AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO
by Dayan Hale
Summary: Bella,Jasper y Rosalie son los chicos nuevos en un internado que llegarán a poner de cabeza a los hermanos Cullen ¿podrá su amor ser más fuerte que cualquier rivalidad?¿podrán dejar de lado los prejuicios y ser quienes realmente son? TODOS HUMANOS
1. La llegada al instituto

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La llegada al Instituto**

**Bella POV**

No podía creer que estaba aquí, en uno de los Institutos más prestigiosos del país. Claro que estaba aquí gracias a la beca que conseguí allá en Phoenix, debía esforzarme mucho para conservarla ya que mis padres jamás podrían pagar una escuela así de no ser por la beca. Aunque me sentía orgullosa de estar aquí, odiaba no conocer a nadie y odiaba estar tan lejos de casa, pero era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

Llegué al estacionamiento, dejé mi modesto Civic azul, y me encaminé a la oficina principal, en mi camino no me encontré con nadie, gracias al cielo, a estas alturas ya todos debían estar en sus habitaciones preparándose para mañana empezar con el semestre.

La oficina era amplia y acogedora, la secretaria me sonrió y me hizo sentarme al lado de unos chicos rubios que también estaban ahí. Al sentarme a su lado me sentí poca cosa, la chica era una chica escultural, cuerpo perfecto, ojos azules, rostro divino y el cabello ondulado y rubio sedoso. El chico era muy parecido a su hermana, con el mismo color de ojos, los mismos rasgos, sin embargo él tenía el cabello rizado y su cuerpo era el de todo un atleta, alto y musculoso. Me senté al lado del chico y él me sonrió cálidamente, yo le respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

- Hola, mi nombre es Jasper – se presentó - ¿tú también eres nueva?

- Sí, soy Bella Swan, un placer Jasper – nos estrechamos la mano cordialmente

- Ella es mi hermana Rosalie – me señaló a su hermana y ella me sonrió forzadamente y yo le sonreí tímida.

- ¿Son mellizos?

- Sí – respondió Jasper – vamos a último grado ¿y tú?

- Uno antes que ustedes – le respondí

- ¿Señores Hale? – llamó una mujer al interior de la otra puerta al fondo del salón que indicaba que era la oficina de la directora.

- Ahora te veo Bella – Jasper y su hermana se levantaron y entraron con la directora.

Me quedé sentada en la silla, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Jasper era un chico muy simpático, ojalá la gente fuera igual que él, pero no debía de hacerme ilusiones, ya sabía que en esta escuela todos los chicos eran ricos y no todos los ricos son buena onda, de hecho eran contados y me daba gusto haber conocido a uno de ellos.

Cuando Jasper y Rosalie salieron de la oficina, fue mi turno de entrar.

- ¿Señorita Swan?

- Suerte Bella, espero que nos podamos ver luego – me dijo Jasper sinceramente

- Igualmente Jasper, mucha suerte a los dos – les desee a los mellizos

- Gracias Bella, a ti también – Jasper respondió y Rosalie me sonrió sinceramente.

Entré a la oficina de la directora, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, yo me senté frente a ella y miré la cantidad de reconocimientos que tenía pegados en la pared.

- Bueno señorita, todos sus papeles están en orden, debo decirle que espero ver que su aprovechamiento sea excelente – la directora me dijo y yo me sonrojé

- No se preocupe directora, trabajaré duro – le prometí.

- Eso espero, le deseo mucha suerte y vaya afuera con la señora Cuper, ella le dará todo lo que necesita – la directora me ordenó y yo me levanté

- Gracias Directora.

- Es un privilegio estar aquí señorita Swan, no lo desperdicie

- No lo haré, gracias, con permiso

Salí de ahí y me acerqué con la señora Cuper. Ella me dio un horario, un mapa de la escuela y me indicó cuál sería mi dormitorio y me dio una llave. Salí de ahí y regresé a mi auto para sacar mis maletas, que sólo eran dos, tenía muy poca ropa en realidad. Con el mapa en la mano, llegué a mi dormitorio, el 502 abrí la puerta y vi una hermosa salita blanca, había cuatro puertas más. Supuse que una sería el baño y las otras tres serían las habitaciones, de la puerta de la esquina, salió una chica menuda, su cabello negro era corto y sus ojos eran verdes. Me sonrió cálidamente y yo respondí con una sonrisa igual.

- Hola, tú debes de ser Isabella ¿cierto?

- Bella – la corregí, odiaba mi nombre completo

- Lo siento, Bella, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, deja que te ayude con eso.

Alice cargó una de mis maletas y me llevó a la habitación que estaba junto a la suya, prendí la luz y me maravilló ver lo hermosa y amplia que era, tenía un gran armario y una cama matrimonial con una colcha azul oscuro, me encantó desde el primer momento. Subimos las maletas a mi cama y Alice me ayudó a desempacar.

- ¡¿Esto es todo lo que traes?! – me preguntó Alice asustada y yo me sonrojé y asentí - ¡Oh! No te preocupes, iremos de compras este fin de semana

- Alice no…no tengo dinero como para ir de compras – le dije algo apenada.

- Nadie te dijo que tú pagarías ¿verdad? Además me encanta ir de compras y es la excusa perfecta para que empecemos con nuestra amistad

Lo dijo como si estuviera segura de que seríamos amigas, y eso fue lo que me encantó de Alice, y yo no podía estar más contenta con la suerte de haber tenido a una compañera tan linda y sencilla. Acabando de acomodar mis cosas, nos sentamos en la salita a platicar, ella estudiaba aquí junto con sus hermanos y estaba feliz de que yo llegara, pues llevaba un semestre ella sola en ese dormitorio.

- Me da gusto tener una compañera como tú Bella – me comentó y yo me sonrojé

- Gracias, yo también agradezco que tú seas mi compañera – le confesé

- Ven, vamos a comer algo

Mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor, nos cruzamos con algunos alumnos, todos me miraban como bicho raro, bueno, era un bicho raro, la verdad sea dicha. Entramos a la enorme cafetería, elegimos algunas cosas para comer y nos sentamos en una mesa. Alice comenzó hablar de sus amigas, de las materias y los maestros, yo le ponía mi total atención, quería saber todo cuanto pudiera de esta escuela.

Acabando de comer, nos dirigimos nuevamente a nuestro dormitorio, me enseñó el baño y luego nos fuimos a platicar a su habitación. Que estaba toda decorada con pósters, tenía una gran televisión y muchas películas. Alegó que, como ya tenía compañera, pondría la tele en la sala para que pudiéramos verla juntas. Antes de dormir, vimos una película, el estar con Alice me había alegrado un poco. Me puse una pijama y me despedí de mi compañera.

- Hasta mañana Alice, que descanses

- Buenas noches Bella, oye ¿tienes problemas para despertarte?

- No, ¿tú sí?

- No, sólo quería saber por si querías que te despertara – Alice me respondió y yo lo medité.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor sí quiero que me despiertes – le pedí y ella rió y asintió.

Entré a mi habitación nuevamente y preparé el uniforme que debería usar al día siguiente. Dicho uniforme consistía en una falda azul marino un poco arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca y saco azul. Mis zapatos debían ser negros y las calcetas azules. Lo dejé colgado en la puerta y después me acosté en la cama. Me dormí profundamente, casi al instante, tal vez, sólo tal vez…la escuela no sería tan mala…

**Jasper POV**

Una vez que salí de la oficina con mi hermana, nos aproximamos a nuestros autos para sacar nuestras maletas. Mi hermana estaba muy molesta porque debíamos utilizar uniforme, aunque sólo es obligatorio para las clases, por las tardes podríamos usar ropa normal. Ayudé a mi hermana a llevar sus muchas maletas a su habitación, la dejé afuera y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos mañana Rose

- Que descanses Jazz – ella abrió la habitación y entró.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación que era la 603, caminé hasta llegar a ella, tomé la llave y la introduje en la herradura, al abrir la puerta me llevé una sorpresa. Lo primero que había era una salita blanca, algo grande y en una de las esquinas había una caminadora y un chico bastante alto y musculoso estaba subido a ella, al verme sonrió.

- ¡¡Edward por fin tenemos compañero!! – exclamó el chico apagando la caminadora, dándole un trago a una botella de agua y secándose el sudor con una toalla.

Yo miré al sillón y vi a otro chico, algo más delgado que el otro, acostado en el sillón con un libro entre sus manos, sus ojos eran verdes y su sonrisa fue sincera.

- Hola, soy Emmett – me saludó el grandulón, que tenía ojos grises, por cierto – y él es mi hermano Edward.

- Hola, soy Jasper – los saludé

- Es bueno tener otra compañía que no sea el aburrido de Edward – Emmett dijo riendo y su hermano torció los ojos – deja te ayudo con eso

Emmett tomó una de mis maletas y yo entré al dormitorio.

- El baño es la puerta de la izquierda y tu habitación es ésta – me enseñó Emmett

- Gracias – le dije dejando mis maletas en mi habitación y saliendo a la salita para conocer a mis compañeros - ¿así que ustedes son hermanos?

- Lamentablemente – respondió Edward y yo reí – pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? ¿tú tienes hermanos Jasper?

- Tengo una melliza – respondí

- Yo también – me comentó Edward – y es un demonio, y peor si la acompañas de compras

- Aterrador – dijimos los tres y rompimos a reír.

- ¿así que tu hermana es fanática de las compras también? – me preguntó Emmett

- Sí

- Genial, evitaremos que conozca a la nuestra – Edward terminó y los tres reímos de nuevo

Sin duda tenía unos compañeros geniales. Hablamos por otro rato y fuimos al comedor, que estaba casi vacío, generalmente ya todos habían cenado. Me sorprendí al ver como comía Emmett y al parecer Edward lo notó.

- No te asustes, mi hermano es como un barril sin fondo

- Tengo que comer bien – Emmett alegó

- Bien, no tienes que atascarte – Edward regañó a su hermano

- El entrenador dice que tengo que conservar mi peso y con todo el ejercicio que hago – protestó Emmett y Edward volvió a rodar los ojos, al parecer era un gesto característico de él

- Es que Emmett es el capitán del equipo de fútbol – me explicó Edward – y dice que tiene que comer mucho como pretexto, pero no es así, es un troglodita

- Tú porque sólo corres en una cancha de 26 metros y sólo tienes que encestar, no tienes que taclear a nadie – Emmett le contestó a su hermano – aquí como lo ves, Edward es el capitán del equipo de básquetbol.

¡Vaya compañeros me tocaron! Deportistas nada más y nada menos. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos regresamos a la habitación. Me despedí de mis compañeros y me fui a mi habitación, quería arreglar un poco mis cosas y dejar mi uniforme listo para mañana.

- ¿Jasper puedo pasar? – me preguntó Edward desde afuera

- Claro, pasa – le respondí y Edward entró

- Siento molestarte, pero quería prevenirte de algo. Emmett no se despierta con nada y son necesarios algunos gritos

- No te preocupes Edward, no tengo mal humor al despertar – le contesté riendo

- Genial, entonces nos vemos mañana

- Buenas noches Edward

Definitivamente tenía muy buenos compañeros de dormitorio, esperaba que Rose también las tuviera.

**Rosalie POV**

Entré a mi habitación algo temerosa de lo que podía encontrarme adentro. Entonces vi a mis dos compañeras, las dos eran rubias, una de ellas era rubia rojiza, sus ojos eran color miel. La otra tenía los ojos cafés y ambas eran muy hermosas. Al verme las dos me evaluaron y yo me molesté un poco, pero no quería enemistarme desde el principio con ellas.

- Hola – las saludé

- Hola, tú debes ser Rosalie – me dijo la del cabello rojizo y yo asentí – mi nombre es Tanya y ella es Lauren

- Mucho gusto conocerlas – respondí

- Pasa Rosalie, ahora te mostramos tu habitación

Tanya estaba hojeando una revista y Lauren se pintaba las uñas. Yo metí mis maletas y luego Tanya me mostró mi habitación. Tanto ella como Lauren entraron conmigo y me ayudaron a desempacar, aunque yo sabía que era para ver qué clase de ropa llevaba. Sonreí complacida al ver que las dos miraban mis atuendos con algo de envidia, todos ellos los había comprado en Londres y París.

- ¿Por qué te cambiaste a esta escuela, Rosalie? – me preguntó Tanya

- Porque mis padres querían que Jasper y yo entráramos a una buena escuela aquí en Seatle, nos acabamos de mudar de Londres – añadí un poco presuntuosa.

- Ah…bueno pues bienvenida – Tanya me sonrió – dime Rosalie ¿te gustaría unirte al grupo de porristas?

- Mmm…no lo sé, creo que me gustaría primero adaptarme – respondí y ambas asintieron - ¿Ustedes son parte del equipo?

- Claro, Tanya es la capitana – me respondió Lauren y Tanya sonrió satisfecha.

Salimos de mi habitación y nos sentamos en la salita. Sabía que ahora venían las preguntas personales.

- Entonces, Rosalie ¿tienes un hermano más grande o más chico? – me preguntó Lauren

- Es mi mellizo en realidad, se llama Jasper – respondí

- ¿En serio? ¿Tienes novio Rosalie? – me preguntó Tanya

- No, terminamos cuando papá y mamá nos dijeron que nos mudábamos – les contesté tristemente, había querido mucho a Evan – creímos que era lo mejor separarnos

- ¿Lo querías mucho, verdad? – me preguntó Lauren con verdadero sentimiento

- Sí ¿y ustedes tienen novio?

Miré las sonrisas que curvaban sus labios y supe de inmediato la respuesta.

- Sí – respondieron las dos al unísono.

- ¿Estudian aquí en el colegio? – les pregunté

- Sí, los dos son capitanes de los equipos de fútbol y Básquetbol, respectivamente – respondió Lauren

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y algunas chicas entraron, sus nombres eran Jessica, Irina y Kate, las tres eran amigas de Lauren y Tanya y también eran parte del equipo de porristas. Yo me quedé platicando con ellas un rato, pero poco después me dio hambre así que decidí ir por algo de comer al comedor. Ninguna de ellas se ofreció a acompañarme así que fui sola.

Me serví algunas cosas y me senté sola en una mesa, no vi a mi hermano por ningún lado, y como no conocía a nadie que no fueran esas pesadas porristas…mis compañeras de habitación tenían algo que no me gustaba nada, pero ni qué hacerle, tendría que aprender a vivir con ellas, ahora sólo deseaba poder conocer a alguien realmente agradable y que no aparentara.

- Hola ¿podemos sentarnos? – alcé la vista y vi a dos chicas pelirrojas paradas frente a mí, una de ellas estaba dispersa y la otra me miraba sonriente

- Claro – respondí y las dos se sentaron conmigo

- Hola soy Lyla y ésta despistada es Nicole – se presentó la chica con ojos ámbar y la chica de ojos verdes me saludó con la mano

- Rosalie – me presenté

- Es difícil ser la nueva ¿verdad? – me preguntó Nicole y yo asentí – no te preocupes, sé lo que se siente, yo llegué el semestre pasado…a mitad del semestre

- Sí, hasta hizo entrada triunfal – Lyla rió – la primera vez que entró al comedor se resbaló y cayó encima del pobre Julian, después de eso no se pudo deshacer de ella

Yo no pude evitar reírme con ellas, ése par pelirrojo era muy divertido. Y eran chicas diferentes, más ligeras de carácter, Lyla era un poco más alta que Nicole, ambas vestían, sino a la moda, bastante bien. Nicole parecía ser un poco más reservada que Lyla, pero era cordial y ambas eran muy simpáticas. Sus rasgos eran completamente diferentes, pero ambas eran pelirrojas naturales y vaya que se veían bien. Además, me hacían sentir cómoda, sabía – no sé por qué – que con ellas no tendría que disimular algo que no era.

- En fin, esperemos que tú no hagas tremendo ridículo Rosalie – Lyla dijo y Nicole le pegó en el brazo – ¡¡oye!! Sí me dolió boba

- A mí me duelen igual tus comentarios – respondió Nicole teatralmente y yo reí

- Y aquí está la Drama Queen – Lyla rodó los ojos – aquí como la ves de loca es presidenta del club de teatro

- ¿Qué quieres? El teatro es mi pasión – Nicole me dijo – tan siquiera yo no canto en la regadera.

Me reí tanto con ellas, no paraban de burlarse la una de la otra, pero se notaba que se querían muchísimo y lo mejor de todo, es que me incluían en su plática y me platicaban todo para que no me perdiera de los detalles. Lyla le dio un zape a Nicole y ella le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

- Tienes envidia porque yo canto bien dentro y fuera de la regadera, no que tú… - añadió en tono más bajo

Nicole hizo berrinche y Lyla volvió a reír.

- Te voy a acusar con Julian y con Zach – Nicole amenazó

- Vamos a ver a quién le creen…Oye Rosalie ¿y con quién compartes tu habitación? – me preguntó Lyla

- Con Tanya y Lauren – respondí

- ¡¡Qué horror!! – replicaron las dos al unísono

- Sí lo sé – respondí tristemente, ojalá pudiera haber estado con ellas dos

- No te preocupes Rosalie, no dejaremos que esas dos te laven el cerebro – Nicole me dijo con una sonrisa – nosotras te secuestraremos para que las veas lo menos posibles, a ellas y a sus uniformes de porristas baratos.

Cuando me despedí de las chicas, me fui a mi dormitorio con un mejor estado de ánimo. Las chicas ya se habían ido y ahora Tanya y Lauren estaban en la salita con unas mini pijamas que apenas las cubrían. Yo entré y las saludé. Ellas me miraron recelosas, pero a mí ya no me importaba, entré a mi habitación y me acosté, deseaba creer que podía tener amigas como lo eran Nicole y Lyla.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! bienvenidos a mi nueva locura. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, como podrán darse cuenta, Bella y JAsper tienen unos excelentes compañeros de habitación...o al menos eso parece. Bueno espero poder contar con todo su apoyo así como lo he tenido en todos mis fics.**

**Les deseo lo mejor a todos. Por cierto, a los que leen amarrados espero que ya hayan notadoque ya reemplacé la nota por la primera parte del epílogo, los que leen Corazón Pirata creo que no podré actualizar hoy por la noche pues tengo examen de informática mañana y por si lo preguntan...¡¡¡Pasé mi examen de mate!!! wiii saqué ocho jajaja. gracias a todos los que me desearon buena suerte.**

**besos a todos**

**Dayan Hale**


	2. El primer día de clases

****

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El primer día de clases**

**Bella POV**

- Bella, ya despiértate o llegaremos tarde – oí la voz de Alice y poco a poco abrí los ojos – Buenos días dormilona

- Buenos días Alice – respondí algo adormilada mientras me frotaba los ojos y bostezaba - ¿dormiste bien?

- Sí ¿qué tal tú?

- Excelente, gracias – le sonreí a mi amiga y vi que ella ya traía el uniforme puesto.

Salimos de la habitación, Alice fue a la suya a poner sus cosas en orden mientras yo entraba al baño, me lavaba la cara y los dientes. Mi cabello no estaba tan mal así que lo dejé suelto después de que me lo cepillé. Salí a mi habitación y me puse el uniforme, me sentía ridícula, pero consideré que era lo mejor. Así nadie me criticaría por mi ropa, por lo menos no en las clases.

Cuando estuve lista, tomé mi mochila y mi horario para salir con Alice hacia el comedor. Alice y yo desayunamos solas en una mesa y después consultamos nuestros horarios. Yo tenía matemáticas y ella tenía biología, sin embargo, quedaban cerca así que Alice se ofreció a acompañarme hasta el salón.

- Suerte Bella, te veo en el almuerzo – me dijo Alice

- Claro, gracias Alice – le respondí a mi amiga y entré al salón.

La clase aún no empezaba, pero ya había algunos alumnos adentro. Todos ellos platicando con sus amigos y al entrar, todos me miraron fijamente. Yo que justamente odiaba ser el centro de atención. Me senté en una banca hasta el fondo del salón y saqué un cuaderno algo incómoda por las miradas. El salón era grande y las bancas cómodas y espaciosas. Yo trataba de hacer todo con tal de ignorar todas las miradas que recibía.

- Hola, soy Mike – un chico rubio de ojos azules se me acercó sonriendo

- Bella – me presenté y vi que varios chicos miraban a Mike divertidos

- ¿De dónde vienes Bella? – Mike me preguntó sentándose en la banca de enfrente

- De Phoenix – le respondí

- Pues bienvenida a Seatle – me dijo y yo sonreí un poco

- Gracias

- ¡¡Señor Newton!! Deje de estar ligándose a cuanta chica se le pase por enfrente – no me había dado cuenta de que el profesor había llegado.

El maestro Varner me entregó mis libros y me firmó el comprobante de asistencia, afortunadamente no me hizo pasar al frente a presentarme. Mi primera clase no fue tan mal, las matemáticas jamás habían sido mi fuerte pero me defendía. Sin mencionar que todo mundo me miraba y eso me incomodaba bastante.

Al terminar la clase, guardé mi libro y mi cuaderno en la mochila para luego revisar mi horario, tenía historia. Mike se ofreció a acompañarme y yo acepté, más que nada porque no conocía la escuela y no deseaba llegar tarde a ninguna de mis clases. Al llegar al salón de historia sucedió lo mismo que en matemáticas, todo mundo me miró, pero ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. Había un grupo de chicas en una de las esquinas que me miraban burlonas, yo las ignoré. Mike siguió platicando conmigo, era simpático.

- ¡¡Señor Newton!! Haga el favor de acomodarse esa camisa – la profesora entró y regañó a Mike, al parecer siempre era el blanco de los maestros.

- Si señorita Barnes – Mike se metió la camisa a los pantalones y fue a sentarse a su lugar.

- Clase, este semestre tendremos a una alumna nueva, su nombre es Isabella Swan y espero que todos sean cordiales con ella – la señorita Barnes me miró con una sonrisa – bienvenida señorita Swan

- Muchas gracias

Así pasaron mis primeras clases hasta que llegué a Educación física, ése iba a ser mi tormento. Al entrar al gimnasio el entrenador Clapp me ordenó ir a buscar un uniforme así que esa clase no hice nada y me quedé sentada junto a otra chica.

- Hola, soy Angela – se presentó tímidamente

- Bella

- ¿Difícil ser la nueva eh?

- Como no tienes una idea – le respondí y ella rió

- Bueno, al menos entraste al inicio del semestre, si hubieras entrado a la mitad sería aún peor – me dijo intentando darle un lado positivo al asunto

- Sí, me imagino – coincidí con ella.

Angela era una chica tímida como yo, pero me cayó muy bien y al acabar la clase, me fui con ella al almuerzo. Vi a Alice sentada con sus amigas así que decidí que no quería importunarla, fui a sentarme con Angela a una de las mesas más apartadas, observando todo lo que ocurría en el almuerzo.

Podía darme cuenta de que había grupitos regados por todos lados, era un hervidero de personas y supuse que así sería siempre, en el almuerzo todo mundo venía a la misma hora. Me sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que podías comprar para el almuerzo, pizzas, paletas, helados, papas fritas, galletas…muchísimas cosas. También pude darme cuenta de que Angela y yo éramos de las pocas que se sentaban solas, la mayoría tenía ya un grupo establecido, pero nada como ver las dos mesas más largas, las dos mesas más pobladas, más llenas de gente. Pero ambas mesas estaban separadas por un gran trecho, a pesar de que ambas estuvieran justo al centro.

- Son las mesas de los populares – Angela comentó al notar mi mirada

- ¿no se supone que sólo hay una mesa de populares? – le pregunté, así solía ser en mi escuela en Phoenix, sólo una mesa de populares, las demás, de perdedores como a ellos les gustaba decirnos

- Aquí no, ellos son los deportistas y las porristas – Angela señaló al grupo de la derecha – y ellos son los ricos populares

- ¿Los deportistas no son ricos?

- También, pero los de acá son populares porque hacen alguna actividad que nada tiene que ver con los deportes, es algo complicado

A juzgar por la lejanía de ambas mesas y las miradas hostiles que se dirigían algunos de sus miembros me di cuenta de que había una gran rivalidad entre ambos grupos. Ambas mesas tenían en proporción la misma cantidad de chicos que de chicas, y a pesar de que muchos se reían y disfrutaban del tiempo juntos, no podían evitar mirar hostiles a los del otro grupo.

- Supongo que se odian – comenté

- Sí, en especial Emmett y Royce – Angela me dijo – Emmett es el capitán del equipo de Fútbol – me señaló al chico más musculoso del grupo de los deportistas – y Royce es el "jefe" de los populares del otro lado – me señaló a un chico rubio de ojos azules de la otra mesa – no se llevan nada bien

Me alegraba ser una chica normal, no pertenecer a ningún grupo y yo sabía que jamás pertenecería a ningún grupo de los populares, uno, porque no era rica y dos, ni era deportista ni tenía ninguna otra cualidad que pudiera ser considerada interesante.

Sin embargo me fijé en ambos grupos, en el de los deportistas podía ver a Emmett, que estaba al lado de una chica rubia y cada que podían se besaban apasionadamente, vi a Mike entre ellos, platicando y riendo con algunas chicas. A Espaldas a mi habían otros chicos, pero me llamó la atención un chico que tenía el cabello cobrizo y también abrazaba a una chica rubia rojiza. Se notaba que todos se divertían en esa mesa, seguramente era divertido estar entre los populares.

Del otro lado, también vi que había varias chicas y chicos, vi a dos pelirrojas hablando con Rosalie, la chica nueva. En ese momento me acordé de Jasper y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada. Vaya, no había notado que estaba con los deportistas.

- ¡¡Hola Bella!! – Alice llegó y se sentó con nosotras en la mesa – Hola Angela

- Hola Alice – respondimos las dos

- Creí que te vendrías a sentar conmigo – me dijo Alice "con reproche"

- Lo lamento, pero te vi con tus amigas y me quedé con Angela – le contesté

- Está bien, bueno chicas, las veo al rato

Acabando el almuerzo me dirigí a Biología, tenía laboratorio junto con Angela así que me guió mientras me explicaba varias dinámicas de la escuela. Al llegar al laboratorio Angela se fue con su compañero y yo fui con el profesor, que me dio mi libro y me indicó el lugar donde tenía que sentarme.

La clase comenzó y el profesor empezó a dar su tema, respiración celular, tema que ya había visto, pero que aún así tomé apuntes. Yo no quería apartar los ojos de mi cuaderno, porque sabía que me toparía con un par de ojos excesivamente curiosos, o tal vez dos o tres…, sacudí mi cabeza intentando no pensar en ello y enfocarme a lo que el profesor decía. Yo iba tomando apuntes mientras él explicaba, en eso tocaron la puerta.

- Señor Cullen que bueno tenerlo por aquí – el profesor dijo en tono sarcástico

- Lo lamento profesor, estaba en la dirección – respondió una voz

- Bien, pase a su lugar por favor

Entonces alcé la mirada y me quedé atónita al ver al chico que se dirigía justo al banco junto al mío. Era el chico de cabellos cobrizos del comedor. Pero verlo de frente era impactante, tenía un hermoso rostro y tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos y brillantes que yo jamás había visto. Sin mencionar lo guapo que se veía con la camisa desfajada y el suéter arremangado hasta su codo.

Se sentó a mi lado sin prestarme atención y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos aún más y suspiró con aburrimiento. Después de que el profesor terminara con el tema y nos explicara lo que haríamos ese semestre, nos dijo que éramos libres pero que no podíamos salir del salón. Yo guardé mis cosas en mi mochila tardándome más de lo necesario.

- Hola – me dijo el chico a mi lado con una voz tranquila y musical – Soy Edward Cullen. Tú debes ser Bella Swan

Yo asentí sin saber qué decir ¿Cómo sabía quién era? Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Después de ignorarme casi toda la clase ahora se comportaba con amabilidad, pero no podía apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le pregunté evitando tartamudear

- Ah…Mike me lo dijo, al parecer te molesta que te digan Isabella ¿o me equivoco?

Yo negué con la cabeza aturdida por lo hermosa que era su sonrisa. Yo no sabía qué más decirle, me había quedado muda. A estas alturas ya sabía que Edward era uno de los deportistas populares, que tenía una novia porrista y que seguramente, nadaba en dinero, por todo esto me sorprendía que me dirigiera la palabra. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos los populares me ignoraran y que las porristas me tiraran mis libros sólo por diversión, esto sí era nuevo.

- ¿Y por qué decidiste venir a esta escuela? – me preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio

- Porque me gané una beca y mis padres creyeron que una oportunidad así no la podía dejar pasar – le respondí y él asintió comprensivo. - ¿Tú eres el hermano de Alice cierto?

- Sí ¿conoces a la enana? – me preguntó y yo reí un poco, enana era un apodo que definitivamente le quedaba a Alice, sólo que no lo diría

- Sí, es mi compañera de habitación – le contesté

- ¿Ya te invito de compras este fin de semana?

- Sí, ¿debería asustarme?

- Aterrorizarte – me contestó y ambos reímos, causando que muchas cabezas giraran a nuestra dirección

- Bueno, puedo alegar que estoy enferma

- A no ser que tengas 40 grados de temperatura y delires, no creo que puedas zafarte

Ahora sí comenzaba a preocuparme, ¿qué demonios me haría Alice en esa ida de compras? Qué importaba si en ese momento estaba hablando con el chico más guapo y hermoso que en la vida había visto. Pero ya no pude pensar en eso porque la campana sonó.

- Nos vemos luego Bella, fue un gusto conocerte – Edward se levantó y me sonrió cordialmente, yo me quedé sin aire ¿de verdad había sido un gusto?

- Sí, igual – le respondí y me colgué mi mochila al hombro.

Antes de irme, revisé mi horario, tenía Química. Me reuní con Angela en el pasillo y ella me dijo que tenía Salud, como los salones estaban juntos, ella me guió. Los pasillos siempre estaban llenos de gente, vi a muchas parejas besándose descaradamente, algunos grupos de chicos riendo y platicando, incluso vi a un grupo de chicas leyendo "Twilight".

- ¿Has pensado si vas a entrar a algún taller? – Angela me preguntó

- No, ¿es obligatorio?

- Pues no, pero te dan muchos créditos para tu currículum – Angela me contestó

- ¿Qué talleres hay? – pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad

- Teatro, música, danza, algún deporte, el modelo de las Naciones Unidas, fotografía, creación literaria, anatomía, informática, electrónica…hay muchísimas – respondió Angela

- ¿Tú estás en alguno?

- Sí, en fotografía, deberías ver la feria, es el viernes después de clase, todos los presidentes de los talleres están en el patio y te puedes inscribir a los que quieras – me contestó Angela mientras llegábamos a los salones

- Genial, nos vemos al rato

- Sí, nos vemos Bella

Mi primer día terminó, estaba exhausta así que me fui directo al dormitorio, no tenía hambre así que fui a mi habitación. Pensé en muchas cosas, la actitud de Edward para conmigo, mi nueva amiga Angela, la rivalidad que había entre los populares de la escuela. me alegré de ser una chica sencilla, así pasaría desapercibida, no me metería en problemas con nadie, nada podía ser mejor en una escuela como esta, en la que todos estaban enterados de todo lo que les ocurría a los populares: qué quién había sido novia de quién, que no sé quién se metió con alguien en una fiesta…bla, bla, bla. Me acosté en mi cama y me dormí un rato.

**Rosalie POV**

Mi primer día de clases, sonó el despertador y me levanté totalmente descansada, salí de mi habitación y entré al baño para darme una ducha. Cuando salí Tanya estaba en la salita con sus cosas listas para meterse al baño. Me vestí, como odiaba el maldito uniforme. Me arreglé un poco y salí de mi habitación, me sorprendió ver las faldas de Tanya y Lauren, no podían ser más cortas.

- Buenos días – las saludé

- Buenos días – me respondieron ambas

Salí de la habitación y me fui al comedor a desayunar algo. Al parecer era muy temprano porque no había casi nadie ahí. Tomé un yogurt, un poco de fruta picada y un café mientras miraba mi horario y el mapa de la escuela. Tenía Literatura a primera hora, seguida de matemáticas…lo olvidaba, tenía que elegir algún taller si quería puntos en mi currículum. Miré el mapa, las instalaciones de esta escuela definitivamente estaban geniales: canchas, gimnasios, alberca, salas de recreación, laboratorios, etc.

- Ya te dije que yo no fui – escuché la inconfundible voz de Nicole y sonreí mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Nicole con Lyla, ambas con sus uniformes

- No, seguro que el cepillo se movió solo – Lyla repuso mientras ambas se acercaban a donde estaba yo – Hola Rosalie ¿qué tal tu noche?

- Bien gracias – les sonreí, pero no parecía que ellas estuvieran de buenas

- Lyla no me ignores, ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa – Nicole se sentó junto a mí – Rosalie dile que no me ignore – me pidió y yo reí

- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?

- Sí, Nicole tomó mi cepillo y lo dejó botado y ahora no sé donde está – me respondió Lyla

- Te compro otro – ofreció Nicole, pero Lyla la volvió a ignorar – está bien ya no te compro nada

Nicole se levantó y se fue. Lyla rió y sacudió la cabeza, cada vez podía darme cuenta de cómo era cada una y como se complementaban. Nicole era una niña en muchos sentidos y a veces necesitaba un tirón de orejas por parte de Lyla, en cambio, Nicole lograba siempre…o casi siempre, hacer reír a Lyla.

- Es una berrinchuda de lo peor, yo tengo el cepillo pero quería que se diera cuenta de que tiene que tener más cuidado – Lyla me dijo y yo reí, pobre Nicole – en fin Rosalie, ¿Cómo vas con tus compañeras?

- Pues, la verdad no me quejo, prefiero no meterme con ellas – le respondí

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pero bueno yo te iba a invitar a que pasaras la tarde con nosotras, bueno si Nicole deja sus berrinches…

- Me encantaría – respondí riendo

- Genial ¿Qué clase tienes ahora Rose?

- Literatura

- Mmm…te puedo acompañar, yo tengo historia del arte y no está lejos

Caminé al lado de Lyla por los pasillos mientras íbamos a nuestras clases, muchos chicos iban a saludar a mi acompañante y ella me presentaba con sus amigos, no podía negar que me sentía complacida al ver como los chicos me miraban con deseo, eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Cuando llegamos a mi salón, Lyla se despidió de mí y me prometió que me esperaría para mi siguiente clase que era Matemáticas y que, al parecer compartiría con Nicole y con Zach, el novio de Lyla.

Mi clase de Literatura empezó, me pidieron algunos libros así que apunté los títulos y decidí que ese fin de semana iría a comprarlos a alguna librería cercana. Tal vez les preguntaría a Nicole y a Lyla que me acompañaran. Acabando mi clase, salí y me reuní con Lyla en el pasillo. Le pregunté acerca de la librería y me prometió que ella y Nicole irían conmigo. Era genial contar con esas dos como amigas.

Entramos al salón de Matemáticas y vi a Nicole sentada en la paleta de una banca y un chico estaba ahí sentado escuchándola, era increíblemente guapo, de cabello oscuro y le caía en sus ojos grises de manera elegante. Él estaba mirando a Nicole y se reía con todo lo que ella decía.

- …Es en serio Zach no te burles, deberías decirle algo – oí a Nicole y yo reí un poco

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga, Nicky? – le preguntó él también riéndose

- Que sea más cuidadosa con mis cosas – Lyla replicó y ambos voltearon a verla

- ¡¡Mi amor!! – Zach se levantó y casi tira a Nicole de la banca

Zach fue a abrazar a Lyla y se besaron con infinita dulzura. Yo desvié la mirada y vi a Nicole arreglándose la falda. Al pararse Zach, había desequilibrado la banca y Nicole casi cae al suelo, de no ser porque la banca se quedó atorada en la de atrás. Se arregló el cabello y volteó a ver a Zach, enojada. Al verlos besarse bufó y se acercó a mí.

- He aquí la pareja más "amorosa" del colegio – me dijo y yo reí un poco con ella – que asco me da verlos, me empalaga – Nicole fue a sentarse a su lugar y sacó un espejo de su mochila – ven Rosalie, siéntate aquí

Dejé mis cosas en la banca que estaba delante de la de Nicole y voltee a ver a Lyla, ella seguía besando a su novio sin importarle nada más, se veían bastante enamorados. Al parecer verlos besarse era común para todos, pues nadie dijo nada ni se les quedó mirando. Yo me senté delante de Nicole y ella se dedicó a observar su reflejo en el espejo mientras se acomodaba su flequillo.

- Oigan ya ¿párenle no? – Nicole los regañó molesta, después de unos momentos y Lyla se separó de su novio

- Deja que te vea con Julian y verás como no te va a gustar – la amenazó Lyla y tomó la mano de su novio – mi amor ella es Rosalie, Rosalie él es mi novio Zach

- Hola, es un gusto conocerte, Rosalie – él me extendió su mano y yo la estreché

- Gracias, igualmente

- Rosalie es nueva y tiene la mala fortuna de estar con Lauren y Tanya – Lyla dijo – así que nosotras la vamos a librar del grupo de las porristas

- Me parece perfecto – Zach sonrió y volvió a besar a su novia

- Ay por Dios – se quejó Nicole

- Ya los verás a ella y a Julian, Rosalie, eso si es perturbador – Lyla le dio un último beso a Zach y le sacó la lengua a Nicole– nos vemos al rato chicos

Acabando mi clase de matemáticas salí con Zach y con Nicole, él había resultado ser una persona muy simpática y podía deducir porque él y Lyla estaban juntos. Ambos eran apasionados de la música, y él tocaba la guitarra y su novia cantaba. Sin mencionar que Nicole se llevaba bastante bien con Zach y no se me hacía nada extraño porque ella y Lyla eran como hermanas.

Fui a mi siguiente clase, que era Redacción y afortunadamente, la compartía con Nicole y Lyla. El profesor nos llamó la atención varias veces por estar platicando.

- Pero si el año pasado eran un dúo de cotorras, ahora al parecer tendremos un trío – nos dijo sonriendo

- Nosotras le amenizamos la clase profe – dijo Nicole con una sonrisa inocente

- Me la interrumpen – replicó el profesor y las tres reímos.

Cuando terminó la clase, por fin era hora del almuerzo. Lyla y Nicole me condujeron hasta la fila de la comida, nos servimos y luego nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa…a una mesa con muchas personas. A juzgar por el aspecto de todos, pude darme cuenta de que era la mesa de los populares. ¡¡Pero que escondido lo tenía ése par!!

- Chicos, ella es Rosalie Hale, es nueva y es muy buena onda – me presentó Lyla y todos me miraron

- ¿Quién es buena onda? – una voz a mis espaldas me hizo estremecer y me di la vuelta

- Royce, ella es nuestra amiga Rosalie – Nicole le dijo al chico que estaba detrás de mí, sus ojos azules y su rubios cabellos desordenados, combinados con esa sonrisa, me hicieron estremecer

- Hola Rosalie, es un placer tenerte con nosotros – respondió Royce besando mi mano

- Gracias, el placer es mío – le dije yo con una sonrisa seductora

Royce fue a sentarse justo al medio de la mesa y comenzó a platicar con los chicos cerca de él y de vez en cuando me miraba con una sonrisa. Yo no podía evitar devolverle las miradas y las sonrisas.

- Vaya, vaya, la condenada de Rosalie ya se ligó al rey – Nicole me miró pícaramente

- ¿De que estás hablando? – le pregunté

- Cariño, si hay alguien en esta escuela que pueda tener el título de rey, es Royce King – Lyla me respondió – digo, hasta en el nombre

Yo sonreí complacida, haber atraído la atención del chico más popular de la escuela era un gran logro. En eso voltee a ver a la mesa que estaba justo del otro lado de la nuestra, también era una con bastantes estudiantes, al ver a Tanya y a Lauren ahí me hizo darme cuenta de quienes eran, los deportistas y los chicos que las estaban abrazando debían ser los capitanes de los equipos deportivos.

Ellas me miraron con algo de…no sé como definirlo, pero no fue una mirada agradable.

- No puedo creer que te haya tocado con ese par de brujas – Lyla dijo mirándolas con recelo, ambas dejaron de mirarme

- No importa, estaré bien, ¿qué pueden hacerme? ¿golpearme con sus pompones?

Nicole y Lyla estallaron en carcajadas después de mi comentario y yo me uní a ellas. Pero hubo algo que me dejó sorprendida, Jasper, mi hermano estaba sentado con los deportistas ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él ahí? Ojalá y eso no cambiara nada por que si no… En ese momento vi que un chico se aproximaba hacia donde estaba Nicole, Lyla lo miró con complicidad y él puso un dedo sobre sus labios. El chico tapó los ojos de Nicole con una mano y con la otra sacó una rosa. Ciertamente mis nuevas amigas tenían unos novios impresionantemente guapos, podía adivinar que este chico se trataba de Julian, era alto, distinguido, con ojos azules y el cabello negro y rizado.

- ¿Quién soy? – le preguntó él a Nicole en el oído y ella sonrió visiblemente

- No lo sé, ¿de pura casualidad serás el chico que dejó a su novia toda la mañana sola y hasta ahora se aparece? – Nicole dijo con "enfado" y Julian le destapó los ojos y ella sonrió al ver la rosa frente a ella

- Lo lamento, amor, pero lo del modelo me tiene hasta el gorro – Julian se sentó al lado de su novia y la abrazó - ¿me perdonas?

- Sí – Nicole sonrió y lo besó – mi amor, ella es Rosalie, es nueva y va a unirse al club de teatro, Rosalie él es Julian, mi novio

Miré a Nicole, yo jamás había dicho eso. Ella me miró inocentemente, jamás había mencionado nada del club de teatro, ahora ya me daba cuenta de lo que la condenada de Nicole hacía, te engatusaba para hacer lo que ella deseara. Voltee hacia Julian y sonreí

- Hola Rosalie es un placer conocerte

- Igualmente Julian

- ¿Así que te unirás al club de teatro? – me preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Nicole – debo advertirte que Nicky suele ser algo gritona como directora…y como novia – yo reí y Nicole vio feo a su novio – es broma mi amor, no hay novia mejor que tú

- Ay qué cursis ¿eh? – Lyla le dijo a Nicole con una ceja levantada – además Rosalie no se va a meter al club de teatro, ella va a unirse al grupo ¿verdad que sí?

Miré a ambas chicas, el club de teatro, el de música, Nicky, Lyla, ¿qué sería peor? Además no quería herir a ninguna de las dos, no ahora que apenas comenzaba a considerarlas mis amigas. Entonces se me ocurrió la mejor solución.

- La verdad no tengo pensado entrar a ningún grupo por ahora chicas, pero puedo ayudarlas a ambas – les respondí con una sonrisa

- Es para suavizarte la negativa Lyl – Nicole tomó una manzana y la mordió – nadie quiere cantar contigo

- Que actuar una de tus obras… - Lyla le respondió a Nicole

- Mis obras son buenas – se defendió Nicole mientras Julian le quitaba la manzana y le daba una mordida – tan es así que tú las has ido a ver

- Sólo por cortesía – respondió Lyla mientras Zach la abrazaba y le besaba el cabello escondiendo una sonrisa – no es porque en realidad quiera ir a verlas

- A Zach si le gustan mis obras ¿verdad que sí Zach? – Nicole miró al chico tiernamente

- Claro que sí, Nicky – él respondió y su novia le pegó

- Eres un traidor – yo reí y Zach volvió a abrazar a Lyla

Había estado tan absorta en la plática con mis amigas que no me di cuenta de que Royce no paraba de mirarme. Ciertamente era el chico más apuesto que yo había visto en toda la escuela, ni Julian ni Zach podrían comparársele. Volví a mi almuerzo, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo.

- ¿Así es siempre? – le pregunté a Julian mientras él volvía a morder la manzana de Nicole

- Ah sí – me respondió él – a veces es peor, pero ¿qué te digo? Lyla y Nicole no pueden vivir separadas la una de la otra

- Julian ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya la hiciste – me dijo él sonriendo y yo reí – pero puedes hacerme otra

- Hace un momento dijiste algo de un modelo ¿qué tipo de modelo?

- Julian es presidente del modelo de las Naciones Unidas – respondió Nicole mirando a su novio con orgullo – es como un foro de debates, es muy interesante oírlos a todos… en especial a él

- Gracias, mi amor – Julian besó a Nicole – espero que algún día puedas darte una vuelta y ver cómo funciona

- Claro me encantaría

Por fin terminó el almuerzo, todos nos levantamos de la mesa y yo tomé mi mochila, me dirigí al laboratorio. Esta era una de las clases que no compartía con ninguna de las chicas o con sus novios. Hubiera sido bueno tenerlos como compañeros, ahora subiría a ver quiénes estarían conmigo como compañeros.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! Heme aquí dejando mi segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cómo vieron a Edward con Bella? En el próximo capítulo verán un poco más de ellos. ¿Quiénes creen que sean los compañeros de Rose en el laboratorio? eso también lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besitos a todos y gracias por sus 37 reviews, para ser mi primer capítulo estuvo super bien chicos 1000 gracias.**

**Dayan Hale**


	3. Compañeros de Laboratorio

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Compañeros de laboratorio**

**Jasper POV**

No podía quejarme de mi primer día. Por lo menos no hasta este momento, era el almuerzo y todas mis clases las había compartido con Emmett, era un tipo genial, simpático y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro pasara lo que pasara. Como en psicología cuando la profesora lo sacó del salón y aún así, la hizo reír bastante. Después de algunas clases podía reconocer varios rostros y antes del almuerzo ya conocía a la mitad del equipo de fútbol y a algunas porristas, incluida la novia de Emmett, Lauren.

Me di cuenta de que cuando conocías a alguien como Emmett, podías conocer a toda la escuela en un solo día. Ya conocía, además de a los amigos de Emmett, a algunos chicos con los que había trabajado en Derecho. Estar en una escuela tan grande como esta me daba muchas ventajas para conocer a gente nueva, y hasta donde había visto, la mayoría de la gente era amable…las chicas aún más.

Con Edward había hablado poco en este día, sólo en la mañana cuando los tres bajamos a desayunar. Aún así me había cruzado con él en los pasillos algunas veces y siempre me sonreía cordialmente. Los hermanos Cullen definitivamente me caían bastante bien. Ahora podía ver que Emmett era el que amaba el relajo y la diversión, mientras que Edward era algo más serio, sin duda era bueno tener dos amigos distintos con los que podría contar en situaciones completamente diferentes.

- ¡¡Hey Jasper!! ¡¡Vamos a almorzar, que muero de hambre!! – me dijo Emmett y los dos entramos al comedor

- ¿Cuándo no mueres de hambre Emmett? Lo mismo dijiste ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana

- Y ya vas a empezar como Edward, ni mamá me regaña tanto ¿lo sabías? – me reclamó y yo reí mientras entrábamos a la cafetería.

Esta era la hora en la que todo mundo estaba aquí así que me pregunté en donde nos sentaríamos, capaz de que no encontrábamos una mesa. Nos formamos en la fila de la comida y justo en ese momento, apareció Lauren.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, preciosa? – Emmett abrazó insinuantemente a Lauren y yo desvié la mirada

- Excelente, ahora que estamos juntos – respondió ella y no fue necesario voltear para saber que se estaban besando

Cuando escogimos la comida, ahora sí me pregunté en donde nos sentaríamos, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Emmett se dirigía a la mesa del centro de la cafetería. Entonces quise golpearme con una pared, pero sí era obvio que siendo Edward y Emmett capitanes, debían de ser de los populares. Me senté al lado de Emmett y Edward se sentó frente a mí.

- Hola Jasper ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día?

- Muy bien Edward, ¿qué tal el tuyo?

- No me quejo – me respondió bebiendo un trago de jugo – lo mismo que el primer día de cada semestre.

- ¿Qué es lo mismo en cada semestre? – una chica rubia se puso tras Edward besando su cuello antes de sentarse a su lado

- Las clases ¿cómo te ha ido, mi amor? – Edward le preguntó a la chica pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella

- Bien, mi amor – ella respondió y se dieron un ligero beso en los labios - ¿no nos vas a presentar, Edward?

- Claro, Jasper, ella es Tanya, mi novia. Nena él es Jasper y es nuestro compañero de habitación – Edward nos introdujo y yo estreché la mano de Tanya

- Hola Tanya, es un gusto conocerte – le dije y ella me miró fijamente.

- Igualmente, Jasper. No quiero parecer grosera ni nada pero ¿de pura casualidad eres el hermano de Rosalie?

- Así es ¿por qué? ¿la conoces? – le pregunté

- Sí, Lauren y yo compartimos el dormitorio con ella – Tanya respondió.

Cuando terminamos el almuerzo, salí de la cafetería yo solo, pues tenía hora libre y mis amigos tenían clases. Decidí ir a la biblioteca que era uno de los lugares que aún no conocía. La verdad que la biblioteca era un lugar espacioso, con gran cantidad de libros de todas las materias. Tomé uno de los estantes y me senté en uno de los sillones y comencé a leerlo, era bastante cómodo leer ahí.

Había llegado a la página 42, estaba realmente interesado en lo que ocurría dentro de la trama, tanto que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, hasta que se movió y capté el movimiento. Moví la cabeza y junto a mí vi a una chica muy bonita, la reconocí poco después, era una de las chicas que se sentaba con nosotros en la mesa.

- Te vi muy interesado en tu lectura, siento interrumpirte – me dijo ella con voz dulce

- No, no te preocupes, ¿Kate, cierto?

- Así es – sonrió complacida de que me acordara de su nombre – oí que vienes de Inglaterra

- Sí, es un lugar muy bello y muy agradable para vivir, pero puedo decirte que Seatle también me gusta – le platiqué

- Pues me da gusto, pero bueno Jasper, sólo venía por un libro y creo que ya me tardé demasiado – Kate se levantó – nos vemos luego

- Por supuesto – Kate se fue y yo me quedé ahí leyendo otro rato.

**Rosalie POV**

Me dirigí al laboratorio de Química, esta vez Nicole me acompañaba porque ella tenía física y los laboratorios de ciencias estaban en la misma área. Le platiqué de mi ida a la librería y ella, al igual que Lyla, aceptó acompañarme. De camino hablamos del viernes, el día de la feria de talleres, ella tenía que montar su propio espacio y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla, sabía que Lyla contaba con Zach y Julian debía estar en el modelo.

Al llegar a mi laboratorio, el profesor aún no llegaba, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que había olvidado algo en mi casillero así que corrí lo más que pude hasta él. Al llegar, marqué la combinación y mi candado se abrió, saqué mis libros y cuando cerré el casillero me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Royce ahí recargado sonriéndome seductor.

- Royce, me asustaste

- Lo lamento hermosa, pero vi que te ibas corriendo del laboratorio y decidí seguirte – me respondió

- ¿Tú también estás en el laboratorio de química? – pregunté aliviada de conocer a alguien en el laboratorio y nerviosa porque se trataba de él

- Sí y espero que nos toque como compañeros – me sonrió cálidamente - ¿puedo acompañarte?

- Claro – le dije sonriente y me fui del brazo de Royce.

Era fantástico sentir las miradas de todas las chicas fijas en nosotros y sabía, por la actitud que asumía Royce, que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Llegamos al laboratorio justo a tiempo, el profesor nos ordenó quedarnos afuera mientras nos iba acomodando en las mesas en equipos de tres. Mientras eso sucedía, yo estaba platicando con Royce, era un chico fantástico y su fama de rey estaba bien fundada, su padre era dueño del banco más famoso en los Estados Unidos.

- ¿Señorita Hale? – el profesor me llamó y yo entré – en la mesa de hasta el final

Yo dejé mis cosas en la mesa y me senté en el banco de en medio y crucé una pierna mientras miraba con desinterés como el profesor iba llamando a los demás, sin ponerme a mí, ningún compañero.

- ¿Señor Royce? Con la señorita Hale – el profesor llamó y yo sonreí completamente alegre, Royce al parecer estaba igual.

- Genial, seremos compañeros – Royce se sentó junto a mí de lado izquierdo

El profesor había terminado de pasar a todos y nosotros éramos el único equipo de dos, eso sería estupendo.

- ¿Quién me falta? – se preguntó el profesor revisando su lista – claro entonces en la mesa donde falta uno va, el señor Cullen

- ¿Mande? – un chico estaba recargado en la puerta

- Buenas noches señor Cullen – el profesor lo miró reprobatoriamente – es la primera y última vez que llega tarde a mi clase, ahora vaya y siéntese con la señorita Hale y el señor King

- Ay genial – lo oí murmurar y vi el desagrado en el rostro de Royce.

Mientras el señor Cullen se acercaba a la mesa lo miré. Era un chico alto, fuerte, con el cabello negro ensortijado, ojos grises y en su expresión se adivinaba la completa despreocupación. Al parecer íbamos a tener problemas con eso del trabajo en equipo. El chico se sentó a mi lado, se estiró y volvió su mirada a mí.

- Hola compañera – me saludó con una enorme sonrisa– soy Emmett

- Rosalie – le respondí

- Ken – saludó Emmett a Royce

- Action Man – le respondió Royce sin mirarlo siquiera.

La clase comenzó, el profesor dijo que esa sesión sería solamente para conocer la ubicación de los materiales dentro del laboratorio, conocer cuáles eran las medidas de seguridad, que el uso de la bata era obligatorio, bla, bla, bla, lo común en una primera sesión de laboratorio. El timbre sonó antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada así que todos salimos rápidamente de ahí.

Según mi horario, tenía Español en el segundo piso.

- No puedo creer que vayamos a tener a Cullen en nuestro equipo – me comentó Royce molesto

- ¿Es malo?

- Es un completo idiota – respondió Royce – jugar tanto fútbol debió de acabar con sus neuronas.

No quise discutir más, pero era obvio que Royce sentía gran desagrado por Emmett, aunque del otro chico no podía decir nada porque no había hablado con él de nada. Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo vi a Emmett…con Lauren, así que él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, se le notaba a leguas…más después de ver ese cuerpo…¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Caminé hasta el salón de Español, no había casi nadie, entonces me senté y escuché a Emmett.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Mis compañeros de laboratorio seguro son Barbie y Ken – Emmett entró junto con Lauren, afortunadamente no se dieron cuenta de que los había escuchado

- No te agobies mi amor, sólo los vas a ver una vez a la semana en el laboratorio – Lauren se sentó en las piernas de Emmett y se besaron apasionadamente, yo desvié la mirada, no era como ver a Lyla con Zach era algo simplemente desagradable

Al salón entraron otros alumnos y la clase dio inicio. Yo estaba inmersa en pensamientos, había algo extraño en la manera de comportarse de Royce y de Emmett, no es que éste último me importara, pero como iba a ser nuestro compañero de laboratorio debíamos llevarnos bien…o lo más cerca de bien que se pudiera.

Acabando mi clase, salí al pasillo y me reuní con Lyla, Nicole, Zach y Julian, los cinco veníamos caminando, tendríamos una clase los cinco juntos, Educación Física.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el laboratorio, Rosalie? – me preguntó Zach

- pues…tengo como equipo a Royce y a Emmett – respondí, me tomó medio segundo darme cuenta que los cuatro se habían quedado inmóviles - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dijiste, Royce King y Emmett Cullen? – me preguntó Nicole

- Sí, esos mismos ¿por qué?

- Royce y Emmett se detestan, se odian, se aborrecen, se…

- Nicky, ya lo sabemos – Zach la interrumpió – no es necesario que nos presumas todos los sinónimos que sabes de detestar

Todos reímos rompiendo la tensión del momento, excepto Nicole, que miró feo a Zach y le sacó la lengua, afortunadamente para todos, junto a Nicole, siempre había un Julian listo para evitar un berrinche de su novia.

Pero yo ya no prestaba atención, estaba más interesada en el odio que había entre Emmett y Royce, ¿por qué se llevarían tan mal? Le preguntaré a Lyla cuando tenga oportunidad. Llegamos al gimnasio y yo fui a cambiarme junto con las chicas a los vestidores. Vaya sorpresa al ver ahí a Tanya y a Lauren junto con Jessica y Kate. Sus uniformes no podían ser más cortos, sus shorts no dejaban nada a la imaginación y sus playeras las tenían amarradas dejando al descubierto su abdomen.

Lyla, Nicole y yo nos fuimos justo al otro lado del vestidor para no tener que toparnos con ellas. Estaba frente al espejo amarrando mi cabello en una coleta cuando Lauren, Tanya y compañía se ponían atrás de nosotras.

- Lyla, Nicole ¡qué gusto verlas! – por su tono era obvio que no era un gusto - ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

- Bien, gracias, fueron dos meses sin verlas así que no pudieron ser mejores – respondió Lyla con una sonrisa sarcástica

- A propósito Tanya, creo que deberías cambiar de jabón para la ropa, creo que el que usas está encogiendo tu uniforme – Nicole comentó y Lyla y yo tuvimos que aguantar las carcajadas

- ¿Sabes? Que bueno que eres actriz Nicole, si fueras comediante te morirías de hambre – fue la seca réplica de Tanya

Dicho esto, las porristas salieron del vestidor y yo me quedé con las chicas mientras terminábamos de recogernos el cabello. Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos hacia las gradas donde el entrenador se disponía a comenzar con su clase. Julian y Zach fueron con nosotras en cuanto salieron de su vestidor.

Según el entrenador, ese mes veríamos volleyball así que teníamos que formar equipos de cinco, afortunadamente. Quedamos Nicole, Lyla, Zach, Julian y yo y nuestro primer juego fue en contra de las porristas y en ese momento comprendí que todos los prejuicios contra las porristas quedaban anulados, porque estas cinco chicas sí que sabían jugar, no sólo agitar pompones.

Lauren intentó golpearme en la cabeza cuando fue su turno de sacar, afortunadamente para mí, alcancé a pasarla y Julian remató. Fue un partido difícil, pero afortunadamente logramos ganar nosotros, sólo por un punto de diferencia.

Terminamos la clase y nos fuimos a los vestidores, Lyla y Nicole decidieron irse a bañar a su habitación. Yo me bañé en las regaderas que estaban en los vestidores. No oí que nadie más se quedara, pero al salir de la regadera, vi que toda mi ropa estaba mojada. Ésas sólo pudieron haber sido Tanya y Lauren, pero no dije nada, no me convenía tener problemas con ellas porque eran mis compañeras de dormitorio, aunque tal vez debería cerrar mi puerta con llave de ahora en adelante.

**Bella POV**

Cuando me desperté, miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesita y vi que eran las cinco y media. Me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación sin cambiarme el uniforme. Alice no había llegado, sus cosas no estaban y no quise entrar a su habitación. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia los jardines, me apetecía caminar por un rato, caminar, relajarme y aprovechar que no me habían dejado tarea de ninguna de mis materias.

En mi paseo, me topé con varias parejas, grupos de amigos, y todos ellos me miraban como el bicho raro que era. No me molestaba, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones así que nada me impidió seguir con mi recorrido. Pasé por las canchas y vi al equipo de fútbol practicando y a las porristas empezando a formar su nueva rutina.

Finalmente, llegué a una zona alejada de todo, donde la quietud y el silencio predominaban. Me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad de ése lugar. La verdad podía considerarme demasiado afortunada. Sabía que la atención que todos me prestaban terminaría en un día o dos, sólo era la novedad, la nueva chica. En cuanto eso pasara, nadie volvería a notarme.

Además me gustaba tener a una compañera como Alice, era alocada e hiperactiva, lo opuesto a mí, sin embargo era linda y no le importaba que yo no fuera rica o influyente. Al igual que Angela, ella tampoco me juzgaba por eso y me hacía sentir bien poder conocer a chicas como ellas.

- ¡¡Vaya!! Creo que has descubierto mi escondite – oí una voz masculina junto a mí y me sobresalté – lo lamento, no planeaba espantarte

- No…no te preocupes…sólo estaba distraída – respondí y volví mi mirada al rostro del chico que estaba mirándome - ¿así que este es tu escondite?

- Algo por el estilo – me respondió Edward sentándose a mi lado – es un lugar al que nadie viene, me gusta venir aquí a pensar

- Bueno, tienes buen gusto al escoger tus escondites, este es un lugar perfecto

- ¿Y qué hace una chica caminando sola por la escuela?

- Me familiarizo con ella – le respondí – y al ver este lugar silencioso, me quedé aquí, elegiste un buen lugar para pensar. Ahora yo me pregunto algo ¿qué hace un chico popular buscando estar solo?

- Ya sabes, me cansa ser tan popular

Oí su arrogancia en la voz y me quedé callada. Yo no esperaba esa respuesta, pero sin duda dejaba ver algunas cosas. Edward miró mi rostro y rió fuertemente.

- Era una broma – me respondió – debiste ver tu expresión…la verdad a veces me canso de tener a tanta gente rodeándome, ser "popular" no es lo que todos piensan, a mí me parece un poco ridículo pero ¿qué se le puede hacer cuando eres el capitán del equipo de basketball? Todo el equipo espera de mí que me comporte como "superestrella"

- No deberías hacerlo si no quieres – le comenté

- Es fácil decirlo, pero es difícil cuando tienes a todo un equipo detrás de ti – él me contestó seriamente – cuando todo el mundo espera algo de ti

- Supongo que tienes razón, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos – le dije mientras recogía mis piernas y apoyaba mi cabeza en las rodillas – tener que hacer lo que todo mundo espera de ti, pero dejando atrás las cosas que deseas hacer en realidad

- ¿Sabes? Es bueno saber que alguien me comprende – Edward me sonrió y volvió su vista a la nada

- ¿Qué hay de tu novia? – después de arrojar la pregunta, me arrepentí – lo lamento, no es de mi incumbencia

- No, no te preocupes… - Edward se quedó callado unos minutos mientras mi cara enrojecía al máximo – la verdad es que Tanya es muy linda, tierna y dulce, sabe como consolarme y apoyarme…

- Pero… - sabía que ese tono llevaba un pero incluido

- … pero creo que no me entiende, cuando quiero hablar con ella de cosas serias, de las cosas que en realidad me interesan, ella simplemente cambia de tema.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No

- Tal vez deberías, quizá ella tiene que saber que para ti es importante que hablen de otras cosas – le sugerí – ella no es adivina y tienes que decírselo

Nos quedamos callados, ¿quién lo diría? La chica nueva dándole consejos sobre el amor al capitán de basketball, y además era la chica nueva que no tenía experiencias en el amor mas que un novio que había dejado allá en Phoenix, Jacob. El único chico que había salido conmigo…por sólo dos meses, para mí era un hermano, sólo eso.

No me di cuenta de que había pasado tan rápido el tiempo hasta que vi que el cielo estaba oscureciendo.

- Tienes toda la razón, gracias Bella – me miró y me sonrió hermosamente.

- No tienes por qué, pero ya debo irme, se está haciendo tarde – Edward se levantó rápidamente y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a mí – gracias

- Te acompaño a tu habitación – se ofreció

- No es necesario, creo que no me perderé – le dije y él rió

- De todos modos, me aseguraré que llegues a salvo.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la escuela, aún había muchas personas fuera. No me había percatado de que Edward también traía el uniforme aún. Ya eran como las seis y todo mundo vestía normal. Pero a Edward parecía no molestarle y mientras caminábamos por ahí, todo mundo nos veía sorprendidos y las chicas murmuraban a nuestro paso. Esto no era bueno, juntarse con los populares no era bueno.

Cuando creí que no podría ponerse peor el asunto, nos cruzamos con las porristas, que venían saliendo de su entrenamiento y vestían sus uniformes. La falda era corta, muy corta y la parte de arriba dejaba a la vista parte de la cintura de ellas. No hizo falta ser inteligente para saber que esto de ser siquiera conocida de Edward iba a ser un problema. Más al ver la mirada de la capitana, Tanya, la novia de mi acompañante.

- ¡¡¡Mi amor!!! ¿Dónde habías estado? – Tanya rodeó el cuello de Edward con ambos brazos y él la abrazó de la cintura

- Estaba caminando por ahí y me encontré con Bella, es una de mis compañeras – Edward contestó y le besó el ceño fruncido a su novia – no pongas esa cara, mi amor

- Lo siento, es que estaba preocupada – Tanya besó a Edward y él la mantuvo abrazada mientras se volvía hacia mí

- Tanya ella es Bella, es mi compañera en el laboratorio y comparte el dormitorio con Alice – Edward nos presentó – Bella ella es mi novia Tanya

- Hola Bella es un placer conocerte – me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó cariñosamente, eso fue extraño porque no se me olvidaba la mirada que me había lanzado minutos antes.

- El placer es mío Tanya – respondí algo incómoda, no quería problemas, no quería meterme con las porristas, menos con la capitana – bueno este, yo los dejo, voy a buscar a Alice, nos vemos luego Edward, fue un gusto conocerte Tanya

- Igual Bella, ojalá podamos ser amigas – Tanya me dijo sonriendo cálidamente y Edward la veía completamente enamorado

- Seguro, nos vemos luego.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia mi dormitorio, no quería encontrarme con nadie más en el camino, de verdad que mientras menos encuentros con los populares tuviera todo sería excelente. Pero olvidé que el caminar tan rápido no era bueno para mí, lo que quiere decir que no vi un escalón y casi me caigo. De hecho esperaba caerme y golpearme contra el suelo, pero no caí, de hecho quedé contra el pecho de alguien. ¡¡No por favor!!

- ¿Bella es que acaso huyes de la policía o algo así? – me alivié tanto al oír la risa de Jasper mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie

- No, gracias Jasper, de no ser por ti hubiera acabado con la cara destrozada

- Fue un placer ¿y puedes decirme a donde vas con tanta prisa? – me preguntó

- A mi habitación – respondí

- Bueno, te acompaño, así me aseguraré de que nadie se meta en tu camino

Mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, Jasper y yo platicamos acerca de nuestro primer día de clases, me había enterado de que él era compañero de los Cullen y ahora él me lo estaba confirmando.

Al llegar a mi dormitorio, busqué mis llaves en mis bolsas. Genial, las había olvidado dentro.

- Ay ojalá que Alice ya haya llegado – murmuré mientras tocaba la puerta

- ¿y tus llaves?

- Las olvidé adentro – respondí

- ¡¡Voy!! – oí a Alice gritar y suspiré de alivio.

- Bueno Bella, es obvio que ya estás a salvo – Jasper comenzó a despedirse – así que creo que mejor me…

- Ay Bella ¡¡Qué susto me diste!! ¿Dónde habías…

Miré las expresiones de Jasper y de Alice, ambos parecían dos ciegos que acaban de ver la luz del sol por primera vez. Mi compañera miraba a Jasper sonriendo coqueta, mientras que el chico sólo le sonreía tímidamente. Bueno, eso ciertamente era algo inesperado pero no improbable. Alice era una chica hermosa y Jasper era ciertamente un chico de muy buen ver. Harían una linda pareja.

- Ammm lo siento Alice, me fui a caminar un rato – decidí romper el hielo – y caminando hacia aquí me encontré a Jasper, pero los presento. Alice, él es Jasper, Jasper ella es Alice

- Hola es un placer conocerte – Jasper dijo inmediatamente

- Me habías echo esperar demasiado - ¿Alice en realidad dijo eso?

- Lo lamento mucho señorita

Esto era de lo más incómodo, ellos dos mirándose como bobos y yo ahí parada sin poder entrar porque Alice estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Pero al parecer a la única a la que le molestaba el silencio, era a mí, porque Jasper y Alice se miraban sin poder apartar sus miradas.

- Jasper, Alice es la hermana de tus compañeros – lo solté sin poder evitarlo

- ¿Así que tú eres la famosísima melliza de Edward?

- Pues no sé que tan famosa pero sí, lo soy – la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó aún más – pero bueno, espero que puedas sobrevivir viviendo con ese par

- No te preocupes, estaré bien – Jasper le sonrió algo seductor y yo desvié la mirada completamente incómoda – pero bueno, es hora de irme, nos vemos pronto Bella

- Claro, cuídate Jasper y gracias por salvarme

- Fue un gusto – Jasper volvió su mirada a Alice – me encantó conocerte Alice

- Igualmente Jasper, nos vemos pronto

Por fin pude entrar a mi dormitorio, me encaminé al baño dispuesta a darme una larga ducha, pero eso no llegó a pasar porque Alice me jaló hasta su habitación, una vez ahí me sentó en la cama y fue a cerrar la puerta. Cuando llegó a donde estaba yo, ella se dejó caer a la cama con expresión aborregada.

- Lo amo – soltó de repente

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo amo, a Jasper – me repitió solemne – Bella llevo esperándolo por mucho tiempo, él es el hombre indicado

Me paré de la cama y fui hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A la enfermería por la enfermera, es obvio que algo tienes – le respondí y ella rió

- Aunque te burles eso es cierto – Alice me miró fijamente – Bella te juro que Jasper es el indicado, mis corazonadas jamás se equivocan, por favor, no me veas así

Suspiré derrotada y volví a sentarme en la cama a su lado. Tuvo que pasar una hora para que le contara todo lo que sabía de Jasper. Fuimos al comedor por algo de cenar pero no nos quedamos, quería que cenáramos en su habitación para que pudiéramos hablar a solas.

Acabando el tema de Jasper, ahora yo tenía unas cuantas dudas. Alice terminó su pizza y yo le di un trago a mi jugo antes de comenzar.

- ¿Alice puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro

- No te ofendas ni nada pero es que hay algo que me sorprende ¿por qué no te sientas con tus hermanos en su mesa en el almuerzo?

- Bueno, en primera, porque no soy deportista y en segundo porque odio a las porristas, incluyendo a las novias de mis hermanos – me confesó con naturalidad – yo sé que ellas no los quieren en realidad, ellas sólo quieren la popularidad que les da el ser sus novias. Pero no me preocupa

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque sé que este año conocerán a las chicas que los amen por ser Edward y Emmett, no los capitanes de los equipos de fútbol y basketball – me dijo Alice completamente segura de lo que decía.

¿Sería acaso que las corazonadas de Alice eran otra cosa? ¿De verdad habría otras dos chicas capaces de amar a sus hermanos completa y profundamente? Yo esperaba que sí, sabía que Edward no era lo que parecía, pero de Emmett no estaba segura de nada, no lo conocía y había algo en él que no me daba buena espina.

* * *

**¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! He aquí otro capítulo de esta nueva historia. ¿Qué tal los compañeros de Rose? ¿Les gustó el encuentro de BElla con Edward? Y al fin, Alice y Jasper se conocieron. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, poco a poco irán viniendo los problemas, como vieron Tanya ya vio a BElla con Edward y es una novia muy celosa.**

**Pues bueno, chicos mil gracias por sus reviews, créanme que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y me encanta ver como me apoyan.**

**Los quiero muchísimo**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Dayan**


	4. La Feria de Talleres

**********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

**Capítulo 4. La Feria de Talleres**

**Bella POV**

Por fin era viernes, había sobrevivido hasta hoy, lo que quería decir que tal vez llegaría al fin de semana indemne, pero en eso recordé el plan de Alice de llevarme de compras, ya les había avisado a sus padres y me quedaría en su casa ese fin de semana. En fin, me levanté de la cama, salí al baño y me lavé los dientes y amarré mi cabello en una coleta. Regresé a mi habitación y me puse el uniforme, ya casi me acostumbraba a él, pero no del todo.

Oí como abrían la puerta del dormitorio con un azotón y me asomé a revisar, al parecer no era Alice porque ella también salió algo sobresaltada. Vimos a una chica vestida completamente de negro entrar. Traía un corsé negro, una minifalda negra, medias negras, botas negras y una capa negra, junto con unos lentes negros. Era una chica completamente Dark.

- Hola chicas – nos saludó y se quitó los lentes, revelando unos ojos miel muy hermosos – Siento llegar así pero mis maletas…

- Sí, sí, demasiado negro – Alice le dijo haciendo "berrinche"

- No pondrás ni una sola mano en mis maletas Alice Cullen – la chica le respondió a mi compañera – ni vas a hacer que cambie mi ropa

- Eres incorregible

- Lo sé – la chica arrastró sus maletas dentro – pero soy una grosera, no me he presentado, hola soy Giselle

- Bella – saludé a la chica

- Mucho gusto Bella – la chica me sonrió amablemente, algo raro viniendo de una chica que se viste toda de negro – bueno chicas no las entretengo, vayan a desayunar que yo no pienso ir a clases hoy

- Así es ella – me explicó Alice – Giselle es hija de los acreedores más importantes de la escuela así que casi, casi, puede hacer lo que quiera.

Gis se acostó en el sillón y Alice y yo la obedecimos, saliendo de la habitación con nuestras cosas para las clases. Nos fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos con Angela que estaba haciendo una tarea mientras comía un poco de cereal.

- ¿Ya saben a qué talleres se van a meter? – nos preguntó.

- Yo voy a estar en el de música y tal vez en el de diseño – respondió Alice bebiendo un trago de jugo

- ¿y tú Bella?

- No lo sé, creo que veré antes de decidirme – respondí comiendo un poco de fruta

- Me voy chicas, tengo que llegar temprano esta vez o el profesor me matará – Alice tomó una galleta y se levantó

Yo me quedé con Angela y ambas nos fuimos a Matemáticas, que ese día la teníamos juntas.

Mi día no tuvo nada de interesante, todas las clases del viernes ya las había tenido y ya conocía a mis compañeros y ya nadie me miraba como bicho raro entonces podía decir que había sido un buen día, no me había caído encima de nadie, no me había tropezado, todo iba bien. O al menos así iba hasta que tuve una clase libre y me fui a la biblioteca. Ahí me dediqué a buscar un libro que pudiera leer.

- ¿Buscas algo en especial? – oí la voz de Edward y sonreí inconteniblemente

- Hola Edward, no, en realidad sólo vengo por un libro para pasar el rato – le respondí al chico recargado en el estante junto a mí, parecía todo un Dios griego.

- ¿Podría acaso convencerte de un paseo por los jardines en vez de leer un libro? – me preguntó y mi conciencia me gritaba que dijera que no

- No lo sé – fingí reflexionar - ¿serías más interesante que un libro?

- Lo intentaré

- Está bien, vamos

¿Es que acaso estaba loca? No debía de seguir hablando con él, eso sólo atraía mucha atención y además ya había soportado mucho las miradas de odio de Tanya cada vez que me cruzaba con ella en el pasillo. Eso de ser amigas sólo lo había dicho para quedar bien frente a Edward y la entendía, era su novio, su magnífico, guapo y sexy novio. Pero sabía que Tanya tenía una cara para Edward y otra para cualquier chica que intentara algo con él.

Caminamos por los pasillos en silencio para no interrumpir ninguna clase y al salir al patio suspiré aliviada, casi no había alumnos fuera, lo que quería decir que habría menos personas enteradas del paseo que tomábamos Edward y yo.

- ¿Qué pasó con Tanya? – le pregunté cuando estábamos pasando por la cancha de volleyball

- Todo mucho mejor – Edward respondió sonriendo – me ayudó mucho tu consejo Bella, desde que le dije a Tanya, ella está más interesada en lo que le cuento, incluso ella también ya me dice cosas que antes no me decía

- Me da mucho gusto Edward, te dije que lo único que tenías que hacer era decirle las cosas directamente

- Sí, tenías toda la razón

Seguimos caminando sin ningún destino en especial, sólo íbamos hacia donde nuestros pies nos guiaban. Yo estaba agradeciendo al cielo que nada se había interpuesto en mi camino y no me había tropezado, eso era un gran avance.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primera semana Bella? – me preguntó Edward

- Pues, no puedo quejarme. Alice se ha portado muy bien conmigo, más que bien y ya nadie me ve como el bicho raro entonces me siento aliviada de no atraer tanta atención – le respondí y lo miré - ¿de qué te ríes?

- Es que conozco a muchas chicas a las que les encanta ser el centro de atención y conocer a una chica que desea justo lo contrario es algo nuevo

- Créeme cuando eres tan descoordinado como yo, lo mejor es pasar desapercibida – Edward volvió a reír y yo reí con él - ¿Edward puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, lo que quieras – me dijo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Alice me tenga de compras? – Edward volvió a reír y yo me preocupé

- Pues, generalmente son cinco horas - ¡¡Cinco horas!! – y cuando hay ofertas, siete – no pude reprimir un gemido de terror

- Tu hermana va a matarme – declaré – no sobreviviré cinco horas de compras

Edward volvió a reír y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Quizás él era un chico muy serio, pero cuando se reía – cuando verdaderamente se reía – yo no podía evitar reírme con él. Su risa era melodiosa y demasiado contagiosa, sonaba libre y sincera. Sonaba a él mismo. Edward era definitivamente una persona diferente a la que había pensado, no era el arrogante, presumido y ególatra capitán de basketball que había imaginado en un principio.

Sé que sólo lo conozco de cinco días, pero estoy completamente segura de que Edward es una persona sencilla, honesta y muy buena. Y yo debía de alejarme de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que mi corazón se involucrara con él, porque Edward me gustaba mucho, era guapo, inteligente y caballeroso ¿a quién no le gustaría un chico así? Pero él tenía novia, una novia a la que yo no quería detrás de mí. Sí, tenía que encontrar la manera de alejarme de él, me gustaba mucho, pero evitaría a toda costa enamorarme de él.

- Bueno papá y mamá podrían hablarle y decirle que la necesitamos en casa antes – Edward me guiñó un ojo – sólo que lo único que conseguiríamos sería una hora menos

- No importa, cuatro horas son mejor que cinco – respondí inmediatamente y él volvió a reír

- Bella, no eres como las demás chicas. A todas las chicas que conozco les gusta ir de compras

- Créeme a mí no me gustan, las aborrezco

- Si no vas de compras ¿qué haces en tus ratos libres?

- Pues, me gusta mucho leer y cerca de mi casa en Phoenix había un parque al cual iba casi todas las tardes, caminaba un rato y luego me sentaba a la sombra de mi árbol favorito y leía – le respondí perdiéndome en mis recuerdos

- ¿Extrañas tu hogar?

- Mucho, pero mis padres decían que no podía dejar la oportunidad de estudiar aquí y mi sueño siempre había sido venir y estudiar en esta escuela – le conté y luego reí – jamás me imaginé que sería como esto

- Bueno, las cosas no son como nos las esperamos – Edward me dijo – pero siempre es bueno aceptar los retos que se nos ponen enfrente.

"Fácil para ti decirlo" pensé. Edward era un chico valiente, seguro de sí mismo, él podría con cualquier reto que se le pusiera enfrente. Para mí no era tan sencillo, yo no era una chica valiente. En comparación conmigo, el león miedoso de _El mago de Oz_ era Terminator. Y mejor no hablar de mi seguridad.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, miré de reojo a Edward y lo vi con gesto pensativo, sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas y sus labios habían perdido la sonrisa.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté

- En nada importante – me respondió y supe que no me diría y que sí era algo importante – ¿te vas a meter a algún taller?

- No lo sé, creo que veré cuáles son y ya decidiré

- ¿Qué tal algún deporte? – me miró con su sonrisa torcida que a mí me volvía loca

- Debes de estar bromeando – le dije – me mataría

- ¿Porrista?

Lo miré como si estuviera loco ¿es que acaso quería que Tanya me matara? Lo que ella menos quería era que yo encontrara otra manera de estar cerca de Edward. Una imagen de mí misma vestida de porrista sentada con los populares y al lado de Tanya mientras las dos reíamos apareció en mi cabeza. La sacudí un poco, eso jamás pasaría. Y como si mi mente hubiera decidido jugar aún más sucio, apareció otra imagen, yo con mi uniforme de porrista y Edward estaba a mi lado, abrazándome y besándome.

- Seguro, yo les echaré porras desde las gradas – le dije con sarcasmo y él rió

- Bueno, creo que los deportes no son tu fuerte

- Tienes toda la razón – asentí – es más seguro para mi integridad como para las demás que yo permanezca lejos de los equipos deportivos

- ¡¡Qué lástima!! Yo creí que contaría con otra admiradora – Edward bromeó conmigo

- Claro que la tienes, prometo que iré a verte en todos los partidos, pero lo más seguro es que yo esté muy lejos de los balones – le repliqué y él rió

- Bueno, no olvidaré tu promesa Bella, espero verte en todos los partidos – la campana sonó y ambos nos levantamos

- Te lo juro – susurré

Mientras caminaba hacia mi salón me preguntaba a mí misma qué demonios había sido eso. No podía creer que yo hubiera dicho eso, no debía estar más tiempo con Edward, al menos no solos. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi mano para no estar a solas con él, no podía enamorarme de él. Él era un popular, yo la chica nueva y torpe. No haríamos una buena pareja, yo no encajaba en su mundo y él no encajaría en el mío. No, preferiría seis horas de compras con Alice que una más con Edward.

**Rosalie POV**

Por fin era viernes, ese día saldría con las chicas, me acompañarían a comprar mis libros, iríamos al cine y por un café. En esa semana había podido darme cuenta de que Lyla y Nicole en realidad me querían en su grupo y yo no podía pedir más. Julian y Zach también habían resultado unos increíbles compañeros y amigos. Pero lo más maravilloso, es que mañana saldría con Royce, ya era demasiado obvio que él quería algo conmigo y yo quería con él, pero no me rendiría a sus brazos tan pronto, me haré desear por un rato más antes de que algo más suceda. Quería ver qué tan interesado estaba en mí.

Salí de mi habitación un poco más temprano que de costumbre y fui a buscar a las chicas a su habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta, me asomé un poco y vi a Julian y a Zach sentados en el sillón. Los dos tenían un aspecto cansado, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a caer dormidos.

- Buenos días chicos – los saludé entrando y ellos me miraron sonriendo

- Buenos días Rose – me respondieron ambos y yo me fui a sentar con ellos

- Se ven muy cansados ¿están bien? – les pregunté

- Sí, pero ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde revisando lo de los talleres – me respondió Julian - ¿tú cómo estás, Rose?

- Bien gracias, aunque ayer yo también me quedé como hasta las once a ayudarle a Nicky con lo de teatro – respondí

Y era cierto, anoche me había quedado con Nicky en el teatro hasta las once y media más o menos. La verdad me la había pasado muy bien, Nicky era una persona dedicada y si se entregaba a algo, se entregaba al 100% y también había notado que con su relación con Julian había sido igual. De hecho esa noche Nicole y yo hablamos de muchas cosas y me di cuenta de que era una chica muy dulce, parece medio loca y atolondrada, pero es un amor de persona.

Justo en ese momento Lyla salió del baño, ella también tenía cara de sueño, pero todos sabíamos que ella había hecho todo lo del taller junto con Zach, por eso decidí ayudar a Nicky ya que Julian no podría ayudarla a ella. Lyla nos miró y sonrió un poco.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes tres aquí? – Lyla fue a sentarse a las piernas de Zach y él le besó dulcemente el cuello

- Nada, venimos por ustedes – respondió Zach – te ves cansada princesa

- Lo sé, creo que dormiré toda la clase de redacción – Lyla besó a Zach dulcemente – ahora los veo, voy a despertar a Nicole

- ¡¿Sigue dormida?! – pregunté

- Claro – respondió Lyla – esa mujer parece que hiberna cada vez que duerme

Los cuatro reímos debido al comentario.

- Oí eso – todos volteamos y vimos a Nicky ya vestida saliendo de su habitación

- ¡¡Pero miren quién se despertó!! – Lyla dijo sarcásticamente y Nicole le sacó la lengua

- Hola chicos – nos saludó mientras Julian se levantaba y la besaba dulcemente

Los cinco salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos a desayunar. En la mesa no había casi nadie y Royce tampoco estaba, terminé de desayunar y me fui con las chicas a clase de redacción. Tal y como prometió Lyla, se quedó dormida nada más empezó la clase. Nicky también se veía cansada, pero no se durmió.

Yo ya empezaba a divagar mientras el profesor nos pasaba al frente uno por uno para leer nuestras historias. Justo cuando era el turno de Nicole, la titular entró y le pidió permiso al profesor para que ella saliera a la dirección. Nicole se levantó temerosa de su lugar y salió con la titular.

Al terminar la clase, no había señales de mi amiga. Desperté a Lyla y le conté lo de Nicky mientras nos íbamos del salón. Yo tenía historia de las culturas, una clase que compartía con Julian y con Nicole. Al llegar al salón, vi que Julian ya estaba en su lugar.

- ¿Y Nicky? – me preguntó cuando me vio entrar sin ella

- La mandaron llamar a la dirección – le respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado – pero ya tiene un buen rato, como media hora

El resto de mis clases pasaron con normalidad, pero todos estábamos algo preocupados por Nicole, ya íbamos hacia el almuerzo y ni rastro de ella. Le habíamos mandado mensajes al celular, le hablamos, la fuimos a buscar a la dirección y nada. En fin, íbamos a entrar al comedor cuando por fin nuestra amiga apareció, si estábamos preocupados, al verla la preocupación se desvaneció cuando la vimos con una sonrisa enorme y corriendo hacia nosotros. Obviamente Nicole se lanzó a los brazos de Julian quien la cargó y le dio dos vueltas antes de bajarla al suelo y besarla.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con la directora – respondió ella acaloradamente y completamente feliz

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunté mientras la veía

- ¡¡Me dieron el permiso!! ¡¡La directora me dejó hacer mi obra este semestre!! – Nicole gritó y Julian volvió a abrazarla y besarla.

Yo sonreí con los demás. Lyla me había contado el otro día que desde que Nicky era la jefa del taller de teatro había pedido permiso para poder hacer sus obras, pero la directora jamás le había dado permiso y había tenido que montar las de siempre, Roméo y Julieta, Hamlet, etc.… sin darle jamás la oportunidad de hacer sus propias obras que, según Lyla, eran muy buenas.

- ¡¡Oye no la monopolices!! – Lyla apartó a Julian de Nicole y la abrazó

- ¡¡¡Lyl me dieron el permiso!!! – Nicole se volvió a mí y también me abrazó, me alegraba compartir esta alegría con ella

- ¿y yo qué? – preguntó Zach haciéndose el indignado

Nicky rió y lo abrazó. Durante el almuerzo nos contó cómo la directora le había concedido el permiso, claro con todas sus condiciones, pero no podía estar más feliz.

Acabando el día, me fui con Nicole a las canchas, donde se había montado todo para la feria. Vi muchas carpas con todo tipo de actividades, deportivas, culturales, científicas, musicales, había de todo. Yo me fui con Nicole, había decidido que sí entraría a teatro con ella, sólo que no sabía aún si iba a actuar o sólo estaría con ella en la dirección.

Zach y Lyla estaban en la mesa junto a la nuestra, Zach tenía su guitarra en el regazo y la estaba afinando, mientras que Lyla hablaba con unos estudiantes de primer año que se mostraban interesados en la música. Miré justo al frente, donde estaba la mesa de Julian, al parecer había muchas chicas interesadas en ser parte del modelo.

- Rose eres una traidora – miré a mi lado y vi a Lyla mirándome "indignada" - ¿Te fuiste al club de teatro?

- Vamos Lyl, prometí que las ayudaría a ambas – repuse – además tú estás con Zach en lo de música, no seas sentida sabes que también voy a estar contigo

- ¿Difícil complacer a ambas verdad? – me dijo Zach sonriendo

- Y qué lo digas – me senté a su lado – ya me imagino como se sienten tú y Julian

Pasó la mitad de la tarde y Nicole ya tenía a diez miembros más dentro del club, mientras que en música ya había otros doce. Julian había venido con nosotros un par de veces y su modelo había crecido demasiado, tanto que tendrían que abrir dos grupos de discusión.

Miré a las porristas, ellas también tenían a muchas interesadas. Mi mirada se posó en Emmett, el chico estaba sentado cómodamente en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa. Se veía increíblemente sexy ¿de dónde salió eso? Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a la conversación que tenía con Nicky.

- Hola chicos – una chica apareció frente a nosotras…con mi hermano

- Hola Alice – saludaron Nicky, Lyla y Zach

Yo miré a mi hermano con una ceja levantada, no se me pasaba por alto el hecho de que uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la chica y que ella lo tenía sujeto del mismo modo. Él solamente me sonrió ampliamente y alzó los hombros.

- ¿Cómo van chicas? – les preguntó Alice - ¡Oh por cierto! él es Jasper y es…

- Mi hermano – interrumpí yo

- ¿Es tu hermano Rose? – me preguntó Lyla y yo asentí

- Sí, se parecen – Zach comentó – yo soy Zach.

Después de las presentaciones supe que Alice era la hermana de Emmett, el chico que estaba conmigo en el laboratorio, con el cual no había hablado desde esa vez. Alice era una chica muy simpática, me cayó bastante bien desde ese momento y al parecer yo le caí bien a ella.

Y mi hermano la miraba embobado, como si no fuera obvio que le gustaba. En fin, al parecer Alice era una fashionista como yo y prometimos que algún día iríamos juntas de compras.

- Bueno chicas, ahora regreso – Alice se fue con mi hermano hacia las otras mesas.

- Tengo mucho calor – se quejó Nicky mirando su reloj – y aún falta media hora antes de que podamos irnos

- Ay Nicole, quejumbrosa como siempre – una chica, completamente vestida de negro dijo y todos la volteamos a ver

- ¡¡¡Pero miren quién se dejó caer por aquí!!! – exclamó Lyla

- Las clases comenzaron el lunes Giselle y que yo sepa hoy no te vi – Nicole le dijo a la chica

- Estaba en París con mis papás y no quise entrar a clases hoy – la chica me miró - ¿no nos van a presentar?

- Gis, ella es Rose, Rosalie ella es Giselle, la chica más molesta que jamás podrás encontrarte – respondió Lyla abrazando a Zach

- Hola Rose, espero que no les hagas caso a éste par, no soy la chica más molesta – la chica me sonrió y yo la saludé – en fin ¿alguien ha visto a Damien?

- ¿Ya se te ocurrió ir a ver a la imprenta? – preguntó Nicole sarcástica

- No, pero debe de estar ahí, gracias chicas luego las veo.

Cuando la chica se fue, me explicaron quién era ella, había sido compañera de habitación de Nicky y Lyla el año pasado y se habían vuelto buenas amigas. Giselle era una chica un poco rara, se vestía de negro básicamente como rebeldía porque odiaba que sus padres la vieran como una muñequita que tenía que sonreír todo el tiempo.

Ella tenía mucho dinero y era la chica encargada del espacio de los cómics dentro del periódico escolar. Y no sólo eso, sino que era novia del editor, Damien.

- Además de las relaciones familiares ¿verdad, Nicky? – Zach miró burlón a la chica

- Ni lo digas – respondió Nicky – verás Rose, Damien el novio de Gis, es el primo hermano de Julian

Vaya, ahora entendía. Finalmente la feria finalizó y después de recoger todo, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a recoger las cosas para podernos ir ése fin de semana a nuestras casas. Me cambié de ropa, hice una pequeña maleta y después de cerrar mi habitación con llave, me fui a la habitación de las chicas para que nos fuéramos las tres en mi auto a la plaza.

Al llegar a la plaza, nos fuimos de inmediato por los libros y luego compramos los boletos para el cine. Al parecer ni Julian ni Zach podrían venir con nosotras porque tenían compromisos familiares.

- Que bueno que no vengan – Nicky alegó – hoy es tarde de chicas

- Bueno, vamos a dejar los libros al coche y regresamos por algo de comer que yo tengo hambre – Lyla dijo y yo asentí, también tenía hambre.

Esa tarde me la pasé increíble, comimos ensaladas en un pequeño restaurante y de ahí nos fuimos al cine. Acabando la película ya había anochecido, pero habíamos pasado un día genial. Tan es así que las chicas hablaron a sus casas y las dos se quedaron a dormir en mi casa. Sí, podía decir que había encontrado a las mejores amigas que podía encontrar.

**Edward**** POV**

Acabando con la feria, todos recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de ahí. Esa noche saldría con Tanya, iríamos a cenar y tal vez a bailar después. Fui a mi habitación y recogí mis cosas, no me molesté en tocar la puerta de mi hermano, bastaba con ver que la blusa de Lauren estaba ahí tirada para saber que no debía entrar.

En fin, tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí. Me fui en el Volvo a casa donde mamá nos esperaba a comer, a mí y a Emmett porque Alice había anunciado que se iba de compras con su nueva amiga.

Me alegré de que Alice y Bella fueran amigas, Bella me caía muy bien era una chica simpática y podía hablar con ella casi de cualquier cosa, sabía que algún día la podría considerar una buena amiga e intuía que la vería frecuentemente por aquí, al parecer Alice había conseguido a una chica que fungiera como su barbie para vestirla y arreglarla.

Llegué a la casa y vi el auto de papá ya estacionado en su lugar. Guardé mi auto al lado del suyo y entré a la casa.

- ¡¡¡Ya llegué!!! – avisé nada más entré

- ¡¡Estoy en la cocina mi amor!! – escuché la voz de mamá.

Dejé mi maleta junto a las escaleras y caminé hasta la cocina. Mamá estaba de espaldas a mí y pude ver como estaba picando unas zanahorias. Me puse tras ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola mi amor – mamá se dio la vuelta y me abrazó - ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera semana?

- Muy bien mamá ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Ya casi termino, mi amor, pero puedes subir por tu papá, está en el estudio – mamá sonrió y volvió a abrazarme – te extrañé mucho

- Y yo a ti ma – la besé en la frente – voy a subir por papá

- Claro, Edward ¿Dónde está Emmett?

- Cuando me fui no había terminado de arreglar sus cosas, pero ahorita le llamo

No tenía caso decirle a mamá que su niño estaba con su novia ¿verdad? En fin, tomé mi mochila y subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso que era donde estaba mi habitación. Dejé la mochila en el suelo y le hablé a Emmett.

- ¿Sabes que estoy ocupado? – fue lo primero que me dijo

- ¿Sabes que mamá te está esperando para comer? – le repliqué a su vez

- Llego en quince minutos – y dicho esto, Emmett me colgó

Me cambié de ropa y bajé al estudio, donde seguramente encontraría a papá. Entré silenciosamente y lo vi en su silla leyendo. Lo sabía, el lugar preferido de papá para leer era su estudio, era amplio, tenía varios libreros llenos de libros de todo tipo y su sillón era muy cómodo. Recuerdo que de niño siempre me iba a sentar con él para que me leyera un libro. Cuando crecí mi padre ya no me leía cuentos ni yo me sentaba en su regazo, pero cuando no estaba en casa por estar en el hospital, yo iba al estudio y me sentaba a leer en su silla. estar aquí siempre me recuerda su presencia.

- Hola hijo ¿cómo estás? – papá levantó la mirada de su libro y me sonrió mientras se levantaba

- Muy bien pa, ¿Qué tal tú? – me abrazó por unos momentos y luego nos sentamos

- Todo bien, lo de siempre ya sabes, accidentes, chequeos, consultas normales…

La verdad es que papá me asombraba, era un médico intachable, un marido atento, un papá dedicado al cien con sus hijos y aparte estaba estudiando su doctorado. ¿Cómo podía con tantas cosas? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que estaba muy orgulloso de poder decir que era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen. No podía pedirle a la vida dos mejores padres, desde pequeño siempre he pensado que, si algún día llego a tener la dicha de casarme, quiero tener una relación con mi mujer como la que tienen mis padres.

- ¿Y tus hermanos?

- Ya sabes, Alice se fue de compras con una amiga – papá suspiró y rió un poco – y Emmett no tarda en llegar

- Bueno, supongo que tu mamá te mandó a que vinieras por mí

- ¿Cómo adivinaste? – le pregunté riendo mientras ambos salíamos del estudio

- Llevo casado con ella 23 años, como si eso no fuera suficiente para conocerla – papá respondió y yo podía ver en sus ojos el amor que tenía por mamá.

Por fin llegó Emmett y los cuatro comimos mientras nos platicábamos lo que nos había pasado esa semana. Mamá era restauradora y ahora trabajaba en un museo y le encantaba hablar de su trabajo, era algo que le apasionaba muchísimo. Acabando la comida Emmett y yo lavamos los platos y luego nos fuimos todos a la sala a jugar cartas por un rato. Mamá nos ganó indudablemente.

A las nueve yo ya estaba listo y esperaba a que Tanya llegara. Había salido con sus padres así que me dijo que ellos la dejarían en mi casa para poder irnos después los dos a cenar.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando entrar a una Alice completamente extasiada y a una Bella completamente exhausta. Yo reí al verlas, Bella traía muchas bolsas y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- ¿Bella no fue genial? – Alice le preguntó a su amiga – Hola Ed

- Alice ¿qué le hiciste a la pobre de Bella? – la miré con reproche y me acerqué a Bella – deja que te ayude

- Gracias, no dijiste que tu hermana se ponía como loca – me reclamó Bella

- Se me pasó – le respondí.

- ¿Se te pasó? ¡¡Me llevó a todas las tiendas que conoce y en todas la conocen como Alice!! - Bella me reclamó y yo no pude más que reírme - no te rías Edward, ir de compras con tu hermana es una experiencia aterradora.

- Lo lamento mucho Bella, pero al parecer compraron muchas cosas - le dije mientras veía todas las bolsas.

- Sí y tu hermana no debió de haber gastado tanto comprándome ropa y menos con el dinero de tus padres - que Bella se preocupara por ello me enterneció por completo, era obvio que Bella era una chica honrada - no puedo aceptar tanto Edward y tu hermana no me escucha

Eso ya lo sabía, Alice jamás habría permitido que Bella gastara en esa ropa porque ella sabía que Bella jamás compraría ese tipo de ropa. Además entendía a Bella, no era fácil de aceptar que una chica que te conoce apenas de cinco días te lleve de compras y te pague casi todo un guardarropa. Claro que no habría ningún problema con mis padres con respecto al dinero, cuando le dieron su tarjeta de crédito a Alice sabían a lo que se atenían.

- Bella, mi hermana te quiere mucho, aunque apenas te conozca y créeme cuando te digo que tú eres la primera chica a la cual mi hermana considera una verdadera amiga, sé que no es fácil aceptar todo eso, pero míralo desde el punto de vista de Alice, ella está buscando la manera de...digamos recompensarte por ofrecerle tu amistad

- Edward, yo quiero a tu hermana, ella fue la primera en ser amable conmigo cuando...cuando no todas las chicas lo son, Alice no tenía que darme todo esto, yo ya la considero mi amiga dejando afuera todo esto - sonreí inconteniblemente, Bella era la mejor amiga que Alice podría tener, incluso yo empezaba a verla como una amiga.

En ese momento Alice entró con las bolsas que había dejado en el auto y por su sonrisa radiante, podía deducir que ya había escuchado lo que Bella y yo acabábamos de decir. Mi hermana era una chica simpática y extrovertida, pero jamás la había visto tan entusiasmada con la idea de tener otra amiga, y ahora yo sabía que no era otra amiga, sabía que con el tiempo Alice y Bella serían las mejores amigas poruqe Alice tenía la alegría y la diversión que Bella necesitaba y Bella tenía la prudencia y la calma que Alice necesitaba.

Me dio gusto por ambas el que se conocieran, y ahora tenía que ir haciéndome a la idea de que Bella viviría con nosotros casi todos los fines de semana, cosa que me alegraba mucho,p orque había encontrado en Bella alguien con quien hablar. Alice dijo que tenía que guardar el coche así que salió nuevamente. Y yo no pude evitar ir a abrazar a Bella.

- Sé que no te gusta esto Bella, pero gracias por querer a Alice y, a pesar de lo que te hizo pasar hoy, es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas dejado que se saliera con la suya

- Sí...no...no te preocupes, fue divertido...un poco - Bella me respondió con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y yo reí.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó Tanya desde la puerta.

* * *

**¡¡¡hola a todos!!! heme aquí con otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Sí sé que ya metí otros dos personajes nuevos a la trama pero creánme que la presencia de ellos es importante para las cosas que irán sucediendo después. En fin algunas de ustedes ya me estaban pidiendo un Edward POV aquí lo tienen y sí, también sé que me quieren matar por haberlo dejado ahí, pero actualizaré pronto lo prometo y pues les adelanto un poco lo que pasará el próximo capítulo, será la cita de Rosalie con Royce y bueno digamos que cierta personita los va a ver juntos y una mala, muy mala idea va a pasar por su cabecita. ¿se pueden imaginar quién y qué pensará esa personita?**

**Bueno chicos yo me despido por ahora**

**Besitos a todos**

**Dayan**


	5. Una muy mala idea

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Una muy mala idea**

**Bella POV**

- Sé que esto no te gusta Bella pero gracias por querer a Alice y, a pesar de lo que te hizo pasar hoy, es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas dejado que se saliera con la suya – Edward me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Y yo no podía creerlo, Edward Cullen me estaba abrazando como…como si me quisiera o algo parecido. Fue el mejor abrazo de toda mi vida, entre sus brazos me sentía protegida. Sin mencionar que con tanta cercanía, podía sentir los músculos bien marcados de su abdomen y su esencia era…embriagadora.

- Si…no…no te preocupes, fue divertido, un poco – le contesté mientras sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban y él reía debido a ello

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - ¡¡no!! Por favor ella no. Me tensé visiblemente y me alejé de Edward sutilmente, pero ya estaba en la lista negra de Tanya y con esto, había pasado a ser su peor enemiga, justo lo que no quería

- ¡¡Hola mi amor!! No, no interrumpes nada, sólo le agradecía a Bella que hubiera sido tan paciente y haya ido de compras con Alice – Edward se acercó hacia donde estaba su novia y mientras él la abrazaba me dirigió una mirada que me hizo estremecer

- Hola Bella – me saludó Tanya sonriendo, cosa que me asustó más – espero que tú y Alice hayan tenido un buen día de compras

- Sí, gracias Tanya, de hecho acabamos de llegar – le dije esperando que con eso no se enfureciera tanto, por su mirada me di cuenta de que ya me tenía en su lista y no habría nada que pudiera cambiarlo

- Que bueno – Tanya volteó con Edward y lo besó apasionadamente como restregando en mi cara el hecho de que ella era su novia, eso me quedaba muy claro - ¿nos vamos mi amor?

- Claro que sí, hermosa – Edward la abrazó y luego me miró – nos vemos luego Bella

- Sí, que se diviertan

Edward y Tanya salieron de la casa y no pasó mucho para que Alice entrara…con más bolsas en la mano. Eso ya no importaba, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, ya me imaginaba yo que Tanya no dejaría esto así, la tendría encima de mí todo el tiempo, justo lo que no quería que sucediera.

- Que bueno que ya se fueron – Alice miró hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido – no sabes como odio a Tanya

- Seguro Alice – respondí ausente

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó ella preocupada

- Tanya entró, cuando Edward me estaba abrazando – le contesté

En vez de que Alice se preocupara como yo, hizo lo que jamás me esperé, comenzó a sonreír y fue dando saltitos por toda la sala. ¿es que no acababa de escuchar lo que acababa de decirle? Tanya me había visto abrazar a su novio, y Alice simplemente lo festeja.

- Qué bueno, eso es maravilloso – Alice dijo

- Alice no es bueno, mucho menos maravilloso, no quiero problemas con nadie y al parecer Tanya cree que a mí me gusta tu hermano – le dije a Alice a ver si comprendía, pero me seguía mirando sonriente, era imposible hablar con este duende.

- ¿Vamos a quién piensas engañar Isabella Swan? A ti te gusta mi hermano – afirmó – no lo niegues además ¿Edward te estaba abrazando?

- Sí, sí me estaba abrazando pero tu hermano no me gusta – mentí

- No eres buena mentirosa Bella, claro que Edward te gusta – Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos de alegría.

Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento los padres de Alice bajaron. Me sorprendió muchísimo conocerlos, para tener hijos en la preparatoria, se veían bastante jóvenes ambos. El Doctor Cullen era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, era muy guapo y tenía una sonrisa cordial. La señora Cullen no era una mujer muy alta pero era muy hermosa, su cabello era de un color caramelo y sus ojos eran verdes, como los de Edward y Alice. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa y maternal.

Aunque no conocía a los Cullen, por sus sonrisas me hicieron sentir como en mi casa. Al llegar a la sala Carlisle rodeó la cintura de su mujer con un brazo y ella hizo lo mismo con él mientras nos sonreían a Alice y a mí.

- Mamá, papá ella es mi amiga Bella – Alice me presentó – Bella ellos son mis padres, Esme y Carlisle

- Es un placer conocerte Bella, Alice no para de hablar de ti – Esme me sonrió y se acercó a abrazarme

- Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos, les agradezco mucho que me hayan invitado

- Ni que agradezcas Bella, es tu casa siempre que quieras – Carlisle me dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano

- Muchas gracias

- Espero que les haya ido bien de compras – Esme nos sonrió y yo me sonrojé completamente apenada.

- Sí, pero Bella no quiere aceptar que fue un regalo – Alice hizo berrinche y yo enrojecí aún más.

- Alice, te dije que no era necesario que me compraras nada, yo acepté ir de compras contigo, no sabía que ibas a jugar a Barbie Bella

Carlisle y Esme rieron ante mi comentario y Alice me miró entre divertida y enojada. Yo aún no podía creer que hubiera gastado tanto dinero en comprarme a mí ropa se la hubiera comprado ella. Estaba infinitamente agradecida con ella, esa es la verdad, pero de todos modos no me sentía bien aceptando tanta ropa y menos cuando sabía que la pagaban sus padres. Ellos ni siquiera me conocían y dudo que supieran que su hija había gastado tanto en ropa para mí.

- Vamos Bella considéralo un regalo – me suplicó Alice

- Sí, un regalo de cumpleaños, de navidad, de san Valentín y de mi próximo cumpleaños y la navidad del próximo año – le dije – y quizás de los próximos tres años

- ¿Tanto así, cariño? – me preguntó Esme dulcemente

- Sí, no puedo aceptar tanto, de verdad, no era necesario – respondí agachando la cabeza.

Pronto sentí unos brazos abrazándome y alcé mi mirada para ver como Esme me tomaba entre sus brazos como si fuera su hija. Me hizo sentir bien, pero a la vez aún más mal por todo lo que Alice había comprado con el dinero de sus padres.

- ¡¡Ay Bella!! No tienes que sentirte así, claro que sabemos como se pone Alice con las compras, no tienes de que angustiarte cariño – Esme me dijo maternalmente – además, Alice no te hubiera comprado nada si no te quisiera

- Yo no necesito que me compre nada, la quiero sin todo esto, la quiero por ser Alice

- Bueno cariño, si la quieres como Alice tendrás que aprender a vivir con los regalos y las compras – Carlisle me dijo sonriendo

Miré a Alice, la condenada me miraba con una sonrisa de victoria en la boca, pero que también me hizo ver que con todo y las compras y los regalos venía la mejor amiga que podría tener en este mundo. Y al parecer ella lo sabía, yo suspiré. Supongo que con la amistad de Alice las compras venían de la mano así que tendría que sobrevivir a ello.

- ¿Siempre se sale con la suya? – les pregunté a Carlisle y a Esme y ambos sonrieron

- Siempre – respondieron al unísono y se abrazaron.

- Ven Bella, vamos a mi habitación – Alice me arrastró escaleras arriba con todas las bolsas encima

En fin, llegamos a su habitación que era enorme, pero su armario lo era aún más. Me impresionó la cantidad de cosas que tenía Alice. Había muchos pósters de música en sus paredes, tenía un tocador de madera con un espejo y sobre la mesa había muchos perfumes supuse que todos los cajones estarían repletos de maquillaje. Tenía un mueble donde tenía discos y películas y su colección era bastante buena. Había un escritorio donde tenía una computadora y cosas para la escuela. Una puerta la fondo me indujo a pensar que ella tenía su propio baño y creo que eso era bueno teniendo en cuenta que tenía dos hermanos hombres.

- Bueno, ahora sí ya que estamos solas, cuéntame como estuvo lo de Edward – Alice se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

- Alice no pasó nada con tu hermano ¿sí? Sólo me abrazó y ya, no tengo más que contarte – le dije sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer

- Bella…

- ¿sabes? Creo que dejé unas bolsas abajo, ahora vuelvo

Salí de la habitación antes de que Alice pudiera decirme nada más, no me di cuenta de nada porque quería borrar el sonrojo de mis mejillas, pero no debí de haber reaccionado así teniendo en cuenta mis problemas con mi equilibrio ya que en un descuido, no me di cuenta de que había un pequeño escalón en el pasillo y estuve a punto de caerme. De hecho cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe, pero lo único que sentí fueron dos manos enormes rodeándome la cintura evitando que cayera.

Al abrir los ojos vi a un chico mirándome extrañamente mientras me sostenía. En ese momento no reparé en nada más que en su rostro, era un chico apuesto y supe que era Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward. Ya lo había visto unas veces, pero jamás había sido plenamente conciente de su fuerza. Sin querer mi mirada bajó unos centímetros y vaya sorpresa. Emmett no llevaba nada puesto más que una toalla anudada a su cintura dejando a la vista un cuerpo esculpido por unos músculos perfectamente marcados tanto en su abdomen como en sus brazos. Alcé la mirada y vi el cabello húmedo, cosa que no había notado hasta entonces. Las cejas de Emmett estaban arqueadas y luego una sonrisa maliciosa invadió su rostro. Yo me di cuenta de que mis mejillas ardían más que antes. Esto era vergonzoso.

- Por más halagado que me sienta muchacha, tengo novia así que deja de mirarme así – Emmett rió y yo me sonrojé aún más haciéndolo reír – ciertamente no te conozco ¿cómo te llamas?

- Bella – respondí algo cohibida

- ¡¡Ah!! Ya sé quien eres, la compañera de Alice ¿cierto? – me preguntó y yo asentí – bueno es un placer Bella, soy Emmett, el hermano de Alice, Emm para los amigos

- Mucho gusto Emmett – le dije y él rió

- Entonces, mi querida Bella ¿a qué jamás habías visto un cuerpo tan perfecto como el mío? – Emmett me dijo y yo quería que la tierra me tragara

- ¡¡¡EMMETT!!! – me di la vuelta y vi a Esme saliendo de su habitación – Vamos vete a tu habitación y vístete, perdón Bella pero te juro que no lo eduqué así

- Yo no tengo la culpa mamá, Bella iba a caerse y yo como buen caballero que me enseñaste a ser, evité que se pegara – Emmett replicó - ¿no es así Bella? – Emmett rodeó mis hombros con un brazo y yo aún seguía pensando en que estaba casi desnudo

- Sí, Emmett, así fue – respondí

- ¿lo ves mamá?

- Vete a vestir Emmett – Esme le dijo

Emmett se fue a su habitación y yo dejé salir todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Eso sí había sido vergonzoso, no todos los días ves al hermano mayor de tu amiga en toalla. Que bueno que Lauren no llegó en ese momento, ya con la ira de una porrista era suficiente, no quería a las dos detrás de mí. Miré a Esme y ella estaba mirando hacia donde su hijo se había ido negando con la cabeza, pero con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Se notaba que amaba a sus hijos muchísimo.

- Ay Bella, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero así es Emmett

- No se preocupe señora Cullen

- Sólo Esme por favor y a mi esposo no le digas doctor Cullen – ella rió – dice que lo hace sentir viejo

- De acuerdo Esme – le dije con una sonrisa y con mi enrojecimiento visiblemente reducido

Después del incidente con Emmett, regresé a la habitación de Alice para encontrármela muerta de la risa. La condenada había oído y visto todo y ahora estaba disfrutando del show "hubieras visto tu cara" no paraba de repetirlo y yo deseaba matarla. Cuando por fin se le bajó la risa ambas decidimos bajar a la cocina para preparar algunas cosas para comer. Íbamos a hacer maratón de películas así que preparamos palomitas, nachos, quesadillas y sacamos varias latas de refresco del refrigerador.

- ¿por qué preparas tantas cosas? – le pregunté mientras metía la tercer bolsa de palomitas al refrigerador

- Porque Emmett se va a colar a nuestro plan – me respondió haciendo unas quesadillas

- ¿Él te dijo? – le pregunté poniendo las cosas en una bandeja

- no, pero lo conozco y sé que irá

Cuando terminamos con eso, fuimos a la sala de TV y nos sentamos en el suelo mientras comenzábamos a ver las películas. Alice tenía razón, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Emmett se nos unió. Ahora traía el pantalón de su pijama pero seguía con el pecho descubierto, al verme me sonrió y yo no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme, creo que pasará mucho tiempo para que vuelva a ver a Emmett normalmente.

- Hola chicas – Emmett se sentó en medio de las dos y agarró unos nachos

- ¿Qué te dije Bella? – Alice me miró sonriendo con suficiencia y yo comencé a darme cuenta de que mi amiga en realidad tenía un don.

Después de dos películas, me di cuenta de que Emmett era muy simpático y que no perdía la oportunidad de hacerme sonrojar, al parecer ya me tenía como una chica divertida y me alegraba que se llevara bien conmigo, me caía muy bien definitivamente.

Como a la una o dos, la puerta de la sala se abrió, como en ese momento estábamos viendo una película de terror, los tres no pudimos evitar gritar del susto y vaya susto le dimos al pobre de Edward que se sobresaltó al oírnos gritar así.

- ¡¡Qué recibimiento!! Si quieren me voy – nos dijo "indignado"

- Edward que susto nos diste, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – Emmett le dijo molesto a su hermano y le aventó un cojín

- No fue mi culpa, no sabía que estaban viendo una película de terror – Edward se dio la vuelta

- ¿Edward no te quedas? – preguntó Alice

- Voy a cambiarme y regreso – él respondió

No pasó mucho para que Edward regresara con una camisa holgada y unos pantalones de pijama. Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió cálidamente, yo le correspondí la sonrisa y luego volvimos la atención a la película que estábamos viendo. Hubo un momento en la película en el que el miedo estaba matándome y cuando me di cuenta, tenía la mano de Edward bien agarrada. Él me miró y no me dijo nada sino que se limitó a sonreírme y a apretarme más la mano.

Después de que acabara la película, Alice se levantó y fue a poner otra mientras que Emmett bajaba por más palomitas. Edward se movió y soltó mi mano, no sé por qué pero me hizo sentir mal, sin embargo no pude pensar demasiado en eso, porque un instante después él ya se había acomodado acostándose en el suelo con su cabeza en mi regazo. Yo lo miré un tanto sorprendida.

- ¿Te molesta? – me preguntó a punto de levantarse

- No, para nada – le respondí, digo éramos amigos ¿no? Y los amigos podían hacerlo ¿verdad?

Claro que no pasé por alto la mirada pícara que Alice me dirigió. Pero eso no me importaba, no en ésos momentos. La siguiente ronda de películas y palomitas empezó y yo me encontré muy entretenida acariciando los suaves cabellos de Edward, me gustaba como se sentía pasar mis dedos por su cabello y a él parecía gustarle también después de dirigirme una sonrisa divina.

No creo que sea necesario decir que esa noche (que nos fuimos a dormir casi a las 4) me dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios y eso nada tenía que ver con que Edward hubiera recargado su cabeza en mi regazo, nada tenía que ver…

**Rosalie POV**

Me desperté el sábado en la mañana y al abrir los ojos vi que ni Lyla ni Nicky estaban aquí. Me senté en la cama y me quité el cabello de la cara mientras me estiraba un poco.

- No, ese está muy corto – oí la voz de Nicky dentro de mi vestidor

- ¿qué opinas de este? – ésa era Lyla

- No, demasiado llamativo

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el vestidor. Tanto Lyla como Nicky estaban sacando ropa, faldas, vestidos, zapatos. Las dos seguía en pijama y ya casi todo mi vestidor estaba lleno de ropa por todos lados, esas dos si que sabían como organizar el desorden por más raro que suene.

- ¿se puede saber qué hacen? – les pregunté

- Pues estamos viendo que te vas a poner hoy en tu cita con Royce – me dijo Lyla rodando los ojos

- Pero apenas son las…¡¡las doce!! – respondí mirando mi reloj asustada - ¿por qué no me despertaron? – les recriminé entrando al baño lista para darme una ducha

- Porque no debes de tener ojeras – respondió Nicky como si fuera obvio.

Las oí discutir qué era lo que me pondría ese día, pero ahora yo llevaba prisa, Royce pasaría por mí a la una y media así que no tenía mucho tiempo. Salí del baño con una toalla envolviéndome el cuerpo y otra en mi cabello. Ojalá que en esas horas, Nicole y Lyla hubieran encontrado algo que pudiera usar porque en esos momentos estaba más que nerviosa. Al salir vi que ninguna de las dos estaba en el vestidor, pero sobre mi silla habían dejado un conjunto muy hermoso. Era una falda de mezclilla no muy larga, un poco arriba de la rodilla, un top blanco y un saquito vino. En el piso junto a la silla había unas sandalias blancas y hasta sobre el conjunto ése par había hasta dejado la ropa interior que usaría. Reí para mis adentros y comencé a vestirme.

Cuando me vi en el espejo sólo pude pensar en una cosa "esas dos son unas genios". Ahora era hora del maquillaje y el peinado. Me puse un poco de blush, me delineé los ojos y me puse un poco de rímel en las pestañas. Para acabar, usé un poco de labial rosa y me puse un poco de gloss. Acabando, sequé mi cabello y comencé a peinarlo dejándolo en rizos sobre mi espalda. Ya estaba lista. Me puse un poco de perfume y tomé mi bolsa para bajar de mi habitación y buscar a mis dos modistas favoritas.

Bajé a la cocina y oí la risa de mi hermano y las de mis amigas. Al entrar vi a mis amigas sentadas en la barra y Jasper estaba parado recargado en el mueble de la cocina, los tres riendo de quién sabe qué, me alegraba ver que se llevaran bien, porque de ahora en adelante, Jasper las vería mucho por aquí.

- ¡¡Rose!! ¡¡Te ves increíble!! – Lyla me dijo

- Vaya que sí, te dije que esa falda era la indicada – Nicky sonrió orgullosa de sí misma obviamente

- Gracias chicas pero obvio ustedes se llevan el crédito – ambas me abrazaron y yo miré a mi hermano - ¿qué opinas?

- Te ves preciosa hermanita – me respondió sonriendo

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y las tres gritamos un poco, yo recuperé la compostura y caminé tranquilamente a abrir la puerta. Royce se veía increíblemente guapo. Llevaba unos pantalones beige con una camisa blanca, se veía muy bien, sabía cómo vestirse casualmente y aún así verse "elegante". Además de que traía un ramo de rosas rojas. Al verme sonrió y yo no pude más que sonreírle de vuelta.

- Rose, te ves muy hermosa, más que de costumbre – él me elogió besando mi mano

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien Royce – respondí con mi tono más coqueto

- Ten, son para ti, aunque no pude encontrar ninguna rosa más bella que tú – me tendió el ramo de rosas y yo lo olí, delicioso – ni siquiera creo que haya alguna capaz de competir con tu belleza

Sonreí complacida, Royce siempre lograba que todos los cumplidos me hicieran sentir más hermosa y eso me encantaba. Lo invité a pasar y lo dejé en la sala mientas iba a poner las flores en agua a la cocina. Al ver las flores, Nicky y Lyla se emocionaron.

- ¡¡Rosas, qué romántico!! – exclamó Nicole

- Yo creo que es demasiado patético – Mi hermano comentó y las tres casi lo matamos con la mirada - ¿qué? Todo mundo siempre da rosas, hay flores mucho más bonitas que las rosas

- Pues a mí me gustan las rosas – le repliqué algo sentida con él – chicas nos vemos luego

- Nos tienes que contar todo – me amenazó Lyla

- Se los prometo – besé a ambas en la mejilla y me fui de la cocina

- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunté a Royce con una sonrisa coqueta

- claro que sí, hermosa, vámonos

Salimos de la casa y vi el auto de Royce, era muy elegante como él, un modelo importado, deportivo y blanco. Nada común y corriente para los King. Él me abrió la puerta y de ahí nos fuimos a la plaza para llevarme al cine.

- Espero que no te moleste que ya haya comprado los boletos – Royce me dijo mientras íbamos de camino – pero los de la sala VIP siempre se agotan rápido

- ¡¿vamos a ir a una sala VIP?! – le pregunté algo sorprendida

- Claro, tú te mereces lo mejor Rose

Esta tenía que ser la mejor cita de mi vida, estaba casi segura de que Royce haría todo lo que yo quisiera y me compraría lo que yo le pidiera. Pero antes de que comenzáramos una relación, yo quería saber hasta qué punto, Royce me quería de verdad.

Entramos a la sala y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares que eran de los mejores. Un chico se nos acercó y nos ofreció un pequeño menú. Yo sólo quería una botella de agua natural y Royce pidió lo mismo. Mientras la película comenzaba, Royce y yo platicamos acerca de la escuela, cosas muy simples en realidad. Al comenzar la película yo me dispuse a verla, no era del tipo de películas que me gustaban, pero el que me haya traído a una sala VIP en la primera cita era digno de mencionarse. A mitad de la película, Royce comenzó a acariciar mi brazo y yo le sonreí sin pretender nada. Pero cuando intentó besarme, yo me aparté, como había dicho antes, esperaría a ver qué era lo que en realidad quería Royce conmigo, y luego veríamos si se daba algo.

Al terminar la película, nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante italiano muy elegante. La verdad la cita iba cada vez mejor y Royce me dejaba impresionada con la cantidad de viajes que había hecho, lugares a los que había ido, artistas a los que conocía…Era muy interesante, claro que yo también tenía mis propias historias que contar. De postre los dos compartimos un pastel de chocolate y él no dejó de mirarme sonriendo en ningún momento.

Caminamos un rato más por la plaza y Royce me regaló un perrito de peluche. En la primera cita ya se había mostrado bastante galante. Así que cuando me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, yo le di un corto beso en los labios, no demasiado largo, pero sí algo que lo dejara con ganas de más.

- Muchas gracias por todo Royce, me la pasé muy bien – le dije con sinceridad

- Que bueno que lo disfrutaste Rose, espero que podamos repetirlo pronto – él me dijo besando mi mano

- Yo también lo espero, nos vemos el lunes Royce

- Ya me muero por verte de nuevo hermosa

Yo suspiré alegremente, ése sin duda había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Fui a la habitación de mi hermano, pero se estaba bañando, le avisé que ya había llegado y me fui a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y luego me di la vuelta para tomar el teléfono. Marqué el teléfono de casa de Nicole, sonó cuatro veces antes de que contestaran.

- Más vale que sea algo importante Rosalie Hale porque acabas de interrumpir algo muy, muy especial – oí la amenaza de mi amiga y las risas de Julian de fondo

- Lo siento, pero acabo de llegar de mi cita con Royce

- ¡¡Claro!! ¡¡tienes toda la razón!! – Nicole sí que tenía un problema de bipolaridad - ¡¡tienes que contarme todo con detalle!!

Yo reí y entonces oí ruidos del otro lado de la línea y un: "¡¡Oye!!" por parte de Nicole.

- Rose, de verdad sé que quieren contarse todo con gran detalle, pero estamos en un momento muy especial – Julian me dijo

- Entiendo Julian, pero mañana voy a secuestrar a tu novia todo el día

- Hecho, cuídate Rose

Antes de colgar oí a Nicky amenazar a su novio "más te vale que esto sea algo realmente especial Julian porque si no…"

Reí un poco y luego hablé a casa de Lyla. Al parecer ella también estaba algo ocupada porque tampoco contestaban hasta que…

- ¿Bueno? – genial, Zach

- Hola Zach, soy Rose, este…¿interrumpo algo? – pregunté algo incómoda

- Pues, verás Rose, ahora que lo dices…

- ¡¡¡ROSALIEEEEE!!! ¡¡¡CUENTAMELO TODO Y EXAGERA!!! PERO ESPERA TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR A NICOLE Y HACER LLAMADA TRIPLE – es obvio que Lyla le quitó el teléfono a Zach

- Ella está ocupada con Julian – le dije antes de que la llamara

- ¿O sea que me llamas hasta el último? Bueno no importa ¡¡cuéntamelo todo!! Espera – oí que Lyla le hablaba a Zach: "oye mi amor, ¿no te encantaría preparar los pancakes que me encantan? Es que tengo hambre" yo reí, ese era el tono tierno de Lyla al cual Zach no podía decir que no

- Lo que quieras, princesa – oí a Zach

- Gracias mi amor – oí a Lyla mandarle un beso a Zach y la risa de él – Listo, ahora sí, suéltalo todo

Me pasé el resto de la tarde hablando con Lyla y las dos quedamos en que mañana iríamos a casa de Nicole y le contaríamos todo, estuviera o no estuviera Julian.

**Emmett POV**

¿Así que Ken estaba intentando ligarse a la Barbie no? Después de almorzar – nos habíamos levantado a las doce y Bella nos preparó algo de comer – fui a casa de Lauren para que nos fuéramos al cine y de ahí a comer. Habíamos entrado a ver una comedia romántica que ella quería ver, aunque en realidad no vimos mucho de la película…

Saliendo del cine nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante italiano y ahí fue donde vi a Ken con Rosalie, nuestra compañera del laboratorio, la chica nueva que según yo era la hermana de Jasper. Los vi hablando animadamente y vi como él la miraba "seductoramente" y ella al parecer respondía a sus coqueteos pero nada más. Bueno, si lo que quería el "Rey" era ligarse a la chica nueva, iba a tener competencia.

- ¿Emmett en que estás pensando? – me preguntó Lauren

- ¿Sabes? Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo nena – le respondí guiñándole un ojo y señalando la mesa donde estaban ambos

- ¿así que vas a hacerle la competencia a Royce cierto?

- Sí, pero sólo para demostrarle que no sólo él puede ligarse a la chica nueva – contesté y la besé – no es por ella, preciosa

- Bueno, supongo que si es demostrarle a ése güerito que tú eres mejor, no importa – Lauren me besó y yo respondí hundiendo mis dedos en sus cabellos

Claro que lo haría, me ligaría a Rosalie y le demostraría a Royce King que no todo el mundo podía conquistar a una chica. Quizá él tuviera más dinero que yo, un coche mejor que el mío, pero yo tenía un cuerpo muchísimo mejor que el suyo, una sonrisa con hoyuelos que las chicas amaban, y tenía el carisma que él no. Rosalie Hale no se iba a resistir a mis encantos. Sólo debía de ser cuidadoso porque no quería problemas con Jasper por quererme ligar a su hermana.

"_Vamos a ver quién es el mejor "Reycito" de una buena vez"_

* * *

**_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿qué tal el capi? espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, les dije que la idea de Emmett era mala, muy mala, lo único que quiere hacer es ligarse a Rosalie para demostrarle a Royce que es el mejor ¿lo logrará? ¿se enterará Rose de su plan? eso lo verán después, ahora les hago un breve adelanto del próximo capítulo, Tanya comenzará a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Bella y Jasper "conocerá" a una chica que lo dejará flechado._**

**_Mil gracias a todos por sus 161 reviews, de verdad que no puedo creerlo y me encantaría agradecerles a Ginger y a Alina por confiar en este fic desde un principio y apoyarme, gracias niñas hermosas las adoro!!!!_**

**_Nos leemos pronto chicos_**

**_DAyan_**


	6. Rumores

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Rumores**

**Bella POV**

Apagué la luz de la cocina y decidí subirme la taza de chocolate a mi habitación, no deseaba despertar a nadie. Eran como las tres de la mañana y yo había tenido una horrible pesadilla – Tanya incluida – y había decidido bajar a prepararme algo caliente para calmar mis nervios. Aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y no regresaríamos al Instituto hasta las seis de la tarde así que aún había mucho tiempo para pasar con Alice y su familia. Sin incluir a Edward claro, ya sabía que Tanya no me perdonaría el haberlo abrazado y espero que jamás se entere de que tuve la cabeza de su novio en mi regazo. El sábado había evitado estar a solas con él y había resultado bastante bien, hasta ahora.

Le di un trago al chocolate y me dirigí a las escaleras, sin embargo, algo me llamó la atención. Había una sombra en el jardín así que decidí acercarme un poco – maldita mi curiosidad – vaya sorpresa fue el darme cuenta de que Edward estaba sentado en el pasto, inmóvil, mirando las estrellas. Me debatí entre ir o regresar a mi habitación.

Salí al jardín, el aire estaba frío y me reconfortó un poco. Me acerqué a Edward silenciosamente y me senté a su lado. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y el delicioso aroma tan masculino que él poseía.

- ¿Insomnio? – le pregunté y él volteó a verme con una sonrisa

- Sí ¿también tú?

- Una pesadilla – le respondí y le di un trago al chocolate - ¿quieres un poco?

- Gracias – tomó la taza y le dio un trago – te quedó muy bueno

- El chocolate siempre calma mis nervios – le dije algo sonrojada

Edward me devolvió la taza y yo hice algo verdaderamente estúpido, bebí del mismo lado por donde él había bebido. Afortunadamente él estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

- ¿Y por qué sigues despierto a esta hora? ¿El peso de la popularidad otra vez? – le pregunte medio riendo y él rió conmigo

- No, no es eso, es sólo que…

- Sólo que… - intenté que continuara la frase y entonces él me miró y me sonrió levemente causando que mi concentración flaqueara

- Nada, son tonterías mías - Edward miró el reloj y se levantó – es tarde quizá debamos dormir un rato, antes de que Emmett se levante y quiera que vayamos a correr – me dio una mano y me ayudó a levantarme

Y entonces analicé lo que acababa de decirme.

- Un minuto ¿dijiste correr? – le pregunté mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta

- Sí, correr al parque – Edward me miró y creo que yo palidecí aún más y él rió

- Tu hermano va a matarme – declaré dándole un trago al chocolate

- Cierto, se me olvidaba tu "miedo" a los deportes – Edward me miró burlón y yo le saqué la lengua, haciendo que él riera

- No es miedo, es el hecho de que mi integridad física depende de mi mal equilibrio, si no soy suicida por eso no juego ningún deporte – al decir esto Edward volvió a reír – deja de burlarte de mí

- No me burlo de ti

Yo lo miré escépticamente y él alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

- Está bien, sólo un poquito

- Buenas noches Edward – le dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a dejar la taza

- ¡Oh! Vamos Bella no te enojes – él se sentó en la alacena mientras yo lavaba la taza y yo lo ignoré – de acuerdo, tienes razón, lo lamento, no debí de haberme burlado de tu falta de equilibrio ¿me perdonas?

Como no iba a perdonarlo si me estaba mirando con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había en este planeta y además estaba haciendo la carita que ponía Alice siempre que deseaba salirse con la suya. Cómo se notaba que además de hermanos eran mellizos, pues compartían esos rasgos y esos gestos tan semejantes.

- Está bien, te perdono – accedí y él me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo casi tiro y rompo la taza

- Gracias, Bella eres la mejor

- Yo lo sé, ahora ya podrás irte a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que te perdoné – intenté aligerar el ambiente con una broma

- Claro, no podría dormir sin haber pedido tu perdón, dulce Bella

Creo que la broma no estaba funcionando y al parecer mis pulmones y mi corazón tampoco. ¿Dulce Bella? ¿Bella eres la mejor? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? En fin, respiré profundo y terminé de lavar la taza, la sequé y la intenté guardar en su lugar, pero no alcancé. Intenté abrir el gabinete, pero no alcanzaba. Oí las risitas ahogadas de Edward y lo voltee a ver. Tenía una mano sobre la boca pero en sus ojos brillaba la diversión.

- Muy bien, señor "mírenme soy un guapo y alto jugador de basketball" ayúdame a guardar la taza ¿quieres?

- ¿En serio soy guapo?

Nota mental: "piensa antes de abrir la boca Isabella Swan"

- Sólo sube la taza

- ¿Dónde quedaron esos modales señorita Swan? – me preguntó mirándome burlonamente

- Por favor – añadí

- Eso está mejor – Edward tomó la taza y la subió a su lugar - ¿lo ves? No era difícil

Yo rodé los ojos y él sólo se rió. Apagamos la luz de la cocina y nos encaminamos a las escaleras, Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros y yo dudé en pasarle uno por la cintura, pero ¿qué daño haría? Tanya no estaba y nadie nos vería así que lo hice. Y claro, eso afectó aún más mi capacidad de concentración y en el tercer escalón, me caí.

Vi que Edward me miraba y suspiraba mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? – preguntó retóricamente

- No lo sé, creo que lo mejor es que me quede mañana en lo que ustedes van a correr – "lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí" pensé

- No te vamos a dejar sola – llegamos a la puerta de "mi habitación" – buenas noches Bella – Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Que descanses Edward – le desee y entré a mi habitación.

Tenía que encontrar el modo de evitarlo, evitarlo en serio. No sólo porque no quería tener problemas con Tanya si me veían mucho con él, sino que no quería estar con él porque no quería sentir nada por él, nada.

Me acosté en la cama y lo último que vino a mi mente, fue la imagen de mí entre sus brazos, besándolo. Una imagen que quería borrar para siempre.

**Edward POV**

Toda la noche había estado pensando. Pensando en Bella. Ella era una chica simpática, comprensiva y sobretodo sencilla. El ver como había actuado con las compras de Alice me había hecho darme cuenta de que ella quería verdaderamente la amistad de Alice, no su dinero. Me alegraba mucho que la enana por fin encontrara a la amiga que tanto había estado buscando. Y yo no podía más que pensar que Bella también estaba convirtiéndose en mi amiga.

Ella no era como las demás chicas que me rodeaban. Las porristas eran chicas muy lindas sí, pero eran demasiado superficiales…igual que Tanya. Amo a mi novia, digo por algo es mi novia ¿no? Pero la relación que poco a poco se va creando entre Bella y yo, es muy diferente. Creo que podría compararlo con el que tengo con Alice. No le cuento todo como a mi hermana claro está, pero Bella siempre está tan abierta a escucharme.

Ahora, después de dar veinte mil vueltas en la cama, estaba solo en el jardín, eran las tres de la mañana así que nadie me molestaría en mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Insomnio? – Alcé la mirada y vi a Bella sentada junto a mí, no la había escuchado

- Sí ¿también tú? – le pregunté con una sonrisa amable

- Una pesadilla – me respondió y le dio un trago a lo que fuera que contenía la taza- ¿quieres un poco?

- Gracias – tomé la taza de entre sus manos y le di un trago, chocolate– te quedó muy bueno

- El chocolate siempre calma mis nervios – me comentó algo sonrojada.

Y ahí otra sorpresa más, la conocía de apenas una semana y ya podía deducir por su tono de voz, cuando estaba sonrojada y cuando no. ¿Qué podía significar aquello?

- ¿Y por qué sigues despierto a esta hora? ¿El peso de la popularidad otra vez? – reí con ella debido al comentario, siempre lograba hacerme reír

- No, no es eso, es sólo que… - no debí haber abierto la boca

- Sólo que…

- Nada, son tonterías mías – miré el reloj y me levanté – es tarde quizá debamos dormir un rato, antes de que Emmett se levante y quiera que vayamos a correr

La ayudé a levantarse y mientras tenía su mano en la mía sentí una descarga eléctrica como ayer que habíamos estado juntos viendo películas. Aún podía sentir sus dedos entre mis cabellos, su tacto sólo me había relajado y me había hecho sentir tranquilo y… en casa. Aunque literalmente estaba en mi casa.

- Un minuto ¿dijiste correr? – lo sabía, sabía que se quejaría y creía intuir el por qué

- Sí, correr al parque –yo la miré y me di cuenta de que había perdido todo el sonrojo de sus mejillas, yo reí

- Tu hermano va a matarme – declaró y le dio un trago al chocolate

- Cierto, se me olvidaba tu "miedo" a los deportes –la miré burlonamente y ella me sacó la lengua como una niña chiquita y adorable, me hizo reír de nuevo

- No es miedo, es el hecho de que mi integridad física depende de mi mal equilibrio, si no soy suicida por eso no juego ningún deporte –me burlé de ella, lo admito – no te burles

- No me burlo de ti – mentí

Ella me encaró, rodó los ojos y alzó las cejas. A esta chica no se le escapaba nada. Yo alcé los brazos dándole a entender que lo admitía, me burlaba de ella, pero sólo afablemente. No era con intención de herirla, eso nunca.

- Está bien, sólo un poquito – admití

- Buenas noches Edward –caminó indignada hasta la cocina

- ¡Oh! Vamos Bella no te enojes – me senté en la alacena, cosa que mamá odiaba que hiciéramos y la miré – de acuerdo, tienes razón, lo lamento, no debí de haberme burlado de tu falta de equilibrio ¿me perdonas?

La miré con la carita que hacía Alice cuando quería algo, al parecer lo notó pero creo que sí va a disculparme, nadie se resiste a la carita.

- Está bien, te perdono –ella me dijo y yo me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias, Bella eres la mejor

- Yo lo sé, ahora ya podrás irte a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que te perdoné – me dijo presuntuosamente, pero yo sabía que era una broma

- Claro, no podría dormir sin haber pedido tu perdón, dulce Bella – ¿dulce Bella?

Bueno ahora sí que estaba en un dilema, jamás le había dicho nada parecido a Tanya, claro que ella no era como Bella, a ella solía decirle nena, o hermosa, o simplemente mi amor. ¿Era Tanya en realidad mi amor? Sí, si lo era, no podía dudar de eso. Yo amaba a Tanya y ella a mí. Lo que empezaba a crecer con Bella era amistad, sí eso. Como lo que sentía por Alice.

Luego Bella secó la taza y se disponía a guardarla en el gabinete. No pude aguantar reírme cuando vi sus intentos por subir la taza y no alcanzar. Al parecer me escuchó y me volteó a ver, visiblemente molesta

- Muy bien, señor "mírenme soy un guapo y alto jugador de basketball" ayúdame a guardar la taza ¿quieres? – me dijo guapo

- ¿En serio soy guapo? – le pregunté

- Sólo sube la taza – ajá, sí piensa que soy guapo

"Y también eres un ególatra narcisista Edward Cullen" eso no es cierto

- ¿Dónde quedaron esos modales señorita Swan? –le pregunté mirándola burlonamente

- Por favor – añadió a regañadientes y yo bajé de la alacena

- Eso está mejor –tomé la taza y la guardé en su lugar ¿cómo demonios la había bajado entonces? - ¿lo ves? No era difícil.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos y yo no pude evitar reírme de nuevo. Salimos de la cocina y como si fuera Alice, pasé un brazo por sus hombros, ella dudó unos instantes antes de rodearme la cintura con un brazo y eso decididamente se sentía genial. Ya estábamos subiendo la escalera, cuando ella se resbaló y cayó. Yo suspiré y la miré intentando por todos los medios no reírme.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? – pregunté retóricamente

- No lo sé, creo que lo mejor es que me quede mañana en lo que ustedes van a correr

- No te vamos a dejar sola – llegamos por fin a su habitación y yo suspiré aliviado, nada roto gracias al cielo – buenas noches Bella –le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación

- Que descanses Edward – me deseó en un susurro y yo entré a mi habitación

Esa noche tuve un sueño hermoso. Verdaderamente hermoso. Tenía una familia, era un gran médico y a mi lado estaba una mujer que me abrazaba y yo no podía dejar de sonreírle. Era mi dulce Bella.

**Bella POV**

Nos despertamos temprano, como a las siete. Todos nos vestimos con ropa deportiva (regalo de Alice) y salimos de la casa. El parque quedaba muy cerca así que nos fuimos caminando "para calentar" según Emmett. Al llegar al parque Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Alice comenzaron a correr, mientras que Esme y yo íbamos caminando tranquilamente. Ella era una mujer muy maternal y me recordaba mucho a mi madre. Claro que Esme no era tan alocada como Renée.

- Me alegra que hayas pasado este fin de semana con nosotros Bella – me dijo

- Muchas gracias por invitarme – le sonreí y vi que Carlisle iba a la delantera seguido de Edward – ¿vienen a correr todos los domingos?

- Sí, es un modo de pasar tiempo con ellos, los extraño mucho los días que están en el Instituto – me comentó – debe ser difícil para ti también, cariño, con eso de que tus padres viven en otro estado

- Sí, ha sido algo difícil, pero la amistad de Alice me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor – le dije sonriendo

- Ay Bella, eres tan linda, y quiero que sepas que nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para ti

- Gracias Esme

La verdad era que me sentía muy bien al oír aquello, saber que aunque no estaba en casa, podría haber un lugar aquí que me hiciera sentir en un hogar. Y claro que me sentía así en casa de los Cullen, no había ni un centímetro en esa casa donde no se sintiera el amor que se tenía esa familia tan hermosa y unida.

Volví a ver a los Cullen y vi que Edward ya había superado a Carlisle y Alice y Emmett iban casi al mismo ritmo. Después de que nos pasaran una vez, Emmett nos llamó lentas, Alice sonrió, Edward me miró burlonamente y yo le saqué la lengua y Carlisle le dio un beso a Esme antes de volver a correr tras su hijo menor.

Después de otra vuelta, la carrera terminó, quedando como ganador, Edward. Alice se subió a la espalda de Emmett y él la cargó hasta que llegaron con nosotras. Regresamos a la casa y le ayudé a Esme a preparar el desayuno mientras los demás se bañaban.

Ese día lo pasamos juntos y me di cuenta de que Esme y Carlisle querían aprovechar al máximo la presencia de sus hijos en casa. Jugamos juegos de mesa, vimos películas juntos, incluso entro los seis preparamos la comida del día.

- Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Bella – se despidió Esme de mí cuando nos disponíamos a irnos

- Gracias por todo Esme, Carlisle

- Es tu casa Bella, cuando quieras – me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la escuela vimos que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían llegado. Alice y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y ahora yo traía más ropa de la que jamás había tenido. Giselle no había llegado aún y Alice y yo fuimos a mi habitación a guardar mi nueva ropa.

En la noche, ya que hubo llegado Giselle, nos bajamos las tres al comedor para poder cenar algo antes de irnos a dormir. En el comedor vi que Edward estaba con Tanya y yo evité mirarlos lo más posible. Nos fuimos a sentar con unas chicas, amigas de Giselle, Nicole y Lyla, que estaban con Rosalie.

- Hola Bella, no nos habíamos visto antes – me dijo una de ellas, creo que era Lyla – es un gusto conocerte

- Gracias, igual – respondí tímidamente

- Pobre de ti, estar en el mismo dormitorio que Gis es horrible – me comentó la otra y Gis le sacó la lengua

- Bien que me extrañas Nicole – alegó mi compañera y todas reímos

- Oigan chicas, oí que este año harás tu obra Nicky – comentó Alice

- Sí, ya estoy trabajando en ella y Rose me ayudará – la aludida respondió

- ¿Puedo diseñar el vestuario? Anda di que sí ¿ándale sí? – Alice la miró con "La carita"

- Claro, sería genial – Nicole aceptó

Creo que no es necesario decirles que Alice casi, casi brinca sobre la mesa dando saltitos de alegría. Digo, es Alice y no creo que algo la emocione más que las compras, la moda y la ropa.

- ¿Tú estás en algún taller Bella? – me preguntó Rosalie

- No – respondí

- Podrías unirte al club de teatro – me sugirió Nicole y Gis y Lyla rodaron los ojos – no es necesario que actúes podrías estar tras bambalinas o podrías ser mi asistente

- ¡¡el cielo la ampare!! – exclamó Lyla - ¿Qué tal el taller de música?

- O podrías participar en e periódico escolar – Gis sugirió

Genial, no había elegido ningún taller y aquí ya querían meterme en tres.

- Chicas, dejen a Bella por un segundo – genial, Rosalie intervino – estoy segura que si decide entrar a alguno de sus talleres se los dirá ¿cierto Bella?

- Claro, gracias Rosalie

Ella me sonrió amigablemente y de ahí seguimos cenando las seis platicando de lo que habíamos hecho ese fin de semana. La verdad era que cada vez me iba sintiendo más a gusto en la escuela, hasta ahora sólo había conocido a las personas más amables. Sin contar a Tanya claro.

Acabando la cena, Gis dijo que iría con Damien, su novio, y luego nos vería en el dormitorio. En el camino hacia nuestra habitación nos topamos con Jasper quien nos saludó alegremente.

- ¡¡Hola chicas!! ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? – nos preguntó

- Excelente Jasper ¿qué tal el tuyo? – le respondió Alice con una enorme sonrisa

- Muy bien, gracias, a propósito Bella, me dijo Emmett que te le lanzaste – Jasper me miró sonriendo y yo me sonrojé

- Me tropecé y él alcanzó a detenerme – respondí algo sonrojada – ni siquiera lo vi

- Sí, lo sabía, Emmett tiende a exagerar las cosas – Jasper comentó

- No tienes ni idea – respondí

Como me daban ganas de ser hermana de Emmett y poderle dar unas cuantas patadas. Aunque igual acabaría lastimada yo.

- Sí, bueno debo irme, las veo mañana – Jasper nos dijo, mirando a Alice

- Claro, buenas noches Jasper – Alice le deseó sonriendo

- Que de descansen chicas – Jasper se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio

- ¿No es lindo? – me preguntó Alice sonriendo como boba

- Sí, lo es – respondí algo ausente.

A la mañana siguiente, se nos hizo tarde porque Gis tuvo a bien olvidar cambiar la hora del despertador. Las tres salimos rápidamente a nuestras clases ya sin tener tiempo para pasar por algo de comer al comedor. Yo corrí a mi clase de matemáticas, pero llegué tarde. El profesor sólo me miró algo reprobatoriamente y me indicó que me fuera a mi lugar.

Mientras me sentaba no pude evitar darme cuenta de que muchas chicas me miraban con malos ojos y los chicos me miraban con lascivia. No lo entendía así que decidí ignorarlas por completo. Acabando la clase salí del salón y me dirigí a historia, pero por todo el pasillo la gente me veía aún más que mis primeros días ¿qué demonios pasaba? Yo decidí bajar la mirada y caminar lo más rápido que podía sin caerme. Llegué a mi salón de historia y volvimos a lo mismo de las miradas. Esto estaba cada vez más incómodo, durante toda la clase, no dejaba de sentir las miradas clavadas en mí y los cuchicheos a mi alrededor.

Acabando la clase, salí el salón y ya no sabía que hacer, tenía un intenso deseo de irme a mi habitación por el resto del día, pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello. Aunque con tantas miradas estaba segura de que sería lo mejor. Fue en ese momento que comencé a escuchar, verdaderamente escuchar lo que decían de mí "es una zorra" "¿cómo pudieron dejarla entrar?" "se debió de quedar en Phoenix" después de oír esas cosas quería ir a encerrarme al baño y llorar, no sabía por qué pero estaba casi segura que esto era obra de Tanya.

- ¡¡Hola Bella!! – me sobresalté a oír a alguien hablarme como si nada, era Lyla

- Hola Lyla ¿cómo estás? – pregunté cabizbaja

- Bien – al parecer en ese momento se dio cuenta de las miradas que me lanzaban – oigan Bella no tiene monitos en la cara, a sus asuntos.

Alcé la mirada y me di cuenta de que ya casi nadie me miraba. Suspiré algo aliviada y con el nudo en mi garganta algo aflojado.

- Gracias – susurré

- Descuida, no es nada – Lyla me sonrió

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí - ¡no por favor! ¡ella no! – A Lyla y a la zorra de Isabella, según oí gracias a que eres tan zorra estás en esta escuela Isabella

- Vamos Tanya, no te proyectes – Lyla dijo en voz alta – todos sabemos que esa es tu historia, no la de Bella, ella es tan inteligente que se ganó la beca para poder estudiar aquí

- Pues sí, si no fuera la beca no podría pagar esta escuela, no tiene el suficiente dinero – Tanya alegó nuevamente

- Pero tiene decencia cosa que tú no Tanya, podrás tener los millones que quieras, pero todo lo que tienes en dinero te falta de decencia y de inteligencia – Lyla me defendió y yo me sentí infinitamente agradecida – así que ¿por qué no mejor te largas y dejas a Bella en paz?

Tanya y sus amigas se dieron la vuelta y se fueron por el otro pasillo, los que habían presenciado la escena ya no me miraban mal sino que algunos me miraban algo apenados.

- Peor persona no puede haber en este mundo – susurró Lyla – descuida Bella, no hagas caso de lo que esas estúpidas digan

- Muchas gracias Lyla

- No tienes que agradecer, para eso estamos y si tienes otro problema con esa bruja no dudes en decirme – Lyla me dio un beso en la mejilla, me abrazó un poco y se fue.

El resto de la mañana nadie volvió a decirme nada y yo no podía de dejar de sentirme agradecida con Lyla, de no ser por ella, seguirían mirándome mal y diciéndome cosas tan horribles. Y lamentablemente para mí, yo jamás podría tener el valor de enfrentarme a Tanya como Lyla lo había hecho.

En el almuerzo me fui a sentar con Angela. Ella había oído los comentarios y me sonrió apoyándome. Ahora podía darme cuenta de que Tanya de verdad planeaba arruinarme la vida ¿quién más si no era ella, habría dicho algo así de mí?

Llegué al laboratorio de Biología y recordé que la tenía con Edward, esta vez no me dejaría cautivar por su sonrisa, ya muchos problemas tenía por haberlo abrazado, ya no quería estar más cerca de él. No podía ser su amiga, por más que lo quisiera.

- Hola Bella – y hablando del rey de Roma

- Hola Edward – saludé sin mirarlo siquiera

- Oye, escuché lo que dijeron de ti, no sabes como lo siento Bella, ojalá supiera quien lo dijo

"Tu hermosa novia" pensé con acritud ¿Qué haría Edward si le dijera? No quería saberlo, porque eso sólo desencadenaría cosas peores con Tanya.

- No te preocupes, no vale la pena – murmuré aún sin mirarlo

- Bella, mírame – Edward me pidió y a mi pesar, alcé la mirada – no importa lo que la gente diga de ti, tú no eres nada de eso. Eres una chica maravillosa que vale más que todos los millones del mundo

Aunque no lo deseaba, el que me dijera aquello, me volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas casi salen de mis ojos. Pero si no podía defenderme como Lyla lo había hecho sí podía ser fuerte como para que nadie me viera llorar, ni viera lo afectada que me sentía por lo que Tanya había inventado.

- Gracias Edward – susurré

- Bueno ¿qué tenemos que hacer hoy compañera?

El resto de la clase nos la pasamos trabajando en la práctica y yo decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer, era pedirle al profesor que me cambiara de compañero en el laboratorio.

La clase después de ésa era literatura, al parecer ya habían encontrado al profesor que nos impartiría esa clase así que me apresuré a llegar al salón a tiempo, sin embargo, un pequeño resbalón hizo que llegara tarde a mi primera clase.

- Llega tarde señorita Swan, espero que sea la última vez porque no la dejaré entrar la siguiente ocasión – me dijo el profesor desde el fondo del salón

- Sí, lo lamento profesor no volverá a ocurrir – prometí

Me senté en mi lugar y miré a mi profesor, no podía creer que los profesores de Literatura fueran tan guapos.

- Bueno, como les decía, mi nombre es James y seré su profesor de literatura este semestre. – nos dijo el profesor.

Esa clase el profesor nos platicó un poco de su vida y luego pasó a darnos el temario, el reglamento y los títulos que leeríamos ese semestre. Mis favoritos, genial. El día había mejorado un poco.

**Jasper POV**

La campana sonó dando paso al almuerzo. Yo me tardé un poco porque me quedé hablando con unos de mis compañeros. Finalmente salí del salón y me dirigí al comedor. Ya había pasado el salón de música cuando escuché a alguien dentro. Era una chica que estaba cantando sin música, sólo era su voz, y fue eso lo que me cautivó. Su voz era suave, melodiosa y…me atrapó. Me quedé afuera escuchándola por unos momentos. Esa voz era preciosa y deseaba conocer a su dueña.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y ya la iba a abrir cuando…

- ¡¡Date prisa Jasper!! – me di la vuelta y vi a Emmett esperándome.

- Ya voy – solté el pomo y me acerqué a mi amigo.

Nos fuimos juntos al comedor y nos formamos en la fila para escoger el almuerzo. Mientras escogía, no podía quitarme de la cabeza esa voz, era hermosa era…

- Hola Jasper – me di la vuelta

- Hola Alice ¿tú también llegas tarde al almuerzo?

- Pues, me entretuve haciendo… otras cosas y se me fue el tiempo – me respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de servirnos, yo me fui con Emmett y Alice se fue con sus amigas.

Mientras comía, me di cuenta de que mi cabeza era un gran embrollo. La primera vez que vi a Alice, me había fascinado como ninguna otra chica, era hermosa, parecía una hadita y cada vez que la veía no podía evitar sonreírle. Pero ahora, algo había cambiado, esa chica que estaba cantando hace unos minutos en el salón de música… tenía que encontrarla.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba conocer a alguien. Y sabía quien podría ayudarme. Rose, bueno ella directamente no, pero Lyla sí podía ayudarme, esa chica seguro estaba en el taller de música.

Pero ¿seguro que eso era lo que quería? Poco a poco iba conociendo a Alice y no podía encontrar a una chica mejor que ella, era alegre, optimista, un poco hiperactiva, pero era tan única y además era hermosa.

Y el recuerdo de la voz en mi cabeza hizo que olvidara lo demás, tenía que encontrar a esa chica, fuera cual fuera el precio.

* * *

**¡¡¡ Hola chicos!!! He aquí otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Como verán Tanya no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, y les voy adelantando que va a hacer cosas aún peores. En cuanto al nuevo profesor de Bella ¿Qué opinan? James de profesor de literatura... y por último la chica que escuchó Jasper ¿quién será? Se los dejo para que lo mediten y aquí dejándoles un adelantito de lo que verán el próximo capítulo. El primer intento de Emmett por ligarse a Rose y una travesura de Alice que le va a salir un poco cara.**

**Eso es todo por ahora chicos y espero me dejen sus hermosos reviews, me alegra que reciban tan bien el fic. Besos a todos y mil gracias por su apoyo.**

**lOs quiere**

**Dayan**


	7. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

**Rosalie POV**

Después de que el domingo secuestráramos a Nicole. Lyla, ella y yo nos fuimos a tomar un café. Ahí le conté a Nicky como había estado mi cita con Royce claro que ahora Lyl y yo estábamos muy intrigadas por lo que habían hecho Nicole y Julian el sábado. Nicole nos contó que ella y Julian estaban celebrando que ella podría hacer su obra y que él había abierto dos foros de discusión, pero la condenada no nos dijo nada más.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me fui con ellas a su habitación y cenamos ahí. Julian y Zach no tardaron en aparecerse y casi terminaron con la cena de las tres. A las diez, nos tuvimos que ir así que llegué a mi dormitorio y vi que Tanya y Lauren estaban hablando sentadas en la sala.

- Hola chicas – las saludé más que nada por cortesía

- Hola Rosalie – respondieron ambas

- ¿tuvieron un buen fin de semana? – les pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad

- Pues algo – me respondió Tanya algo molesta - ¿y tú Rosalie? – me preguntó con un desinterés notable

- Muy bueno gracias ¿qué tal tú Lauren?

- Pues, corté con Emmett – contestó como si estuviera hablando del clima, no de su novio…ex novio.

Y por alguna extraña razón, el oír eso me produjo regocijo. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. En fin, les desee buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación. Ahí volví a guardar mi ropa y mi maleta. Me puse una pijama, salí a lavarme los dientes y me fui a acostar.

El lunes fue un día olvidable hasta que llegué al almuerzo. No había visto a Royce y no apareció en el almuerzo tampoco. Ya iba a decir algo al respecto cuando Lyla apareció…furiosa.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? – le preguntó Nicole algo sorprendida

- La estúpida oxigenada – respondió Lyla sentándose junto a Zach. – es una…maldita desgraciada

- ¿Y ahora qué hizo? – le preguntó Gis, no había visto que se sentaba con nosotros hoy, junto a ella había un chico rubio de ojos verdes, seguramente era Damien, su novio

- La estúpida de Tanya inventó el rumor de que Bella entró a la escuela por zorra – exclamó Lyla abriendo su jugo

- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! – preguntaron – más bien gritaron – Nicky y Gis al unísono

Todos volteamos a ver a Bella, ella estaba sentada con Angela en una mesa alejada de todas. No era necesario ser un genio para ver que muchas de las miradas eran dirigidas a la chica nueva. Y Bella que era una chica tan introvertida y sencilla, esa chica tenía de zorra lo que yo de morena.

Con razón Lyla estaba tan enojada. Una cosa era meterte con alguien que se mete contigo, pero meterse con la pobre de Bella que no le hacía nada a nadie no era justo y menos cuando Tanya era la jefa del equipo de porristas y tenía tanto dinero ¿qué tenía que meterse con la pobre de Bella?

- Es una hija de su… - Gis ya se iba a levantar, pero Damien, la detuvo

- Gis, basta – Julian le dijo a la chica – más vale que ustedes tres no se metan en esto, ya de por sí no son de la gracia de Lauren y Tanya

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Julian? – Lyla dijo indignada – Bella es una niña que no rompe ni un plato ¿y nos pides que no hagamos nada y dejemos que ese par de estúpidas se metan con una chica como Bella?

- No, lo que Julian quiere decir es que es del dominio popular que ustedes tienen un roce continuo con esas dos lo peor que pueden hacer es meterse con ellas – replicó Zach – y espero que tú no te metas en esto Rose, no cuando son tus compañeras de habitación

- Pero es que las chicas tienen razón, no vamos a dejar que ese par de…lagartonas se metan con Bella – alegué yo

- Chicos relájense, no haremos nada en contra de ellas – Nicole intentó tranquilizar a los tres chicos – pero no permitiremos que se metan con Bella así de simple

Nicky terminó la discusión y todos seguimos almorzando en silencio. Acabando cada uno de nosotros se fue a sus clases, Lyla seguía enojada así que se fue sola, sin embargo alcancé a ver como Julian tomaba a Nicky de la mano y se iban juntos. Gis y Damien sólo se levantaron y se fueron juntos sin decirse nada.

Fui a mi lócker a sacar el libro de prácticas y mi bata para irme al laboratorio. La verdad me moría de ganas por ver a Royce, pero no lo había visto en ningún momento del día. En fin, llegué al laboratorio y me fui a sentar a mi lugar. Antes de que tocaran, entró Emmett. Se veía tan sexy con la camisa desfajada y el suéter arremangado hasta los codos y sus rizos cayéndole en la cara… deseché el pensamiento y lo vi acercarse a la mesa.

- Hola compañera, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Emmett sentándose en su banca y dejando la bata sobre la mesa

- Bien ¿Y tú?

- Pues, no me quejo, no está Ken así que es un buen día y…

- ¡¡Señor Cullen, la bata es para usarse no para ponerla de mantel!! – lo regañó el profesor

- Lo siento, era para que no se ensuciara la mesa – respondió Emmett con total naturalidad.

Yo no pude evitar reírme un poco ante su comentario. El profesor lo miró entre divertido y enojado, pero prosiguió indicándonos lo que haríamos esa práctica. Emmett se puso la bata y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. El profesor nos indicó que comenzáramos y poco a poco los murmullos crecieron mientras todos trabajábamos.

- ¿Así que tú eres la hermanita de Jasper? – me preguntó Emmett encendiendo el mechero

- Sí

- Bueno, ciertamente eres más hermosa que él – me dijo y yo reí – sólo no le digas que dije eso

- ¿Por qué no? ¿le ibas a decir a él que es más guapo que yo? – le pregunté en broma

- Me atrapaste – Emmett me miró con una sonrisa divertida y yo reí de nuevo.

Terminé de colocar los indicadores en los tubos y Emmett llenó con agua el vaso de precipitados y lo puso sobre el mechero. Ahora debíamos esperar a que el agua comenzara a hervir. Al parecer éramos el único equipo que ya había terminado con esa parte. La verdad me impresionaba que Emmett trabajara tan bien y en seguida me arrepentí de haberlo juzgado antes.

- Entonces Rosalie, sé que tu familia se mudó de Londres – genial, este grandulón sabía demasiado de mi vida y yo ni siquiera lo conocía

- Sí

- Y tienes un hermano gemelo…

- Y tú sabes demasiado de mi vida y yo no sé nada de ti – terminé antes de que él dijera algo más

Él me miró y me sonrió seductoramente. Volteó su mirada al vaso y comenzó a medir las temperaturas. Nada se le escapaba al hombre.

- Bueno, pregunta lo que quieras preciosa – me invitó

- ¿por qué cortaste con Lauren?

- Touché – me dijo sorprendido – esos temas se tocan por la quinta cita

- ¿Cita?

- ¿Te parece el viernes por la noche?

Qué ingenioso es el chico. Entonces me quedé pensando, Emmett era guapo y podría darle celos a Royce con él. Aunque tenía que ser precavida, aún no sabía por qué Royce y Emmett eran enemigos, pero tendría que tener cuidado si quería que esto saliera bien.

- No – respondí

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Ken se enoja?

- No, y deja de decirle Ken, se llama Royce – le dije

- Bueno, sal conmigo y le dejo de decir Ken

- No, porque sé que seguirás diciéndole Ken aún cuando yo diga que sí

- Soy un hombre de palabra Rosalie – me dijo enderezándose y poniendo una expresión seria.

Yo no pude evitar reírme de él. Coloqué un poco de agua en cada tubo y anoté los resultados en la bitácora. Al darme la vuelta vi que Emmett me miraba fijamente.

- ¿De veras no vas a salir conmigo?

- No

- ¿Por qué no? Soy guapo, soy encantador, soy…

- Un arrogante – terminé por él

- Soy caballeroso y sé alemán

Yo lo miré escépticamente y no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el alemán con que salga contigo?

- Bueno, pensé que te llamaría la atención si te decía que sé alemán – Emmett me miró sonrientemente - ¿sabes como se dice lluvia en alemán?

- No

- Gotaskaen

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba muriéndome de la risa. Emmett era de veras simpático. No recuerdo la última vez que me había reído tanto con alguien. Miré a Emmett que me miraba con una gran sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

- Muy simpático

- ¿Eso es un "sí voy a salir contigo"?

- No

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que convencerte – Emmett se acercó un poco y justo en ese momento sonó la campana

- Suerte para la próxima – le sonreí y me levanté – por cierto te toca recoger, nos vemos Emm.

Salí al pasillo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, me sentía muy bien, muy, muy bien. Guardé la bata en mi lócker y saqué mi cuaderno para la clase que seguía. Sonreí ampliamente y al recordar la cara de Emmett cuando lo dejé ahí, me hizo reír.

- Creo que ya te perdimos, ahora te ríes sola – voltee y vi que Nicole caminaba a mi lado – no debes de pasar tanto tiempo con Gis

- Nicky soy una genio – le dije a mi amiga

- ¿Y eso? – me preguntó mientras íbamos a su lócker a sacar algunas cosas

- Ya sé como hacer que Royce se interese más en mí

- ¿vas a acostarte desnuda en su cama? – Nicky me miró burlonamente

- No, tonta, voy a darle celos – respondí sonriendo

- ¿Y con quién?

La miré con una enorme sonrisa y poco a poco Nicole se empezó a dar cuenta de a quién me refería

- Rosalie estás loca – me regañó mientras caminábamos a Español, aunque Nicky tuviera Literatura

- Pero es perfecto

- No, Rosalie, no es perfecto, no tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo. El que juega con fuego se puede quemar – citó ella seriamente – si quieres mi consejo, no lo hagas, no sabes lo que puede pasar

- ¿Qué puede pasar?

- Con Emmett, puede pasar cualquier cosa, yo sé lo que te digo – Nicky me miró una última vez y se fue…y no precisamente a su salón.

Yo suspiré y me fui al mío, me senté en mi lugar y comencé a sacar mis cosas. Vi a alguien sentarse atrás de mí, pero no me fijé bien en quién era. Yo seguí escribiendo en mi agenda unas cosas cuando un papelito cayó en mi banca. Lo tomé y lo desdoblé.

"_Rosalie ¿quieres salir conmigo el viernes?"_

Sonreí, ya sabía quién se había sentado atrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Emmett sonriéndome coquetamente. Yo negué con la cabeza y volví mi vista al frente justo en el momento en el que entraba el profesor.

Estaba tomando apuntes, cuando otro papelito cayó en mi banca. ¿es qué Emmett no entendía lo que significaba no? Pero yo sabía que insistiría, por eso le decía que no, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su interés.

"_Vamos Rosalie, podemos ir a donde tú quieras"_

Tomé mi bolígrafo y le contesté en el papelito

"_No, gracias"_

Se lo mandé de regreso y un instante después ya estaba de nuevo en mi banca.

"_No me daré por vencido hasta que me digas que sí"_

"_Entonces puedes esperar sentado"_

Se lo mandé de nuevo.

"_Estoy sentado"_

No pude evitar una risita. Doblé el papel y me lo quedé. La clase siguió y cuando creí que Emmett se daría por vencido, me llegó otro papelito.

"_¿Sabes? Conozco el lugar perfecto para nuestra cita el viernes"_

Negué con la cabeza mientras respondía.

"¿_Tú tu casa y yo la mía?"_

Esta vez quería ver con que ingeniosa respuesta salía.

"_No, más bien pensaba en un lugar al que pudiéramos ir juntos, un lugar no muy solicitado para que podamos platicar y conocernos ¿qué opinas?"_

"_No"_

Tal vez, el miércoles o el jueves le dijera a Emmett que sí, al fin y al cabo no tenía planes para el viernes…aún.

**Alice POV**

Después del almuerzo, me dirigí al laboratorio de física. Llevaba mi bata en mis brazos y la bitácora debajo de mi otro brazo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, iba tarareando una canción para mí misma. Cuando entré, vi a Lorelein, la chica auxiliar de los laboratorios, sentada en un banco limándose las uñas. Si había alguien en esta escuela a quien yo detestara, era a ella.

La chica era morena, con el cabello negro y lacio y tenía los dientes de conejo. Además de que hablaba con tono de niña mimada y me caía muy, muy mal. Ya sin mencionar que se vestía con un pésimo gusto. Digo ¿quién en su sano juicio viene a la escuela vestida como una "mujerzuela"? Pues sólo la chica amargada y vieja (tiene 21) que quiere ligarse a un chico menor que ella.

Hoy vestía una falda café, cortísima que dejaba nada a la imaginación, una playera morada con un escote que terminaba casi, casi en las puntas de sus pies y traía unos converse amarillos. ¿Qué clase de combinación era esa? Ah, y su suéter – que estaba colgado – era verde.

- Hola Lore, ¿sabes? Creí que este semestre podrías vestirte mejor, pero ya veo que no es posible, hoy pareces una caja fuerte – le dije mientras me ponía la bata

- ¿Una caja fuerte? – me preguntó ella con una ceja alzada

- Claro, es que nadie puede descubrir tu combinación – le expliqué y ella me miró con desprecio

- ¿Sabes Alice? Creo que tu sentido de la moda es igual de pequeño que tú – ella me dijo

Ya iba a replicarle cuando la profesora entró así que tuve que irme a mi lugar y quedarme callada. La profesora nos indicó de qué sería la práctica y nos ordenó comenzar. Angela era mi equipo en ese laboratorio así que nos pusimos a trabajar.

Mientras trabajaba vi a Lorelein coqueteando con los chicos del último equipo y me enojé tanto de que la maestra no la regañara, así era la desgraciada en todos los laboratorios y como lo detestaba ¿por qué demonios seguía trabajando aquí?

- ¿Por qué crees que aún no han corrido a Lorelein? – le pregunté a mi compañera mientras hacíamos los cálculos

- Porque es sobrina de la directora, no la correrán si ella no renuncia – me respondió Angela con tranquilidad - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque es la peor persona del mundo, mírala, coqueteando con chicos que son 5 años más chicos que ella…asalta cunas – refunfuñé y Angela sólo rió – un momento ¿dijiste renunciar?

- Alice Cullen no me gusta esa sonrisita tuya, algo malo estás planeando – me dijo Angela

- Genial, ¿qué estás pensando Alice? – me preguntó Gis que estaba en el equipo de adelante.

Sonreí malévolamente, si había alguien que disfrutara de una buena travesura como yo, ésa era Giselle, sin mencionar de que tenía ideas geniales en lo referente a hacer maldades a la gente. Si querías que alguien te ayudara con un plan malévolo, había que recurrir a Gis. Por eso me llevaba tan bien con ella, era muy inteligente y lo suficientemente astuta como para que jamás la descubrieran.

Le dije a Giselle que quería que Lorelein renunciara. Ella sonrió con entendimiento. Angela sólo nos miro reprobatoriamente, pero no pudo evitar una ligera risa en lo que volvía a trabajar. Gis sacó un paquete de chicles de su bolsa y se metió uno a la boca.

- ¿Gis vas a ayudarme o no? – le pregunté a la chica

- En eso estoy, Alice, pero el chicle no se pega en el cabello si no está bien masticado – Giselle dijo haciendo una bomba con el chicle y yo reí

- Eres mala – me reí al imaginarme la escena

- Mmm… un chicle le caerá bien con su cabello teñido y con permanente – Gis dijo mascando el chicle con nada de disimulo – combinará perfecto y es rosa

Las dos reímos y Angela no pudo disimular otra carcajada. En fin, pocos minutos antes de que la clase terminara, Gis puso el chicle en su envoltura y me lo pasó. Yo sonreí y caminé hacia el fondo del laboratorio a "tirar mi basura". Lorelein estaba inclinada sobre una revista así que yo le puse el chicle cuidadosamente en su cabello, asegurándome de pegarlo lo más posible para que fuera difícil de quitar.

Regresé a mi lugar y vi que Angela y Gis se reían, nadie excepto ellas había visto lo que había echo. En fin, sonó la campana dando término a la clase, la profesora salió y nosotras esperamos a que todo mundo se fuera.

- ¿Sabes Lorelein? Creo que un corte no te vendría mal – Yo le comenté con malicia

- y a ti no te vendrían mal otros diez centímetros más Alice – ella me replicó sin alzar la mirada de su revista

- Pues tal vez pronto lo necesites – agregó Giselle mientras salía con Angela

- ¿De qué demonios habla? – preguntó Lorelein molesta

- Del chicle pegado en tu cabello que por cierto, combina a la perfección con tu atuendo de caja fuerte, nos vemos

Salí rápidamente del laboratorio y, aún estando a la mitad del pasillo, la escuché gritar. Sonreí, esa chica se hartaría de mí y renunciaría o dejaba de llamarme Alice Cullen.

En la comida, bajé con Gis y con Bella para que comiéramos juntas, y Nicole, Lyla y Rosalie nos invitaron a sentarnos con ellas. Entonces estábamos las seis y les conté de mi pequeña travesura.

- Eres mala Alice – me dijo Nicole riendo

- Lo sé, pero se lo merece – le repliqué mientras tomaba un trago de agua

- Además si la vieras como coquetea con Julian, tú también estarías de acuerdo con que renunciara – Lyla le dijo a Nicole

- No me importa que le coqueteen a Julian, él me ama – Nicole añadió presuntuosa

- ¿Cómo? Sigo sin entenderlo – Giselle le dijo a la chica

Las seis reímos y después de eso nos pusimos a platicar de otras cosas. La verdad es que las chicas de último grado me caían bien, pero jamás había tratado con ellas. Lyla, Nicole y Rosalie eran chicas geniales y muy divertidas, nada tenían que ver con Tanya y su bola de porristas decoloradas.

Unos minutos después, Julian y Zach entraron al comedor y se fueron a servir unas cuantas cosas para comer, luego se acercaron a nuestra mesa y Julian le dio un beso a Nicky en la mejilla y Zach tomó la mano de Lyla.

- ¿Chicos no se sientan? – les pregunté

- No, gracias Alice, tenemos que regresar, esto de los dos foros está pesado – Julian comentó poniendo las manos en los hombros de su novia – Zach está ayudándome un poco, pero aún no sé como organizarlos

- Te irá bien, si no, no serías el presidente – Nicole alentó a su novio

- Gracias, mi amor

- Bueno, nos vemos luego chicas – Zach besó a Lyla y ambos se fueron.

Acabando la comida, Giselle se fue argumentando que tenía que ir al periódico a ayudarle a Damien con la publicación de la semana. Ella era encargada del apartado de cómics, se le daba muy bien y siempre argumentaban que eran buenos. Y ella era la segunda editora – pero eso sólo porque Damien es su novio.

Nosotras cinco nos quedamos ahí sentadas por unos momentos más y luego las porristas entraron con sus uniformes de playboy y se fueron a sentar a su mesa. Nosotras nos fuimos de ahí.

- Oigan chicas necesito ir a ver algunas cosas en el auditorio ¿me acompañan? – nos preguntó Nicole

- Claro, vamos

Las cinco nos fuimos al auditorio y mientras pasábamos por los pasillos, vimos que el salón de música estaba cerrado y tenía un letrero pegado. Nos acercamos a leerlo y ahí decía que estaba en reparación y que tardarían dos semanas en restaurarlo por completo.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaron? – se preguntaba Lyla - ¿por qué no me avisaron a mí?

- Porque no eres el centro del universo Lyl – Nicky dijo de broma mientras abría el auditorio

- Pero sí soy la presidenta del taller, debieron de haberme avisado

En fin, después de que Nicole revisara no sé qué, nos fuimos todas a nuestro dormitorio. Nos quedamos ahí el resto de la tarde riendo y platicando y yo podía darme cuenta de que poco a poco Bella se iba integrando y yo me sentía bien por ello, aunque sí me molestaba lo que Tanya había inventado, pues yo la había oído empezar el rumor. Y también sabía o comenzaba a darme cuenta de por qué era. Porque Tanya estaba celosa de que Edward se llevara tan bien con Bella. Ahora entendía por qué a Bella le preocupaba el que Tanya los hubiera visto abrazados.

A las siete, Nicole y Lyla se fueron a su dormitorio y Rosalie se quedó con nosotras.

- Espero que no les moleste, pero es que no soporto estar en mi habitación – Rosalie nos dijo mientras nos íbamos a mi habitación

- No te preocupes, eres bienvenida cuando quieras Rose – Le dije y las tres nos sentamos en mi cama – debe ser horrible compartir la habitación con ellas dos

- Sí, lo es, tienen suerte de tener buenas compañeras

- Bueno, siempre que quieras puedes venir con nosotras – Bella le dijo amablemente

- Sí, podemos compartir la cama contigo – añadí – espera ¿no eres lesbiana verdad?

Las tres reímos y Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Claro que no era lesbiana. Nos quedamos platicando otro poco y luego bajamos a cenar. Nicole y Lyla estaban cenando con Julian y Zach así que decidimos cenar nosotras tres solas. Rosalie me caía muy bien, era una fanática de la moda como yo y ya estábamos planeando irnos de compras.

- Y llevaremos a Bella – concluyó Rosalie

- A no, yo paso – Bella argumentó – no vuelvo a salir de compras con Alice, es aterrador y si tú eres como ella Rose, olvídalo

- Vamos Bella, será divertido, además conmigo no has ido de compras – Rosalie le dijo tiernamente

- No es justo que ustedes dos hagan "La carita" y yo acabe diciendo que sí – aceptó Bella

Después de cenar, Bella y yo nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio, ahora sí tenía que hablar con ella de cosas más serias e importantes.

- Bella antes de que te vayas a dormir ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro, vamos a mi habitación – aceptó ella

Entramos a su habitación y nos sentamos en la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno antes que nada quiero decirte que eres una gran amiga Bella y la verdad quiero disculparme por no haberte creído con lo de Tanya, no pensé que fuera a hacer algo tan malo

- ¿Así que tú también oíste? – me preguntó algo avergonzada

- Sí y quiero decirte que lamento mucho no haberlo visto con la misma seriedad que tú, no pensé que Tanya fuera tan cruel, no debió de haber dicho nada – me disculpé

- No tienes que disculparte Alice – ella me dijo – no es nada

- Claro que lo es, no sabes cuánto me dolió oír toda esa basura y no puedo imaginarme como fue para ti – tomé su mano y vi como los ojos de Bella se nublaban – Vamos Bella, sé que fue horrible para ti, pero debes desahogarte y sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Bella asintió y poco a poco sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas. Yo la abracé y esperé a que ella dejara de llorar, sabía que necesitaba deshacerse de todo ese veneno que Tanya le había metido. Yo me sentí muy mal por ella y cómo me daban ganas de ir a romperle la cara a esa desgraciada. No podía creer que mi hermano fuera tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de esto.

- Edward tiene que saber que Tanya dijo eso – le dije a mi amiga una vez que se hubo calmado

- No, por favor no le digas Alice – me pidió Bella – si Tanya se entera que tú o yo le dijimos a Edward hará cosas peores y ya no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo Alice

- Pero no podemos quedarnos cruzadas de brazos – le protesté

- Lo sé, por eso ya decidí qué es lo que voy a hacer, sé que lo que le molesta a Tanya es que yo esté con Edward así que me alejaré de él, ya no quiero hablar con él y pediré un cambio de equipo en Biología – respondió ella – si lo que le molesta es que esté cerca, dejaré de hablarle

Eso me dolía mucho, el sábado los había visto platicando en la noche en el jardín, incluso habían compartido la misma taza de chocolate. Yo sabía que Bella y Edward tenía una clase de entendimiento y albergaba esperanzas de que tal vez pudieran estar juntos algún día. Aunque era difícil, debía apoyar a Bella porque esto era mucho para ella y también me imaginaba que si Bella ya no hablaba con Edward, Tanya la dejaría en paz.

- Aunque sea de mi hermano del que estás hablando, te apoyo y sé que tienes toda la razón al querer alejarte de él, pero eso no quiere decir que dejarás de ir a mi casa – le dije y ella rió un poco

- Gracias por ser tan buena amiga Alice – Bella me abrazó – gracias, por todo

- Te quiero Bella, jamás lo olvides y siempre voy a estar contigo, pero bueno, fue un día duro para ti así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir

- Claro, gracias Alice

- Buenas noches Bella

Salí de la habitación de mi amiga y me fui a la mía, me puse mi pijama y me quedé hojeando una revista. Ya era tarde cuando oí que alguien tocaba a la puerta. ME levanté y salí de mi habitación, vi que la de Bella tenía la puerta abierta y ella ya dormía profundamente. La cerré y me acerqué a la puerta, se me hizo raro que alguien tocara y pensé que tal vez era Gis que había olvidado sus llaves. Vaya sorpresa fue ver a mi hermano ahí parado.

- Edward ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? – le pregunté extrañada

- Lo siento, es que yo estaba buscando a Bella

- Ella ya está dormida – le dije – tuvo un día muy difícil – le recriminé

- Lo sé, no sabes como lo lamento, por eso le traje esto – Edward me enseñó un sobre con el nombre de mi amiga escrito – por favor dáselo

- No lo haré Edward – repliqué enojada

- ¿Por qué? Un segundo ¿estás enojada conmigo?

- No, es sólo que no puedo creer que seas tan idiota – argumenté

- Alice…

- Escucha Edward espero que dejes de hablar con Bella y la dejes en paz – lo amenacé

- Ella también es mi amiga Alice

- No Edward, no lo es – tomé la carta que me tendía – buenas noches

Le cerré la puerta en las narices y me llevé la carta a mi habitación. Sea lo que sea que tuviera, sabía que sólo dañaría a mi amiga, así que la guardé, pero me aseguraría de que Bella jamás la viera, por eso se la había quitado a mi hermano, él se la hubiera entregado si yo no se la quitaba y sabía que mientras más hablara Bella con Edward, más difícil sería para ella alejarse.

Aunque no podía quitarme de mi cabeza, la imagen de Bella y Edward juntos, como pareja. Quizá algún día pasara, cuando Edward abriera los ojos y terminara con esa bruja.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Heme aquí con otro capítulo, ¿Qué tal Emmett y su alemán? jajaja ¿Conseguirá su cita con Rosalie? Y por otro lado tuvimos la bromita de Alice y Giselle ¡qué malas son! pero espero que les haya gustado y vaya que Alice hará que Lorelein renuncie ¿Cómo? ya lo veremos más adelante sólo les digo que eso la acercará a Jasper, ya lo verán. Con respecto al adelanto del próximo capítulo, tendremos un Jasper POV y esta vez Tanya hará algo aún más malo para lastimar a Bella ¿Qué podrá ser? **

**Chicos mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me encanta que el fic haya sido bien recibido y que además les guste.**

**Besos a todos**

**Dayan**


	8. ¿Dijiste que sí?

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**** ¿Dijiste que sí?**

**Jasper POV**

Dejé el lápiz y seguí tocando la guitarra, no podía dejar de escribir, tenía la tonada de la canción en mi cabeza, la hermosa voz de la chica que no había dejado de sonar en mi mente una y otra vez. Estaba sentado en el sillón, mis dos compañeros no llegaban aún y sinceramente no quería saber ni dónde estaban.

Me gustaba estar solo y ahorita estaba aprovechando que no llegaban para seguir componiendo esa maldita canción, tenía que encontrar a esa chica, tenía que conocerla. Moví mis dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, esperando que el acorde saliera, lo hizo así que volví a tomar el lápiz y lo escribí.

Alcé la mirada al reloj y vi las once, Emmett y Edward seguían sin aparecer y ahora sí estaba preocupado. Después de la cena había ido al salón de música sólo para darme cuenta de que estaba cerrado por reparaciones, ahora sería demasiado complicado encontrar a la chica. Tendría que investigar donde se reuniría el taller de música en lo que arreglaban su salón.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró seriamente, venía abatido y podía darme cuenta de que estaba triste. Dejó sus llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta y fue a sentarse en el sillón frente al mío.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunté dejando mi guitarra a un lado

- Fui a buscar a Bella a su habitación – me respondió mi amigo sin mirarme – y Alice simplemente me dijo que no volviera a hablarle y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Estuve a punto de reírme, Alice era tan pequeña y aún así se encaraba con sus hermanos – notoriamente más grandes que ella – y siempre se salía con la suya. Sin embargo me preocupaba un asunto ¿por qué Alice no quería que Edward viera a Bella?

Para estas alturas, ya toda la escuela sabía el rumor que había corrido acerca de Bella. Yo me había enojado mucho cuando lo escuché, Bella era una chica tan linda ¿cómo alguien podía creer semejante estupidez? Bastaba ver a Bella, callada y tranquila para saber que no era lo que todos pensaban.

Yo no había querido hablar con Bella hoy, sabía que estaría muy afectada así que esperaría hasta mañana para brindarle mi apoyo y decirle que no debía escuchar las cosas tan estúpidas que decían.

- ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? – le pregunté de nuevo

- No tengo la menor idea, le escribí una carta a Bella y Alice me la quitó y me dijo que no se la daría – Edward se pasó la mano por su cabello – no entiendo por qué se porta así conmigo, ni que yo hubiera inventado eso

- Lo sé, qué raro…

- ¿Y tú qué haces? – me preguntó él

- Nada, componiendo una canción – le contesté – oye ¿no sabes a dónde fue Emmett?

- No tengo idea, y no quiero tenerla

Y hablando del rey de Roma, la puerta se abrió y Emmett entró como si nada al dormitorio. Aún traía el uniforme así que se la había pasado todo el día fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con Lauren – respondió él

- ¿No qué habían terminado?

- Sí, pero ella no entiende, además sólo estuvimos hablando

Emmett entró a su habitación sin decirnos nada más así que Edward y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos a dormir, ya era tarde y mañana teníamos clases.

Lo último en lo que pensé antes de dormir, no fue en la chica que cantaba, sino en Alice.

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett, Edward y yo nos fuimos a desayunar juntos, la mesa donde nos sentábamos estaba casi vacía y ninguna de las chicas había llegado aún. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, cada quien se fue a sus clases, yo tuve que pasar por unos cuadernos a mi casillero. Mientras revisaba mi horario, la dueña del lócker junto al mío apareció.

- Buenos días Jasper – me saludó con una sonrisa

- Hola Alice ¿cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú? – me preguntó mientras sacaba un libro

- También bien – le respondí sacando mis libros para mis siguientes clases – oye Alice ¿Cómo está Bella?

- Mejor que bien, ahorita se fue con Giselle a una clase que tienen juntas y yo debo irme ya o llegaré tarde…otra vez

Al ver la cara de Alice al decir eso, no pude evitar reírme, ella me miró y rió también. ¡Qué fácil era hablar con ella! En fin, ella salió corriendo a sus clases y yo me fui a la mía. Al entrar al salón me di cuenta de que Lyla estaba en esa misma clase así que fui a sentarme junto a ella.

- Hola Lyla – la saludé

- ¿Qué hay Jasper? ¿cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú? – le pregunté

- De maravilla

- Que bueno, oye vi que el salón de música está en reparación

Lyla hizo un puchero.

- Ni me digas, no sé que vamos a hacer las dos semanas que no tengamos el salón para nosotros – ella suspiró

- ¿No pueden usar otro salón? – le pregunté con verdadero interés

- no, pero ahora que lo dices, me acabas de dar una gran idea, Jasper – ella sonrió malévolamente y yo no quise ni imaginarme por qué.

Justo en ese momento comenzó la clase así que no pude preguntarle nada más. Mientras el profesor daba su explicación yo no podía más que pensar en las dos chicas que acaparaban toda mi atención. Era cierto que la chica de la voz, tenía una increíble y dulce voz, sin mencionar que la canción que cantaba, la cantaba con el alma, con pasión, con fuerza. Eso me decía mucho de la chica, sin importar el físico que pudiera tener. Pero por otro lado, estaba Alice, ella era una chica verdaderamente hermosa, no era escultural como lo era mi hermana, pero sí era muy hermosa, delicada, fina y que fuera tan bajita me hacía pensar en ella como en un hada. Un hada fresca, alegre y llena de vida y alegría. Ahora la pregunta que yo me hacía era ¿qué era lo que yo en realidad quería?

**Rosalie POV**

Era jueves por la noche y yo no tenía noticias de Royce, no se había aparecido en la escuela toda esa semana y no era quién para mandarme un mensaje para decirme donde estaba o si algo había ocurrido.

Ahora, estoy completamente segura de que el interés de Emmett por mí es genuino, todos los días me persigue para preguntarme si quiero salir con él mañana. Bueno, hoy es su día de suerte porque estoy dispuesta a aceptar su invitación.

Lyl, Nicky y yo nos fuimos al comedor para cenar. Ese día Lyla y Zach habían estado de melosos, mientras ayudaba a Nicky con la obra, podía verlos a los dos sentados en las escaleras del auditorio comiéndose a besos.

En fin, nos sentamos las tres en la mesa y al poco se nos unieron Damien y Gis, no me había dado cuenta pero sí que Damien y Julian se parecían, aunque uno fuera rubio y el otro moreno, sus facciones eran muy semejantes y los dos tenían expresiones que compartían, fruncir el ceño, los hoyuelos cuando sonreían.

- ¿Alguien sabe donde dejé mis lentes? – preguntó Nicky sacando todo lo de su mochila

- Eres una descuidada – la regañaron Gis y Lyla y yo reí mientras ella les sacaba la lengua

- Necesito mis lentes – Nicky se quejó aunque todos sabíamos que rara vez los usaba porque no eran tan necesarios

Miré el reloj, apenas eran las siete y yo sabía que el equipo de fútbol solía entrenar hasta las ocho así que supuse que Emmett seguiría entrenando. El imaginarme cómo sería su cuerpo, lleno de músculos bien definidos hizo que me estremeciera, estaba comenzando a delirar. En fin, Zach apareció y se sentó con nosotros.

- Nicky, Julian te manda esto – Zach le dio un estuche a la chica, sus lentes – los olvidaste en su habitación

- No quiero saber lo que hicieron para que te quitaras los lentes en su habitación – Gis dijo comiendo y Nicky le sacó la lengua

- Mira, al menos nosotros no nos escabullimos en la última reunión familiar, donde por cierto estaban tus suegros – Nicky comentó molesta – supongo que era muy difícil dármelos él mismo de todos modos

Y Nicky se fue de la mesa sin decir nada más. Cuando dieron las ocho, me fui alegando que tenía que dejar unas cosas antes de que cerraran la biblioteca.

Aunque iba a aceptar la propuesta de Emmett, no quería que todo el equipo de fútbol se enterara así que esperé escondida mientras poco a poco los jugadores iban saliendo, sin su capitán. Ya que lo vi saliendo de los vestidores, me recargué en los casilleros y puse una expresión tierna y seductora a la vez. Emmett venía escuchando música así que al principio no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando me vio se quitó los audífonos y me miró presuntuosamente.

- Ya sabía yo que acabarías por aceptar – me dijo sonriendo

- ¿Estás seguro de que a eso vengo? – pregunté coqueta y él me miró suspicaz

- Sé que he sido muy insistente, pero quiero hacerlo correctamente ¿Rosalie quieres salir conmigo mañana?

- Encantada

- Genial, pasó por ti a tu habitación a las seis

Emmett no intentó nada más, pero sí me dio un beso en la mejilla y me deseó buenas noches. Yo lo miré irse y un extraño calor se adueñó de mi corazón mientras mis mejillas adquirían un hermoso color rosado.

Llegando al dormitorio me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a escoger mi atuendo de mañana. Sabía que Emmett haría que Royce se pusiera muy celoso y también le iba a demostrar a Royce que a mí no me podía dejar botada cuando quisiera.

A la mañana siguiente, no podía contener mi emoción, Emmett era un chico completamente diferente a Royce así que nuestra cita sería muy diferente a la que había tenido con Royce la semana pasada.

Acabando de arreglarme, salí de mi habitación y vi que ni Lauren ni Tanya estaban ahí. En fin, salí del dormitorio y me fui al comedor donde me dirigí a la mesa de los populares donde estaban Julian y Gis sin decir nada y sólo desayunaban, los demás no se veían por ningún lado, pero al voltear al otro lado de la mesa, vi que Royce estaba sentado ahí.

- Buenos días – me senté junto a Julian

- Buenos días – respondieron los otros dos sin ninguna emoción.

Los tres nos quedamos callados mientras desayunábamos. Julian se veía muy cansado y abatido, mientras que Gis sólo contemplaba su desayuno sin interés. Yo miraba de reojo a Royce, quien al parecer no notaba que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que él. ¿Quién se creía? En fin seguí desayunando y pronto se nos unieron Zach, Lyla y Damien. Nos saludaron y se sentaron en silencio. Yo ya no podía con eso así que me levanté y me fui de la mesa, al pasar por la mesa de los deportistas, Emmett me guiñó el ojo y yo no pude más que reír, esta cita sí que iba a ser divertida.

En fin, fui a mi casillero y comencé a sacar mis cosas con aburrimiento, no me gustaban mucho las clases de los viernes, pero al menos ya era fin de semana. Cerré el casillero y al voltearme vi a Royce con un ramo de rosas rojas. Me complació e indignó al mismo tiempo. No me hablaba en una semana y luego me traía flores, así no funcionaban las cosas conmigo así que esperaba que le quedara claro eso.

- Lamento mucho no haberte hablado en toda la semana preciosa – se disculpó mientras me tendía el ramo de flores

- Pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje o algo – le repliqué un tanto dolida

- Lo sé, lo lamento pero fui con mi padre a uno de sus viajes de negocios y en Noruega la recepción no es muy buena

Lo miré con una ceja levantada y no vi más que sinceridad en sus ojos azules, pero eso no quería decir que lo perdonaba, simplemente lo entendía.

- está bien, pero que quede clara una cosa Royce, no soy una chica a la cual puedas botar para luego irla a recoger, no soy de ese tipo – le indiqué

- Me alegra que no lo seas y te prometo no volverá a pasar – juró mientras yo tomaba el ramo de rosas – que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche

- Lo lamento, pero ya tengo planes – le dije con una sonrisa – quizá otro día

- ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

- No lo sé, depende de lo que mi cita tenga planeado – respondí

- ¿Cita? – Royce me miró sorprendido, molestamente sorprendido

- Así es, te lo dije Royce, a mí no me dejas botada una semana para luego recogerme, hay otras personas que se han mostrado interesadas en mí – añadí presuntuosamente.

Sabía que no debía jugar con fuego, pero era necesario que Royce entendiera que yo no tenía aún nada con él y era libre de salir con otros chicos. Además de que se fue por una semana sin avisarme y eso me había molestado muchísimo, cuando fuera su novia no toleraría ese tipo de cosas, que le fuera quedando claro.

- Bien, tienes toda la razón preciosa, pero quiero que sepas que jamás volveré a irme sin avisarte. Yo también estoy interesado en ti y te aseguro que nadie lo estará como yo

- Lo veremos Royce, lo veremos. Ahora me tengo que ir a clases – le di un beso en la mejilla – gracias por las flores, son hermosas

- No más que tú, que tengas un buen día

- Igual tú – respondí

Al finalizar las clases, ya no podía aguantar más mi excitación por la cita, me emocionaba pensar en lo que Emmett tendría planeado para ese día. En la comida me senté con Julian, Lyla y Zach, porque de Nicky ni sus luces. Cuando apareció por fin no se quedó a comer con nosotros, ni siquiera se sentó sólo le dejó unas cosas a Julian y se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Julian ni siquiera intentó seguirla.

Subí a mi habitación, me di un largo y delicioso baño y luego me arreglé para la cita. Me puse una falda de mezclilla blanca a medio muslo, una blusa de un solo tirante rosa y unas sandalias blancas. Me maquillé lo más natural posible y me ricé el cabello. Apenas dieron las seis cuando Emmett ya estaba tocando mi puerta. Me quedé fascinada al verlo, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una camisa negra desfajada y de manga corta. Había dejado los primeros dos botones desabrochados y dejaba a la vista un poco de su musculoso pecho.

- Te ves muy hermosa Rosalie – me elogió

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien – le respondí sonriendo

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro

Emmett tomó mi maleta y se la llevó cargando hasta su auto. Y vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver el enorme Jeep. Emmett guardó mi maleta en la cajuela y luego me fue a abrir la puerta como si nada

- ¿Cómo piensas que me subiré a esta cosa?

- Ven, deja te ayudo

Emmett se acercó y colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma, además en ningún momento movió sus manos de mi cintura. Al dejarme sentada, me cerró la puerta y él entró por el otro lado con un ágil movimiento y me sonrió presuntuoso.

- No me impresionas – mentí un poquito

- Yo sé que sí, linda, pero no te preocupes, haré como que no lo noté – me dijo riendo

- Arrogante, fanfarrón – le dije y él rió estrepitosamente

- Olvidaste guapo y fuerte

- Egocéntrico – terminé – no sé como me dejé convencer de venir, y a todo esto ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Pues, la verdad es que consideré el cine pero es tan típico que quise algo más…diferente

Vaya, eso era una sorpresa y me agradó. Royce me había llevado al cine la primera cita. Que Emmett me llevara a otro lado era una grata sorpresa.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, mi tío Eleazar y mi Tía Carmen tienen un restaurante de comida italiana, así que iremos a cenar ahí

- Muy diferente Emmett – le dije burlona

Del cine a un restaurante italiano no había gran diferencia. Él me miró cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, me sonrió y acarició mi mano por un momento.

- Tienes unas manos muy suaves Rosalie, en cuanto a la cena, la haremos nosotros

- ¿Nosotros? – pregunté extrañada mientras sentía el rubor invadir mis mejillas, debido a su cumplido

- Así es, haremos una pizza para cenar – añadió – mi tío nos preparó todo para que podamos hacerla nosotros solos, así que espero que no temas ensuciarte las manos un poco

- Claro que no, haremos esa pizza y quedará deliciosa – decreté con un deje de superioridad

Emmett me miró y sonrió triunfante.

Dos horas después, los dos estábamos sentados en una mesa dentro de la cocina comiendo pizza, ambos llenos de harina, salsa de tomate y queso rayado por todo el cuerpo, aunque nos habíamos puesto delantales y sombreros de chef, de nada nos había servido. Emmett tenía harina hasta en las pestañas y comía la pizza sonriente mientras me miraba. Yo no pude evitar sonreírle y reírme un poco. Me miré por completo, estaba segura que tendría harina por dentro de la ropa, pero me la había pasado increíble. Emmett era la persona más divertida de este mundo e intentó hacer girar la pizza en su dedo como en las caricaturas, no hace falta decirles que fracasó estrepitosamente.

- Está muy buena la pizza – le comenté y él rió

- Sí, al menos esta si está comestible

Ambos miramos al horno, nuestra pizza había quedado carbonizada debido a que la olvidamos en el horno mientras los dos nos echábamos harina el uno al otro. Jamás me había divertido tanto, tenía manchas de salsa en la falda y la piel, pero ni eso mermaba la diversión del día. Ambos reímos al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho ese día.

- Y para nuestros aprendices de chefs, les traemos un pastel de chocolate – la tía de Emmett, Carmen entró con una enorme rebanada de pastel

- Gracias tía Carmen – Emmett le sonrió a su tía y ella lo besó en la mejilla antes de irse

- No creo poder comer nada más – declaré

- No sabes lo que dices, este pastel de chocolate es el mejor que jamás podrás probar te lo aseguro

- Emmett me comí tres pedazos de pizza, no creo poder comer nada más, además voy a engordar – repliqué y él rió.

- Vamos, al menos pruébalo, una probadita

Emmett tomó el pastel y con el tenedor tomó un trozo de pastel y me lo acercó, yo negué con la cabeza y él insistió por unos instantes.

- Tú te lo pierdes – él alzó los hombros y se lo comió – mmm está delicioso

- Conozco el truco Emmett, no comeré nada más esta noche – declaré

- Como quieras

Pero el muy condenado comió el pastel y al verlo gozando tanto con ese pedazo de pastel, se me hizo agua la boca. Estaba a punto de acabarse el pastel cuando le quité el tenedor y me comí lo que quedaba, estaba delicioso. Miré a Emmett y él me devolvía la mirada con gesto divertido.

- Te dije que estaba delicioso

- Debo admitirlo, jamás había probado uno tan bueno – admití sonriendo – pero ahora tendré que ir al gimnasio todo el día mañana

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a correr al parque mañana en la mañana?

Lo miré fijamente ¿debería aceptar o no? Emmett sólo me miraba con su sonrisa impasible.

- ¿Qué tan temprano? – le pregunté

- A la hora que tú me digas estaré esperándote fuera de tu puerta – me prometió

- ¿A las seis de la mañana? – lo reté

- Ahí estaré entonces – me prometió mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino

Emmett me llevó a mi casa mientras platicábamos de los maestros y la escuela, nada intrascendente. Al llegar a la puerta, abrí y luego me di la vuelta para despedirme.

- Me la pasé muy bien hoy Emmett – le dije sinceramente

- Te dije que no te arrepentirías de salir conmigo – respondió presuntuoso y ambos reímos

- Te espero mañana a las seis – le recordé

- Aquí estaré, puntualmente princesa

Inconscientemente me acerqué a él y Emmett me acarició los brazos por un momento y luego besó la comisura de mis labios.

- Buenas noches Rosalie

- Que descanses – le desee aún aturdida

Me fui a mi habitación, mi hermano estaba en la biblioteca leyendo así que le desee buenas noches y me fui. Me tiré en la cama y suspiré, había sido una noche excelente y en ningún momento había pensado en que mi objetivo era darle celos a Royce. Pero a pesar de lo bien que me lo había pasado, Royce era el chic ideal para mí, Emmett sólo era una simple diversión en lo que conseguía mi propósito.

En fin, me metí a la cama y puse el despertador. A las seis de la mañana, salí del baño ya lista para irme a correr y al asomarme por la ventana, vi el jeep de Emmett ahí estacionado. Bajé a la cocina por una botella de agua y salí de la casa, Emmett bajó del auto y me quedé completamente anonadada al verlo con unos shorts azules que dejaban a la vista unas bien torneadas piernas, y traía una camiseta sin mangas gris que se adhería a su torso. Se me secó la boca al verlo.

- ¿Dormiste bien princesa?

- Sí, gracias ¿qué tal tú?

- Excelente ¿lista para morder el polvo?

- Ya lo veremos, fortachón

Al llegar al parque, había pocas personas. Nos pusimos a calentar un poco y después comenzamos a trotar el uno al lado del otro, en esos momentos él me platicó acerca de su familia y yo de la mía. Al parecer sus padres eran unas grandes personas y se llevaban muy bien con sus hijos. Edward y Alice al ser mellizos se parecían mucho pero según Emmett, Alice era más divertida que Edward y yo podía darme cuenta de ello. Yo le conté acerca de mis padres, ellos viajaban de vez en cuando, como ahora, pero también buscaban darse un tiempo para pasar con nosotros.

A las nueve y media me invitó a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí, Emmett era muy simpático y me caía muy bien. Me llevó a mi casa después de dos horas de quedarnos platicando.

- Te veo el lunes princesa

- Claro, nos vemos

Esta vez no me besó ni nada, simplemente se fue. Yo subí a darme una larga ducha, jamás había hablado tanto en una cita y menos en una segunda cita. Emmett simplemente hacía que se me soltara la boca y no parara de contarle cosas. Quizá podría ser un buen amigo…

**Bella POV**

Por fin había pasado una semana desde el rumor de que era una zorra y ahora ya casi había sido olvidado, sólo las porristas me seguían viendo mal, pero eso ya no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Una semana desde que no he hablado ni cruzado ni una mirada con Edward, claro que hoy al terminar el almuerzo, volvería a verlo en el laboratorio, esperaba poder hablar con el profesor antes de que la clase comenzara y me cambiara de equipo, apenas llevábamos dos semanas de clase y eso equivalía a dos laboratorios hasta ahora, lo que quería decir que no es tarde para poder hacer el cambio.

Claro que él había tratado de hablarme, pero Alice lo impidió olímpicamente y cuando no estaba con Alice, estaba con las chicas de último año y Edward no se aparecía cuando estaba con ellas, lo cual me parecía perfecto. De hecho, ahora pasaba más tiempo con Tanya y eso hacía que ella fijara más su atención en él y no en mí, lo cual era excelente, perfecto. Mientras más ocupada estuviera en otras cosas, mejor para mí.

Esta última semana, Nicky, Lyla y Rosalie nos han acogido en su grupo bastante bien, son excelentes personas y me divierto con ellas. Como ahora no tengo ningún taller, estoy ayudando a Nicky corrigiendo su obra, con errores de ortografía y redacción, Rose estaba haciendo la escenografía y Alice obviamente, el vestuario. Y como no había salón de música Nicky le había prestado a Lyla el auditorio para que ensayaran los días que no había teatro.

Yo agradecía estar con ellas, porque así mis posibilidades de encontrarme con alguna porrista o con Edward eran nulas. Además de que ellas me caían bien, y creo que yo a ellas. Me sentía a gusto y no tenía que fingir ser algo que no era, todas en nuestro grupo éramos únicas y me había dado cuenta de que eso nos ayudaba a seguir juntas. Alice era la divertida, Giselle la loca, Nicole la sarcástica, Lyla la fuerte, Rose la optimista y yo era la tranquila. Aunque éramos un grupo peculiar, nos divertíamos juntas y juntas lográbamos un equilibrio y nos ayudábamos en lo que necesitáramos.

- …entonces Gis se agachó, le amarró las agujetas y cuando intentó moverse, se cayó y tiró todos los vasos de precipitados que estaban en la mesa – terminó de contar Alice y ella y Gis chocaron las palmas de sus manos

- Y la maestra la regañó por estar jugando – Gis terminó – claro que Lorelein casi nos mata de una mirada, pero como no puede probar nada…

- Ustedes de verdad van a hacer que renuncie – Rose dijo riendo

- Es el punto – contestaron ambas al unísono

El ruido que no quería que sonara, sonó. La campana. El inicio de clases. Volver a ver a Edward. Caminé lentamente a dejar la bandeja en su lugar y salí con mis amigas del comedor, Alice y yo fuimos a nuestros casilleros y yo saqué mi bata, con las manos temblando.

- ¿Bella estás bien? – me preguntó Alice

- No, tengo el laboratorio con tu hermano ahorita – respondí – creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es cambiarme de equipo Alice

- Bella, no hagas eso, no puedes dejar que Tanya maneje tu vida a su antojo – Alice me regañó

- No es por ella Alice, no quiero seguir estando cerca de Edward – murmuré mirando el suelo visiblemente avergonzada

- Sabes que huir no es la mejor opción Bella, si no quieres hablar con él fuera de clases te apoyo pero no puedes dejar que esto afecte tus calificaciones, porque tienes una beca que mantener – me recordó Alice cariñosamente.

- Lo sé, tienes razón, es sólo que no sé qué voy a hacer – suspiré, no sabía como enfrentarme a Edward y ése era mi problema.

- Tú trabaja con él, sólo es tu compañero, así que trátalo como eso, un compañero nada más.

Caminé temerosa hasta el laboratorio, no quería encontrarme con él, no podía enfrentarlo, era demasiado cobarde. Al llegar, mi mesa estaba vacía así que me senté en mi lugar, deseando poder hacerme invisible. El timbre indicó el inicio de la clase y el profesor entró. Comenzó a dar las órdenes para que siguiéramos con la práctica de la semana pasada y recorrió el salón poco a poco resolviendo dudas. Edward no se apareció en toda la hora. Eso me alegraba y me entristecía a la vez, no podía creer que él pudiera hacerme sentir con una dualidad dentro de mí, imposible. ¿Cómo podía quererlo cerca y lejos a la vez?

La clase terminó y me fui a Literatura, no quería volver a llegar tarde con el profesor James. Las últimas clases habíamos comenzado a leer Roméo y Julieta, como era de mis favoritos, ya me lo sabía de memoria.

- ¿Alguien tiene una opinión diferente? – James nos preguntó después de que Tanya diera su punto de vista acerca del libro, estúpido, a mi gusto. Alcé mi mano – Señorita Swan

- Yo estoy en desacuerdo – dije en voz suficientemente alta para que el profesor me escuchara

- La escucho – me dijo con una sonrisa divertida el profesor mientras comenzaba a caminar por el salón.

- Roméo y Julieta murieron por una razón, ése era su destino. La muerte de ambos era necesaria para que ambas familias acabaran con el odio que las estaba consumiendo, de no ser por sus muertes, ambas familias habrían vuelto a los enfrentamientos. Además, de que así, su amor quedaría inmaculado por toda la historia. Todos sabrían que su amor incondicional los llevó a la muerte porque no estaban dispuestos a vivir el uno sin el otro. Julieta no podía vivir en un mundo donde Roméo no existiera

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio mientras hablaba y el profesor me sonrió ampliamente.

- Excelente señorita Swan, me agrada su forma de ver la obra – el profesor me felicitó y yo me sonrojé - tiene usted mucha razón en sus argumentos.

- Gracias, profesor

Tanya me miró desde el fondo del salón y yo me quedé helada, no me había puesto a pensar que Tanya era la que había dado la otra opinión. Pero en ese momento pensé en lo que me dijo Alice, no podía dejar que Tanya controlara mi vida así que deseché el pensamiento tan pronto llegó a mi mente.

Acabando la clase, todos se fueron rápidamente y yo me quedé ahí un poco más de tiempo guardando mis libros y mis cuadernos.

- Bella, debo felicitarte, jamás había oído a ninguna de mis alumnas expresarse así de ningún clásico – el profesor me felicitó cuando todos se fueron

- Se lo agradezco, profesor, pero la verdad es que Roméo y Julieta es de mis favoritos y lo he leído muchísimas veces – le contesté

- ¿Así que te gustan los clásicos?

- Algunos – respondí algo sonrojada

- Bueno pues me encantaría poder comentarlos contigo algún día, estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien – James me dijo sonriendo cálidamente

- Me encantaría profesor, pero ahora tengo clase y debo irme

- Claro que sí, nos vemos luego Bella

Salí del salón y me fui a mi siguiente clase sin pensar en lo sucedido en literatura.

Mi día por fin terminó, comí con Gis y Alice y terminando nos fuimos de ahí. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, vi que – cerca de las puertas del gimnasio – Tanya y Edward se besaban fervientemente, ella estaba recargada en los casilleros mientras Edward la sostenía contra sí de la cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, no me importó…¿a quién engaño? Me dolió muchísimo verlos así, pero era lo que quería, que ninguno de los dos me prestara atención.

Hoy en el auditorio, se llevaba a cabo la práctica de teatro así que Rose y Alice estaban con Nicky dirigiendo a los actores, yo estaba sentada en una butaca junto a Lyla porque Gis estaba en el periódico, editando.

Volví mi mirada hacia el frente, Rose estaba pintando unos detalles en la escenografía que ya se hallaba montada y sujeta con cuerdas y anillos de metal. Alice estaba tomándole medidas a la actriz principal mientras que Nicky revisaba el libreto con los demás actores.

A pesar de que me gustaba el grupo que tenía ahora, me gustaba mi tiempo a solas así que aproveché unos momentos y decidí ir a caminar un rato, le dije a Lyla que iría a la biblioteca, ella sonrió y asintió mientras yo salía de ahí.

Quería ir al árbol debajo del cual me quedé el primer día de clases, pero en seguida decidí que no era el mejor lugar, porque era el lugar para pensar de Edward y no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. Caminé sin querer ir a ningún lado en realidad, sólo quería estar sola, poder tener un tiempo para mí misma y poder ponerme realmente a pensar en lo que de verdad quería. Quería seguir yendo a casa de los Cullen, quería conservar la amistad de Edward…o lo que había comenzado a ser una amistad, pero no quería seguir estando temiendo a Tanya…lástima que yo no fuera valiente como mis amigas, estoy segura que todas ellas jamás dejarían que nadie las intimidara como Tanya lo hacía conmigo.

Un tirón en mi brazo derecho hizo que me diera la vuelta y vaya sorpresa al ver a Edward frente a mí. Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de él, una descarga eléctrica avivó todo mi cuerpo y su mano sujetando mi brazo – con firmeza pero sin lastimarme – hizo subir estremecimientos a lo largo de todo mi brazo. Su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera sentir su calor y percibir su esencia. Me quedé completamente en blanco, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Tienes un minuto? – me preguntó gentilmente y yo asentí como tonta – ven conmigo

Caminamos en silencio hasta "su árbol" y una vez ahí, él se sentó y yo me senté a su lado sin pensar en nada más que su proximidad. Edward miró a lo lejos por unos instantes, no me habló, no me miró, nada, sólo se quedó a mi lado mirando a la nada, como si estuviera pensando algo importante.

- ¿Sabes? Jamás me había sentido tan mal como me he sentido estos días en los que me ignoras – él me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo desvié la mirada rápidamente incapaz de sostener la suya

- Lo lamento – murmuré quedito

- Al menos me gustaría saber por qué – Edward me replicó apenas haciéndole caso a mi disculpa

- Edward, creo que no es bueno que seamos amigos – susurré de nuevo sin mirarlo

- ¿Por qué?

Suspiré, ¿qué le decía? "Porque si sigo hablando contigo tu novia me corta la cabeza" o quizá "porque me gustas mucho y tu novia lo sabe" o en el último caso, "porque me gustas pero tú tienes novia".

- Porque…porque no tenemos nada en común – me levanté pero él era más rápido y ágil que yo así que se levantó al mismo tiempo y me detuvo del brazo

- Eso no es cierto Bella, tenemos mucho en común – él me contradijo

- No, no lo es Edward, tú eres el chico más popular de la escuela, yo soy la chica nueva, tú eres rico y yo estoy aquí por una beca, tú eres un amante de los deportes, yo me caigo cuando camino – inhalé profundo y me preparé para decir las palabras decisivas – tú besas a tu novia a medio pasillo sin ninguna vergüenza y yo no quiero ser amiga de un chico así.

Me di la vuelta para evitar que me viera llorando, funcionó. Edward no me siguió mientras yo seguía mi camino de vuelta al auditorio. Me sequé las lágrimas y respiré profundo, jamás había hecho algo así y me sentía increíblemente mala y cruel, Edward no sabía nada de por qué yo lo evitaba así, no era su culpa que su novia fuera una celosa desgraciada que quería arruinar la vida de cualquiera que se interpusiera entre Edward y ella.

- ¡¡Bella!! ¿Dónde estabas? – voltee y vi que Giselle y Lyla venían tras de mí – te fuimos a buscar a la biblioteca y no estabas

- Es que salí a caminar un rato – les contesté.

- ¡¡Ah bueno!! – Lyla me sonrió – mira las demás se fueron a nuestra habitación pero Gis y yo vamos al auditorio por unas partituras que dejé, ¿nos acompañas?

- Claro – respondí

Mientras caminábamos al auditorio, algo estaba diciéndole Giselle a Lyla acerca de una junta de no sé qué, no tenía cabeza para nada. Dando la vuelta en el pasillo para llegar al auditorio, chocamos con Tanya y Lauren. Yo venía tan ida que ni cuenta me di de lo que dijeron o hicieron.

- ¿Qué demonios hacían esas dos por aquí? – preguntó Lyla abriendo la puerta

- Quien sabe – respondí ausente

Entramos al auditorio, todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso y apacible. Las tres subimos los escalones y Gis y yo nos sentamos a mitad del escenario mientras Lyla se agachaba a nuestro lado para recoger las hojas que había ahí tiradas.

Oímos un chirrido, como de metal romperse para luego sentir como la escenografía nos caía encima. Después del golpe, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sí, sé que me tardé un poco pero mi abuela se lastimó su brazo y me quedé unos días cuidándola así que espero me entiendan.**

**Con respecto al capítulo ¿les gustó? ¿Qué creen que pasó con Bella y las demás? ¿Qué tal la cita de Emmett y Rose? En fin, como saben espero saber que les pareció.**

**Otra cosa muy importante que quiero decirles, como saben los personajes principales del fic son Edward y Bella junto con Emmett, JAsper, Rosalie y Alice, sin embargo me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de poner un poco más de los demás personajes (Zach, Lyla, Julian, Nicky, Gis y Damien) claro que no sería mucho, pero ellos también tienen una pequeña historia que contar y con ellos podría poner un punto de vista imparcial de las parejas principales. Pero bueno espero conocer su opinión al respecto.**

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Dayan.**


	9. En el hospital

**********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

**Capítulo 9. En el hospital**

**Nicky POV**

¿Dónde demonios estaban Lyla, Gis y Bella? Lyl y Gis habían ido al auditorio pero ya se habían tardado así que decidí salir a buscarlas mientras Alice y Rosalie platicaban de su salida de compras. Recorrí los pasillos con aburrimiento, últimamente lo de la obra me absorbía mucho tiempo, pero era algo que disfrutaba hacer.

Antes de llegar al auditorio, vi que Damien, Julian y Zach iban caminando por el otro pasillo. Traté de no pensar en lo que me había dicho Lyla el otro día acerca de Zach, pues al parecer él estaba muy alejado de ella y sentía que no estaba al cien cuando se encontraban juntos. Yo también me sentía así, peor aún, yo casi no veía a Julian.

- Amor, ¿A dónde vas? – Julian me preguntó mientras me abrazaba

- A ver si Lyl y Gis siguen en el auditorio – respondí

- Te acompañamos – dijo Zach

Saqué mis llaves y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que el auditorio estuviera abierto, tal vez las chicas seguían adentro. En fin abrí la puerta y me asusté al ver que la escenografía se había caído.

- ¡¡demonios!! – me solté del agarre de Julian y me fui corriendo al escenario y al llegar a las escaleras no pude evitar soltar un grito.

Había sangre en el suelo y…y…¡¡Oh por Dios!! Lyla, Gis y Bella estaban debajo. Los chicos se apresuraron a subir al escenario porque yo me había quedado estática. Entre los tres intentaron levantarla, pero era demasiado pesada. Julian me tomó por los hombros y me zarandeó un poco.

- Nicky tienes que ir por ayuda – me dijo – amor, reacciona, rápido, tus amigas te necesitan.

No tuvo que decir nada más, salí corriendo de ahí y para mi alivio, el equipo de básquetbol venía saliendo de su entrenamiento. Corrí hasta ellos y casi caigo, afortunadamente, Edward lo evitó.

- ¿Nicole estás bien? – me preguntó

- Edward…por favor…tienes que…ayudarme

- Claro ¿qué sucedió?

- Ven…vengan

Jalé a Edward hacia el auditorio con el resto del equipo tras él. Al entrar, el equipo entero ayudó a los chicos a levantar la escenografía. Las tres chicas estaban inconscientes.

- ¡¡Bella!! – oí a Edward exclamar preocupado y se hincó a su lado mientras Damien se ponía al lado de Gis

- Tenemos que avisarle a la directora y hablar a una ambulancia – ordenó Julian con calma

- Seth, ve por la directora – ordenó Edward a un miembro de su equipo, éste asintió y salió corriendo

- Nicky, llama a una ambulancia – Julian me dijo y yo asentí

Mientras hablaba con el operador vi como Zach, Damien y Edward intentaban reanimar a las tres chicas. Julian se colocó entre su mejor amigo y su primo intentando tranquilizarlos un poco. Los dos se veían devastados, pero el que me sorprendió fue Edward, tenía a Bella sujeta contra su pecho y le apartaba el cabello de la cara con delicadeza mientras buscaba alguna herida en su cabeza. Entonces de repente me llegó una idea, pero que tuve que dejar de lado porque ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

La directora llegó junto con la enfermera, quien se puso a revisar que las tres chicas estuvieran bien. Los paramédicos no tardaron en entrar con tres camillas, mientras subían a las chicas, Julian se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente mientras besaba mi frente.

- Lo hiciste excelente, amor – me dijo al oído

- Estoy asustada Julian – apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho

- Tranquila, estarán bien – me besó suavemente – creo que deberías hablarle a la mamá de Lyl

Quince minutos después, toda la escuela ya sabía de lo ocurrido y sólo algunos de nosotros pudimos salir del colegio para ir al hospital. Julian, Zach, Damien y yo nos fuimos en un auto pues mis amigos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para que ellos manejaran. Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se reunieron en el hospital con nosotros y vaya sorpresa ver a los otros dos Cullen llegar.

El doctor Cullen revisó a las tres y dijo que no había daños permanentes en ninguna de las tres y que Lyla ya estaba despierta así que nosotros pasamos a verla. Zach casi, casi la tira de la cama de la emoción de verla despierta y bien. Yo la abracé y no pude evitar unas lágrimas.

- No llores boba – me regañó Lyl afectuosamente – no fue tu culpa

- Ella tiene razón, Nicky, fue un accidente – Zach me dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novia y la besaba

- No fue ningún accidente – Lyla se puso seria y todos la miramos – cuando entramos, vi que Tanya y Lauren saliendo del pasillo, ellas fueron

Julian, Zach y yo nos miramos nerviosos. Ésa era una acusación bastante grave y yo sabía que si Lyla lo decía, no era ningún juego. Y yo sabía que ésas dos eran capaces de eso y más, mi idea volvió a la cabeza.

- Lyl… - Zach intentó razonar con ella

- Nada de Lyl, estoy segura que fueron ellas Zach ¿Qué más harían en el auditorio?

Nadie le discutió nada porque no había que discutir, Julian y Zach sabían que eso era de lo más cierto, aunque no podíamos probar nada. Pero yo ya empezaba a intuir algo, Edward y Bella parecían tener algo, porque la forma de él de abrazarla no indicaba que fuera una simple chica nueva, ni la amiga de su hermana, había algo ahí. Y yo no era la única en notarlo, Tanya también lo había hecho y por eso estaba en contra de Bella.

Pero, ¿podrían ser correctas mis suposiciones? Julian me sacó de mis cavilaciones cuando los papás de Lyla entraron, era nuestro turno de salir de ahí y una vez fuera, Damien se nos unió, Gis y Bella aún seguían inconscientes. Julian le contó a su primo la teoría de Lyl y él estuvo de acuerdo, cuando los Cullen aparecieron sólo pude pensar en algo, iba a haber problemas.

**Edward POV**

Cuando me fui al entrenamiento después de ver a Bella, estaba completamente aturdido, las palabras de ella aún resonaban en mi cabeza "Yo no quiero ser amiga de un chico así". Durante una semana no me había hablado para nada y yo no sabía que le había hecho para que me ignorara de esa manera. Me enojé, esa es la verdad, me enojé y ¿quién mejor para hacerme sentir bien que mi novia? Tanya se había vuelto más tierna y más comprensiva conmigo y lo que sentía por ella se hacía más grande.

Pero luego volví a enfurecerme. Si Bella no quería ser mi amiga ¿qué le importaba lo que yo hacía con mi novia? Ese entrenamiento descargué todo lo que traía dentro y aún habiendo terminado estaba furioso. Furioso porque Bella creía que a mí me importaba si ella tenía dinero o no, furioso porque creyera que sólo por estar en esta escuela con una beca no podíamos ser amigos. Bueno, si ella creía que así era yo, estaba muy equivocada y yo no la haría salir de su error. Jamás me había gustado besar a Tanya así en público (además de que no había nadie en el pasillo cuando la besé), pero si la besé así fue porque me sentía muy mal en ese momento y ella sabía como hacerme sentir mejor.

En fin, salí del entrenamiento con mis compañeros y en el pasillo vi que Nicole venía corriendo y se le notaba la preocupación en la cara, casi al llegar con nosotros se tropezó y yo alcancé a detenerla. No me llevaba bien con ella pero en las reuniones de la sociedad de alumnos nos veíamos y nos hablábamos.

- ¿Nicole estás bien? – le pregunté algo confundido

- Edward…por favor…tienes que…ayudarme – ella me tomó del brazo y se veía desesperada

- Claro ¿qué sucedió? – accedí sin dudar

- Ven…vengan

Les asentí a los chicos y nos fuimos corriendo tras ella hacia el auditorio, ahí vi que tres chicos intentaban levantar la pesada escenografía. Nosotros subimos rápidamente a ayudarles, al parecer había tres chicas abajo. Entre todos pudimos levantar la escenografía y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver a Bella ahí tirada e inconsciente.

- ¡¡Bella!! – me hinqué a su lado y la levanté un poco

- Tenemos que avisarle a la directora y hablar a una ambulancia – ordenó Julian con calma

- Seth, ve por la directora – le dije a uno de los chicos del equipo, él asintió y salió corriendo

- Nicky, llama a una ambulancia – oí que Julian le decía a la chica

Pero yo estaba más preocupado buscando el pulso de Bella en su cuello. Me invadió un poco de alivio al notar que era constante, su respiración también era algo pausada. Palpé su cabeza en busca de alguna contusión pero no había ninguna herida, así que mi preocupación disminuyó un poco, no tendría una lesión permanente.

Poco después llegaron la directora y la enfermera, ambas muy angustiadas por lo sucedido, sin embargo no hubo tiempo para que comenzara el interrogatorio porque la ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos cargaron a las tres chicas y las llevaron al auto en camillas. Afortunadamente iban al hospital donde trabajaba mi papá así que le hablé y él prometió atenderlas en cuanto llegaran.

Le pedí a mi hermano que me acompañara al hospital y él aceptó, al parecer él ya consideraba a Bella su pequeña hermanita. Llegamos al hospital y vimos que Alice estaba ahí con Jasper y Rosalie, papá seguía revisando a las chicas por lo que no nos podía ver ahorita. Alice ya le había hablado a los papás de Bella y ellos le habían pedido que en cuanto Bella despertara, que les hablaran para saber cómo estaba su hija.

Cuando papá salió nos dijo que todas estaban bien, Bella sólo se había lastimado el brazo izquierdo pero que no era nada grave, sólo una contusión. Alice suspiró de alivio y salió para avisarles a los papás de Bella. Rosalie estaba con Jasper y ambos estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro esperando a que pudieran entrar a ver a las chicas. Papá me dijo que podía entrar a la habitación donde estaba Bella y yo no dudé en entrar, tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Entré a la habitación y oí el pitido del electrocardiógrafo que marcaba los acompasados latidos del corazón de Bella, ella estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, causado por los analgésicos que le habían administrado. Tomé su mano entre las mías – estaba fría – y la besé suavemente. Acaricié su rostro y le puse un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja. Ella sólo suspiró y se removió un poco en sueños.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento Bella! – susurré

Me quedé sentado junto a ella por unos minutos y luego entró papá de nuevo.

- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo, actuaste como todo un doctor

- Bueno, aprendí del mejor – le sonreí a mi padre y él rió

- Me alegra que hayas revisado la cabeza, fue muy inteligente de tu parte y estoy seguro que Bella te estará agradecida por ello

- Fue bueno que Nicole nos hablara, no habrían podido levantar la escenografía ellos solos

- Que bueno que los hayas ayudado, hijo. Tienes un gran corazón y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar – papá me palmeó la espalda y me sonrió – nos vemos luego hijo, todavía tengo que revisar otros pacientes

- Gracias papá

Como no quería quedarme ahí (no quería que Bella me viera cuando despertara) salí de la habitación y me fui con mi hermano, que estaba sentado en la sala de espera solo. Era hora de que nos fuéramos, no teníamos nada más que hacer ahí y ya nos avisaría Alice si algo pasaba, al fin y al cabo, ella era la amiga de Bella y ella ya no quería que fuéramos amigos así que me comportaría como un simple compañero con ella, no me interesaría más de lo necesario.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? – me preguntó Emmett

- Bien, sólo tiene una contusión y aún duerme – contesté – así que vámonos, Alice ya nos avisará si algo pasa

- De acuerdo, como quieras – Emmett alzó los hombros y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas de salida.

Ya íbamos a salir cuando alguien me tomó del brazo y me dio la vuelta bruscamente, Julian, Zach, Damien y Nicole estaban ahí y había sido Zach el que me había jalado. Emmett ya iba a protestar cuando yo lo detuve, no era bueno pelear aquí cuando papá trabajaba en este hospital.

- ¿Si, dime? – pregunté con un poco de sarcasmo sin poder contenerme

- Escúchame bien, Edward deberías fijarte con qué clase de chicas te involucras – ese comentario me enfadó mucho

- ¿y eso a ti qué te importa?

- Me importa cuando la estúpida de tu novia hizo que la mía acabara en el hospital – Nicole tomó a Zach del brazo en un intento de detenerlo

- Mira Zach, más te vale que en mi presencia no te atrevas a insultar a Tanya porque ni siquiera la conoces

- Tú eres el que no la conoce, por culpa de Tanya, Gis, Lyla y Bella están aquí, ella fue la que hizo que la escenografía se cayera

- ¿Tienes pruebas? – pregunté y nadie dijo nada y como yo ya casi no tenía control para nada solté algo que no debí haber dicho – además Tanya nada tiene que ver con el club de teatro, si quieres un culpable ¿por qué no empiezas con la presidenta del club? – dije señalando con la cabeza a Nicole – ella es la encargada ¿no es así?

Julian estuvo a punto de golpearme en ese momento y era entendible dado a que era novio de Nicole, pero yo estaba enojado porque se metieran con mi novia y que además la culparan de cosas en las que ella no tenía nada que ver. Emmett también intentó acercarse a Julian con afán de protegerme, pero no hubo tiempo para nada porque Nicole se colocó entre Emmett y Julian, deteniéndolos a ambos colocándoles una mano en el pecho a cada uno.

- ¡¡Basta!! – dijo con autoridad – lo que menos necesitamos es armar una pelea aquí – entonces miró a sus amigos – vamos chicos, ya es suficiente con una tragedia, no armemos más desastres cuando no vale la pena en cuanto a ti, Edward – la chica me miró – no me interesa con quién te juntas o con quién no, pero espero que le digas a tu novia que no se meta donde no la llaman porque ella no tiene nada que hacer en el pasillo que da al auditorio a la hora que es entrenamiento de porristas

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo, Nicole jaló a sus amigos y los llevó a la cafetería mientras que mi hermano me jalaba a mí para que me fuera con él al auto antes de que pasara algo más.

- Para ser músico, Zach tiene demasiado carácter – dijo Emmett bromeando

- No me importa, pero que no atreva a meterse con Tanya – refunfuñé cruzando los brazos

- Edward, si quieres mi opinión, yo que tú no me metía en esto – Emmett me aconsejó seriamente – tú bien sabes que Tanya y Lauren y Lyla y Nicole se llevan de la patada, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no involucrarte, son peleas de chicas

- Pero ellos están culpando a Tanya de algo muy grave y ella no haría eso

- Ya no te angusties hermano, todo fue un accidente, la misma directora lo dijo así que olvídalo ya

- Sí, tienes razón.

Llegamos a la escuela, estacionamos el Volvo en su lugar y yo me fui a caminar un rato por los jardines de la escuela, no estaba de humor para hacer nada, no quería ver a nadie, sólo quería pasar unos momentos a solas. La verdad me había portado muy grosero con Nicole y ella no tenía la culpa de nada, además de que ella había acudido a mí para ayudarla. Lo que me molestaba ahora, era que dijeran que Tanya había echo eso, si ella era una chica dulce que no se metía con nadie ni había echo nada como para que la creyeran capaz de una cosa así. Emmett tenía razón, eran cosas de chicas y mejor no meterme en esas cosas, pero si Lyla y Nicole se metían con mi novia, las cosas serían diferentes, porque sabía que Julian y Zach se pondrían de su lado.

En fin, decidí irme a dar un baño y acostarme a leer un buen libro antes de bajar a cenar. Caminé hasta los dormitorios y me dirigí al mío, que – con suerte – estaría vacío. Al llegar a la puerta vi un recado pegado a la puerta. Era de Tanya.

_Hola mi amor!!_

_Me enteré de lo que sucedió hoy por la tarde_

_Espero que cuando llegues me llames_

_Estoy preocupada por ti_

_Te amo, bebé_

_Tany_

Entré a la habitación con la nota en la mano, me senté en el sillón y medité un poco, quizá sería bueno hablarle, no sólo para quitarle la preocupación, también quería su compañía. Me senté (aunque desparramé sería más cercano a lo que hice) en el sillón y le marqué a Tanya al celular. No tuve que esperar mucho para que me contestara.

- Mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – fue lo primero que me preguntó y se oía preocupada

- Bien, nena, no te preocupes, ya estoy en mi habitación

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – se ofreció sin que yo se lo pidiera

- Me vendría muy bien tu compañía – acepté

- Ahora te veo bebé, voy para allá.

Colgué y esperé a que Tanya viniera, ella tenía llave de mi dormitorio así que no tendría que levantarme a abrirle, porque la verdad no tenía energías ni para moverme. Cuando Tanya llegó, traía una botella de agua y no sé que más en sus manos, las dejó en la mesita y se colocó tras el sillón para darme un beso en el cuello.

- No te ves bien, amor ¿Cómo te sientes? – Tanya comenzó a darme un masaje y poco a poco mis músculos se relajaron bajo sus manos

- Bien, algo estresado, pero definitivamente mucho mejor – voltee la cabeza y le sonreí un poco – gracias por venir

- ¿Cómo están las chicas Edward? Oí que Bella era una de ellas ¿está bien?

- Sí, Bella y las otras dos están bien – respondí

Y me dio más coraje que creyeran que fuera ella, Tanya que ahora mismo estaba preocupada por saber si ellas estaban bien y Zach culpándola de todo ¿Cómo era posible que llevaran una rivalidad a esos extremos?

- Amor aún hay algo que te inquieta ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Tanya me miró y yo la atraje a mis brazos, ella se sentó en mi regazo y me besó el cuello

- No te preocupes, todo está bien – la tranquilicé besando sus cabellos que olían delicioso, a cereza

- Me alegro

Tanya me besó y yo profundicé el beso porque era justo lo que necesitaba, algo que me subiera el ánimo y tenerla a ella entre mis brazos definitivamente ayudaba con creces. Era muy afortunado al tener una novia como ella y no me imaginaba con ninguna chica que no fuera ella. Pero el rostro de Bella se apareció en mi cabeza y por más que lo intenté, no pude sacarla de mis pensamientos por el resto del día.

**Alice POV**

En el hospital, estuve con Jasper cuando Rosalie y los demás entraron a ver a Gis, que ya había despertado. Claro que quería ir con mi amiga y compañera de travesuras, pero valoraba mucho los momentos que podía estar a solas con Jasper, como ahora. No es que no quisiera que Rosalie se enterara, pero por ahora no había nada entre él y yo, de hecho estos días ha estado desaparecido haciendo quién sabe qué en quién sabe dónde.

- ¿No vas a entrar? – me preguntó Jasper

- Sí, pero ahora no quiero estar ahí, ya sabes, quiero darles unos momentos – dije mientras él me miraba y yo sentía que me enrojecía

- Eres una pequeña mentirosa – me dijo riendo al darse cuenta de mi sonrojo

- No te rías, además no soy mentirosa – le saqué la lengua y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho

- ¿Y pequeña? – me miró con una ceja levantada y en broma

Yo lo miré y le saqué la lengua "indignada" él rió y me abrazó acariciando mis cabellos y yo me sonrojaba aún más, pero que deliciosa era la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, podía sentir los músculos de su torso pegados a mi abdomen y su esencia era simplemente…embriagadora. Yo tuve que contener mis ganas de responder al abrazo así que seguí con mi "indignación" sólo para seguir sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

- ¿Me perdonas, peque? – me pidió tiernamente en mi oído y yo casi me derrito

- No – respondí enojada

- Por favor

- No

- ¿Sabes? A mí me gustan las chicas no muy altas – cuando dijo eso, me quedé sin respiración – además tú eres como una hadita

- ¿Una hadita?

- Sí, pequeña, hermosa y algo voluble – dijo riendo de nuevo

Bueno, eso de hermosa me hacía sentir bastante bien, lo de voluble…no estaba mal, y eso de hadita me había encantado. Y estando entre sus brazos, no me pude resistir y lo mordí en el cuello, él se apartó riendo y yo reí con él.

- Una hadita vampirita

- Sí, así que deja de molestar a la "Hadita" – le dije

- Bien, lo siento mucho hadita

- Bueno, te perdono, por esta vez

Él volvió a abrazarme y esta vez me di el lujo de rodearlo con mis brazos. Cuando oí la voz de Rose aproximarse, me separé de su hermano y el me guiñó un ojo y yo no pude más que reír.

- Alice dice Gis que quiere verte – Rose se sentó al otro lado de Jasper

- Ahora voy – me levanté de la silla y me fui sin mirar una vez más a Jasper

Al llegar a la habitación, vi que Damien estaba acostado en la cama junto a Gis y le estaba acariciando el cabello. Yo me senté en la silla junto a ella

- Esta Tanya la va a pagar muy caro – me previno apenas entré

- Gis, aún olvidas que tenemos un asunto pendiente – le dije intentando evitar lo inevitable, Lyl, Nicky y Gis no dejarían esto por la paz y nos traería problemas a todas, más a Bella – aún tenemos que lograr que Lorelein renuncie

- Lo sé, pero Tanya y Lauren se van a arrepentir par de…

- Gis – intervino Damien

- …arpías – terminó mi amiga y yo reí – el mundo estaría mejor sin ellas

- Lo sé, pero por lo pronto tenemos que hacer que Lorelein diga adiós y tú tienes que salir de aquí

- Ni me digas, odio los hospitales, además estoy perfecta, ya me quiero ir – Gis hizo berrinche y abrazó a su novio que rió y besó su frente

- Te darán de alta mañana, amor – Damien la intentó consolar

- Bueno, con eso aseguro que mis padres no lleguen para verme aquí, ya sé que sermón me tienen preparado para el momento – Gis rodó los ojos y yo reí

Me quedé un rato con ella, luego fui a ver a Lyla – que estaba demasiado enojada como para quedarme mucho rato – y finalmente me quedé con Bella, que aún no despertaba. Me senté junto a mi amiga y me sentí fatal, nadie merecía lo que Tanya había hecho, pero Bella mucho menos. El único error que había cometido mi pobre amiga era haber intentado entablar una amistad con mi hermano. Y mi hermano tenía toda la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué tan idiota era para no darse cuenta de que su novia era la peor del mundo?

Cuando ya me iba a ir, Bella se despertó, al abrir los ojos, le costó trabajo adaptarse a la luz y luego miró alrededor, confusa.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿qué sucedió, Alice? – me preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco

- A ti, a Gis y a Lyla les cayó la escenografía encima – respondí – Lyl y Gis están bien y al parecer a las tres las darán de alta mañana

- ¡¿Mañana?! – Bella me miró asustada – no quiero pasar una noche en el hospital, estoy bien – ella intentó pararse de la cama y yo la detuve

- Bella no te precipites, debes quedarte en observación, sino lo haces tendrás que quedarte más tiempo – mentí un poco, pero sabía que sólo así aceptaría quedarse en el hospital

- ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

- Nicky las fue a buscar y de camino se encontró con Zach, Damien y Julian, pero no pudieron levantar la escenografía así que el equipo de básquetbol los ayudó – le conté – Edward y Emmett se acaban de ir

- ¿Edward vino? – Bella preguntó indecisa

- Sí, estuvo un rato contigo y luego se fue, mamá te manda muchos besos y espera poder venir a verte mañana por la mañana. También hablé con tus padres y saben que estás bien, aunque creo que sería bueno que les hablarás, les sentará bien oír tu voz y creo que sabrán que estás bien si se los dices con tus propios labios

- Les hablaré al rato, gracias por estar aquí Alice

Me quedé con ella un rato más y luego me despedí para que Rose y Jasper entraran un momento, dado que los tres teníamos que regresar al colegio. Me fui con los gemelos Hale y al llegar a la escuela nos fuimos a cenar juntos. No quería pasar esa noche sola así que le pedí a Rose que se durmiera conmigo esa noche, ella estuvo más que encantada con la idea de no dormir con Tanya y Lauren. Al final de la noche Nicky también se durmió con nosotras porque ella también estaba sola en su dormitorio.

**Bella POV**

Edward había ido a verme. No lo podía creer, era imposible pero aún así era verdad. De hecho, entre mi sopor fui capaz de sentir que alguien tomaba mi mano y acariciaba mi rostro, quizás había sido realidad y había sido Edward el que hizo eso, pero no estaba del todo segura y no quería ilusiones, al fin y al cabo le había dejado claro que no quería ser su amiga. Y él había venido a verme al hospital. En ese momento comprendí que había sido muy cruel con él y le debía mínimo una disculpa.

El doctor Cullen vino a verme antes de irse a su casa.

- Me alegra verte bien Bella – dijo revisando mi historial

- Gracias, Carlisle, me siento muy bien – le comenté

- Eso es maravilloso, Edward fue muy inteligente al revisarte la cabeza cuando les quitaron eso de encima – Carlisle comenzó a tomarme la presión

- ¿Edward hizo qué?

- Sí, él te revisó antes de que la ambulancia llegara a la escuela y él fue el que me pidió que las revisara – Carlisle se puso el estetoscopio – debo decir que son muy afortunadas y Nicole también actuó rápido, de no ser porque el equipo de básquetbol las ayudó, probablemente las cosas serían más graves, un minuto más y habría sido demasiado tarde

- Lo sé, muchas gracias por todo – respondí atontada

- Descuida, ahora sólo tienes que descansar, Esme pasará por ti mañana para llevarte a la escuela – él apuntó algo en el historial y se levantó

- Son muy amables

- No es nada Bella, que descanses

- Gracias, igualmente

Carlisle se fue y yo me quedé pensando un rato más antes de irme a dormir. Edward me había salvado, me había revisado antes de que los paramédicos llegaran y además había venido a verme, esta vez sí que me sentía muy mal. Lo había juzgado demasiado mal y todo por culpa de Tanya.

Y algo en mi cabeza me decía que Tanya tenía que ver con el accidente y sabía que Lyla y Gis pensaban igual que yo. Por fin me quedé dormida y en mis sueños volví a verme con un uniforme de porrista y besando a Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle me revisó y tras comprobar que no había nada de malo, me dio de alta, Esme me estaba esperando mientras yo me vestía lista para irme al colegio. Antes de salir, una enfermera entró con unos girasoles y me los entregó. Yo los tomé confusa y leí la tarjeta que traían.

_Para mi alumna estrella_

_Espero que te sientas mejor_

_James._

Sonreí, qué gran detalle del profesor tomarse esa molestia. En fin, salí de la habitación y Esme me llevó a la escuela, no sin darme antes un gran abrazo. Al parecer los padres de Lyla las llevarían a ella y a Gis. Al llegar a la escuela le agradecí a Esme y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar.

Fui a mi habitación a dejar mis flores y cambiarme para irme a la clase que seguía. Cuando me puse el uniforme y me arreglé (con un poco de dolor en mi brazo) salí y me dirigí hacia los casilleros para sacar mis libros. Pero con mi brazo lastimado y con mi torpeza, tiré la mitad de ellos y ciertamente no podía recogerlos, tal fue mi sorpresa ver como alguien me los recogía y no era un alguien cualquiera, era Edward.

- Gracias – murmuré cuando me los dio

- No hay por qué – respondió él fríamente y se dio la vuelta

Era ahora o nunca

- ¿Edward? – lo llamé débilmente y él se giró

- Dime

- Lamento mucho haber sido tan grosera contigo ayer, no debí de haberme metido en lo que no me corresponde, en serio lo siento

- No tienes que lamentarlo **compañera** – replicó él recalcando el compañera – nada de lo que dijiste es una mentira, ahora bien, espero que te sientas mejor

Sus palabras me habían dolido mucho, pero las merecía, y yo lo sabía, lo había juzgado muy mal y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

- Gracias por haberme salvado ayer – Edward se quedó estático donde estaba – Carlisle me dijo lo que hiciste y no tengo como agradecértelo lo suficiente

- Lo habría hecho por cualquiera – respondió él indiferente y se alejó de ahí

Reprimí las lágrimas y cuando la campana sonó, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase con un gran dolor que nada tenía que ver con mi brazo lastimado. Era un dolor en el pecho, justo donde se hallaba mi corazón.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! siendo la 1:43 am (en México) actualizo jajaja, la verdad es que me llegó la inspiración y acabado el capítulo me dije ¿Porqué no subirlo de una vez? Espero que les haya gustado, cómo verán, la relación de BElla y Edward se enfrió bastante, pero no se preocupen porque pronto habrá algo ahí que los acercará de nuevo. En cuanto a Rosalie sabremos más el próximo capítulo. A los amantes de Jasper Alice espero que les haya gustado lo de la hadita vampirita jajaja la verdad a mí me dio mucha gracia y ellos también se acercarán mucho en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos y espero actualizar pronto, como sé darán cuenta siempre actualizo un capítulo en cada historia así que tendrán que esperar hasta que suba el de corazón pirata antes de subir otro, pero me daré prisa lo prometo.**

**Los quiero**

**Dayan**


	10. Tentaciones, Explosiones y Castigos

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Tentaciones, explosiones y castigos**

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando llegué a la escuela con Alice y Jasper, nos fuimos a cenar y luego Alice me pidió que me quedara con ella en su habitación. Y el pensar que podría pasar una noche lejos de Tanya y Lauren se me hizo una idea maravillosa, por lo que acepté. Estábamos en la habitación de Alice ya con las pijamas puestas (Claro que la que me prestó me quedaba muy ajustada y muy corta) cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Yo voy – Alice se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Yo me quedé sentada en la cama leyendo una revista mientras mordía una fresa con chocolate que habíamos comprado de camino a la escuela – cosa que fastidió a mi hermano por supuesto. Le di la vuelta a la hoja de la revista que estábamos viendo y en eso la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió.

- Tenemos compañía – Alice anunció y me di la vuelta para ver a Nicole entrando con su pijama puesta

- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – le pregunté a mi amiga mientas ella se sentaba a mi lado

- Ya sabes, me sentía sola porque no estaba Lyl así que decidí venir con Alice porque pensé que ella se sentiría igual – Nicole tomó una fresa de la caja y Alice volvió a sentarse

- Le hubieras dicho a Julian que se quedara contigo – Alice le dijo maliciosamente y yo reí

- No creas que no lo pensé – Nicole respondió ¿melancólica? – pero Julian está muy ocupado con lo del modelo, ya casi no lo veo

Alice y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir, Nicole se veía triste y no podíamos encontrar las palabras para hacerla sentir mejor. Después de todo, no sólo era que Julian estaba ocupado con el modelo, sino que también la obra de ella le consumía casi todo su tiempo.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos decirle algo, alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

- Rose, te toca ir a ver – Alice dijo metiéndose una fresa a la boca

- ¿Y yo por qué? Es tu habitación – me quejé – que vaya Nicky

- Yo acabo de ir y Nicole es mi invitada – Alice dijo y Nicky, con su sonrisa traviesa me sacó la lengua

- Pero yo también soy tu invitada – protesté

Volvieron a tocar y Alice me miró

- Está bien, yo voy – me levanté de la cama y me llevé la caja de fresas

- ¡¡Oye!! – se quejaron las otras dos

- ¿Qué? Son **mis **fresas, **yo** las compré – les dije y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí

Caminé por la salita con los pies descalzos, tomé una fresa de la caja, la mordí y abrí la puerta mientras tarareaba una canción. Pero al abrir la puerta, me quedé estática, Emmett estaba ahí parado dándome la espalda, y al oír que alguien abría se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa y…anhelo. Yo no pude evitar sonreír complacida aunque aún tenía media fresa en la boca.

Emmett recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada y yo sabía exactamente lo que veía. Traía un short blanco que – siendo de Alice – me quedaba más arriba de lo que debería, dándole a Emmett un gran atisbo de mis piernas (si no es que todo) y el top era rosa pálido y dejaba a la vista mi cintura.

Al parecer Emmett se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que yo no dejaba de mirarlo divertida así que se acercó a mí peligrosamente.

- Rosalie esto es todo una tentación – susurró sensualmente

Su pecho rozaba los míos y yo sentí una de sus manos posarse en la puerta justo junto a mi cabeza. Se acercó aún más y yo podía sentir su calor y su masculina esencia. Entonces él bajó la cabeza…y mordió la fresa que yo aún tenía en la boca, causando que sus labios rozaran los míos ínfimamente, rápidamente, insatisfactoriamente. Se separó de mí masticando la fresa con una gran sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, sus carnosos labios que estuvieron a punto de besar los míos.

- Mmm… deliciosa – dijo él

- Me alegra que te gustara – repliqué fríamente (aunque mi temperatura corporal había subido unos 20 grados) - ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Sí, venía a dejarle esto a mi hermana, lo olvidó en mi auto – Emmett me entregó unas llaves – pero sin duda ha valido la pena venir, esas fresas están exquisitas

¿Las fresas? ¡¿Sólo las fresas?! Bueno él había movido su pieza, era mi turno de jugar.

- Sí, son las fresas más…deliciosas – respondí sensualmente mientras yo me acercaba a él

Emmett se inclinó sonriendo con arrogancia creyendo que yo dejaría que me besara y yo no lo desmentí de la idea. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos yo sonreí intentando no reír y con mi dedo, le limpié el chocolate que había quedado en sus labios.

Él abrió los ojos con desconcierto y yo me metí el dedo a la boca con sensualidad mientras lo veía fijamente y él empalideció un poco.

- ¿Quieres llevarte una, Emmett? – le tendí la caja y lo miré "inocentemente"

- Sólo si me la das tú misma, preciosa – él volvió a su actitud arrogante y sensual

Tomé una fresa de la caja y la acerqué a la boca de Emmett, él tomó mi mano con delicadeza y se comió la fresa sin soltarme y sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Cuando se comió la fruta sentí su lengua limpiar el chocolate que había quedado en mis dedos y miles de sensaciones me recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes? – me preguntó tras mi momento de estupefacción

- Buenas noches Emmett – le sonreí y le cerré la puerta antes de decirle nada.

Me di la vuelta aún con temblores recorriendo mi cuerpo y no se debía al frío (ni siquiera hacía frío) caminé a la recámara de Alice y al abrir la puerta tanto ella como Nicole me miraron sonriendo pícaramente, quizá debido a que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y mi expresión era de completo ensimismamiento.

- ¿Quién era? – me preguntó Alice

- Tu hermano, te trajo tus llaves – puse las llaves en el tocador y volví a sentarme en la cama

- Pero si no le presté mis llaves a Edward – Alice frunció el ceño

- Yo nunca dije que fuera Edward

- ¿Emmett?... – Entonces la sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de Alice – así que Emmett ¿eh?

- Vamos Alice no empieces con tus suposiciones – intenté no sonrojarme más

- Está bien, como quieras, además – se levantó con aire "digno" – Emmett es demasiado para ti

Alice salió al baño para lavarse los dientes y yo me quedé con Nicole, que de repente, se había quedado callada. Ciertamente lo que me había dicho Alice me había molestado. **Yo** era demasiado para Emmett, no al revés.

- ¿Así que vas a seguir con tu plan de poner celoso a Royce con Emmett, verdad? – Nicole me preguntó segundos después

- Sí, no sé que tiene de malo – me metí otra fresa a la boca para no decir algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirme

- Tienes razón, yo no debería meterme en lo que no me importa – Nicole se levantó de la cama y se fue de ahí

Quise seguirla, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría la situación, Nicole ya tenía muchas cosas de las qué preocuparse y no estaba de buen humor últimamente así que lo mejor era no agitar las aguas y dejar que durmiera y ya mañana hablaría con ella.

Cuando Alice entró me preguntó por Nicky, yo le dije que ella se sentía algo cansada y que había ido a dormirse ya. No tardé mucho en irme yo también. No sabía en qué habitación estaría Nicole así que pegué el oído a la puerta junto a la del baño y esperé a oír algo. Un débil sollozo hizo que me diera cuenta de que ahí estaba Nicole. El oírla sollozar me hizo sentir bastante mal. Y me prometí que mañana haría lo posible por subirle el ánimo.

**Bella POV**

Fui a mis clases sin dejar que lo que me había dicho Edward me afectara así que puse el doble de atención en cada clase, incluso pasé a hacer un ejercicio en el pizarrón en Matemáticas.

En Literatura me fue aún mejor, leímos "Hamlet" y el profesor me hizo leer un capítulo en voz alta, lo que me distrajo por completo – estaba más interesada en leer bien y no equivocarme. Al acabar la clase, tomé mis libros para guardarlos en el casillero e irme a la cafetería, donde vería a mis amigas, sin embargo, antes de irme el profesor me detuvo.

- ¿Bella podrías quedarte un segundo? – James me pidió cuando todos se fueron.

- Claro – dejé mis cosas en la banca - ¿ocurre algo?

- No, descuida, sólo quería saber cómo seguías

- Estoy muy bien, gracias por las flores, están hermosas – me sonrojé un poco

- No fue nada. Hoy me di cuenta de que estuviste muy seria ¿todo está bien?

- Sí, es sólo que no pude descansar muy bien en el hospital

Eso no era totalmente una mentira, mi cama era dura y con tantas cosas en la cabeza, me había costado mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño.

- Muy bien, no te entretengo más, vete a almorzar

- Gracias profesor, nos vemos la próxima clase.

Fui a dejar los libros a mi casillero y para desgracia mía, Tanya y Edward estaban ahí. Yo abrí mi casillero y evité mirarlos, a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

- …es en serio, amor el profesor de Literatura me odia y además tiene a sus **preferidas** – Tanya recalcó y yo evité voltear, era claro a quién se refería después de lo de Roméo y Julieta

- sí lo sé, a mí me castigó porque dijo que tenía una mente muy cerrada y que no entendía los clásicos… – Edward dijo y yo lo miré de soslayo.

Edward estaba recargado en los casilleros y Tanya estaba guardando unas cosas en el suyo. Cuando Edward volteó la cabeza, yo instintivamente volví mi vista a mi casillero abierto.

- …además el profesor debe de considerar a sus favoritas por otras cosas y no por sus puntos de vista

Cerré el casillero con más fuerza de la necesaria y me fui de ahí, no sin antes ver como Tanya sonreía y besaba a Edward. Yo estaba molesta, ¿cómo se atrevía Edward a decir eso? James era un excelente profesor y no es que yo fuera ególatra o narcisista pero mis comentarios eran mejores que los de Tanya. Además si James se interesara tanto por el físico de sus alumnas, su favorita sería Tanya, no yo.

En fin, caminé hasta el comedor y en el camino me encontré a Jasper, que venía con sus amigos, entre los cuales estaba Emmett. Al verme, el grandulón me alzó en un abrazo de oso que casi me rompe las costillas y me saca el aire.

- ¿Cómo estás hermanita? – yo reí un poco y su familiaridad y el cariño con el que me dijo hermanita me hizo sentir bien

- Bien Emm ¿Cómo estás tú grandulón?

- De maravilla, ya sabes, castigado como siempre pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? – Jasper rodó los ojos y yo reí ante la despreocupación con la que Emmett se tomaba las cosas

- Me alegra ver que estás bien Bella – Jasper me dio un suave abrazo evitando lastimarme mi brazo vendado

- Gracias, Jasper ¿Van al comedor también?

- Yo sí – Jasper me contestó – Emmett no porque tiene que cumplir su castigo con la miss de Psicología

- ¿Qué quieren? La Miss me adora, por eso me castiga para pasar más tiempo conmigo

Emmett volvió a abrazarme – esta vez con un poco más de delicadeza – se rió un poco de Jasper y se encaminó hacia el salón de Psicología. Jasper fue a reunirse con Edward y Tanya por lo que yo me fui inmediatamente de ahí. Al verme, Alice me abrazó fuertemente – era impactante ver como poseía casi la misma fuerza que su hermano mayor.

- Te extrañé esta noche Bella – Alice me dijo mientras nos sentábamos con Gis, Nicole y Lyla

- Y yo a ti Alice – aseguré - ¿Dónde está Rose?

- Con Royce, en la biblioteca – Lyla respondió con tono pícaro – creo que debí decirles que el Kamasutra no está en esta biblioteca

Ninguna de nosotras pudo contener la carcajada y hasta la misma Lyla se rió de su comentario. Estar con mis amigas era tan relajante que no podía evitar olvidar mis tristezas estando con ellas.

- Yo les puedo prestar el mío – Gis dijo tomando un trago de jugo y todas la miramos entre sorprendidas y asustadas – era broma – añadió al ver nuestras caras

Después de reír otro tanto, hubo un corto silencio en la mesa, en lo que yo aproveché para tomar un pedazo de pastel que habían traído.

- Ahora que lo dices, creo que en la casa de los abuelos de Julian hay un Kamasutra – Nicole dijo seriamente

- No – Alice abrió la boca

- Sí, está en la biblioteca – contestó Nicole – una vez Julian y yo nos fuimos de la comida, ya saben, para estar un rato solos – todas miramos a Nicole pícaramente – y estaba en la mesa de la biblioteca, abierto

- ¡¡Oh por Dios!! – Lyla exclamó

- Jamás veré a los abuelos del mismo modo – Giselle terminó

Y entonces volvimos a reír sin poder evitarlo. Estábamos a media sesión de risoterapia cuando Damien y Julian llegaron a la mesa. Ambos nos miraron con el ceño fruncido y nosotras intentamos contener la risa de nuevo.

- Veo que están de buen humor – Damien comentó sentándose junto a Gis y pasándole un brazo por los hombros

- Sí, no tienes idea – Alice contestó

- Se nota – Julian se sentó junto a Nicole sin tocarla – y ¿Qué las divertía tanto?

- Ya saben, cuando te da, te da – Alice dijo y todas soltamos la carcajada captando el segundo sentido de su frase

- Bueno… antes de que les dé otro ataque de risa les trajimos algo –Julian les dio un papel a Nicole y a Lyla

Ambas lo tomaron y lo leyeron con el ceño fruncido. En lo que leían, Alice y yo seguimos comiendo mientras que Gis abrazaba a Damien y él besaba su frente. Julian tenía la fija vista en la mesa y sabía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no mirar a Nicole, yo no lo entendía porque seguían siendo novios ¿no?

En fin, Lyla y Nicole terminaron de leer el papel y Nicole cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y Lyla suspiró mientras tomaba una pera de la mesa y la mordía.

- No pienso ir – Declaró Nicole

**- Tienes **que ir – contradijo Julian

- Sí, Nicky tienes que ir, no puedes dejarme sola en esto

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? – pidió Gis algo molesta

- En la tarde es la junta de la sociedad de alumnos – respondió Julian y en ese mismo momento tocaron.

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos afuera y Alice y yo nos desviamos para ir a nuestros casilleros a sacar los libros que necesitaríamos ese día. Aprovechando que no había nadie, le pregunté a Alice acerca de la sociedad de alumnos.

- La sociedad de alumnos son los que se encargan de organizar las fiestas, los concursos, las ferias, todo ese tipo de cosas – Alice respondió -indiferente

- ¿Quiénes son los que están en la sociedad? – pregunté

- Los presidentes de todos los talleres y los capitanes de los equipos deportivos, Nicole y Lyla odian las reuniones porque Tanya siempre mete a sus amigas para que la apoyen en todas las decisiones que se toman en las juntas, sin mencionar que todo mundo se pone a su favor y Nicole y Lyla nunca lo hacen

- Con razón – susurré

- Sí, por eso me alegro de no estar ahí, aunque para serte sincera, me encantaría poder organizar las fiestas y las graduaciones, pero eso implicaría estar con Tanya y sus secuaces así que…mejor no

Alice se despidió de mí y se fue a su laboratorio y yo me encaminé a Historia. Al llegar al salón, casi todas las bancas habían sido ocupadas, excepto dos que estaban hasta el fondo. Me senté en una de ellas y casi inmediatamente, el profesor llegó.

Esa clase me permití divagar un poco, el profesor no lo notaría porque siempre estaba más interesado en su narración así que no me preocupé. Pero antes de relajarme lo suficiente, tocaron la puerta y al abrirse, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- Señor Cullen ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? – el profesor le dijo al muchacho que estaba en la puerta con sus libros de historia en la mano

No, por favor no.

- Cambiaron mi horario – contestó el aludido dándole una hoja al profesor. No, no puede ser

- Perfecto, siéntese junto a la señorita Swan, acabamos de iniciar con la lección

Edward caminó hacia donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado sin hacerme el mínimo caso. Yo respiré profundamente y seguí garabateando en mi cuaderno mientras el profesor daba su clase.

Miré a Edward de vez en cuando, al parecer él tampoco escuchaba al profesor, sólo tomaba algunas notas de vez en cuando, después jugaba con su bolígrafo pasándolo entre sus blancos y largos dedos. Qué ironía, estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Pero yo lo había querido así en cuanto decidí que no quería hablar con él.

Edward se había portado a las mil maravillas conmigo desde el primer momento cuando estuvimos juntos en el laboratorio y se portó tan abierto, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Sin mencionar que Edward me había contado muchas cosas que no le contabas a una desconocida. Él me tenía confianza y yo le había pagado muy mal.

No me gustaba esta sensación en mi pecho. Quería hablar con él como esa noche en el jardín de su casa. Quería tener su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo como esa noche que vimos películas, quería ser su amiga, de verdad que lo deseaba muchísimo. Entonces recordé el dolor que había sentido al caer la escenografía sobre mí, el ser objeto de horribles cuchicheos, todo por querer ser su amiga.

Tanya era sin duda el mayor obstáculo para consolidar una amistad con Edward, si tan sólo ella pudiera entender que lo único que quería era ser amiga de Edward, una hermanita, como Emmett me consideraba. No quería arrebatarle el novio a nadie, sólo quería la amistad de un chico, un chico que me hacía sentir a gusto en su presencia como sólo Jacob lo había logrado. Pensar en Jake me hizo sentir una extraña nostalgia. Lo extrañaba mucho y deseaba poder contar con su consuelo en esto momentos.

Entonces decidí escribirle una carta a Edward, saqué mi bloc, arranqué una hoja y comencé a escribir.

_Edward:_

_Sé que estás muy enojado conmigo, me lo merezco y comprendo tu sentir. Fui muy injusta contigo, tú me abriste los brazos y me trataste excelente desde el primer día que llegué aquí, incluso confiaste en mí más de lo que esperaba, me contaste muchas cosas que sé que eran importantes para ti._

_Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad no sabes cuán mal me siento contigo y me gustaría__ encontrar la manera para que me perdones y pueda ganar tu confianza de nuevo._

_Si no respondes, lo entenderé puesto que estás en todo tu derecho de estar enojado conmigo, pero para mí sería maravilloso, sino recuperar tu amistad, por lo menos saber que me perdonas._

_Sinceramente _

_Bella._

Terminé la carta y entonces dudé ¿cómo se la iba a dar? Podría metérsela a la mochila, podría meterla en su casillero…o la manera más valiente, dándosela yo misma.

Sin embargo, al terminar la carta, me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena así que cuando la clase terminó, me levanté, tomé mis cosas y tiré la carta a la basura.

En el pasillo salón vi a Alice saliendo del laboratorio junto con la directora y yo me temí lo peor. Después vi saliendo a Angela y ella confirmó mis sospechas.

- Lorelein renuncio, le pusieron un ratón en la bata – Angela dijo – fue muy divertido, pero al fin consiguieron lo que querían, Alice fue muy valiente al decir que había sido ella y no dejó que Gis fuera castigada.

**Edward POV**

Entré al salón de historia con pesadez, lo que menos quería ese día era tener una clase tan aburrida, pero tenían que cambiar mi horario por culpa del profesor de química, no quería que Mike y yo estuviéramos en el mismo grupo así que decidieron cambiarme a mí.

Y antes de ir al salón, tuve que ir a la dirección por la nota de la directora avisando del cambio a los maestros. Y vaya sorpresa fue salir de la oficina para ver a mi hermana sentada ahí esperando a la directora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a Alice, que tenía una sonrisa radiante

- Ya sabes, me castigaron

- ¡¡Señorita Cullen!! – la directora gritó y mi hermana se apresuró a entrar, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

No entendía por qué mis hermanos siempre se metían en problemas, Emmett y Alice se la vivían en la dirección y yo casi nunca entraba. En la familia, generalmente decían que Emmett y Alice deberían de ser los mellizos porque ambos eran igual de amedrentadores. Claro, debí ser yo el mayor, pero la verdad es que quiero a mis hermanos como a nadie más en el mundo. Emmett quizá me usa de blanco para muchas de sus bromas, pero cuando necesito el apoyo de mi hermano, Emmett aparece sin que yo se lo pida y no me deja solo aunque sea un problema enorme. Alice podía ser hiperactiva a morir, pero era la mejor hermana del mundo cuando necesito alguien que me escuche.

Al pensar en eso recordé esos días que pasé con Bella y lo bien que me sentí hablando con ella. Ella era igual de atenta que Alice, sólo que Bella era más concentrada y cuando me escuchaba estaba al cien en nuestra conversación, además de que siempre me daba unos consejos bastante buenos, no estaría tan bien con Tanya si no fuera por ella.

- Señor Cullen ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? – el profesor me preguntó y yo me acerqué al escritorio

- Cambiaron mi horario – contesté dándole el aviso de la directora

- Perfecto, siéntese junto a la señorita Swan, acabamos de iniciar con la lección

Y en ese momento volteé hacia el final del salón y vi a Bella sentada junto a la única banca vacía. Caminé hacia ella sin mirarla y me senté a su lado sin prestarle la mínima atención.

Durante toda la hora me la pasé tomando algunas notas – que no eran necesarias – ya que la revolución francesa era un tema que me sabía al derecho y al revés. En ese momento fue cuando miré por el rabillo del ojo lo que hacía Bella. Estaba escribiendo algo. Miré discretamente y vi que era una carta, y estaba casi seguro de haber visto mi nombre escrito en ella. Cuando terminó de escribir, dobló la hoja y la dejó ahí encima.

Acabando la clase, fui de los últimos en irme y vi como Bella tiraba el papel a la basura, que afortunadamente cayó fuera del bote. Cuando el profesor se distrajo, tomé la hoja y salí del salón a toda prisa.

En ninguna clase pude mirar la carta porque hubo mucho trabajo, acabando las clases, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y luego fui a comer con Emmett. Quizá después de la comida pudiera sentarme en mi cama y leer la carta con calma, si es que era una carta. En fin, acabando de comer me levanté dispuesto a irme.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me preguntó Emmett

- Al dormitorio – contesté

- Pues fíjate que no puedes ir porque tenemos junta ¿recuerdas?

Claro, la junta de la sociedad de alumnos, qué patético. Pero bueno, había que hacerlo porque de esas juntas dependían las actividades que se organizarían en la escuela este semestre, los torneos, las fiestas…

Emmett y yo nos encaminamos al salón donde siempre se reunía el consejo. Ya habían llegado casi todos, estaban Demetri del club de fotografía, Eric del de anatomía, Stephenie del de creación literaria, Sofía del de diseño, Félix del cineclub, Damien del periódico, Lyla del de música, Nicole del de teatro, Julian del modelo y estaban Tanya y Lauren por el equipo de porristas.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, empecemos – Tanya anunció y todos nos sentamos en círculo – bien, según el calendario de actividades, lo primero que tenemos es…Halloween

- ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta de disfraces? – sugirió Nicole

- Sí, al fin y al cabo tú ya traes tu disfraz de bruja todo el año, Tanya – Lyla comentó y ella y Nicole chocaron las palmas riendo

- Yo creo que la idea de la fiesta de disfraces es genial – interrumpió Stephenie evitando que Tanya contestara – podríamos vender sombreros y máscaras fuera por si alguien no trae disfraz

- Sí, podríamos hacer un concurso de disfraces – sugirió Demetri.

Aunque detestaba la actitud de Nicole y Lyla para con Tanya, tenía que admitir que tenían buenas ideas para las festividades. Pero no entendía por qué me reclamaban Zach y Julian cuando ellas dos también se metían con Tanya.

- Es una genial idea – Tanya afirmó emocionada – podríamos también hacer una casa de los gritos

- Sí y tú podrías estar hasta el final sin maquillaje Tanya, todos se asustarían irremediablemente – Nicole dijo sarcásticamente

- O podríamos hacerla en tu casa – Lyla añadió

Respiré profundo y conté hasta diez, era la primera reunión así que no quería armar problemas, pero definitivamente Nicole y Lyla se estaban pasando, me di cuenta de que algunos reían ante los comentarios de las dos y otros las miraban con reprobación, aunque a ninguna de las dos les importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Supongo que podríamos hacer la fiesta en el gimnasio y arreglarlo para la ocasión – siguió Tanya sin inmutarse y yo me sentí orgulloso de ella y que no respondiera a las niñerías de Nicole y Lyla – porque el auditorio no es muy seguro

- Y menos contigo rondando por ahí – murmuró Lyla con desprecio.

- ¡¡Chicas ya basta!! – les reclamó Julian en voz baja

Vaya, por fin, Nicole y Lyla se cruzaron de brazos y siguieron escuchando las propuestas de los demás.

- Yo creo que la fiesta es una buena oportunidad para las bandas de música que hay en el taller – sugirió Lyla seriamente – nosotros podríamos encargarnos de la música y así podrían tocar todas las bandas turnándose en el evento

- Eso sería genial – añadió Sofía – así podrían involucrarse más en los planes para la fiesta y sería fantástico oír tocar a nuestros compañeros.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en esto.

- ¿Por qué no prepara una obra el club de teatro? – sugirió Lauren

- Porque ya es demasiado montar la obra de fin de cursos y la pastorela para Navidad y la obra del Día de Acción de Gracias – Nicole respondió – ¿por qué no mejor le pedimos al grupo de strippers, digo, de porristas que prepare un número para la fiesta?

- Sin desnudos, por supuesto – añadió Lyla

- Pero si eso es la mejor parte del show – Emmett dijo y muchos rieron

Yo miré feo a mi hermano y éste se quedó callado al verme. Daba la casualidad que mi novia era parte del grupo de strip…de porristas.

- Yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos convertir el campo de fútbol en un cementerio – Julian habló por primera vez

-Sí, podríamos hacer tumbas y poner hielo seco para que se vea neblina – Emmett estuvo de acuerdo

- También podríamos colocar algunos muñecos que se muevan solos y asusten a los que pasan por ahí – yo sugerí por primera vez.

Muchos de nosotros estaban tomando notas y ya sabíamos que una vez planeado todo, tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver cómo nos dividíamos para hacer todo.

Finalmente, acabamos con las ideas y decidimos que haríamos el cementerio en el campo de fútbol, la casa de los gritos en el salón de usos múltiples y la fiesta sería en el gimnasio.

- Nostras nos encargamos de la fiesta – anunció Nicole y Lyla la miró como si estuviera loca

- ¿Y podrán? – preguntó Tanya

- Claro que sí, tú podrías hacer la casa de los gritos Tanya, sólo tienes que recrear tu propia casa – Lyla dijo

Llegamos al acuerdo en que los chicos de música, de teatro y los del modelo se encargarían de la fiesta. Las porristas, las de diseño y las de creación literaria harían la casa de los gritos y los deportistas nos haríamos cargo del campo de fútbol.

Acabando la reunión Emmett y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y mientras caminábamos hacia allá escuchamos a varios chicos murmurando que había explotado un laboratorio. Mike se acercó y nos contó que fue un chico de sexto y que ahora mismo le habían ordenado ir a la dirección.

Emmett y yo nos fuimos de ahí, no nos interesaba para nada lo del laboratorio, además de que había sido en el último período de clases. Entré a mi habitación y por fin estuve a solas, Emmett tendría que ir al entrenamiento de fútbol pronto y no sabía a qué hora llegaría Jasper, me acosté en la cama con la hoja en mis manos, al abrirla, me di cuenta de que efectivamente era una carta, y era para mí.

_Edward:_

_Sé que estás muy enojado conmigo, me lo merezco y comprendo tu sentir. Fui muy injusta contigo, tú me abriste los brazos y me trataste excelente desde el primer día que llegué aquí, incluso confiaste en mí más de lo que esperaba, me contaste muchas cosas que sé que eran importantes para ti._

_Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad no sabes cuán mal me siento contigo y me gustaría encontrar la manera para que me perdones y pueda ganar tu confianza de nuevo._

_Si no respondes, lo entenderé puesto que estás en todo tu derecho de estar enojado conmigo, pero para mí sería maravilloso, sino recuperar tu amistad, por lo menos saber que me perdonas._

_Sinceramente _

_Bella._

Cuando terminé de leerla, media sonrisa se había dibujado en mis labios y me sentía mucho mejor, quería contestarle la carta, sin embargo sabía que haber tomado la carta sin que ella se diera cuenta era poco cortés así que quizás esperaría un poco y tenía la esperanza de que Bella volviera a hablarme pronto.

Quizá iría a la casa este fin de semana

Y ahora ¿Dónde demonios está Jasper?

**Alice POV**

Entiendo que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero estoy feliz, por fin logré que Lorelein se fuera y estaba satisfecha de lo que hice. No dejé que Giselle se echara la culpa porque yo sabía que sus padres no lo tomarían bien. Los míos tampoco, pero mis papás eran más tolerantes y más abiertos…aunque me esperaba una grande el viernes que llegara a casa. Voy a invitar a Bella, quizá mis padres no me griten mucho si ella va conmigo.

En fin, ahora estaba esperando a que la directora me diera un castigo, sabía que esa parte vendría pero ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

- Señorita Cullen, he decidido cuál será su castigo – me anunció la directora después de comer

- Sí directora, dígame

- Verás, uno de tus compañeros de sexto ocasionó una explosión en el laboratorio de química y ahora está hecho añicos y como no hay ayudante, tú tendrás que reunirte con él todos los recesos y las tardes a limpiar ¿me entendiste?

- Sí, directora

- Empezando desde ahorita

Salí de la dirección y me dirigí al laboratorio de química, creo que mi castigo no fue tan malo como esperaba. Un laboratorio que explotó no puede tener tanto desorden, es un alumno el que lo explotó no un químico experto en explosiones nucleares.

Pero eso era lo que yo creía hasta que entré al laboratorio, era un verdadero des…desorden. ¿Qué creían que iba a decir? Yo soy una persona correcta y no digo malas palabras…

En fin, me sorprendí de ver tantas cosas rotas, había humo aún después de haber transcurrido algo de tiempo. Y no vi a nadie ahí dentro.

- ¡¿Pero quién fue el idiota que hizo esto?! – exclamé a nadie en particular, no había nadie ahí

- Yo – me di la vuelta y vi al chico que había echo esto, estaba agachado recogiendo algo por eso no lo vi.

Que la tierra me tragara. Era Jasper.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Qué tal el capi de hoy? Jajaa ahora sí puse un poco de todo, jajaja que vergüenza la de Alice ¿no lo creen? Ya le dijo idiota a JAsper y todavía no salen juntos. Edward es un metiche ¿a poco no? jajaja pero es por una buena causa y Emmett y Rosalie...pues son Emmett y Rosalie. Jajaja Nicole y Lyla se la cobraron a Tanya...sólo un poco.**

**Bueno chicos espero que hayan disfrutado este cap y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews**

**Besos,**

**Dayan**


	11. Guerra de Comida

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**** Guerra de comida**

**Alice POV**

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición. De todas las personas a las que podría decirles idiotas, tenía que ser precisamente a él. De los quien sabe cuantos alumnos de esta escuela, el que tenía que volar el laboratorio era Jasper. Quería morirme de vergüenza, ahora sé porque Bella siempre me dice que debo pensar antes de decir algo.

Yo me quedé ahí parada completamente sonrojada, le había dicho idiota al amor de mi vida, eso no era un buen comienzo para una relación. Sin embargo, Jasper me miró y luego se echó a reír. Yo no podía moverme ni decir nada, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir nunca más.

- No sabía que las haditas vampiro enrojecían así – Jasper se acercó a mí – ni que se quedaran mudas, no cuando son tan elocuentes como tú.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que salió de mis labios y él volvió a reír – no era mi intención.

- Sí que lo era, es entendible, yo también hubiera dicho lo mismo

Nota para Mary Alice Cullen: siempre revisar que no haya nadie cuando planeas decirle idiota a una persona.

- Pero…

- Alice, olvídalo, no hay problema, sólo les diré a tus hermanos que me dijiste idiota y seguramente Emmett estará de acuerdo contigo cuando se enteren de esto

- ¡¿No les has dicho?! – le pregunté

- No, no es un tema de conversación y Emmett se burlará de mí y aún no estoy preparado para eso

Esta vez reí con él. Sería típico de Emmett burlarse de las desgracias ajenas así que lo mejor era no decirle nada.

- Puedes estar seguro que no le diré nada, de mí también va a burlarse mucho así que puede ser nuestro secreto

- Lamento decirte que todo mi salón se enteró de la explosión – Jasper dijo y yo no pude evitar reírme de su comentario

- Que lástima, pues tenemos mucho que hacer – dije mirando a mi alrededor.

Mientras recogíamos, Jasper me contó que sus compañeros de equipo habían agregado demasiado alcohol al experimento y que lo habían hecho a propósito para que lo castigaran a él. Yo me enojé mucho y casi voy a la dirección a quejarme, pero me detuve por dos motivos. Uno: Jasper no me dejó, no quería que creyeran que era un chismoso. Y dos: no estaba tan tonta como para no aprovechar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a su lado.

No terminamos de recoger, de hecho nos llevaría algo de tiempo, una semana cuando menos. Salimos a las seis de ahí y ahora podía decir que Jasper y yo estábamos más cerca el uno del otro, sólo esperaba que las cosas quedaran así…por ahora, ya después veríamos.

- ALICE CULLEN ¿DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE TODA LA TARDE? – oí a Lyla gritar a mis espaldas y Jasper y yo nos dimos la vuelta, tras de nosotras iban Lyla, Rose, Gis y Nicky

- Hola Jasper – saludó Nicole a mi acompañante

- Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

- Excelente – respondió Lyla con una enorme sonrisa – Alice te tenemos una enorme sorpresa

- ¿Ah sí?

Yo quería matarlas en ese momento por haber venido a interrumpir. ¿Por qué siempre eran tan inoportunas?

- Sí ¿Adivina quiénes vamos a organizar la fiesta de Halloween?

- No tengo la menor i…¿dijiste vamos?

- Le quitamos la organización a Tanya, claro si quieres ayudarnos, es toda tuya.

- ¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡YUPI!!!!!

Por fin podría hacer una fiesta y Tanya no podría impedirlo. Abracé a mis amigas, gracias a Nicole y a Lyla por ello. Gis seguía algo enojada conmigo por no haberla dejado que se delatara, pero no quería que tuviera problemas con sus papás y ahora no la quería conmigo castigada, no cuando podía pasar tiempo a solas con Jasper.

- Más te vale que hagas algo grandioso para la fiesta, tenemos que asegurarnos de que las decoraciones de Tanya del año pasado luzcan ridículas a comparación de las tuyas – me dijo Nicole

- Así será, me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer – le di un beso en la mejilla a Jasper – te veo mañana Jazz

- Cuídate peque – me respondió él

- Sí claro de él si te despides porque te gusta – me gritó Nicole y quise matarla en esos momentos.

Yo decidí que seguir caminando como si no la hubiera oído era lo mejor. Mis amigas solían ser demasiado habladoras en los momentos más inconvenientes. Al llegar al dormitorio vi a Bella sentada e uno de los sillones haciendo tarea.

- Hola Bella – la saludé

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? – me preguntó sin alzar la mirada de su trabajo – no te vi después de la comida

- Es que estuve castigada – respondí con una brillante sonrisa.

Al parecer Bella lo notó porque dejó de escribir y me volteó a ver con una ceja levantada. Ella me interrogó con una mirada y yo no pude más que sonreír completamente feliz.

- ¿Tiene tu castigo que ver con Jasper no es así?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¿Cómo adivinaste?...Un momento, la adivina soy yo no tú – le reproché y ella rodó los ojos

- Con esa sonrisa tuya no hay duda de que Jasper "el amor de tu vida" – ignoraré que lo dijo con sarcasmo – tiene que ver con tu castigo, con nadie más sonreirías así.

- Es que…no vayas a decirle a nadie lo que voy a contarte

Recibí otra mirada escéptica.

- ¡¡Seguro!! Yo quería correr y contarle a todos mis amigos que tengo en la escuela

- Oh está bien, deja de ser sarcástica conmigo.

- ¡¡Ya cuéntame enana!!

Entonces le conté con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedió ese día – omitiré que se burló mucho de mí cuando le conté la parte en la que le grité a Jasper – y luego le dije que tendríamos que organizar la fiesta de Halloween con las demás.

- ¿Tenemos?

- Claro, tú vas a ayudarnos, de hecho estoy pensando en reunirnos todas en mi casa el sábado para que organicemos todo, aunque tú te vas conmigo desde el viernes

- Sí, señora – Bella me miró con ironía y yo suspiré

- Bien, ahora…

- Alice, no voy a quedarme en tu casa todo el fin de semana otra vez

- Por supuesto que sí, tus papás dijeron que no podrían verte hasta dentro de dos semanas así que no vas a quedarte en la escuela el fin de semana, te vas conmigo

Y después de eso ya no me pudo discutir nada. Nunca le puedes decir que no a Alice Cullen, nunca.

**Rosalie POV**

- Odio los jueves– se quejó Gis sentándose a mi lado en el almuerzo – los odio

- Lo sabemos – Alice, Bella y yo respondimos al unísono.

Si Gis odiaba los jueves era por el simple hecho de que, la clase antes del almuerzo (biología) la compartía con Tanya y Lauren. Y no había jueves que ella no llegara molesta al almuerzo debido a ése par de arpías.

- ¿Ahora qué hicieron? – preguntó Nicole enfrascada en un cuaderno

- Da la casualidad que estábamos hablando del dióxido de carbono y a Tanya se le ocurre preguntar ¿El dióxido de carbono contamina? Y Lauren quiere saber si daña el cabello

- Gis, estás hablando de ellas dos – Lyla dijo mirando el mismo cuaderno que tenía Nicole en las manos – en su mundo sólo hay baile, sexo y arruinar la vida de los demás – después sonrió mirando lo que Nicole había escrito – eso me gusta

- ¿En qué están metidas esas dos? – preguntó Gis comiendo su almuerzo

- Quien sabe, no nos dejan ver que están escribiendo – respondió Alice – oigan chicas ¿sí van a ir a mi casa el sábado?

- Sí – respondieron al unísono Nicole y Lyla sin dejar de estudiar lo que tenían en el cuaderno

Mientras Nicole y Lyla hacían quién sabe qué. Yo recorrí con la mirada el comedor. MI hermano estaba con los deportistas y a su lado estaba Emmett, quien al darse cuenta que lo miraba, me sonrió sensualmente. Yo sonreí y rodé los ojos. Emmett me gustaba mucho, era guapo, fuerte, simpático…pero no era mi tipo. Me gustaba coquetear con él porque sabía que a Royce le molestaba sobremanera que lo hiciera. Esa semana había declinado la invitación de Emmett porque Royce ya me había invitado a cenar el viernes saliendo de la escuela. Estos últimos días, Royce ha estado más atento y dulce conmigo, me acompaña a mis clases, me carga mis libros, se ha portado como todo un caballero.

Y desde el martes por la tarde Nicole y Lyla llevan escribiendo en ése condenado cuaderno y no nos han dejado ver qué demonios hacen. La curiosidad nos tenía a todas al pendiente de cualquier descuido de ambas para poder quitarles el cuaderno, un descuido, que no ha llegado a tener lugar. Ahora sí todos sabemos que Julian y Nicole tienen problemas, no se han hablado desde que salieron de la junta el martes aunque ella no ha querido decir nada al respecto. Y por si fuera poco, Zach y Lyla también comenzaban a estar más lejanos el uno al otro, no que tuvieran problemas pero – según nos había dicho Lyla – Zach ha estado un poco ido últimamente. Qué miedo me da esto, Nicole y Julian se pelean y poco después Lyla y Zach se distancian.

Acabando el almuerzo me fui con Royce a Derecho, una clase que compartíamos y que ambos disfrutábamos mucho, los debates del profesor eran lo que más me entusiasmaba, nos ponía temas diferentes y nos acomodaba en los que defendían y los que acusaban, nosotros teníamos que hacerlo aunque estuviéramos en desacuerdo con el grupo que nos había tocado. El profesor decía que de esa manera podríamos ver todo desde un punto de vista general.

Mi día por fin terminó y fui a mi casillero a dejar mis cosas. Cuando lo cerré Emmett estaba ahí recargado mirándome con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, grandulón? – le pregunté con una sonrisa

- Sí, quizás podrías ayudarme, estoy buscando a la chica más hermosa de este mundo, tiene el cabello rubio y rizado – Emmett acarició un mechón de mi cabello – sus ojos son como dos lagos violetas, su figura es la de toda una diosa, tiene la sonrisa más brillante que haya visto – sus dedos pasaron por mis labios – su piel es suave como la seda y es fuerte y decidida ¿la has visto?

- Tal vez la haya divisado por ahí – sonreí y cerré mi casillero - ¿de verdad necesitas encontrarla?

- Sí, aunque… - Emmett me dejó encerrada entre los casilleros y su cuerpo – tal vez podría dejar de buscarla ¿quieres ir a comer fresas con chocolate conmigo el viernes?

Intenté no sonrojarme cuando Emmett me recordó lo que había sucedido la otra noche, esa atracción que había entre nosotros era fuerte y estaba a punto de dejarme sin sentido. Y yo debía de hacer todo por no caer en esos ojos grises que brillaban con diversión y deseo.

- Lo lamento, ya tengo planes

- ¿Vas a salir con Ken? – me preguntó Emmett acercándose peligrosamente a mi cuerpo

- ¿Te importa? – creí que mientras más fría mejor

- Sí, creo que no sabes como elegir a un hombre – los labios de Emmett estaban peligrosamente cercanos a los míos

- ¿Y qué hombre debería elegir?

- A mí, soy guapo, tengo más músculos que Ken – eso era cierto – tengo una linda sonrisa, mis ojos son llamativos y… - la boca de Emmett se acercó a mi oído y yo me estremecí - …te gusto

"Más de lo que me gustaría admitir" pensé para mis adentros.

- No me gustas – dije poco convincentemente

- Claro que sí, hermosa, tu cuerpo me dice lo que tus palabras niegan

Entonces me di cuenta, horrorizada, que mis manos estaban adheridas a su pecho y le había desabotonado dos botones a su camisa.

- No te preocupes princesa, algún día lo admitirás – Emmett me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Y yo no podía creer que en verdad yo le había desabrochado dos botones y ni cuenta me había dado. Simplemente pasaba que con Emmett, dejaba de pensar. Sólo quedábamos él y yo.

**Lyla POV**

¡¡Por fin es viernes!! Estoy harta de las clases, de mis compañeros de clases, de las estúpidas descerebradas que son las porristas, de los maestros, de todo. Salí de mi habitación con mi ropa para meterme a bañar. Entré al baño y vi a Nicole con sólo una toalla y lavándose los dientes.

- Buenos días, Nicky

- Oa – me dijo ella con el cepillo en la boca

- ¡Qué pésima noche! – me quejé dejando mi ropa colgada detrás de la puerta

- Ya somos dos – respondió mi amiga una vez que se enjuagó la boca – tuve pesadillas toda la maldita noche, y ya quiero ir a ver a mis hermanos

Los hermanos de Nicole, ¡yum!. Jamás había conocido a dos hombres tan guapos como ellos dos.

- ¡Yo voy contigo! – dije algo animada

- Lyl, mis hermanos están casados – Nicky me miró de reojo… damn! ¿tenía que recordármelo?

- ¿Y qué importa? Además mis papás no van a estar el fin de semana – dije tratando de parecer angelical… además el hecho de que estén casados no significa que no pueda apreciar la belleza… ¿o sí?

- Está bien, no creo que haya problema con mi mamá.

La verdad es que nunca había problema con su mamá. Desde que Nicole y yo somos amigas, yo soy una más en su familia y ella en la mía. Sus hermanos me juegan las mismas bromas que a ella, mis papás la tratan como si en realidad fuera mi hermana. Además de que nunca había que pedir permiso cuando yo me quedaba en su casa o ella en la mía.

En fin, acabando de arreglarme salí del baño y vi que Nicole ya estaba lista. Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de nuestra habitación. Cuando llegamos al comedor aún no había nadie de nuestro grupo así que nos sentamos solas en una mesa. Julian entró con Damien poco después, Nicole agachó la mirada y Julian se dio cuenta.

- Nicole ya basta con esto, creo que Julian y tú tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar – la actitud de mi amiga de no hablarle a su novio no me gustaba y, no sé si para bien o para mal, nunca había aprendido a quedarme callada

- Lo sé, pero él está demasiado ocupado con su modelo como para hablar conmigo… - odio ver a Nicky tan triste

- Nicole… tú tampoco eres un ángel y sabes que también has estado ocupada con la obra, eres demasiado orgullosa y si sigues así perderás al chico que desvaría por ti, al chico que estuvo de tu lado cuando tú no eras capaz de verlo siquiera – vi que los ojos de Nicole se llenaban de lágrimas y pensé que tal vez había sido algo dura con ella – Nicky eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que esto siga así… piénsalo ¿sí?

Ella asintió y se secó las lágrimas. Nos fuimos a nuestras clases y en Redacción estuvimos planeando la fiesta de Halloween con Rose. Tanya y Lauren, que lamentablemente compartían la clase con nosotras, nos miraban con envidia y nosotras no podíamos evitar sonreírles con algo de malicia. Sé que a los chicos les molesta mucho que lo hagamos pero ¿si no somos nosotras quién les pone un alto a esa bola de zorras?

La siguiente clase la tuvimos libre, lamentablemente Rose tenía cálculo así que no pudo acompañarnos. Nicole y yo íbamos en el pasillo que iba al comedor, yo quería unas papas con mucha, mucha salsa y Nicole tenía antojo de un chocolate o una paleta. Sin embargo nos topamos con las zorras más desgraciadas del mundo en el camino (Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Irina y Kate).

- Nicole, me gustan tus zapatos – Tanya le dijo a mi amiga – claro que pasaron de moda hace 3 temporadas – las estúpidas de sus amigas soltaron una carcajada fingida… ¡zorras!

- Gracias Tanya, lamento no poder decirte que a mí me guste algo que traigas porque…yo no soy una prostituta como tú – Nicole le respondió sonriendo irónica y yo solté un "ja" irónico.

- Además que tus comentarios pasaron de moda hace medio siglo – dije tratando de defender a mi amiga. Las porristas me miraron con desprecio y a mi no me importó.

- Bueno, espero que su falta de buen gusto no arruine la decoración de la fiesta… ni tampoco la música, ¿verdad Lyla? – Tanya y su lengua bífida al ataque… ¡odio a esa víbora!.

- Ah! La fiesta! – dije yo con maldad – y Hhablando de la música…", mis "queridas compañeras" Nicole y yo les compusimos una canción para ustedes que estoy segura les encantará. – comenté antes de que ninguna dijera nada

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Lauren con su pose de zorra, mientras el resto del grupo de descerebradas sonreían tontamente.

- Sí, se las cantamos si quieren – sugirió Nicole

Y Nicole ni yo les dimos oportunidad de irse porque comenzamos a cantar

_Si tu piensas que me ha roto la maceta  
No te preocupes ya me acostumbre a regarla  
Y ya te me estabas pasando de verde  
Mañana te secas yo me consigo otra planta_

Y justo íbamos a empezar con la mejor parte, cuando Julian y Zach aparecieron por el pasillo, ¡qué inoportunos!. Zach llegó y me abrazó por la cintura (¿a qué vino eso?) y Julian se paró junto a Nicole algo temeroso pues no sabía que hacer. Le lancé una mirada a Nicole y ella tomó su mano tímidamente. Julian la miró sorprendido y ella sonrió levemente.

- Bueno, nos vamos, las dejamos con sus… novios – Tanya nos dijo con desprecio y se fue con sus seguidoras.

- Claro Tanya, ya terminaremos con eso en otra ocasión – respondí - ¿me acompañan? De verdad quiero mis papas con salsa, mucha, mucha salsa

- ¿Tan temprano? – me preguntó Julian y yo asentí – te va a dar gastritis

- Lo sé, de algo hay que morir, ¿no? – dije con despreocupación y Zach me miró feo

Fuimos a comprar mis papas y me sorprendió que "mi lindo novio" decidiera pagarlas… a veces creo que Zacharías es bipolar… ¡en fin! Julian compró la paleta de Nicole y nos fuimos al patio.

A la hora del almuerzo, en nuestra mesa sólo estábamos las chicas, ni rastro de Julian, Zach o Damien. En fin, eso no importaba, estábamos hablando de la planeación de la fiesta así que no creo que a los chicos les interese; al menos a Zach no le interesaría. En eso estábamos de lo más bien cuando sentí algo líquido y frío correr por mi cuello, mi espalda y mi pecho. No hace falta decir que las estúpidas porristas descerebradas nos llenaron a todas de yogurt. Nosotras las miramos furiosas.

- Perdón, fue un accidente – Tanya nos dijo sonriendo aún detrás de Bella.

- Un accidente… claro… ¿como el del auditorio? – le respondí desafiante y todas me miraron algo asustadas

- No sé de qué me hablas… - dijo la zorra fingiendo mirarse las uñas pero en verdad miraba a Bella con desprecio…

¿Por qué ensañarse con una chica tan linda como Bella? La respuesta me llegó mientras el capitán de básquetbol entraba por la puerta del comedor. Edward era el problema. Pero ahorita estaba tan enojada como para suponer cosas.

- ¿Sabes qué Tanya? – le dije mientras detenía a Gis que estaba a punto de lanzársele – el yogurt se nos quita cuando lavemos la ropa y nos bañemos, pero a ti y a tu grupo de taradas no se les quita ni lo putas zorras ni lo idiotas con ¡nada!

Me di cuenta de que todos en la cafetería estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía en nuestra mesa. Vaya sorpresa fue ver que Nicole se levantaba y se paraba en la mesa atrayendo las miradas de todos, absolutamente todos.

- Escogiste un excelente momento Tanya, quiero terminar de cantarte la canción que compusimos para ti

- ¡Claro! ¡Así todos podrán apreciarla! – dije sonriendo con malicia…

Me paré y me subí a la mesa junto a Nicole. Las dos nos sonreíos y seguimos cantando la canción donde nos habíamos quedado. Sólo que esta vez a todo pulmón para que no hubiera nadie en este lugar que no lo oyera. Ya era hora de descubrir a esa bola de zorras.

_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
Así si la riego no, no me preocupo porque va estar muy bien  
Así si la riego no, ya no me apuro como la regué contigo  
Y que un solo jardinero recoja el fruto  
__**No como tu que ya estabas recogida**__  
Y si es que otro se anima  
Pues buena suerte haber si no se espina_

Gis, Rose y Alice sonreían abiertamente al ver las caras pálidas de las porristas mientras que Edward y algunos de sus amigos – entre ellos Jasper – se acercaban hacía donde estábamos nosotras.

Yo me la estaba pasando muy bien cantando y bailando sobre la mesa… sin contar que, modestia aparte, ni Tanya ni su grupete de víboras iban a igualar jamás nuestras voces… y todo por la tonelada de cigarros que fuman a escondidas en los jardines._**Y entre tanto ramerío ya te apodamos la ramera**__  
_

Y te pareces tanto a una enredadera  
En cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vueltas  
Con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera

En ese momento Gis sonrió y subió con nosotras a la mesa y comenzó a cantar y bailar con nosotras.

_  
Y que un solo jardinero recoja el fruto  
No como tu que ya estabas recogida  
Y si es que otro se anima  
Pues buena suerte haber si no se espina_

Y te pareces tanto a una enredadera  
En cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vueltas  
Con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera  
Y entre tanto ramerío ya te apodamos la ramera

Justo en ese momento, Alice le tiró en la cabeza a Tanya un plalto de spaghetti que la llenó toda de salsa de tomate. ¡Fue tan genial! Tanya cogió entonces el plato de Lauren para tirárselo a Alice... pero no contaba con que nuestra pequeña duendecillo era la más ágil del grupo y el plato le cayó en la cara a James. En ese momento comenzó una guerra de comida increíble.

Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica

Para cuando terminamos de cantar, la cafetería estaba sumida en el desorden total y Julian, Zach y Damien caminaban hacia nosotras furiosos… oh-oh eso no se veía nada bien. Nos bajaron de la mesa y nos sacaron de ahí, claro que los seis acabamos llenos de comida al pasar por ahí. Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora sí nos esperaba una grande.

Los tres nos llevaron a las áreas verdes de la escuela, nos venían jalando sin decirnos nada, no había que ser genios para saber que estaban más que furiosos con nosotras. Gis no estaba enojada, ella y Damien no podían estar enojados el uno con el otro por mucho tiempo porque se adoraban. Nicole estaba avergonzada porque sabía que al que más le chocaba todo esto era a Julian y ella no quería hacerlo enojar, pues su relación estaba al borde de un abismo. A mí me daba igual lo que Zach tuviera que decirme… de todos modos a él ¿qué le importaba? ¿No que quería tiempo y espacio? Entonces ¿por qué usar su "tiempo y espacio libre" regañándome? Zach idiota...

Llegamos a un lugar apartado, y los tres nos soltaron, pasaron unos segundos de silencio, donde Damien miraba a Gis con algo de decepción, Julian miraba furioso a Nicky y ella le rehuía la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Yo me encaré con Zach.

- No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto – empezó Zach y yo intenté protestar – ¡¡No Lyla!! Esta vez se pasaron y lo digo en serio, mira que cantarles eso en frente de toda la cafetería

- Como si no lo merecieran – murmuró Giselle lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucháramos

- Eso no importa – Julian intervino mirando a Gis de manera amenazante – todos saben que son unas cualquieras, todos sabemos que se odian, pero hacer algo así en su contra es lo peor que pudieron haber hecho

- Ay ¡vamos! sólo era una cancioncita inofensiva… si les queda el saco, pues que se lo pongan…No fue para tanto – contradije yo, Nicole seguía sin decir nada

- ¡¡SÍ LO FUE LYLA!! – me gritó Zach – porque para su información el día que estuvieron las dos en el hospital los tres fuimos a reclamarle a Edward que por culpa de su novia ustedes estaban ahí, Edward nos dijo que ustedes también molestaban a su novia y nosotros las defendimos, porque ustedes son chicas decentes, no como esas porristas y miren qué decencia de ustedes, cantando a todo pulmón que son unas rameras.

Nos quedamos calladas, no teníamos nada que replicar porque nosotras no teníamos ni idea de que eso había sucedido. Porque eso había ocurrido cuando nosotras estábamos inconscientes. Entonces miré a Nicole, ella miraba al suelo sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Julian y él la miraba furioso. Al parecer Gis también notó lo mismo.

- Tú estuviste ahí Nicole, tú oíste todo y cuando Edward te culpó ¿no estuvo Julian a punto de golpearlo? – Zach le dijo a mi mejor amiga – y mira que tuviste la sensatez suficiente para evitarlo

- Vaya sensatez la suya de subirse y comenzar todo esto – Julian dijo mirando a su novia – y yo que creí que en serio serías sensata, qué gran desilusión

Julian se fue de ahí y Nicole dejó escapar un sollozo y algunas lágrimas para luego secárselas con el dorso de la mano, después de eso salió detrás de Julian. Gis y yo nos quedamos ahí.

- Que decepcionado estoy Lyla, no creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así – me dijo Zach

La diferencia entre Nicole y yo, era que a mí no me importaba lo que dijera Zach – aunque sabía que mi actitud no estaba del todo bien – y a Nicole no sólo le importaba, sino que también le afectaba.

- ¿Ya Terminaste? – le pregunté a Zach con voz de aburrimiento

- Sí – respondió muy molesto

- Genial – me acerqué a él, le quité un poco de pastel que tenía en la cara y me lo comí - ¡qué bueno estaba!

Y sin nada más que decir, me fui de ahí.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sí, merezco que me golpeen me tardé mucho, pero les juro que no fue intencional sino que no tenía muy en claro como tenía que quedar este cap, espero que les haya gustado. Ojalá hayan disfrutado con la venganza de las chicas y espero comprendan porque ni Alice, ni Rose ni BElla participaron en ello. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**BEsos a todos**

**Dayan**


	12. Cambios

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1****2. Cambios**

**Bella POV**

Alice y yo llegamos a su casa después de pasar a comprar un helado para el postre. Cuando llegamos, Emmett y Edward ya estaban ahí. Entramos a la casa y fuimos directo a la cocina donde Esme estaba cocinando y Emmett estaba sentado en la encimera mientras veía a su mamá cocinar.

- Mamá ya llegamos – Alice fue a guardar el helado en el refrigerador

- Hola hija – Esme besó y abrazó a Alice – qué gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí Bella, ¿cómo sigues?

- Mejor, gracias Esme – respondí mientras me abrazaba – de verdad espero no ser una molestia

- No lo eres tesoro, al contrario es un placer contar contigo

- Sí, Bells, es divertido que estés aquí – Emmett me dijo mientras Alice se sentaba junto a él.

- Ya les dije que odio que se sienten ahí – Esme reprendió a sus hijos – Bella, cariño ¿te importaría ir por Edward para que se baje a comer?

- No para nada

No podía decirle otra cosa a Esme, aunque la idea de ir a buscar a Edward no me entusiasmaba mucho. En fin, salí de la cocina y oí que Esme les pedía a Alice y a Emmett que pusieran la mesa.

Subí a la habitación de Edward y toqué una vez su puerta, no me contestó así que, giré la perilla y me asomé a su habitación. Estaba desierta, y el fin de semana pasado, no la había podido ver. Ciertamente estaba impactada, una pared – desde el techo al piso – estaba cubierta por discos y un aparato de música estaba colocado a la mitad de la estantería. En una esquina estaba su escritorio con una computadora y una impresora. Su cama era una matrimonial y tenía una colcha blanca que contrastaba con los cuatro postes negros de la base. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas y pude darme cuenta de que la habitación de Edward tenía un pequeño balcón. También había muchísimos libros acomodados en repisas por toda la habitación.

Había dos puertas más así que supuse que una era el baño y la otra era el vestidor. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que, de la segunda puerta comencé a escuchar la suave música de un piano. Me acerqué a la puerta y la música se intensificó. La melodía que sonaba era dulce, suave y llena de amor. Me di cuenta de que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada así que de la pequeña abertura pude ver a Edward sentado frente al piano mientras sus dedos se movían con ligereza y destreza por las teclas y en su expresión se adivinaba una absoluta serenidad, yo fui incapaz de romper aquel hermoso momento así que me quedé ahí escuchando.

Sin embargo, algo horrible me pasó pues me hice para atrás y tiré unos libros que estaban detrás de mí. Obviamente Edward escuchó y dejó de tocar y me miró. Yo estaba roja de vergüenza, no sólo tiro los libros de Edward, sino que me atrapa espiándolo y en su propia habitación. ME agaché rápidamente a recoger lo que había tirado.

- ¿Bella?

- Lo lamento, Edward de verdad que no quería…toqué pero no me contestaste y…y luego escuché que tú estabas aquí… - dije atropelladamente, Dios ¿por qué a mí?

- Bella, tranquila, no pasa nada – Edward estaba hincándose a mi lado sonriéndome mientras me ayudaba a recoger los libros – listo ¿lo ves? Nada pasó

- Lo siento, no quería entrar sin permiso a tu habitación

- Descuida – Edward me dio su mano y me ayudó a levantarme

Bueno, ahora sí comenzaba a extrañarme, hace sólo unos cuantos días, estaba segura de que Edward Cullen no quería volver a verme, ni hablarme, y ahora estaba aquí, sonriéndome como la primera vez, tomándome de la mano, siendo el mismo caballero de siempre ¿qué pasó aquí? Yo no merecía que se portara tan bien conmigo después de lo que le había dicho, no me sentía a gusto porque sabía que lo había juzgado terriblemente mal y que lo había lastimado.

- Edward yo… - él me tapó la boca con una mano suavemente y yo me callé

- No, Bella, no pasó nada, ya deja de preocuparte por favor y mejor dime ¿por qué me buscabas?

- Porque… - exhalé un suspiro – porque quería venir a disculparme por lo mal que me porté contigo, te juzgué muy mal

Un silencio precedió lo que dije y Edward se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos aún más de lo que ya estaban. Yo me quedé ahí sin moverme. Entonces, para sorpresa mía Edward me abrazó, yo me quedé petrificada por unos cuantos segundos antes de pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Yo también lamento haber sido tan rudo contigo, pero la verdad me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste – él respondió separándose un poco de mí, sin soltarme, para poder mirarme a los ojos

- Lo sé, estoy muy arrepentida Edward, de verdad que no he tenido buenas experiencias con los demás chicos de la escuela – y cuando eso salió de mi boca, quise retractarme

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ahora ¿cómo demonios salía de ésta? ¡¡Rayos!! Yo y mi bocota.

- Nada, no es importante, tu mamá también me pidió que te avisara que ya está la comida así que mejor bajamos porque se va a enfriar – cambié el tema rápidamente

- Está bien, vamos – Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó consigo al piso de abajo.

Comimos los cinco pues al parecer Carlisle llegaría tarde pues tenía que atender una cesárea en el hospital.

Acabando la comida Alice y yo fuimos a la habitación de ella y nos quedamos platicando de las cosas que sucedían en la escuela y me contó acerca de su castigo con Jasper, al parecer le estaba ayudando a ganar terreno para conocerlo mejor.

- Te lo juro Bella es el chico más lindo que he conocido en todo el mundo y es muy divertido aunque no lo parezca, además de que es muy intuitivo, y puede adivinar como me siento sin apenas decirme nada

- Eso suponía, debe de tener una gran paciencia para vivir con Emmett – comenté y Alice rió

- Oí mi nombre – Emmett entró a la habitación y se fue a acostar en la cama de Alice en medio de nosotras

- Sólo decíamos que eres un excelente hermano – Alice dijo con sarcasmo

- Excelente hermano, ése debo ser yo – una voz afirmó desde la puerta

- ¿Lo ves Bella? No tengo privacidad en mi propia habitación.

Los cuatro reímos y Edward fue a sentarse a mi lado. Él me sonrió y yo no pude evitar responder con otra sonrisa y obviamente, me sonrojé. Edward rió y, como el fin de semana pasado, se acostó con su cabeza recargada en mi regazo.

Con los hermanos Cullen me sentía bien, a gusto, en familia. Alice era la mejor amiga que pude haber pedido, sincera, cariñosa y comprensiva. Emmett era el hermano mayor que yo hubiera deseado tener, claro que más bromista, pero igual de divertido y extrovertido. En cuanto a Edward, no lo veía como un amigo, ni como a un hermano, pero eran cosas que no podían ser así que me conformaba con llamarlo amigo y hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Estábamos riendo de uno de los comentarios de Emmett cuando su celular sonó.

- ¿Bueno?...¡¡Jasper!! ¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo mío!! – al oír el nombre del chico, los ojos de Alice se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa – claro…pues mira aquí Edward y yo estamos con dos chicas encantadoras – Emmett nos guiñó un ojo y siguió hablando por teléfono – pues no te quedes ahí solo, ven con nosotros, podemos ver si salimos a algún lado…sale…aquí te esperamos

- ¿Jasper va a venir? – Alice se levantó de la cama

- Sí – respondió Emmett - Rosalie salió y Jasper está solo en su casa porque sus papás aún no llegan

- ¿A qué hora llega? – preguntó Edward aún acostado

- pues dice que ya viene para acá

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya viene?! – Alice exclamó – pero no me he arreglado, vamos, todos afuera

Y nos sacó a los tres de su habitación. Emmett, Edward y yo nos quedamos parados en el pasillo por unos momentos sin saber qué hacer.

- Creo que hablaré con Jasper acerca de meterse con mi hermanita – anunció Emmett

- ¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA INVOLUCRARTE EMMETT CULLEN O TE CORTO LA CABEZA!! – Alice gritó desde su habitación.

- ¡¡¡JOVENCITA!!! – Esme le llamó la atención a Alice

- ¡¡LO LAMENTO MAMÁ!!

Nosotros tres reímos y nos quedamos platicando en la sala, cuando tocaron el timbre, Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo muy emocionada y visiblemente arreglada.

- ¡¡¡YO ABRO!!!¡¡YO ABRO!! – la enana llegó a la puerta – yo…abro

- Pero que recibimiento más cálido para un papá cansado que viene a casa tras un largo día – Carlisle entró aún con su bata puesta

- No es eso papá, me da gusto que estés aquí, es sólo que no pensé que fueras tú, no es que no me dé gusto verte porque sí me da gusto verte

- Alice, cariño, ya desvarías

- Te quiero papi – Alice abrazó a Carlisle y él rió y le dio un beso en la frente

- Y yo a ti, mi amor ahora dime ¿ a quién esperas con tantas ansias?

- A Jasper – respondimos Emmett, Edward y yo al unísono.

Alice nos dirigió una mirada asesina y los tres reímos al ver como su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras Emmett y Edward la miraban con "inocencia".

- ¿Quién es Jasper? – preguntó Carlisle

- Nuestro compañero de habitación – respondió Emmett – y a Alice le gusta

Carlisle frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su hija y ella sólo lo miraba sonriente y sonrojada. Emmett pagaría caro esto. Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento Esme bajó la escalera. Me maravilló la manera en que ella y Carlisle se miraban a los ojos y en los rostros de ambos se dibujaba una sonrisa, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

Esme bajó y Carlisle fue a abrazarla, le dio una vuelta por el aire y luego la besó dulcemente mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Miré a los hermanos Cullen y vi como los tres sonreían felices por ver a sus padres actuar de esa manera.

- ¿Te fue bien, mi amor?

- Sí, cielo ¿qué tal tú?

- Todo de maravilla

Y justo en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre. Carlisle miró la puerta algo enojado y Esme rió y lo abrazó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Emmett rió y Alice sonrió, se miró en el espejo y fue a abrir la puerta bajo la mirada escrutadora de su padre. Emmett y Edward rieron y Alice les sacó la lengua antes de abrir.

- ¡¡Jazz!! – y Alice se lanzó a los brazos del rubio que rió y la abrazó

- Hola peque ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, que bueno que viniste

Jasper entró a la casa con una sonrisa sincera y una pequeña diablilla colgada de su brazo. Yo me di cuenta de que Carlisle aún miraba con algo de celos a Jasper y no pude evitar sonreír, mi padre había puesto la misma mirada cuando llevé a Jacob a casa la primera vez.

- Jasper, ellos son mis papás, Carlisle y Esme, mamá, papá él es, Jasper – Alice los presentó

- Hola Jasper, bienvenido, es un placer conocerte – Esme abrazó a Jasper como si fuera uno más de sus hijos – espero que ninguno de mis hijos te dé mucha lata

- El placer es mío y no, Edward no me da problemas…ni Alice

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Jasper Hale? – Emmett se levantó del sillón

- Nada – Jasper miró a Emmett y luego se volvió para ver a Carlisle – mucho gusto señor Cullen

- Sólo Carlisle – respondió el aludido estrechando la mano de Jasper con más fuerza de la necesaria - ¿así que tú eres el compañero de Edward y Emmett?

- Así es señor – Jasper sonrió amable

- Bueno pues como te dijo mi esposa, estás en tu casa

- Se lo agradezco mucho – Alice jaló a Jasper hacia donde nosotros estábamos – hola Bella, hola chicos

Ese día nos la pasamos jugando Pictionary entre todos y obviamente ganamos las chicas gracias a los hermosos dibujos de Esme, aunque los chicos no se quedaron atrás. Pues Edward y Jasper eran buenos dibujantes. Antes de que Jasper se fuera, Esme lo invitó a pasar la noche con nosotros así que Alice y yo fuimos por Rose para que ella se durmiera con nosotras.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegué a mi casa después de mi cita con Royce, él me acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando abrí, me di cuenta de que mi hermano no estaba. Se me ocurrió una manera de probar a Royce.

- ¿Quieres pasar un momento? – le ofrecí

- Claro princesa, si no es molestia

- Para nada, pasa y ponte cómodo

Royce me ayudó a quitarme mi chamarra y luego él se quitó la suya, nos fuimos a sentar a la sala. Ese día me la había pasado muy bien, habíamos ido a cenar y esta vez habíamos hablado de muchas cosas y yo podía darme cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba a Royce y que de verdad estaba interesado en mí. Toda la semana se había mostrado atento y caballeroso conmigo.

Fui por unas botellas de agua natural del refrigerador, una vez que las llevé, me senté a su lado y él siguió platicando sin querer llevar las cosas a más, algo que me sorprendió pero que me complació a la vez.

- Me divertí mucho hoy – Royce dijo dándole un trago a su agua – eres una mujer excepcional Rose.

- Yo también me la pasé muy bien Royce, gracias por todo

- No hay de qué, espero que podamos seguir saliendo porque en verdad me gustas mucho Rose

Yo sonreí y yo me acerqué un poco más a Royce, él me acarició el cuello y lentamente fue acercándose a mis labios. Me besó y me gustó mucho la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra la dejó en mi cuello. Nos estábamos besando cuando sonó el teléfono de mi casa. Yo me separé a regañadientes de Royce y me fui a contestar, él solo me sonrió dándome a entender que no estaba molesto porque nos hubiéramos tenido que separar.

- ¿Bueno?

- Rose, más vale que tengas tus cosas listas porque vamos a pasar por ti y te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa, sin peros – Y tenía que ser Alice

- ¿Y Jasper?

- Está en mi casa y mamá lo invitó a dormirse aquí así que no tienes opción

- Está bien enana, pero me debes una muy grande

Colgué el teléfono y fui a sentarme al lado de Royce, él volvió a besarme y yo lo dejé hacer. Cuando sus labios se alejaron de los míos, él me miró.

- ¿Tus amigas?

-- Sí, Alice va a venir por mí, me voy a quedar a dormir en su casa

- Ah…

No sé por qué, pero al parecer eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Royce, entonces me cayó el veinte…¡iba a dormir en la misma casa que Emmett! Eso era lo que le molestaba a Royce.

- Descuida, sólo voy a estar con ella y con Bella, además tenemos que planear lo de la fiesta de Halloween

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que me vaya para que arregles tus cosas – Royce me besó y se levantó

- Gracias por este maravilloso día, Royce

Llegamos a la puerta y él se puso su chamarra, esta vez cuando lo besé, no me sentí del todo bien, como si él no estuviera atento a lo que hacía. Royce se fue y yo subí a hacer mi maleta. Alice y Bella no tardaron en llegar por mí.

- ¿Cómo están chicas?

- Bien ¿y tú Rose?

- También bien

Al llegar a su casa, vi que toda la familia estaba reunida en la cocina, y al decir toda, incluía obviamente a Emmett, la verdad no podía negar que cada vez que lo veía mis rodillas se volvían de gelatina y por unos segundos, mi mente dejaba de funcionar correctamente. Mi hermano estaba con Edward y el que supuse que era el padre de los tres. Aunque era demasiado guapo y se veía demasiado joven como para ser papá de tres adolescentes, luego vi a su mamá, era una mujer menuda pero hermosa y su sonrisa era cálida y sincera para todos.

- ¡¡Ya llegamos!! – anunció Alice y todos voltearon a vernos – mamá, papá ella es Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper y también amiga nuestra. Rose ellos son mis papás, Esme y Carlisle

- Hola cielo, que gusto tenerte con nosotros, que bueno que hayas aceptado venir – Esme me abrazó cariñosamente – no me gustó la idea de que tú y tu hermano se quedarán solos en su casa

- Se lo agradezco mucho señora Cullen

- Dime Esme, cielo

- Gracias, Esme

Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego volvió su atención a lo que estaba cocinando. Carlisle también me saludó y me hizo sentir bienvenida en su casa. Después de saludar a mi hermano, a Edward y a Emmett, me fui con las chicas a la habitación de Alice.

Toda la noche nos la pasamos platicando y le hicimos manicure y pedicure a Bella, claro que se resistió terminantemente, pero no podía decirle que no a Alice Cullen ni a Rosalie Hale.

Las tres nos quedamos dormidas en la misma habitación y llegó un momento de la noche en la que tuve que pararme porque quería ir al baño. Como yo estaba en la orilla me levanté y fui directamente al baño sin fijarme en nada. Cuando volví a la habitación me di cuenta de que Bella no estaba en la cama y Alice estaba profundamente dormida. No quería salir de la habitación por temor a encontrarme con Emmett así que me asomé por la ventana de Alice que daba al jardín. Tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el pasto platicando.

Debo admitir que mi curiosidad me llevó a quedarme ahí mirándolos, quería saber si entre ellos había algo, pero no pasó nada, sólo siguieron hablando. En ese momento me di cuenta de por qué Tanya odiaba tanto a Bella, aunque poco sabía de lo que sucedía entre Bella y Edward, podía casi, casi asegurar que Bella y Edward se entendían y se congeniaban bastante bien.

- ¿Sabías que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?

- ¿Y tú sabías que es de mala educación espantar a una persona? Me pudo haber dado un infarto – le reclamé a Alice con una mano sobre mi corazón

- Lo lamento – Alice me dijo colocándose junto a mí y viendo lo mismo que yo – Cómo me gustaría que Bella fuera la novia de mi hermano, no la idiota de Tanya

- Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo

- Bella y Edward son la pareja perfecta, yo lo sé porque conozco a mi hermano y sé que nadie podrá comprenderlo ni quererlo como Bella lo quiere, porque lo quiere de verdad

Yo los miré, Alice tenía toda la razón, ella conocía a su hermano mellizo mejor que nadie, así como yo conocía al mío.

- Tú y Jasper también hacen una pareja perfecta – comenté sin mirarla, pero me di cuenta de que ella me miraba sorprendida – él tiene toda la tranquilidad que a ti te falta, y tú tienes toda la alegría que él necesita – voltee a verla y sonreí – me encantaría poder decirte cuñada antes de que alguien más se le cuelgue a mi hermano

- ¿Sabes? Emmett y tú harían una gran pareja, una perfecta

Aunque no quería, enrojecí y mi corazón aprobó la moción que Alice decía.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, hacen una combinación explosiva, tú eres sarcástica y seria y él es bromista y alivianado, sí, no tengo duda de que congeniarían bien – luego vino el tono pícaro – sin mencionar que a mi hermano le gustan las chicas hermosas y tú eres preciosa Rosalie y puedo asegurar que sientes atracción por mi hermano

Como odiaba que Alice fuera tan perceptiva, pero la verdad era que tenía razón, su hermano me atraía en muchos niveles y no quería aceptarlo. Pero ¿podría ser que fuéramos una pareja perfecta como lo eran Edward y Bella o Alice y Jasper?

Recordé nuestra cita en la pizzería, con él no tenía necesidad de ocultar nada y le tenía demasiada confianza, pues sabía que Emmett jamás revelaría nada de lo que yo le contara. Luego recordé el día de las fresas, mi piel había ardido ante el contacto de la suya y ahora sí deseaba con todo mi corazón, un beso.

Sólo un beso, quería poder sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su aroma adherido al mío. Sacudí mi cabeza, cada vez estaba más confundida, antes quería a Emmett para darle celos a Royce, ahora lo quería en serio, pero también quería a Royce. Y no podía quedarme con los dos, en algún momento tendría que elegir entre ambos. Pero por ahora, sólo quería conocerlos y poder decidirme por el mejor.

- ¡¡Ya viene Bella!! – Alice me despertó de mis cavilaciones

Las dos corrimos a acostarnos en lo que oíamos como Bella y Edward subían la escalera.

- No creas que esto te salva de una plática Rosalie Hale – susurró Alice mientras nos acostábamos como estábamos

- Dulces sueños Bella – oí la voz de Edward susurrar

- Que descanses, Edward – respondió mi amiga del mismo modo.

Alice y yo nos hicimos las dormidas mientras Bella entraba en la cama y se acostaba en medio de nosotras.

Las tres nos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y vi que ninguna de mis amigas estaba ya en la cama. Me levanté y bajé a la cocina, tal vez estuvieran desayunando. Pero al llegar vi que sólo estaban Esme y Carlisle. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno y él estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café.

- Buenos días – los saludé

- Buenos días tesoro ¿dormiste bien? – Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Sí, gracias ¿qué tal ustedes?

- Bien, gracias Rosalie – Carlisle me sonrió y yo me acerqué a saludarlo

- ¿Esme te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Sí, te agradecería mucho si me ayudaras a picar un poco de fruta.

Esme me enseñó donde estaban los cuchillos y las tablas para picar y yo me puse a cortar manzanas, peras, mangos y un pedazo de sandía. Estar con Esme me recordaba mucho al tiempo que pasaba con mamá, sólo que Esme era más dulce y sonreía más.

Poco después bajó Edward, nos saludó y se sentó junto a su padre.

- Míralos, Rose – me susurró Esme al oído

En ese momento me di la vuelta y vi como Edward y Carlisle leían el periódico con la misma expresión en la cara. Ahí me di cuenta de que no quedaba duda alguna de que eran padre e hijo. Esme y yo reímos y seguimos preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días familia – Emmett entró a la cocina con su inagotable entusiasmo

Saludó a su padre y a su hermano y luego se acercó para darle un beso a su madre.

- Buenos días, mi amor – saludó ella

- Buenos días mamá – respondió él a su vez.

Sin siquiera percibirlo, sentí como Emmett se colocaba detrás de mí y sentí sus dos manos en mi cintura.

- Buenos días Rosalie – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

- Buenos días Emmett – respondí con un hilo de voz

- Te ves increíblemente sexy, Rose – Emmett susurró en mi oído y yo me estremecí.

Él rió y se fue a sentar junto a su padre. Cuando acabamos de desayunar, todos ayudamos a Esme a recoger las cosas y a lavar los platos. Nosotras nos subimos a bañar para esperar a que Lyla, Nicky y Gis llegaran para que viéramos lo de la fiesta.

Mientras me bañaba, me pregunté que había pasado con Nicole y Julian, ninguna había sabido nada, Lyla y Gis nos habían contado lo que había sucedido después de lo de la cafetería y como Julian y Nicole habían reaccionado, pero de ahí, no sabíamos nada de lo que había pasado.

- Oigan ¿nadie sabe que pasó con Nicky y Julian? – les pregunté una vez que salí del baño

- No, sé que Lyla y Zach siguen con "su tiempo" – Alice me respondió – pero Nicole no nos ha dicho nada

Cuando llegó Gis, ella nos contó lo que había pasado después. Al parecer Julian le había pedido disculpas a Nicole por haberle hablado así y ella había reconocido que había sido mala idea lo de cantar en la cafetería. A mí me pareció genial, pero yo no quise seguirles el juego porque eran mis compañeras de dormitorio, Alice no quiso porque Tanya era novia de su hermano y Bella…pues es más que claro por qué no lo hizo

Lo bueno era que castigaron a Tanya porque le tiró algo al profesor James y la castigaron por un mes. Afortunadamente, Edward no se enteró que fue su hermana la que le lanzó el spaghetti a su novia.

El timbre sonó y Alice fue a abrir.

- Hola chicas – saludó Alice

- Hola Alice – escuché las voces de Nicole y Lyla

- ¿y quiénes son estas hermosuras?

En ese momento Lyla y Nicole entraron a la casa y vi que cada una traía a una niña en los brazos. Eran unas gemelas hermosas, pelirrojas y de ojos azules, increíblemente parecidas a Nicole.

- Son mis sobrinas – anunció Nicole – las hijas de mi hermano mayor, Erik y su esposa Vivian, tienen tres años apenas. Chloe, Sarah, digan hola princesas

- Oa – dijeron ambas pequeñas

- Son idénticas a ti Nicole – Alice comentó

- Sí, parecen más hijas de ella que de Vivian – Lyla señaló.

Ciertamente las niñas eran muy hermosas y muy tranquilas, nada que ver con su tía. Nicole tuvo que cuidar a sus sobrinas porque sus papás habían ido a quién sabe donde con sus hermanos y la única que podía quedarse con las pequeñas era Nicole.

Poco rato después de comenzar con la organización, yo tenía a Chloe sentada en mis piernas y Alice a Sarah. Yo acariciaba los cabellos de la niña inconscientemente, si yo tenía un sueño, era ser mamá, amaba a los bebés y poder cuidar de una era una maravilla.

Emmett apareció por ahí una hora después y vio a las gemelas.

- ¿De dónde salieron éstas princesas?

- Son mis sobrinas – contestó Nicole – Chloe y Sarah

- Hola, que hermosas niñas son

Y me enternecí por completo al ver como Emmett les sonreía y acariciaba a las niñas y como ellas jugaban con él, me fascinó la ternura y la delicadeza con la que las trataba. Sería un buen padre…

No hace falta decir que ese día, Chloe y Sarah fueron las niñas más consentidas del mundo. Pues Esme les hizo galletas, Carlisle jugó con ellas en el jardín, Edward las dejó tocar su piano (que era una de sus posesiones más valiosas) y Jasper y Emmett jugaron con ellas a que ellos eran los príncipes y ellas las princesas. Y mientras las niñas jugaban con toda la familia Cullen, nosotras nos dedicamos a la planeación de la fiesta. Aunque yo no pude borrar de mi mente la imagen de Emmett cargándolas y sonriéndoles con dulzura.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! siento la tardanza, pero la semana pasada regresé a la escuela y pues he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, sin embargo, ya les traigo otro capi, espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, Rosalie empieza a ver a Emmett con otros ojos ¿pero logrará el grandulón enamorarla? Por otro lado Bella y Edward ya se reconciliaron pero aún hay una Tanya entre ellos aunque tal vez pronto Edward descubra quién es Tanya en realidad...Y finalmente tenemos a Alice y a JAsper jajaja ¿a qué nunca pensaron en Carlisle como papá celoso? jaja a mí me encantó la idea.**

**Bueno chicos me despido y espero sus reviews (si creen que los merezco)**

**Besos **

**Dayan**


	13. Secretos Revelados

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Secretos revelados**

**Giselle POV**

Por fin llegó el almuerzo y estábamos sentados en la mesa de los "populares" a mí me daba igual donde me sentara, pero una parte de mí no podía negar que me encantaba estar entre ellos y todo porque era novia de Damien. Además de que estaba con Nicole y con Lyla que son a las únicas a las que verdaderamente puedo llamar amigas, aunque poco a poco, Rose, Alice y Bella se han ido introduciendo en mi "amplio" círculo de amistades…

En fin, me senté junto a Damien y él me abrazó, estábamos sentados con Nicole, Julian, Lyla y Zach, Alice estaba castigada y no podía reunirse con nosotras y Bella estaba en la biblioteca. Rosalie llegó justo en ese momento y se sentó al otro lado de Julian. Los siete comenzamos a comer sin decir nada, pero Rosalie se veía de lo más sonriente.

- Mujer ya escupe lo que te traes entre manos – le pidió Lyla a Rosalie de manera "sutil"

- Lyl, que propia eres – Julian le dijo riendo

- No me interesa quiero saber por qué esa sonrisita Rosalie Hale y no te vas a parar de esta mesa hasta que nos digas que demonios te pasa – amenazó Lyla a la rubia.

- Y te preguntas por qué mis hermanos se casaron con sus esposas y no contigo… - Nicole susurró y todos reímos mientras Lyla le aventaba un pedazo de pan

Damien rió y me besó el cabello, generalmente no solíamos ser muy "exhibicionistas" y casi no nos demostrábamos nuestro amor en público, pero había veces en que Damien era más cariñoso conmigo y me encantaba. En cuanto a lo de Rose, me interesaba saber lo que le pasaba porque era mi amiga, pero la verdad no me interesaba saberme los chismes de lo que ocurría en la escuela…irónico porque soy editora del periódico después de Damien claro, pero de todos modos, los problemas de los demás me tenían sin cuidado y no me gustaba estar metida en un buen chisme, a diferencia de Lyla.

- ¿Oye Rose, cómo te fue en tu cita con Royce el viernes? – le preguntó Julian a la chica

- Muy bien, Julian, gracias – Rose respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

- Y la debieron de haber visto – Nicole interrumpió – esas miraditas que le dirigía a Emmett y él a ella ayer en casa de Alice, no, no, no…¡qué bárbara!

- Yo creí que sólo querías darle celos a Royce con Emmett – Lyla comentó cruzando la pierna y dándole leve, pero perceptiblemente, la espalda a Zach.

- Pues sí, pero he descubierto que los dos me gustan mucho, son muy diferentes pero hay un algo en cada uno que me atrae – Rosalie se metió una uva a la boca – creo que saldré con los dos un poco más para ver por quién me decido. Y hablando de, quedé de ver a Royce antes del laboratorio, los veo luego.

Rose tomó su bandeja de comida, se levantó y se fue. Nosotros la seguimos con la mirada hasta que salió del comedor.

- Se va a quedar con Royce – declaró Julian

- Es obvio – concordó Zach

- Yo también me quedaría con Royce – respondí yo y Damien me miró con el ceño fruncido – pero tengo al mejor novio del mundo, sólo lo estaba diciendo si yo fuera Rosalie

- Yo siento que el carácter de Royce es el que más se acopla al de Rose – Damien también se mostró de acuerdo.

Todos miramos a Nicole y a Lyla, ninguna había dado su opinión hasta ahora, y era extraño, eran siempre las primeras en expresarlas. Ambas compartieron "la mirada" esa extraña mirada con la que se decían todo sin necesidad de hablarse, era aterrador con qué facilidad se habían vuelto amigas y cuánta confianza tenían la una en la otra. Era como si estuvieran conectadas y pudieran leer sus pensamientos sin necesidad de decir ni pío.

- Yo no estaría tan segura – murmuró Lyla

- Rosalie va a quedarse con Emmett – apuntó Nicole segura de sí misma – ya lo verán.

- ¿Cómo lo saben? – preguntó Damien

- Lo sabemos – ambas respondieron y se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se fueron de ahí con una coordinación perfecta.

- Eso fue extraño – dije y volví mi atención a mi pastelito de chocolate

**Jasper POV**

Acabando la clase de psicología me dirigí al laboratorio, cuando entré, Alice ya estaba ahí barriendo una parte del laboratorio lleno de pedazos de vidrio. no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo, Alice era la viva imagen de la moda aún con el uniforme puesto. Su blusa tenía el primer botón desabrochado, tenía una bufanda muy hermosa cubriendo su cuello, su falda estaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sus calcetas estaban completamente blancas y traía unos zapatos de tacón alto. Alice era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto – y jamás admitiré eso frente a mi hermana o soy hombre muerto – y su carácter era vivaz y animado y no podía evitar reírme y sonreír cuando estaba con ella.

Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, Alice era única y sabía que jamás encontraría a ninguna chica así, pero había un inconveniente, la chica que me había prendado con su voz, no podía quitármela de la cabeza y ya tenía toda una melodía compuesta para esa canción. Una parte de mi mente me decía que buscar a esa chica era caso perdido y que no debería de desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía con Alice.

- Hola Cenicienta – la saludé entrando.

- Hola Bert – me saludó ella y yo alcé la ceja confundido ¿quién era Bert? – ash no me digas que jamás viste Mary Poppins ¿Qué no tuviste infancia?

- Sí, tuve infancia y sí vi Mary Poppins, pero ¿quién demonios es Bert?

- Pues el que limpia las chimeneas, sólo que él no las vuela – Alice respondió "enojada" y aunque no quería, no pude evitar reírme – el chiste del comentario era que te enojaras o te sintieras mal, no que te rieras.

- Lo lamento peque – me disculpé riendo, no podía parar

- Ash

Ella se dio la vuelta y siguió barriendo ignorándome por completo. Yo no podía dejar de reírme, mi pequeña hadita vampirita siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás. Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, su fragancia era suave, dulce y atrayente, su piel era blanca y delicada. Su cabello me encantaba siempre desordenado y a la vez tan…no sé…tan a la Alice. Pero sobretodo, el sentir que ella era lo único real, lo único palpable y sincero. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerme sentir así a tan poco tiempo de conocerla?

- Peque ¿me perdonas?

- No, siempre estás burlándote de mi Jasper Hale – ella me reclamó enojada pero sin ningún ademán de querer zafarse de mi agarre

- Jamás me burlo de ti hadita, es sólo que siempre logras hacerme reír, me alegras mi existencia Alice

- Claro, ésa soy yo, la que te divierte ¿quieres que mañana venga vestida de payaso?

- No, como te vistes te ves preciosa y encantadora, además lo decía en un buen sentido, eres tan diferente a las demás chicas con las que he estado, tú eres la única que me hace sentir a gusto y me alegra poder compartir este tiempo contigo – le murmuré al oído

- Pues yo no, estoy aquí limpiando tus desastres y tú vienes a decirme Cenicienta – Alice me reclamó.

- Alice ¿siempre eres así de alegadora?

- Sí

Le di un beso en la mejilla y, aunque no quisiera, me separé de ella y comencé a trapear la parte que habíamos barrido el viernes, que estaba justo al otro lado del laboratorio. Acabando, me di la vuelta y vi que la peque estaba sacudiendo unas balanzas.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le ofrecí.

- Deberías, ya que fuiste tú el que voló el laboratorio y causó todo este desastre

- Alegadora, molestamente alegadora – murmuré con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me ponía a su lado y sacaba un trapo.

- Molestamente molestón

- ¿Peque sabes que lo único bueno de este castigo es que puedo pasarlo contigo?

- Pues yo no le veo nada de bueno pasar tiempo contigo, no cuando tu objetivo es burlarte de mí – Alice me miró "seriamente"

- Lo lamento peque, jamás ha sido mi intención burlarme de ti

- En vez de estarte disculpando deberías seguir recogiendo tu desastre

Yo reí sin poder evitarlo, y esta vez, mi pequeña hadita rió conmigo. De ahí no pudimos más que seguir limpiando y esta vez pudimos conversar, sin sus comentarios mordaces y mis "burlas". Acabando el receso, los dos nos fuimos a nuestras diferentes clases. Definitivamente era un idiota por no aprovechar esta oportunidad que tenía con Alice, pero esa chica, esa voz, me tenían como hipnotizado, como en un trance.

Me tropecé con mi hermana antes de que llegara a mi salón y me acordé que quería hablar con ella.

- Rose – la llamé y ella me volteó a ver

- Hola Jazz ¿qué tal tu día? – me preguntó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Bien ¿y el tuyo?

- No me quejo – respondió ella

- Oye Rose, estaba pensando, este fin de semana hay puente y como papá y mamá siguen en las Bahamas, pues creí que sería bueno irnos a la casa en la playa – sugerí

- Suena genial, podemos llevar a nuestros amigos – mi hermana me dijo sonriendo

- Sí ¿por qué no?

Tenía tantas ganas de pedirle que invitara a Alice, pero eso sólo haría que mi hermana estuviera detrás de mí, molestándome mucho y pues…Rose cuando se trata de mis novias suele ser una hermana muy, muy celosa. Pero yo era igual de protector con ella, no cualquier idiota podía estar con mi hermana.

- Bueno entonces hay que ver quiénes van a ir para acomodarnos y comprar las cosas que vamos a necesitar – le dije

- Ok, te aviso en un rato ¿vale?

- Sí, nos vemos después Rose – le di un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Lo que me gustaba de mi relación con mi hermana era que, aunque nos amábamos mucho y haríamos lo que fuera por el otro, no sentíamos la necesidad de estar pegados todo el tiempo. Nos gustaba tener nuestro espacio y nuestros amigos. Ya en casa pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos, juntos. Jugábamos tenis en el club, íbamos al cine, en fin, paseábamos por ahí. Creo que lo más incómodo es que nos pregunten si somos novios. A Rose y a mí nos daba mucha risa eso, pero es que estábamos acostumbrados a compartir todo, nuestros cumpleaños, nuestras fiestas, nuestro primer coche, incluso había veces que íbamos a comer con mamá y papá y siempre pedíamos un plato para dos.

En fin, me fui a mi siguiente clase que era Derecho. Terminando fui a Psicología y finalmente a Historia que compartía con Emmett. Él llegó y se sentó en su lugar junto a mí, en lo que esperábamos a que llegara el profesor decidí platicarle de la idea que teníamos Rose y yo.

- Oye Emmett, Rosalie y yo estábamos pensando en organizar una ida a la casa en la playa este puente y quería invitarlos a ti y a Edward

- Genial, cuenta conmigo, sólo hay que convencer al amargado de mi hermano – Emmett aceptó a la primera, como sabía que sucedería.

**Rosalie POV**

Acabando las clases, todas nos fuimos al auditorio, hoy había ensayo de la obra y como siempre, todas estábamos ahí metidas mirando como los actores se metían en sus papeles y como Nicole daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Me senté junto a Bella en las butacas del auditorio y nos quedamos viendo el ensayo. Una vez que Nicole estuvo "satisfecha" con el resultado, nos fuimos todas a la habitación de Alice y ahí cenamos todas.

- Oigan chicas ¿ven que este fin de semana hay puente?

- Sí, gracias al cielo – Nicole se metió un pedazo de mango a la boca

- Bueno pues mi hermano y yo queremos organizar un viaje a la casa que tienen mis papás en la playa y las quiero invitar a todas

- Fantástico, no me vendría mal un poco de sol – Lyla aceptó de inmediato

- Claro que iremos – Alice anunció y supe que ninguna diría que no, no después de que Alice hubiera dicho que todas iríamos.

Obviamente, Gis y Bella también aceptaron. Zach, Julian y Damien también estaban invitados, cosa que no entusiasmó mucho a Nicole ni a Lyla, pues aún seguían con problemas, pero también eran mis amigos y quería que fueran, quizá allá podrían arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

En fin, acabando de cenar (y eso que eran como las siete) me fui de ahí para poder hablar con Jasper en su habitación. Al estar frente a la puerta, di dos leves toques y esperé a que me abrieran. Lo que no me esperaba era la sorpresa que iba a llevarme al abrir la puerta. Mi garganta se secó y me quedé muda. Emmett acababa de salirse de bañar y sólo llevaba el pantalón de una pijama pero su torso estaba completamente al descubierto, dándome un gran atisbo de su fuerte musculatura. Supe que acababa de salir de la regadera porque su cabello estaba aún mojado y algunas gotitas de agua se escurrían por su pecho…

- Vaya Rosalie, es un gran placer verte por aquí – Emmett me dijo sonriendo ante mi mirada. Yo parpadeé varias veces y me despejé la cabeza

- Ammm…hola Emmett, yo venía a buscar a mi hermano – dije sonriendo - ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro que sí, princesa, pasa. Aunque lamento decirte que tu hermano aún no llega – entré a la habitación y me quedé quieta, mi hermano no estaba ahí, pero al menos estaría Edward.

- ¿Y Edward?

- En la práctica de basketball – respondió él.

¡¡Rayos!! Ahora iba a quedarme a solas con él, por lo menos hasta que Edward o Jasper regresaran a la habitación. Yo me senté en el sillón y Emmett me sonrió y sacó algo de un frigo que tenían en una esquina.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy Rosalie? – me preguntó mientras se enderezaba.

- Muy bien, gracias ¿qué tal tú?

- Bien, debo decir que hasta el laboratorio me gusta aunque esté Ken – Emmett sonrió y se sentó a mi lado

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté tratando de mantener la conversación lo más normal y neutral posible.

- Son chabacanos – me respondió él sacando uno de la bolsita y mordiéndolo - ¿quieres uno?

Me ofreció y yo miré la bolsita llena de chabacanos, se veían ricos, pero…

- No, gracias, no me gustan mucho – respondí

- Eso es porque no has probado estos – Emmett se acercó más a mí y sacó un chabacano de la bolsa – abre la boca

¿Por qué obedecí? No lo sé, pero abrí la boca y Emmett me acercó el chabacano. Le di una mordida y lo saboreé, Emmett tenía razón, estaba muy rico. En ese momento me percaté de la cercanía entre nosotros y en como mi corazón iba latiendo cada vez más rápido. Emmett me miró fijamente y en sus ojos se veía claramente que quería besarme, pero no se movía, me estaba dando a mí la iniciativa.

Y la verdad quería besarlo, llevaba ya varios días queriéndolo besar que ya no podía aguantar las ganas. Acaricié su rostro suavemente y luego le aparté uno de sus rizos de la cara. Sus manos estaban inmóviles, como si no supiera en donde colocarlas así que tomé una de ellas y la dirigí hasta mi cintura.

En ese momento, me acerqué más a él y por fin, lo besé. Al principio, Emmett dudó, no sabía como seguir y ello me complació. Sin embargo, me respondió al beso con gran delicadeza, tomando lo que yo le ofrecía pero sin voracidad, lo hacía lenta y deliciosamente. Sus manos se deslizaron de mi cintura a mi cuello y me lo acarició con los pulgares mientras que las mías acariciaban los músculos de su espalda. Emmett siguió besándome pero jamás se propasó, seguía el ritmo que yo le daba y no buscaba tomar nada más, incluso sus manos estaban quietas en mi cuello en vez de estar recorriendo mi cuerpo. El que no lo hiciera, me dejó desarmada.

- Por una vez me alegro de estar solo en la habitación – Emmett me dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, yo reí

- Y yo me alegro de que mi hermano no esté – respondí yo acariciando su rostro.

Emmett rió y se acercó a mis labios para rozarlos con los suyos efímeramente y luego besó la comisura de mis labios.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada, sólo mirándonos por unos instantes hasta que mi hermano llegó. Entre los tres nos pusimos a organizar lo del fin de semana, aunque claro, mi hermano no pasó desapercibidas las miradas que Emmett y yo nos dirigíamos. Antes de irme a mi habitación, me despedí de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y me fui. Mis labios sabían delicioso, estaban hormigueantes, pero me encantaba la sensación. Ni Royce me había besado así la primera vez.

**Edward POV**

Por fin me había reconciliado con Bella, y me sentía tan feliz por ello, era como volver a contar con mi "otra Alice" sólo que a Bella le contaba más cosas que a Alice.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Bella ya estaba ahí, me miró sonriente y yo me senté a su lado con gran naturalidad.

- ¿Qué tal tu día superestrella? – me preguntó riendo

- Muy bien gracias ¿qué tal el tuyo? – le pregunté a ella mientras me sentaba a su lado - ¿alguien se ha atravesado en tu camino?

Ella me sacó la lengua, infantilmente y yo reí. En ese momento el profesor entró y comenzó a indicarnos lo que haríamos el día de hoy. Teníamos que observar la fotosíntesis por el microscopio así que hoy la práctica era fácil.

- ¿Y cuándo es el primer partido? – me preguntó Bella revisando el microscopio

- la próxima semana – respondí – y no se me olvida que prometiste ir a todos los partidos a animarme

- Lo sé, cómo si necesitaras a otra admiradora más aparte de tu club de fans – ella me replicó sarcástica.

- ¿Celosa?

- ¿Celosa yo? Pff…uy sí – Bella bufó – "Ay, Edward, eres tan guapo" "Ay Edward eres el mejor" – ella fingió desmayarse y yo reí fuertemente

- ¡¡Señor Cullen!! – el profesor me regañó.

Bella y yo reímos una vez más antes de ponernos a terminar la práctica, cuando terminamos, el profesor nos dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí para no distraer a los demás. Como aún faltaban 20 minutos para a siguiente clase, nos fuimos a la biblioteca.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y entonces Bella tomó entre sus manos un libro que estaba a su lado y suspiró, era Cumbres Borrascosas.

- ¿Por qué suspiras?

- Es mi libro favorito – ella me respondió acariciando el clásico casi, casi con veneración – el mío me lo llevé a Houston cuando fuimos a ver a la abuela al hospital, en el aeropuerto perdieron una de mis maletas y ahí iba mi libro, tenía una dedicatoria de mi abuelo y era muy especial para mí – me contó con nostalgia.

- Lo lamento mucho Bella – tomé su mano y ella me sonrió.

- No importa – ella dejó el libro en su lugar y luego me miró - ¿sabes? Después del almuerzo me quedé con ganas de un chocolate

- Vamos, yo te lo invito

Salimos de la biblioteca y yo tenía a Bella aún sujeta de la mano, era sorprendente la calidez que sentía en mi pecho sólo teniéndola tomada de la mano. Era una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad que no podía comprender. Llegamos a la cafetería y le compré su chocolate, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y mientras ella comía chocolate, la vi sonreír y sonrojarse. En mi mente formulé la teoría de que comía chocolate cuando se sentía mal y que éste, de algún modo la reconfortaba.

No la volví a ver en todo el día, pero el tiempo que había pasado con ella me había hecho mi día muy ameno y relajado.

A las seis, me preparé para el entrenamiento de basketball en el vestidor. Caminé hacia el gimnasio mientras me acomodaba el uniforme cuando de repente vi a Tanya con Lauren caminando hacia donde yo iba. Como quería darle una sorpresa, me escondí en el pasillo.

- …es que no lo hice con ese propósito, digo, esas estúpidas me tienen sin cuidado, si se caen en un hoyo profundo y no salen nunca, pues no me interesa, yo lo único que quería era arruinar la escenografía que Nicole hizo, y le hubiera hecho un favor con lo horrible que estaba, de todos modos, jamás imaginé que Giselle, Lyla y Bella iban a estar ahí

- Créeme si algo más le hubiera pasado a Lyla, mejor, lástima que las encontraron tan pronto

- No me interesa eso, Lyla y Nicole van a pagar caro lo de su cancioncita ésa

- ¿Qué planeas ahora Tanya?

- Ya lo verás, vamos a ver cuánto le dura el gustito a Nicole de su obra

Dejé que se fueran sin que me vieran. No podía pensar en nada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mi cerebro estaba embotado y no quería creer que todo eso había salido de la boca de mi novia. No podía ser, Tanya no era esa persona que estaba hablando.

Entonces, recordé todo lo que mi hermana me había dicho de Tanya, recordé como Zach había culpado a Tanya por lo de la escenografía, en ese momento no podía creer que dijera eso. Ahora empezaba a ver las cosas de distinta manera. ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo yo estoy siendo tan ciego?

* * *

**Cha, cha, cha, chán!!!! Sí, lo que acaban de leer es verdad ¡¡Edward ya se quitó la venda!!...un poquito, aún le falta descubrir lo que Tanya le hizo a Bella, y créanme cuando les digo que Tanya aún tiene otras cosas en mente y ésta vez también van a afectar a Rosalie. Jajaja bueno, Rose ya confesó a sus amigos la verdad, ahora de qué lado están ustedes? con Julian, Zach, Gis y Damien o con ése par de pelirrojas? jajja bueno cómo también se pudieron dar cuenta, Alice y JAsper también ya van avanzando un poco más.**

**Eso es todo por ahora chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi**

**Besos**

**mil gracias**

**son lo máximo**

**los amo**

**son los mejores**

**otra vez gracias**

**jajaja ok ya basta conmigo,**

**Dayan Hale**


	14. La mejor familia del mundo

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. La mejor familia del mundo**

**Emmett POV**

Cuando Rosalie salió del dormitorio, me fui rápidamente a mi habitación antes de que Jasper me dijera algo. Por fin había logrado besar los rojos y dulces labios de Rosalie y ella había sido la que me diera semejante oportunidad, ella había sido la que había iniciado todo. ¿Qué si me arrepentía? No, para nada, lo haría de nuevo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. ¿Qué si pensaba en Lauren? No, no quería regresar con ella y me alegraba haber terminado con ella. ¿Qué si seguía detrás de Rosalie por ganarle a Royce? No, seguía detrás de ella porque era ella. Porque era la mujer más inteligente y hermosa del planeta y quería tenerla a mi lado.

Estaba mirando un partido de fútbol cuando oí que Edward llegó al dormitorio, miré el reloj colgado en la pared, eran las once de la noche ya. ¿Dónde había estado? No tuve que preguntármelo dos veces porque para mi sorpresa, Edward entró a mi habitación. Mi hermano era serio por naturaleza, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo le pasaba. Me senté en la cama y apagué el televisor. Edward se sentó en mi reclinatorio y Jasper entró detrás de él, cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Jasper sentándose a mi lado en la cama

- Sí, hermano, te ves fatal

- Terminé con Tanya – contestó secamente.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Jasper

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello – cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba confundido o herido – y luego suspiró. Jasper y yo esperamos a que nos dijera algo más.

- No importa, no quiero hablar de eso – Edward nos dijo, se levantó y se fue de mi habitación sin decir una sola palabra más

- Creo que no terminaron bien – Jasper me dijo una vez que oímos la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano cerrarse.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunté sarcásticamente – yo creo que lo que mi hermano necesita es despejarse y encontrar a una chica que de verdad lo entienda y tenga gustos parecidos a los suyos

- Sí, tienes razón – Jasper se levantó – ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Emmett

- Buenas noches, Jasper

Esperé a que mi amigo fuera a su habitación y me dirigí a la de mi hermano. Toqué suavemente y él me dijo que pasara. Abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado en la cama con una foto en las manos. Yo sabía muy bien que foto era ésa, la que siempre había estado junto a su cama, en la que él estaba cargando a Tanya en su espalda y los dos estaban sonriendo, lo sé porque yo tomé esa foto en los primeros días de su noviazgo. En los días en los que mi hermano sí amaba a Tanya, o algo así.

- ¿Crees que soy un idiota, Emmett? – la pregunta que salió de los labios de mi hermano me asustó y me sorprendió.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Después de papá eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, Edward – respondí - ¿Qué sucedió con Tanya realmente? ¿Te engañó y por eso preguntas?

- No, es sólo que… - mi hermano suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos dejando que la foto cayera al piso y se rompiera el portarretratos – es sólo que la persona de la que me enamoré, la que fue mi novia por tanto tiempo…no es Tanya

- ¿A qué te refieres? – me senté al lado de mi hermano.

- A que Tanya no es la persona que yo creí que era, todo este tiempo, pasé por alto tantas cosas – Edward me miró y casi puedo jurar que estaba a punto de llorar - ¿Recuerdas el día del hospital, que Zach me dijo que Tanya había sido la que tiró la escenografía?

Asentí.

- Tenía razón – mi hermano me dijo

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí, Tanya tiró la escenografía, ella misma se lo dijo a Lauren y yo las escuché… no puedo creerlo Emmett ¿Qué más cosas ha hecho que yo ni en cuenta? Tanto me molestaba con Nicole y Lyla por todo lo que le decían y hacían, que ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de que no lo hagan porque Tanya es…

- …una perra – terminé por él

- Sabes que no iba a decir eso

Claro que no, mi hermano era un caballero y jamás diría eso de una mujer. Mamá nos había educado para ser caballeros al igual que papá y yo lo era, pero este caso era diferente. Mi hermano no era idiota, pero era demasiado considerado y a veces algo inocente. Él no tiene ni idea de lo zorras que son las porristas, incluyendo a su capitana, pero yo sí que lo sabía. Si no se lo dije antes de que anduviera con Tanya es porque él es demasiado necio y no me hubiera hecho caso.

Ahora lamentaba no habérselo dicho, pero – a pesar de ser mi hermano – no podía protegerlo de todo. Tenemos que cometer nuestros propios errores para aprender de ellos y ahora estaba seguro que mi hermano lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con una chica.

- Lo sé, Edward, eres demasiado caballeroso para hacerlo

- Por favor, no vayas a decir nada de lo que te conté. Aunque no sé qué pensar ni qué sentir, no quiero que la gente piense mal de Tanya – mi hermano me pidió

- No te preocupes, no diré nada – le prometí y me levanté – ahora deberías dormir y descansar un poco, ya verás que poco a poco te sentirás mejor

- Gracias Emmett

Abracé a mi hermano por unos momentos.

- Para eso están los hermanos – le sonreí – Ve el lado bueno, vas a hacer a Alice la hermana más feliz del mundo con la noticia

Logré mi propósito, mi hermano sonrió, de verdad sonrió.

- Sí, seguramente. Ya me la imagino brincoteando por todos lados, gritando de alegría

- Eso suena a algo que Alice haría – coincidí – además te buscará a una nueva novia, tal vez deberías de hacerle más caso a lo que dice

Edward me miró con una ceja levantada y abrió la puerta de su clóset. Capté en medio segundo, nuestros guardarropas estaban hechos por Alice.

- Ahora dime que no le hago caso

- No me refería a eso, pero bueno ¿te dijo Jasper lo del fin de semana?

- Sí, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir

- Vamos Edward, lo que necesitas ahora es divertirte y distraerte – le recomendé a mi hermano – además recuerda que Alice planeaba llevarnos de compras

- ¿Dónde dices que es la casa de Jasper?

Mi hermano y yo reímos.

- En Pacific Beach – respondí – también van a ir algunos amigos de Rosalie así que nos organizaremos para comprar la comida y demás entre todos

- Bueno, supongo que Alice va a ir

- Sí, Jasper la invitó a ella y a Bella – los ojos de mi hermano se iluminaron por un instante

.- Supongo que un poco de sol no hace daño a nadie

- No

"Ni un poco de compañía de Bella ¿verdad hermanito?" pensé.

- Bueno, te dejo descansar, buenas noches

- Buenas noches Emm, gracias

Salí de la habitación de mi hermano y fui a la mía a acostarme. Sí, definitivamente estaba feliz porque mi hermano ya no estaba con Tanya y ahora mismo estaba pensando en alguien que podría subirle los ánimos. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Bella era la chica indicada para Edward y mi propósito a partir de hoy, es juntarlos y sé quien me ayudará a lograrlo: mi duendecilla favorita.

**Edward POV**

Después de escuchar lo que Tanya y Lauren estaban diciendo, salí del edificio para sentarme un rato debajo del árbol donde acostumbraba pensar y así poder despejarme por unos instantes.

Me quedé ahí mucho tiempo, pudieron pasar horas y yo ni en cuenta. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas como loca y ya no sabía qué creer y qué no. Pero tenía la certeza de que lo que había escuchado hoy, era verdad. Me sentía traicionado y a la vez enfadado conmigo mismo. Todo mundo sabía como era Tanya, Zach, Julian, Nicole, Alice… todos excepto yo. Todos sabían que Tanya era una mala persona y yo había creído que era diferente que era una mejor persona de lo que en realidad era.

Finalmente, no pude quedarme más tiempo afuera y decidí entrar y hacer las cosas lo más rápido y lo más limpiamente posible. No necesité mucho para encontrarla, ella venía saliendo del comedor con sus amigas. Al verme me abrazó y yo me sentí asqueado.

- ¡¡Edward!! MI amor llevo buscándote horas ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien, bebé?

- No, tenemos que hablar Tanya

- Claro, dime ¿está todo bien?

Nos fuimos a sentar a una de las bancas que estaban por el edificio. No sabía como comenzar, pero lo que sí sabía, era que aquí terminaba todo. Quería terminar con mis dudas y quería terminar con el dolor que sentía en mi pecho.

-Tanya, estoy muy confundido últimamente y siento que no todo está como debería estar y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos

- Amor, pero ¿por qué? Tú y yo estamos bien ¿no es así?

- No, no estamos bien Tanya y no quiero lastimarte, así que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas claras y terminemos bien

- Pues, si eso es lo que quieres – no podía adivinar nada por su expresión, aunque sabía que no estaba feliz - está bien

- Lo lamento Tanya

Me levanté de la banca y me fui de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que me arrepintiera, antes de que me sintiera peor.

AL llegar al dormitorio, vi que Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo y traía unos audífonos puestos. Al verme dejó de leer y apagó su aparato de música.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza

- Ven – le pedí

Entramos a la habitación de mi hermano. Al verme se sentó en su cama y apagó el televisor, este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Emmett estaba serio y que de verdad me escucharía. Cuando comencé a contarles lo que me pasaba, no sé por qué, no pude decirles la verdad y me fui a mi habitación.

Me sentía mal y por algún motivo no me sentía con ánimos como para contarles las cosas a mi hermano y a Jasper, no quería hablar de ello porque aún parecía demasiado irreal para mí. No podía creer lo que había oído esa tarde, pero las pruebas eran irrefutables, había tenido una venda en los ojos por demasiado tiempo.

Miré la fotografía que estaba junto a mi cama, Emmett la había tomado el día en que llevé a Tanya por primera vez a la casa para que mamá y papá la conocieran, ese había sido el día más feliz de mi vida, o al menos eso fue lo que creí en ese momento, ahora no estaba tan seguro. Miles de dudas asaltaban mi cabeza ¿desde cuándo Tanya era así? ¿es qué no me había dado cuenta o había cambiado después de convertirse en mi novia? ¿desde cuándo ella tenía dos caras? Sea como fuere, no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ella ni tenía la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarme a ello.

Cuando mi hermano entró a mi habitación, con ese aire de seriedad y preocupación no pude evitar desahogarme. Mi hermano entendió todo a la perfección y me brindó lo que yo necesitaba: su apoyo incondicional, como siempre hacía cuando lo necesitaba. ¡Dios! Si algo tengo que agradecerle a la vida es mi familia. No podría vivir sin mis hermanos y sin mis padres, ellos eran lo más importante que tenía en mi vida y eran el mejor apoyo que tenía.

Emmett me abrazó y se fue a dormir, dejándome con un mejor humor, como siempre ocurría cuando hablaba con él. Mi hermano debería ser psicólogo, siempre sabía como animar a las personas.

Antes de irme a dormir, hablé a la casa, tenía ganas de hablar con mamá y papá.

_- ¿Bueno?_

- Hola mamá

_- Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás?_ – la dulce voz de mamá me reconfortó

- No muy bien ma ¿te importaría poner el altavoz? Quiero hablar contigo y con papá

_- Claro que no tesoro, deja voy por tu papá_

Oí a mi mamá llamar a papá y luego escuché como ponía el altavoz.

_- Hola, hijo ¿está todo bien?_ – fue lo primero que papá dijo

- Sí, es sólo que quería hablar con ustedes – suspiré – es que, terminé con Tanya y pues…necesitaba decirles…me siento muy confundido, pero sé que hice lo mejor, sólo que no sé como…como enfrentarme a la situación

_- Hijo, si sientes que hiciste lo mejor, es porque en serio lo hiciste_ – papá me dijo – _tu madre y yo nos sentimos muy orgullosos de poder decir que nuestros hijos son sinceros, responsables e inteligentes, si dices que hiciste lo correcto, eso quiere decir que lo es, sabemos que es difícil terminar una relación, pero estamos contigo y sabemos que saldrás adelante._

_- Mi amor, tu padre tiene razón, no te sientas mal, algunas decisiones son difíciles de tomar, pero una vez que lo haces, aprendes a madurar y son esas decisiones las que te harán ser el hombre que te hemos inculcado a ser. También sabemos que tu decisión no sólo te afecta a ti, sino que también a Tanya, pero hay cosas que simplemente no funcionan y es mejor terminarlas antes de que ellas terminen contigo_

Eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, el apoyo incondicional de mis padres y sus oídos siempre dispuestos a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirles, sin regañarme o reclamarme nada. Sus maravillosos consejos y sus voces llenas de sabiduría y comprensión. No creo que haya padres mejores que los míos.

- Gracias, me hicieron sentir mejor – les dije

_- Me alegro mi amor, gracias a ti por tenernos tanta confianza ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?_

- De maravilla mamá, de hecho quería aprovechar para pedirles un permiso, los papás de Jasper tienen una casa en Pacific Beach y nos invitaron a los tres a pasar el puente allá junto con otros amigos

_- Está bien, pero antes de irse quiero que me dejen la dirección y el teléfono – _mi padre respondió unos segundos después, casi podía jurar que mamá y papá habían compartido "la mirada" – _Y Edward, confiamos en ustedes de que no harán nada imprudente_

- Descuida papá, no haremos nada irresponsable

_- Edward por favor manejen con cuidado_

- Te lo prometo mamá, iremos el viernes después de la escuela para recoger unas cuantas cosas y para despedirnos de ustedes

_- muy bien, buenas noches hijo, salúdanos a tus hermanos, los amamos_

- Nosotros también a ustedes, que descansen.

Después de hablar con mis padres, una profunda calma me invadió mi pecho y pude sumirme en un sueño profundo, sin sueños. Lleno de la calma y la paz que tanto necesitaba.

**Esme POV**

Colgué el teléfono y los brazos de Carlisle rodearon mi cintura mientras me besaba el cuello. Yo me di la vuelta para recibir un dulce y pasional beso de mi esposo mientras él me acostaba suavemente sobre la cama. Ya estábamos a punto de acostarnos cuando Edward llamó, Carlisle sólo había salido de la habitación por la jarrita de agua que había olvidado en la mesa del pasillo.

- Ya suéltalo, amor – Carlisle me dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba mi cuello.

- ¡¡Por fin!! – no pude evitar gritar un poco, Carlisle rió y se acostó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello – Me duele que Edward esté tan triste pero que bueno que ya terminó con Tanya

- Ay mi amor, eres una mamá muy celosa – mi esposo sonrió y acarició mis brazos.

La verdad sí, amaba a mis hijos más que a nada en este mundo y la verdad era que ni Tanya ni Lauren me caían bien ni me gustaban para mis hijos, ahora estaba más que feliz al saber que los dos estaban lejos de las garras de esas dos…por más feo que suene, es la verdad.

- Pues lamento decirle doctor Cullen que usted no se queda atrás hablando de papás celosos – me coloqué sobre él y comencé a desabrochar su pijama

- Señora Cullen creo que no es muy decente de su parte que se alegre porque su hijo terminó con su novia – Carlisle comenzó a subir la playera de mi pijama siguiéndome el juego

- Lo sé, pero mis hijos son los mejores hijos del mundo y no dejaré que unas…arañas cualquieras se los lleven – dije besando su cuello

- Mmm… me encanta cuando te pones en ese plan – Carlisle me acostó en la cama – te amo, señora Cullen

- Yo también te amo, doctor Cullen – respondí besando a mi marido dulce y pasionalmente.

Extraño a mis hijos, la casa se siente vacía sin las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmett, sin la música de pasarela de Alice y sin la música tranquilizante de Edward. Y aunque me entristece ver que están creciendo y que poco a poco se irán para vivir sus propias vidas, las noches con Carlisle han sido maravillosas.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuándo íbamos en la Universidad? – le pregunté a mi esposo mientras besaba mi cuello y yo acariciaba su cabello

- Sí, me volvías loco y no lograba prestar atención a nada que no fueras tú – yo reí al recordarlo – además, si mal no recuerdo, te encantaba verme babeando por ti

- ¿Qué querías? Si eras el chico más sexy y más deseado de la universidad , que te interesaras en mí era lo mejor que podía pasarme, además todos mis cuadernos tenían tu nombre por todos lados

- El suertudo era yo, mira que casarme con la chica más hermosa del mundo, además de ser mi mejor amiga, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

- ¿Sabes cuánto te amo Carlisle Cullen?

- Sí, como yo a ti

Sonreí una última vez antes de que los labios de mi marido capturaran los míos en otro beso ferviente. Mientras sus manos me quitaban mi pijama, yo apagué la luz y volví mi atención al hombre entre mis brazos.

Definitivamente las noches con Carlisle sólo han mejorado, nuestro amor sigue siendo tan apasionado e inagotable como en un principio.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Lamento la tardanza pero otra vez, la escuela. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, jeje me gustó la parte de Esme y Carlisle normalmente no dicen mucho de ellos pero lo que leí es que su relación es más o menos parecida a la de Emm y Rose jaja así que espero no haberlos decepcionado. **

**Bueno, me voy porque aquí en México es la 1:35 am y me caigo de sueño, pero prometí que hoy acabaría y subiría el capi**

**Besos a todos**

**Dayan**


	15. Pacific Beach

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Pacific Beach **

**Bella POV**

- ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡SOY FELIZ!!! – gritó Alice a mitad de la sala y se desplomó sobre el sillón

- ¿Sabes? Creo que en Canadá no alcanzaron a escucharte, podrías gritarlo más fuerte – Lyla le dijo a la pequeña de los Cullen mientras todas dejábamos las maletas en el suelo.

- Ash, déjame en paz Lyla, soy tan feliz que ni tú ni tu agrio sentido del humor me harán sentir mal – Alice le sacó la lengua a Lyla mientras se ponía a bailar sobre el sillón.

- MARY ALICE CULLEN BÁJATE DEL SILLÓN INMEDIATAMENTE – Esme apareció en el rellano de la escalera mirando a su hija reprobatoriamente

- Mamá no me regañes, hay que ser felices – Alice corrió a abrazar a su mamá – Edward regresó del lado oscuro de la fuerza

- Venga, con Yoda – Nicole rodó los ojos y todas reímos.

Si bien toda la escuela sabía que Tanya y Edward habían cortado desde hacía unos días, Alice era la que más parecía festejarlo y nada hacía para disimularlo, brincaba por todos lados, cantaba en los pasillos…claro que todo mundo creía que sólo era porque Edward había terminado con Tanya, pero yo sabía más cosas. Como por ejemplo que Jasper se la vivía con ella, que cada vez que nos juntábamos para organizar lo del puente Alice se sentaba en las piernas de Jasper, que se abrazaban cada vez que se veían, que se sonreían con más que simple amistad.

En cuanto al rompimiento de Edward con Tanya… creo que nadie está más feliz que yo. Cuando Edward fue a nuestra habitación para contarnos a Alice y a mí. Tuve que abrazarme a mí misma para no ponerme a brincar en el sillón como Alice lo había hecho.

Pero por más feliz que me sentía, también podía ver que Edward estaba más serio que de costumbre y sólo podía aventurarme a pensar que era porque su ruptura con Tanya no había sido agradable y se sentía mal por ello. Pero supongo que este fin de semana podremos hablar sin que nadie nos diga nada y podré estar a su lado…como amiga si era lo que necesitaba.

- Hola chicas, me da mucho gusto verlas a todas – Esme nos saludó y nosotras la abrazamos

- Hola Esme – respondimos todas

- Bueno ¿y los chicos? – nos preguntó

- Fueron al mecánico para que revisaran que los coches están en buenas condiciones para el viaje y les fueron a poner gasolina – contestó Giselle

- Sí y nosotras prometimos ir al supermercado a comprar lo de la comida – Rosalie añadió

- Mamá ¿nos prestas tu camioneta? – pidió Alice a su madre

- Claro, váyanse con cuidado chicas

Las seis nos subimos a la camioneta y Rosalie condujo hasta el supermercado más cercano. Nos dividimos para comprar las cosas que necesitaríamos, Nicole, Rose y Lyla fueron a comprar las carnes frías y las cosas de los refrigeradores mientras que Alice, Gis y yo íbamos a comprar lo demás. Escogí algunas frutas y unas cuantas verduras (haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de ambas chicas que iban conmigo)

- Yo quiero coca y chocolate – se quejó Gis

- No puedes comer sólo eso, Gis – le repliqué a mi amiga poniendo unas naranjas en una bolsa

- Sí puedo

- Se te van a picar los dientes y te va a dar diabetes por tanta azúcar – dije comprando algunas pastas

Giselle ya no me replicó nada, cuando terminamos de comprar lo que necesitábamos, vimos que las otras chicas ya estaban en las cajas viendo revistas. Pagamos todo con el dinero que habíamos juntado y nos fuimos de regreso a la casa. Carlisle ya había llegado y nos saludó a todas con cariño mientras esperábamos a que los chicos regresaran. Sólo llevaríamos tres autos, el Jeep de Emmett, el M3 de Rose y el Volvo de Edward.

Cuando los chicos llegaron con los tres coches, comenzamos a guardar las maletas y las bolsas del supermercado en las cajuelas.

- Chicas sólo vamos un fin de semana no un mes – se quejó Emmett cargando las maletas de mis amigas

- Emmett, hermanito, como se nota que no sabes nada de las mujeres – Alice se puso sus lentes oscuros e ignoró a su hermano mayor

- Que seas una enana adicta a las compras no es mi culpa – Emmett susurró y todos escuchamos

- Que seas un idiota grandulón no es mi culpa – replicó Alice y todos reímos ante la expresión de Emmett

- Chicos será mejor que se den prisa, no queremos que caiga la noche antes de que hayan llegado – nos pidió Esme.

Nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme, quienes a pesar de no conocer a Julian, a Zach y a Damien, los despidieron como si fueran miembros de la familia o amigos de toda la vida, pero eso siempre pasaba con ellos.

Nos organizamos en los autos – más bien Alice nos organizó – y yo acabé yendo sola con Edward en el Volvo mientras que las chicas se iban en el auto de Rose y los chicos en el de Emmett. Esto era obra de una pequeña diabla y de un gigantón que se habían aliado en mi contra…¿a quién quería engañar? Estaba más que feliz yendo sola en el auto con Edward, pero no iba a demostrarlo ¿verdad?

Por fin arrancamos, siguiendo el auto de Rose que era la que nos guiaría para llegar a la casa. Me puse el cinturón y miré por la ventana algo nerviosa, no sabía como empezar a hablar con Edward.

- Espero que no te moleste que vengas conmigo y no con tus amigas – Edward me dijo sonriendo

- No, para nada, al contrario, me alegro porque así podré librarme de las pláticas de cosméticos y diseñadores – Edward rió y yo no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa.

- Ay Bella, eres tan distinta a las demás chicas – Edward comentó y yo me quedé callada – me gusta, eres más interesante

- ¿esta es la parte donde debo decir gracias? – pregunté y Edward rió de nuevo

- No lo sé, ¿tú que opinas?

- Creo que fue un cumplido así que, gracias

Después de eso, Edward me preguntó acerca de mis películas favoritas, actores, actrices, música, color y lugares favoritos. Los dos nos la pasamos conociéndonos más a fondo durante nuestro viaje mientras que las chicas en el convertible rojo cantaban a todo pulmón y los chicos reían estridentemente mientras oían música pesada.

Después de que Edward, Emmett y Rosalie hablaran por teléfono decidimos que lo mejor era seguir hasta llegar a la casa, estábamos a punto de entrar a California así que nos seguimos directamente a Pacific Beach.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal, Edward? – pedí tímidamente y él suspiró.

- ¿Vas a preguntarme el por qué corté con Tanya?

-Sí, pero si te molesta, no tienes por qué contestarme, sé que son cosas privadas. – respondí algo sonrojada

- No te preocupes – Edward tomó mi mano y me sonrió cálidamente – en cuanto al asunto de Tanya…me di cuenta de que no es la persona que yo creía que era.

¡¡Aleluya!! Había un Dios justo y poderoso en esta tierra que le ayudó a Edward a abrir los ojos. Pero ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?

- Por algo que dijo, pero no quiero hablar de ello, no por ti Bella, sino porque no quiero dar una mala impresión de Tanya a nadie y por el cariño que le tuve no voy a revelar nada de lo que dijo, espero que comprendas eso

- Claro, perfectamente

Claro que lo entendía, él quería a Tanya aunque ella no hubiera sido sincera con él, pero ¿qué había escuchado Edward para que decidiera terminar con ella? No lo sabía, pero dudaba mucho que fuera algo relacionado conmigo…qué narcisista.

El resto del camino lo pasamos platicando de cosas más insignificantes y más alegres que los motivos de su rompimiento con Tanya. Le conté acerca de mi vida en Phoenix, de mis amigos, mis clases, mi escuela y el tema que no quería tocar pero sabía que saldría a la luz, Jacob.

- Sí, tuve un novio, se llama Jacob Black y lo conocí porque es hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre – le conté a Edward

- ¿Lo querías mucho?

- Sí, siempre supo como hacerme reír, y él…es como un sol, no puedes evitar sentirte bien en su presencia – sonreí al recordarlo y vi como Edward fruncía el ceño ¿podría estar celoso? – pero luego me di cuenta de que Jacob es más como el hermano mayor que hubiera querido tener

- Ya veo – pero el ceño fruncido seguía ahí.

En ese momento, el celular de Edward volvió a sonar, miró la pantalla un segundo y luego lo dejó en alta voz para que yo pudiera escuchar o para que él no tuviera las manos ocupadas mientras manejaba. Aunque tendía a manejar velozmente, era un conductor de lo más precavido y atento.

- Dime, Rosalie

_- Ya estamos a punto de llegar, Edward, sigue a tu hermano porque las calles son estrechas y sólo hay un carril_

- Muy bien, gracias Rosalie

_- Sí, de nada_

Reí un poco al notar como los dos se hablaban cortésmente pero sin dejar a un lado el visible desagrado que tenían el uno por el otro. Me causaba mucha risa porque ambos no habían convivido mucho, pero era obvio que no eran de la simpatía del otro.

Después de la llamada, pasaron unos quince minutos para que llegáramos a una casa enorme de tres pisos, ventanales que daban del piso al techo, unas cortinas blancas impedían la vista hacia el interior de la casa. Las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta eran de piedra, así como el resto de la estructura. Las puertas del estacionamiento se abrieron y los tres coches se introdujeron a la casa.

Edward me abrió la puerta y por fin pude estirar un poco las piernas después del viaje en automóvil. Subimos las cosas y nos dimos cuenta de que la casa era realmente grande y hermosa. Las paredes eran de piedra y algunas partes estaban pintadas de blanco. En la sala había una chimenea y sobre ella había muchísimas fotos de Jasper y Rosalie. Desde que eran niños hasta las más recientes. Y en todas ellas estaban abrazados y se podía notar el amor que había entre ellos dos. Cómo me gustaría poder sentir ese amor por alguien, como hubiera querido tener un hermano al cual amar y con quien compartir todo, como lo habían hecho los Cullen y los Hale.

Rosalie nos ayudó mostró las habitaciones a nosotras, yo me quedaría con Alice, Nicole y Lyla en otra y Rose dormiría en su habitación con Gis. Acabando de acomodarnos, bajamos a la alberca que también era grande y detrás de ella había un pequeño jardín que tenía una pequeña puerta que llevaba a la playa.

- Oigan yo no sé ustedes pero yo muero de hambre – se quejó Emmett.

Todos los hombres lo secundaron. Yo fui a la cocina con Lyla y Damien quienes se ofrecieron a ayudarme a cocinar.

Como todos teníamos hambre me decidí por hacer algo rápido y fácil de hacer. Puse a hervir agua para hacer una pasta y calenté unas salchichas para hacer hot dogs. Damien y Lyla picaron jitomate y cebolla, sacaron los chiles en vinagre, la mayonesa la mostaza y la salsa catsup para poder aderezar los hot dogs. Cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, hice dos paquetes de coditos y en 10 minutos ya estaban listos. Los dejé escurrir y enfriarse un poco antes de ponerle mayonesa y dos latas de atún.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar cuando oímos un grito proveniente de afuera.

- ¡¡EMMETT CULLEN ERES UN IDIOTA!! – oímos a Nicole y pronto entró empapada de pies a cabeza – me tiró a la alberca el muy estúpido

- Vamos Nicole no te enojes, fue una broma – Emmett entró muerto de la risa – Wow, que rápidos son aquí en la cocina

Emmett se acercó a la pasta con todas las intenciones de llevarse un bocado a la boca así que yo le pegué en la mano.

- Ni se te ocurra Emmett, cuando esté lista la podrás probar

- Pero tengo hambre – protestó el chico

- Ya casi termino, ¿por qué no vas poniendo la mesa con los demás? – sugerí

- Está bien

Emmett salió con Lyla y oí como ella le advertía que no se volviera a acercar a la cocina y acabaría…bueno, no quiero repetir lo que Lyla dijo después de eso. Acabando la comida, nos sentamos todos en la mesa del jardín y comimos mientras platicábamos entre todos.

Después de comer, todos estábamos algo cansados así que nos sentamos en el pasto. Alice y Gis estaban pintándose las uñas, Alice de verde y Gis de negro, yo estaba platicando con Damien, Zach y Julian estaban escuchando música. Y finalmente, Nicole, Lyla y Rosalie estaban jugando volleyball en contra de Jasper, Edward y Emmett.

Al final del día, estábamos muy cansados así que nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir.

Alice y yo sacamos nuestra ropa de las maletas y comenzamos a guardarlas en el armario. Alice me estaba contando de cómo su relación con Jasper iba mejorando y ella ya estaba segura que no tardaban en ser pareja, a mí me alegraba mucho eso, si había dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, eran Jasper y Alice.

- Te juro que cuando estoy con él Bella, mi corazón palpita sin control, es tan tierno y delicado que casi no puedo soportarlo, es como si mi corazón fuera a romperse por tanto cariño – Alice dijo con expresión aborregada.

- Me da mucho gusto por ti Alice, Jasper es un gran chico y estoy segura de que harán una hermosa pareja – le contesté sonriendo sinceramente.

- Rose me dijo lo mismo – Alice se quedó pensativa – oye ¿lograste que Edward te contara por qué terminó con Tanya?

De ahí nos quedamos platicando acerca de mi conversación con Edward mientras íbamos en el coche. Después de llegar a la conclusión de que jamás sabríamos qué había sido lo que Edward escuchó, nos quedamos calladas por unos instantes. Finalmente le dije a Alice que bajaría por una botella de agua y ella me pidió que le subiera una mientras ella se bañaba.

Bajé silenciosamente por la escalera y oí la música que salía de la habitación de Edward y Emmett, de la habitación de Nicky y Lyla no salía ni un suspiro. La de Damien y Jasper tenía la luz apagada y Rosalie y Gis al parecer seguían despiertas pues su luz seguía encendida.

Entré a la cocina y fui a la alacena donde estaba la caja de las botellas de agua. Saqué dos y abrí la puertita de donde estaban los vasos y saqué dos. Ya me iba a ir cuando vi a Jasper entrar a la cocina.

- ¿Sedientas? – me sonrió y fue al refrigerador

- Algo ¿y tú? – le pregunté mientras él sacaba un yogurt de fresa

- Pues, algo – él abrió el yogurt y le dio un trago - ¿Bella podemos hablar un minuto?

- Claro, los que quieras

Salimos a la alberca y nos sentamos en dos de los camastros que estaban junto a ella. Yo me senté con las piernas cruzadas y Jasper se sentó en el camastro junto al mío. Ambos podíamos oír las olas a lo lejos y a los grillos que se escondían en el pasto. Esperé a que Jasper comenzara.

- Supongo que Alice te ha contado todo ¿no es así? – Jasper me miró con una tímida sonrisa y yo asentí. Él suspiró y su sonrisa se ensanchó – sí, era obvio, eres como la hermana de Alice

Que dijera eso hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta, pues poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de que los hermanos que no había tenido, habían tomado forma en mis amigos.

- Bella sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto pero de verdad que necesito saberlo ¿Alice siente algo por mí?

- Ya deberías saberlo Jasper, claro que lo siente. Y si me permites decirlo, creo que ustedes dos estarían geniales juntos

- Lo sé – él rió – jamás había conocido a alguien como ella, es maravillosa…

Y aquí venía el pero de siempre.

- … pero hay otra chica que también me fascina – las palabras de Jasper me dejaron atónita

- ¿Quién? Si se puede saber

- Vas a decir que estoy loco, pero no sé quién es, no la he visto jamás – claro que está loco

- Si no la has visto ¿cómo puede fascinarte? – pregunté sin poder creer lo que Jasper estaba diciéndome

Entonces Jasper me contó lo de la chica que escuchó cantar el otro día y como su voz lo había hipnotizado y cómo había intentado encontrarla pro todos los medios posibles.

- Necesito encontrarla Bella, sé que suena ridículo, pero tengo que saber quién es esa chica – Jasper me dijo

- ¿Y qué harás cuando sepas quién es? ¿Qué hay de Alice? ¿Sabes lo ilusionada que está? – estaba exaltada así que respiré profundamente – lo lamento Jazz, pero en esta situación soy parcial, estoy del lado de Alice y espero que no la lastimes.

- Lo entiendo

- Jazz, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti la situación pero no quiero que Alice sufra por ello – me senté al lado de Jasper - ¿no has pensado que lo de la chica que oíste cantar es sólo un capricho?

- He pensado muchas cosas al respecto Bella y créeme que no podría soportar hacerle daño a Alice, quizá sí es un capricho pero no puedo quitarme la voz de la cabeza, es como si me llamara, no sabes lo mal que me siento por esto

- Si quieres mi consejo Jazz, olvida la voz, porque ninguna chica va a quererte como Alice lo hace – me levanté y le di un beso en la frente – buenas noches Jazz

Subí a mi habitación, temerosa de encontrarme a Alice, ya muchas personas me han dicho que soy como un libro abierto y no deseaba causarle dolor alguno a mi mejor amiga. Me quedé fuera de la puerta escuchando los ruidos de adentro, al parecer Alice seguía en la ducha, lo que me dio tiempo para cambiar mi expresión. Cuando salió, le dije que yo también deseaba ducharme. Me tardé lo más que pude y cuando salí, mi amiga ya dormía profundamente en su cama.

Me metí a la mía silenciosamente para no despertarla y yo me quedé dormida poco rato después.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba en mi habitación pintándome las uñas de los pies mientras que Gis hojeaba una de sus revistas de vampiros y no sé qué más. Antes de entrar a la habitación me había encontrado con Emmett en las escaleras y me había dado un beso de buenas noches…en la comisura de mis labios.

Me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de pasar todo un fin de semana con él, verlo sólo con unas bermudas mientras jugábamos volleyball casi ocasionó que me distrajera por completo por culpa de sus bien delineados músculos.

Decidí que no debía pensar más en ello, ya estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por Emmett y tenía que tener un poco más de resistencia a sus encantos.

- ¿Oye Gis, desde cuándo eres amiga de Nicole y Lyla? – le pregunté a la chica con un poco de interés

- desde el año pasado, cuando fuimos compañeras de dormitorio – Gis me respondió sin despegar la mirada de su revista

¿Es qué acaso no captaba que quería platicar con ella?

- ¿Y siempre se han llevado bien?

- ¿Es qué ese par no te ha contado? – Ahora sí Gis levantó la mirada de su revista

- No, ¿qué debieron contarme?

- Nicole y Lyla no se podían ver ni en pintura

- ¿Qué? ¿Estamos hablando de Nicole Bonecci y Lyla Schwarz?

- Sí, ellas mismas

Lo que me dijo Giselle era increíble, no podía imaginarme a Nicole y a Lyla odiándose o llevándose mal, no podía ser posible. Puedo ver que las dos se la viven juntas y que comparten todo, de verdad era impensable que alguna vez no se hubieran llevado bien.

- De hecho, es una historia muy curiosa que podría interesarte – Gis se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas – cuando Nicole entró a la escuela el año pasado y fue asignada como nuestra compañera, a Lyla no le hizo mucha gracia que fuera pelirroja. Sí, Lyla suele ser un poco egoísta, en fin, Nicole intentó llevarse bien con Lyla, pero ella casi no le hacía caso. En esa época, Lyla intentaba ligarse a Emmett

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Oh, Lyla y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

- Sí, ella quería a Emmett y odiaba a Zach porque ambos eran los candidatos para ser los presidentes del taller de música y los dos son muy competitivos. En fin, Lyla se llevaba muy bien con Edward porque él toca muy bien el piano y le ayudaba a Lyla a componer sus canciones, aunque ella quería sacarle toda la información acerca de Emmett que pudiera conseguir – la historia de Gis me tenía enganchada, Lyla se llevaba con los Cullen y quería con MI Emmett… - desgraciadamente, Tanya iba detrás de Edward así que se enojó con Lyla e intentó hacer que la corrieran de la escuela

Con razón Lyla odia tanto a Tanya y ahora entiendo por qué tanto rencor hacia Edward.

- Edward jamás se enteró de eso, por supuesto, así que Lyla dejó de hablarle

- Gis, la historia es interesante ¿pero qué tiene que ver con la amistad de Nicole y Lyla?

- A eso voy, ahora cállate y déjame terminar – Gis me reclamó y yo me quedé callada – Tanya robó los exámenes del salón de Lyla, de todas las materias y los escondió en la habitación de Lyla, la directora casi la expulsa, pero no lo hizo porque cuando fueron a registrar la habitación de Lyla, no había nada, en ese momento Nicole entró y le dijo a la directora que no era posible que Lyla los hubiera tomado porque ambas se pasaron la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando, eso salvó a Lyla de la expulsión, pero Nicole no quiso decir nada en contra de Tanya porque no quería problemas. Ahora está también el punto de que Nicole también quería con Emmett. Después de lo que Nicole hizo por Lyla, jamás volvieron a separarse.

Esas dos iban a tener que explicarme muchas cosas, las dos habían querido con Emmett y por eso se odiaban. Pero ahora tenía demasiadas lagunas mentales y quería saber la historia completa, ¿cómo habían perdido el interés en Emmett? ¿por qué habían terminado con Julian y Zach?...entonces un miedo horrible creció en mi pecho. ¿Podría ser que Emmett las hubiera lastimado? ¿Podría ser posible que Emmett hubiera jugado con las dos? Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a nublar mi razón y me preocupé demasiado, con todo esto comenzaba a dudar de la verdadera personalidad de Emmett.

En vez de dejarme llevar por el miedo, respiré profundo y esperé a que Gis terminara con su relato, quizá las cosas no eran como yo creía que eran.

- Pero si las dos querían con Emmett ¿por qué terminaron con Julian y Zach?

- Bueno, como ya te dije, Lyla y Zach se odiaban porque ambos querían la presidencia del taller, sin embargo, una noche que Lyla se quedó sola en la escuela un fin de semana que sus papás no podían ir por ella, Zach le llevó serenata y le dijo que haría lo que fuera con tal de que "la chica más hermosa del planeta" le viera, Lyla iba a cerrar la ventana pero tiró una maceta sin querer, una maceta que fue a caer en la cabeza de Zach, entonces ella bajó como loca a ver como se encontraba – Gis rió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, tan típico de Lyla – y vio que estaba tirado en el pasto sin moverse, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la besó. Ella olvidó a Emmett y Zach le dejó la presidencia alegando que lo más importante para él era ella.

Bueno, entonces Lyla había elegido olvidar su obsesión por Emmett gracias a que se dio la oportunidad de amar a Zach. ¿Y Nicole y Julian?

- En el caso de Nicole y Julian, como Damien es primo de Julian, me enteré de todo, desde que Nicole le cayó encima a Julian, él jamás dejó de pensar en ella, pero Nicole estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Emmett como para darse cuenta de que Julian existía. Él hizo todo, la ayudaba a estudiar, le enseñó la escuela, hizo de todo, incluso la escuchó cada vez que hablaba de Emmett – pobre Julian, ya me lo imagino, aguantando el amor que sentía por Nicole mientras ella le hablaba de otro – finalmente, el pobrecito decidió darse por vencido en sus intentos de conquistarla, era obvio que ella no podría dejar de pensar en Emmett y Julian estaba harto de luchar por ella, harto de que jamás lo mirara.

No podía imaginarme aquello, Nicole era la chica más tierna que había conocido y siempre estaba abrazando a Julian o acariciando su cabello, en clases le hacía cartitas, le acomodaba sus trabajos, le guardaba sus tareas…no podía imaginármela siendo tan indiferente con aquel que era su novio ahora. Pero las palabras de Gis seguían haciéndome un hueco en el estómago, "ella no paraba de pensar en Emmett" ¿Es qué acaso él la habría rechazado?

- Cuando se iba a realizar el modelo aquí en la escuela, Nicole fue elegida como, podríamos llamarle asistente, de Julian así que ella tenía que estar pegada a sus espaldas todo el tiempo, él la trataba con demasiada indiferencia, casi con frialdad y Nicole, acostumbrada a su amabilidad le extrañó que la tratara de ese modo – Gis rodó los ojos y yo no pude evitar reír ante su gesto.

Típico de Nicole

- Entonces ella le preguntó por qué la trataba así, Julian no pudo soportar la desesperación que tenía guardada en el corazón. Le gritó, literalmente le gritó, que ya estaba harto de escucharla hablar de Emmett, que ya estaba desesperado porque ella no reaccionara, que ya no sabía que hacer para que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la quería. Nicole no le respondió, simplemente lo besó y su obsesión por Emmett se terminó.

- ¿Cómo, así nada más?

No lo podía creer, era imposible que cualquier chica pudiera olvidar a Emmett después de haberlo visto. Yo me hallaba constantemente pensando en él y sólo en él. ¿Cómo era posible que Lyla y Nicole hubieran olvidado a semejante chico así nada más?

- Sí

- ¿Y Emmett? ¿Por qué lo olvidaron así?

- Porque se enamoraron, se dieron cuenta de que la obsesión que sentían por Emmett podía acabar con su recién iniciada amistad y porque Julian y Zach las amaban y que Emmett simplemente había sido un mero capricho.

Cuando Gis se fue a dormir, yo seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho. Nicole y Lyla amaban a Julian y a Zach, por eso no habían seguido con sus intentos de conquistar a Emmett, él no les había hecho nada que pudiera herirlas, lo que aligeraba mi corazón porque entonces Emmett había sido sincero conmigo todo el tiempo.

¿Se molestarían Nicole o Lyla porque intentara algo con Emmett? Yo quería pensar que no.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! sí, sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto pero la escuela que no me deja ni un respiro. En fin, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Les quiero comentar dos cositas rápidas:**

**1) Sé que a algunas de ustedes les ha molestado que haya introducido POVs de los personajes secundarios, pero si lo hago es porque, como bien dije anteriormente, dan un punto de vista externo de lo que sucede con las parejas. En este cap metí la historia de la amistad de NIcole y Lyla porque creí que era una buena idea q por un momento desconfiara de Emmett y de su personalidad.**

**2) A todas a las que han preguntado, sí, Jacob va a aparecer en el fic ¿Cuándo? ya lo sabrán ¿por qué? porque sino Edward no se dará cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Bella.**

**Bueno, como siempre, 10000000 gracias a ustedes, por su paciencia y sus hermosos comentarios que me inspiran a continuar con mis fics y a los lectores de Corazón Pirata, prometo actualizar en cuanto me sea posible**

**Los quiero!!!!!!!!!**

**Dayan**


	16. La fogata

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16. La fogata**

**Edward POV**

El sábado me desperté tarde, eran como las diez y media. Mi hermano ya no estaba en su cama así que entré al baño a darme una ducha rápida. Me puse un traje de baño y una camisa blanca ligera.

Al bajar, vi que ya todos estaban despiertos y estaban haciendo diferentes cosas. Nicole y Rosalie estaban tomando el sol, Alice y Gis jugaban en la alberca con Emmett y Damien. Jasper estaba platicando con Julian y Zach, a la que no veía era a Bella.

Entré a la cocina y vi que Bella estaba lavando unos trastes. Llevaba su cabello amarrado con una pinza, traía una playera blanca de tirantes y un short verde lima muy por arriba de la rodilla, dejaba a la vista sus hermosas y blancas piernas.

- Buenos días – saludé poniéndome a su lado y ayudándola a lavar los platos

- Hola, Edward buenos días – respondió ella sonriéndome - ¿qué tal dormiste?

- Excelente ¿y tú?

- También, deja esos platos, ya los lavo yo. Te dejé en la mesa unas cuantas cosas para que desayunaras – Bella rió y fue como si el día se hubiera calentado más debido a su deliciosa risa – tuve que esconderle el plato a tu hermano

- Me lo imagino – dije pero no dejé de ayudarla

Cuando terminamos de lavar los platos, los dos nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa de la cocina. Bella había dejado mi lugar intacto con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién hecho, un vaso de leche, fruta, un poco de huevo y una dona glaseada. Mientras yo desayunaba, escuché a Bella platicarme de la vez que fue de compras con Alice y como mi hermana se había vuelto loca al ver las ofertas que había.

Ya había terminado con casi todo mi desayuno, sólo quedaba la dona y ahora yo le platicaba a Bella de mi pasión por la música.

- Si te gusta tanto la música ¿por qué no estás en el taller? – me preguntó

- Lo estuve – respondí ausente – y me salí cuando comencé a salir con Tanya.

¡Cuántas cosas me había perdido por salir con ella! Ni una sola vez encontré en ella la inspiración para componer nada, jamás le interesó que yo tocara, sólo le importaba que yo era el capitán del equipo de básquetbol. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Incluso había dejado de llevarme bien con Lyla, que antes solíamos componer canciones juntos y nos podíamos pasar horas practicando juntos, yo tocando el piano y ella cantando y tocando la guitarra.

Ahora me alegraba mucho no estar con Tanya, aunque me dolía mucho haber estado tan ciego. Miré a Bella, ella me estaba sonriendo como Tanya jamás lo había hecho: con sinceridad.

- Pero el piano ha sido siempre mi pasión – volví a hablar y le di una mordida a mi dona - ¿quieres?

- Sí – Bella se acercó y en ese momento le alejé la dona.

Ambos reímos y me sentí…como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo: libre de prejuicios. Sabía que con Bella no tenía que fingir ser algo que no era. Ella era libre, no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, odiaba ser el centro de atención y le gustaba la tranquilidad, como a mí.

Yo reí de nuevo y ella se recargó en mi hombro con una sonrisa iluminando su bello rostro. Finalmente le acerqué la dona a la boca y ella la mordió, quedando sobre sus labios unos cuantos granitos de azúcar. Inconscientemente, pasé mis dedos por sus labios y quité el azúcar, no sin antes disfrutar de la suavidad de sus labios. Obviamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y yo sonreí, no había nada más tierno que verla sonrojada, era adorable.

Bella me dijo que subiría a su habitación para lavarse los dientes y para ponerse su traje de baño, pues quería meterse a la alberca un rato aprovechando que estaba soleado el día. Yo salí a caminar un rato, no quería reunirme con los demás por ahora, quería estar un rato a solas.

Entonces, mientras me acercaba a la fuente que había al frente de la casa, oí los acordes de una guitarra y luego, una voz inconfundible. Me acerqué más y pude ver a Lyla sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras sostenía una guitarra y tocaba unas cuantas notas. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera notó mi presencia.

- Siempre supe que tú serías la presidenta del taller de música – le dije y ella alzó la mirada y me miró con sus penetrantes ojos – puedo irme si te molesto

- No, no me molestas – ella volvió su mirada a la guitarra y siguió tocando - ¿recuerdas los días en los que nos quedábamos hasta entrada la noche en el salón de música?

- Sí, los recuerdo. A la directora jamás le hizo gracia que nos quedáramos tanto tiempo ahí dentro – me reí con ella y me senté a su lado - ¿puedo?

- Claro

Lyla me dio su guitarra y yo la acomodé en mi regazo mientras comenzaba a tocar algunas notas. La guitarra de Lyla siempre me había gustado, tenía una acústica perfecta y siempre la tenía bien afinada. Estando con ella, tocando la guitarra, me recordó esos maravillosos momentos que pasamos compartiendo nuestra pasión por la música.

Lyla jamás me llamó la atención, jamás me gustó, pero fue una gran amiga de la que guardo excelentes recuerdos. Fuimos amigos hasta que…hasta que me hice novio de Tanya.

Toqué una de las canciones que compusimos juntos y la voz de Lyla me acompañó, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Me encantaban esas tardes en las que sólo nos importaba la música – Lyla susurró

- A mí también, ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme Lyl? Fuimos buenos amigos

- Sí, lo fuimos – Lyla se quedó callada unos instantes y luego me miró – me pregunto si ahora estás listo para oír la historia

- Lo estoy, quiero saber por qué perdí a una de mis amigas

Y lo que Lyla me contó, me resonó en la cabeza y me mareó terriblemente. ¿Tanya hizo todo eso por celos? Cada vez me sentía peor por haber estado con ella. No había estado ciego, había estado ciego, sordo y mudo por no haber notado todo lo que Tanya había hecho a mis espaldas. Me dejé cegar por sus "sonrisas sinceras", por sus hermosos ojos y su cabellera rubia y suave. Ahora mismo, no podía comprender nada y me daba horror admitir que quise a Tanya y que ella no era lo que yo creía que era. Era una persona egoísta y frívola. Lo peor del caso, es que yo la había vuelto aún más egoísta, complaciendo todos sus caprichos.

- Jamás te culpé a ti Edward, eres un buen chico y siempre supe que algún día te darías cuenta de que Tanya no era la chica de la que estabas enamorado – Lyla me dijo seriamente.

- Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención alejarme de ti – me disculpé sinceramente, debí haber hablado con ella mucho antes, jamás debí dejar de ser su amigo.

- Lo sé, espero que ahora podamos seguir siendo amigos – Lyla se levantó del pasto – y no te sientas mal Edward, todos cometemos errores, el amor nos ciega y no podemos apreciar las cosas con claridad – puso una mano afectuosamente en mi hombro y me lo apretó.

- Gracias, Lyl – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

- No hay de qué, Edward – ella se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta - ¿puedo decirte algo, Edward? Como amigos

- Claro

- No todas las chicas son como Tanya, y hay una en especial que está hecha para ti y que justamente la tienes en las narices

Y dicho esto, Lyla entró a la casa. Me quedé sentado en la sombra del árbol pensando en sus palabras: "_No todas las chicas son como Tanya, y hay una en especial que está hecha para ti y que justamente la tienes en las narices". _Una chica que tenía en las narices y estaba hecha para mí ¿quién podría ser?

Y el cielo me mandó la respuesta, pues en ese momento Bella salió de la casa con un vestido blanco un poco arriba de la rodilla que se transparentaba un poco y se podía apreciar el traje de baño azul que traía debajo. Su cabello ondulado se movía con el aire y se veía aún más claro a la luz del sol.

Al mirarme, sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Lyla tenía razón, la chica hecha para mí, estaba justo frente a mí. Bella era hermosa, discreta, educada, humilde y ella jamás me juzgaba. Para ella, yo era sólo Edward, no el capitán del equipo de básquetbol. Pero estaba claro que ella no me quería del mismo modo, para ella, yo era sólo el hermano de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Interrumpo? – me preguntó acostándose a mi lado y recargando su cabeza en mi regazo, como yo lo había hecho con ella cientos de veces

- No, al contrario, me agrada tener a alguien con quien platicar – le sonreí y acaricié sus suaves y fragantes cabellos

- Y esa soy yo, Bella al rescate – reí al escucharla, ella era tan simple, tan alegre…tan Bella.

- Sí, ahora dime ¿qué tanto hacías adentro?

- Bueno, básicamente me peleaba con Alice porque quería ponerme en un "traje de baño" demasiado pequeño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación – Bella se sonrojó y yo reí – y luego me dijo que esta noche haríamos una fogata en la playa ¿qué te parece?

- Perfecto – susurré perdiéndome en sus ojos chocolate.

**Jasper POV**

Acabamos de comer y le ayudé a Bella a lavar los platos, eran las seis y nos habíamos pasado casi todo el día en la alberca jugando entre todos, nos acabamos 5 bolsas de papas y 3 botellas de refresco. Jamás me la había pasado tan bien como estos días.

Lo malo era que mi relación con Bella se había deteriorado, desde ayer por la noche me hablaba con cortesía pero muy fríamente. Y tenía toda la razón en comportarse así, pues de todos modos estábamos hablando de su mejor amiga y era obvio que la defendería así.

- Si sigues lavando ese vaso Jasper, estoy segura que terminará por romperse por lo frágil que lo vas a dejar – Nicole me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras ella entraba y sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador

- No me había dado cuenta – dije riendo y ella rió conmigo.

- Me doy cuenta – ella abrió su botella y le dio un trago - ¿les ayudo en algo chicos?

- Sí, ¿podrías terminar de lavar los platos, Nicky, por favor? Es que quiero ir al baño – pidió Bella

- Claro que sí Bells yo aquí reviso que Jasper lave bien – Nicole aceptó.

Bella se secó las manos y salió de la cocina sin mirarme siquiera, estaba enojada conmigo y se notaba. No necesitabas ser muy inteligente para darte cuenta.

- En fin, mi querido Jasper, últimamente te he visto muy interesado en el taller de música ¿Alguna razón en especial? – Nicole me miró divertida y yo sonreí al notar el parecido que tenía con mi hermana, ambas eran tan intuitivas

- Me gusta la música – me salí por la tangente

- Y a mí me gusta la directora – Nicole exclamó – no soy tonta Jasper, ¿a quién buscas en el taller de música?

- Te burlarías si te contestara – evité su mirada y seguí lavando los trastes

- ¿Zach? – me preguntó en broma y yo reí.

Era tan fácil hablar con Nicole, era como hablar con mi propia hermana. Y hablando del rey de Roma, Rosalie entró a la cocina mientras se limaba las uñas.

- Rose ¿sabías que tu hermano es gay?

- Sí, desde que era niño – Rosalie respondió sin alzar la mirada siquiera

- Muy linda, Rose, muy linda – siseé ocultando una sonrisa y Nicky se carcajeó hasta que se cansó.

Acabando de lavar los platos, subí un rato a mi habitación y mientras escuchaba música, me puse a leer un rato. A pesar de estar con mis amigos, siempre disfrutaba de los momentos a solas que podría tener.

Como a las siete y media, bajé al jardín, pues vi que los chicos ya iban llevando las sillas a la playa y las chicas entraban a la cocina para preparar algunas cosas para cenar. Le ayudé a Emmett a prender la fogata y mientras iba oscureciendo, todos nos sentamos alrededor del fuego y nos quedamos platicando un buen rato entre todos.

- Lyl ¿por qué no cantas algo? – pidió Rosalie y todos la secundamos

- Está bien

Lyla, Zach y yo habíamos llevado a la fogata nuestras guitarras así que Lyla tomó la suya, tocó unas cuantas notas antes de ponerse a cantar. Siempre me había impresionado la voz que tenía ella, Lyla cantaba hermoso, pero no como la sirena que había escuchado el otro día hacía ya unas semanas.

Zach acompañó a Lyla mientras ella cantaba, la canción que Lyla estaba cantando estaba llena de emociones encontradas y de lo hermoso que podía ser el amor si encontrabas a la persona correcta. En esos momentos pude sentir la mirada de Bella pegada a mí y yo hice todo para no regresarla.

Cuando Lyla terminó de cantar, todos aplaudimos.

- Alice ahora tú canta – pidió Nicole

- Sí, canta Alice, hace mucho que no te escuchamos – la secundó Lyla

Yo me quedé sorprendido, Alice jamás me había dicho que cantaba, me regañé mentalmente porque no era su obligación contarme todo. Pero también me intrigó y me dieron muchísimas ganas de escucharla cantar.

Alice aceptó, respiró profundamente y yo puse mucha atención. Entonces la escuché cantar y me paralicé. ¡Era ella! ¡Alice era la chica que había escuchado cantar! Sentí mi pecho crecer ante la sorpresa y la alegría. Mi pequeña hadita vampirita era la chica que tanto había buscado. Verla cantar, me embrujó completamente, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y cuando cantaba, cantaba con todo su corazón.

Tomé a Iolanthe, mi guitarra, y comencé a tocar la tonada que llevaba semanas tocando, imaginándome que algún día la tocaría y la sirena cantaría conmigo. Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo sólo le guiñé un ojo. Ella sonrió sin dejar de cantar y yo seguí tocando la canción que había compuesto.

Alice terminó de cantar y yo dejé de tocar. Cuando alcé la mirada, Alice me dio un regalo inestimable, una mirada cristalina cargada de emoción y una sonrisa que me decía lo mucho que había significado para ella el que haya compuesto la música para su canción.

Después de un breve momento, todos rompieron en aplausos y Alice rió y se sonrojó un poco, dándole un aspecto adorable a mi hadita. Sin esperarlo, ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, tirándonos a los dos a la arena.

- No sé ni siquiera como empezar a agradecerte – me susurró al oído mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sentía unas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas que terminaban por mojar las mías.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Desde que te oí cantando, comencé a escribir las notas y deseaba con todo el corazón poder encontrar a la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz – le contesté – me alegra que seas tú.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos instantes que me parecieron interminables y el momento fue tan íntimo, tan perfecto, que no hubo necesidad de decirnos nada, ni de hacer nada. Con una mirada ambos sabíamos lo especial que éramos el uno para el otro. Alice se levantó y yo hice lo mismo. Por el resto de la noche, mi hadita se quedó sentada entre mis piernas y yo no dejé de abrazarla ni por un minuto. Ahora podía decir que mi hadita era todo lo que yo más deseaba y no habría nadie ni nada que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Ni siquiera dos hermanos celosos.

Aunque, mirando bien los músculos de Emmett, creo que sería bueno hablar con ese par de hermanos celosos.

Y hablando de hermanos celosos, miré a mi hermanita y me sorprendí al ver que me sonreía visiblemente complacida y llena de suficiencia. Al parecer aprobaba que eligiera a Alice, pues ella siempre tenía un gran ojo crítico cuando de mis novias se trataba.

Finalmente, miré a Bella y al sentir mi mirada, ella volteó y me sonrió, dándome a entender que las cosas quedaban como siempre y que estaba feliz porque Alice y yo estuviéramos juntos. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el momento para hablar con mi hadita a solas.

Y quizá sería conveniente que hablara con Emmett y Edward…con un chaleco antibalas y un casco puestos.

**Rosalie POV**

Ya casi todos se habían subido a acostar, pero Lyla y yo estábamos tras unos arbustos mirando hacia la playa. ¿La razón? Julian y Nicole estaban hablando. Lástima que de aquí no pudiéramos oír de qué hablaban, pero es que más cerca no había un lugar para escondernos. Afortunadamente, Nicole era una gran actriz y podíamos deducir muchas cosas de la conversación por sus gestos y los movimientos de sus manos.

Ella estaba llorando, no había que ser un genio para saberlo, y Julian parecía abatido. En ese momento ambos se callaron y ella volteó a ver el mar y Julian se pasó una mano por los cabellos antes de abrazarla.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un par de metiches – Lyla y yo pegamos un brinco y el idiota de Emmett rió

- ¡Emmett cállate! – Lyla lo regañó golpeándolo en el brazo y volviendo su vista a Julian y Nicky - ¿qué no ves que están a punto de reconciliarse…o de separarse?

Esa idea no nos gustaba, ni a Lyl ni a mí. Emmett se quedó callado y se colocó junto a nosotras.

- Otro metiche – susurré y él me miró sonriendo y luego me guiñó un ojo.

- ¡oh! ¡oh! Nicky se va – Lyla dijo y yo volví mi vista hacia la playa.

Efectivamente, Nicole estaba a punto de irse cuando Julian la detuvo, la tomó del brazo y después de darle la vuelta, la besó.

- Bueno, ya vieron lo que tenían que ver, ahora denles un momento de privacidad – Emmett se levantó y casi, casi, nos lleva de ahí a rastras.

- Está bien, yo ya me voy a dormir – Lyla me guiñó un ojo y se fue

Emmett se sentó en la arena frente a la fogata, tomó un bombón y lo colocó en la punta de un palo de madera para poder calentarlo en la fogata. Él me miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres uno?

- Sí, gracias – sonreí, me encantaban los bombones asados.

Me senté al lado de Emmett mientras él sacaba el bombón del fuego y revisaba que no le hubieran caído cenizas.

- Toma, no te vayas a quemar – Emmett me dio el palito con el bombón

- Pues claro que no voy a quemarme, no soy tú – Emmett rió y yo probé el bombón

¡Cómo me encantaban estas cosas! Entonces Emmett volteó a verme y me manché los labios con un poco de bombón. Él se acercó a mí y pasó una mano por detrás de mi cuello, yo alcé la cara y cerré los ojos, esperando. Los cálidos labios de Emmett se posaron sobre los míos con suavidad y dulzura. Sabía que Emmett era un chico pasional (aún recordaba el día de las fresas) pero conmigo siempre iniciaba de una manera lenta y suave, dejándome a mí la decisión de corresponder del mismo modo o de ser pasional.

Emmett terminó el beso y me sonrió antes de poner otro bombón al fuego.

Pudieron haber pasado horas, días, semanas, no importaba. Estar con Emmett me hacía sentir bien. En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos frente a la fogata, hablamos de todo. De cómo había sido nuestra infancia, la música que más nos gustaba, nuestras películas favoritas…y en ese tiempo nos habíamos besado infinitas veces. Unos besos fueron rápidos, otros suaves, otros lentos y otros más, algo apasionados.

- Creo que es hora de regresar, ya es tarde y debes irte a dormir – Emmett me dijo levantándose, después de un beso de lo más pasional y ferviente

Me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme, estando entre sus brazos no me pude resistir y volví a besarlo. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y me acariciaron suavemente.

- Rosalie, estás tentando mi autocontrol – él susurró besando mi cuello suavemente

- Mmm… - suspiré sintiendo sus labios en mi mandíbula

- Eres hermosa Rosalie, hermosa e inteligente, tenaz, valiente – él susurró sobre mis labios

- ¿Lo piensas en serio?

- Sí, muy, muy en serio

Y antes de irnos, nos dimos otro beso, un beso cargado de significado. Al parecer, mi decisión estaba casi tomada.

Emmett recogió y apagó la fogata para luego tomar mi mano y así nos fuimos hasta la casa. Todo estaba silencioso y no había ninguna luz encendida. A la entrada de mi habitación, Emmett me deseó buenas noches con un suave beso y yo no pude resistirme a abrazarlo.

Sus brazos me rodearon con ternura y yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su aroma varonil y masculino. Emmett besó mi cabello y sentí su cabeza apoyada en la mía. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de que un chico me abrazara de tal modo, pero qué bien se sentía estar entre los brazos de Emmett.

- Buenas noches Emm

- Dulces sueños, princesa

Emmett me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Mis opciones estaban disponibles y mi decisión tomada.

* * *

**Hola chicos!! Espero que el capi les haya gustado, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero la escuela no me deja tiempo casi para nada, estoy en exámenes y mi área está preparando la ofrenda así que me he tenido que quedar hasta tarde y la verdad no he estado de muy buen humor últimamente.**

**PEro bueno, sé que no tienen la culpa, al contrario sus reviews me hacen sentir mejor. Del capi espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como verán Edward ya se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Bella, pero no va a ser fácil que su relación prospere pronto, pues Tanya aún no se da por vencida. Alice y JAsper, sólo puedo adelantarles que ellos estarán juntos, por un tiempo...Y Emmett y Rosalie, ellos...bueno ya lo verán.**

**Besitos a todos y perdón por la tardanza**

**Dayan**


	17. Desilusión

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Desilusión**

**Alice POV**

El martes por la mañana no podía esperar a que llegara el receso, ya quería estar sola con Jasper en el laboratorio – que aún no estaba completamente limpio – desde que pasó lo de la fogata, no hemos podido estar solos ni un momento y yo ya me moría por hablar con él. Aún puedo recordar su mirada, fue un momento tan mágico que no podía describirlo con palabras.

Terminé de ponerme mi uniforme y salí de mi habitación. Bella estaba esperándome y Gis ya se había ido con Damien. Bella y yo fuimos al comedor para desayunar algo y vimos que Nicky, Lyla y Rose estaban sentadas solas y con las cabezas juntas. Bella y yo nos servimos nuestro desayuno y luego nos fuimos a sentar con ellas. En resumen, Rosalie nos platicó que Nicole no quería decir nada de lo que había pasado con Julian el sábado en la noche y al parecer, la plática los había alejado más.

Nicole se levantó de su silla y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

- Tengo francés con Julian ahorita – dije, era mi turno de intervenir – voy a averiguar que sucedió.

Y cuando Alice Cullen se propone algo, lo logra. Acabando el desayuno todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Al llegar al salón de francés, me senté en la misma mesa que Julian. El profesor entró y nos dio un poco de teoría para luego ordenarnos que comenzáramos la lección 5 del libro de ejercicios.

Era el momento perfecto.

- Bueno Julian, escupe – le dije a mi compañero y este suspiró

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Qué pasó con Nicole, el sábado en la noche.

No hay nada como ir al grano así que Julian me relató lo que ocurrió esa noche cuando ambos fueron a caminar a la playa, en un intento de solucionar las cosas. Contaré brevemente qué sucedió.

_- Lamento mucho que no podamos estar más tiempo juntos, amor – Julian comenzó – sé que no he podido ver tus ensayos ni ir a verte a tu habitación, pero no ha sido fácil esto de tener dos foros._

_- Lo sé, yo también quisiera poder encontrar un tiempo para estar juntos__, pero es que ya ni siquiera vas al comedor, no te veo entre clases, ni antes de irme a dormir – Nicole había comenzado a llorar_

_- Nicky, es sólo por un tiempo, esto del modelo se solucionará pronto y en cuanto pueda, nombraré al otro jefe para que mi trabajo no sea tanto, pero por favor mi amor, te pido me tengas paciencia hasta entonces _

_- Siempre lo hago Julian, pero a veces siento que en tu lista de prioridades tienes por delante al modelo – los dos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos interminables hasta que Julian habló de nuevo_

_- No puedo creer que pienses eso Nicole y me duele que lo digas, el modelo es importante para mí, así como el teatro lo es para ti. Yo jamás te pediría que renunciaras al teatro por mí…y espero que no me pidas que yo renuncie al modelo, porque no lo haré._

_Nicole estuvo a punto de irse en ese momento, pero Julian la trajo de regreso y la besó con desesperación._

_- Dime por favor que esto no está perdido Nicky – pidió Julian _

_- No lo sé, Julian_

Julian se veía mal, Nicole lo había puesto en una situación muy difícil y ella ni cuenta se daba. Esperaba que se diera cuenta pronto de que tenía que solucionar esto lo antes posible.

Le di un abrazo a Julian antes de irme a mi siguiente clase, esto de andar de Cupido no era bueno (pero no lo aceptaré frente a Edward) pensar en como juntar a Bella y a Edward, arreglar los problemas de Nicole y Julian, y tratar de que Zach y Lyla no empeoraran era algo que de verdad costaba trabajo…ahora súmenle que tengo que ver lo del laboratorio, hacer mis tareas, y aparte la fiesta de Halloween. ¡Qué difícil es ser yo!

Pero al llegar el almuerzo, todo se esfumó de mi mente al ver a Jasper esperándome en la entrada del laboratorio.

- Buenos días hadita – me saludó

- Hola Jazz – le sonreí y me acerqué para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla

Entramos al laboratorio en silencio, ninguno sabía cómo iniciar una conversación después de lo sucedido el sábado. Mientras lavaba unos tubos de ensaye, sentí como Jasper me abrazaba por atrás. Yo reí y me di la vuelta.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo, porque me encantas y porque te quiero muchísimo – Jasper respondió acariciando mis mejillas que habían tomado un color carmín intenso

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

- ¡Claro que lo digo en serio! Si no, no hubiera hablado con tus hermanos en la mañana

- ¡¿Hablaste con ellos?! ¡¿de esto?!

- Sí, me preocupa mi cuello, peque ¿no has visto los músculos de Emmett últimamente?

No podía decir nada. Estaba más que conmocionada, Jasper venía a decirme que me quería y que había hablado con mis hermanos al respecto ¿podía haber alguien mejor que él?

- ¿Alice, peque? – Jasper me miró al darse cuenta de que no había dicho nada.

Entonces, sin importarme nada más, jalé a Jasper de la corbata y lo atraje hacia mí mientras lo besaba. Sentí como él al principio se sorprendía, pero luego sus manos se posaron suavemente en mi cintura y sus labios se abrieron a los míos con dulzura y delicadeza. Me derretí por completo entre sus brazos, mientras me aferraba a su cuello, pues mis débiles rodillas habían cedido.

Cuando terminó de besarme, sus labios subieron a mi frente, me dieron un beso suave y luego acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro y me mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, en un abrazo confortante, delicioso y delicado.

- Yo también te quiero muchísimo Jazz – le di un beso en el cuello y él rió para luego alzarme la cara y darme otro suave beso en mis labios.

- Gracias por ser tan especial y tan única peque – Jasper acarició mi cabello y me sonrió.

- De nada – alcé los hombros con inocencia y él rió nuevamente.

No hace falta que les diga que ese receso no hice nada más que abrazar a Jasper y que la directora nos descubrió y nos castigó con otras dos semanas quedándonos en los descansos limpiando – no sólo el laboratorio de química – sino que también el de biología y el de física. Los dos no nos opusimos, era un tiempo en el que podíamos estar solos y juntos. No nos íbamos a negar a tal oportunidad.

**Edward POV**

Miré el reloj por la que tenía que ser la milésima vez, ansiaba tanto que llegara la clase de biología y el dichoso reloj no hacía nada para ayudarme, es más, avanzaba cada vez más lento.

- ¿Alguna prisa por irse de mi clase, señor Cullen? – el profesor de matemáticas me miró con enojo

- En lo absoluto, señor. Es sólo que tengo que tomarme una medicina a las 10:45 y no se me puede pasar la hora o dejará de hacer efecto – le mentí convincentemente

- Bien, entonces a las 10:45 sale de mi clase, se toma su medicina y regresa – el profesor me respondió

- Se lo agradezco mucho

Ahogué un suspiro cuando volvió su atención al pizarrón y reanudó su explicación. Me pasé una mano por el cabello ¿qué demonios me pasaba? No hacía falta ser un genio para saber la respuesta, quería saber de Bella, quería verla, ver sus hermosos ojos cafés, sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas…en fin, ver a la chica que jamás podría fijarse en mí.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase, tomé mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude del salón para encaminarme al salón de biología. No me importaba que fuera un masoquista, no me importaba que Bella sólo me viera como el hermano de su mejor amiga, lograría convertirme en su mejor amigo o dejaba de llamarme Edward Cullen. Después, quizá podríamos ser más que mejores amigos, pero antes tenía que tomarme las cosas con calma.

Entré al salón y me fijé en ella, cada día era más hermosa. Al mirarme, ella me sonrió y yo me imaginé caminando hacia ella para luego besarla y que ella me abrazara. Pero eso sólo pasaría en mi mente…por ahora.

- Buenos días superestrella – me saludó ella cuando me senté a su lado

- Hola descoordinada – respondí y ella frunció el ceño

Yo reí y no resistí el impulso de abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Deja lo intento de nuevo, hola mi querida fan número uno

- Mucho mejor – ella sonrió complacida – hablando de fans ¿ya oíste? Eres el soltero más codiciado a partir de hoy, le ganaste el puesto a tu hermano

- Mi sueño hecho realidad – respondí sarcástico y ella rió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó seriamente y con visible preocupación

- Mucho mejor – le contesté sonriendo

Ella sonrió sinceramente y en ese mismo momento el profesor entró y comenzó a dar su clase acerca de las fases de mitosis. Bella y yo suspiramos pesadamente, los dos ya nos sabíamos el tema desde que lo vimos en el laboratorio.

Mientras el profesor hablaba y daba su clase, yo comencé a dibujar en mi cuaderno mientras veía de reojo a Bella, ella leía discretamente un libro, pero no pude ver cuál era. Entonces recordé que nuestro próximo partido era el viernes así que arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y le escribí un mensaje.

_Mi querida fan número uno, espero que recuerdes que el viernes es el primer partido de la temporada._

Se lo puse debajo del brazo, ella me miró y luego vio la hoja doblada bajo su brazo, lo abrió y lo leyó con una sonrisa para luego escribir una respuesta que luego me devolvió.

Ansioso, abrí el papelito.

_No lo olvido, es en la noche, lo que hará que tu hermana me lleve de compras para poder tener "un outfit adecuado" para la ocasión._

No pude aguantar soltar una leve risita que el profesor no pasó por alto. Yo me recompuse y volví mi mirada al papelito para escribir una respuesta.

_Quizá podría secuestrarte, te encerraré en mi recámara y mi hermana no te hallará_

Al ver que el profesor no nos miraba, le pasé el papelito. Bella lo leyó y sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella escribió y dejó la hoja en la banca en medio de los dos.

_Como si pudiera escapar de tu hermana…además dudo que en ninguna tienda encuentre una playera que diga ¡¡Viva Edward Cullen!! O ¡¡Arriba Edward Cullen!! O ¡¡I love Edward Cullen!! Esas se consiguen con trato directo con tu club de fans_

Y antes de que pudiera reírme siquiera, sentí como me arrebataban el papel de la mano. Miré hacia arriba y vi a profesor con la nota en sus manos.

- Veamos "Mi querida fan número uno, espero que recuerdes que el viernes es el primer partido de la temporada." Muy ególatra señor Cullen – el profesor leyó en voz alta y Bella y yo nos queríamos morir - No lo olvido, es en la noche, lo que hará que tu hermana me lleve de compras para poder tener "un outfit adecuado" para la ocasión. – el profesor leyó lo demás – bueno en vista de que a los dos les interesa mucho el partido del viernes, los dos van a entregarme un trabajo acerca de las lesiones, las infecciones y las enfermedades más significativas que haya habido en los partidos de básquetbol en los pasados cincuenta años

¿Qué? ¿De dónde suponía que íbamos a sacar aquello?

- Pueden irse a la biblioteca a empezar su trabajo y quiero mínimo tres páginas y diez bibliografías

Bella y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón. A mitad del pasillo, ella tuvo un ataque de risa y yo no pude más que reír por el efecto que tenía su risa en mí. Sin siquiera pensar, Bella me abrazó y yo no iba a negarme el placer de tenerla entre mis brazos así que me puse a acariciar sus cabellos.

Acabando nuestro ataque, seguimos nuestro camino a la biblioteca y ahí nos sentamos en los sillones sin proponernos siquiera comenzar a buscar.

- ¿Tienes una idea de cómo vamos a hacer el trabajo? – le pregunté a Bella

- De hecho sí – Bella me sonrió y se levantó – sígueme

Fuimos a las computadoras que había al final de la biblioteca que también servían como fuentes de información. Bella se metió a su Messenger y conectó una webcam.

- Pero que belleza se digna a conectarse de nuevo tras varias semanas de dejarme abandonado – un chico apareció en la pantalla - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, princesa?

- Jake, necesito tu ayuda para un trabajo

- Lo que necesites mi bella dama, Jacob Black está a tu entera disposición

¿Jacob Black? ¿Su ex? ¿Su ex nos iba a ayudar a hacer el trabajo?

**Rosalie POV**

- ¿Qué dijiste? – me preguntó Lyla, por la que tendría que ser la centésima vez

- Lo que oíste, voy a entrar al equipo de volleyball – respondí por centésima vez - ¿qué tan difícil es entender eso?

- Es que ¿Cómo? – y Lyla preguntó de nuevo

- Ya te lo dije, estábamos jugando en una clase libre y la entrenadora del equipo me vio y me dijo que si me gustaría entrar al equipo

- ¿Y tú aceptaste por voluntad propia? – me preguntó Lyla

- Sí, Sí, Lyla SÍ, YES OUI, AYE ¿En qué idioma más te lo digo? Voy a entrar al equipo de volleyball y voy a ser la capitana

- ¿CAPITANA? ¡CAPITANA!

Estaba a punto de pegarle, ¿cuántas veces más tendría que decírselo para que entendiera que iba a ser capitana del equipo de volleyball porque la chica que había sido capitana se acababa de lesionar y no podría jugar todo el semestre?

Al parecer me llevaría todo el receso, la clase de redacción, el otro receso, la comida, toda la tarde y toda la cena. Y seguro me mandaría veinte mil mensajes toda la noche para preguntarme lo mismo.

Sí, me encantaba el volleyball, pero no sólo lo hacía por eso, sino que lo hacía porque siendo capitana estaría más cerca de Emmett puesto que él era capitán del equipo de fútbol.

- Lyl cálmate y ve el lado bueno de las cosas – intentó razonar Nicky con ella, aunque sin muchos ánimos

- ¿Cuál lado bueno? Si se va a convertir en una deportista – Lyla replicó, Nicole sólo alzó los hombros y se fue

- El lado bueno Lyl – comencé tras los momentos de silencio que procedieron la ida de Nicole – es que como capitana podré entrar a las juntas de consejo y podremos aplastar a Tanya y a sus zorras digo secuaces.

- Está bien, te concedo eso…pero no te irás a sentar con los deportistas en los recreos – Lyla me advirtió

- Haré lo que pueda – me salí por la tangente.

Acabando la clase, me fui con Lyla al comedor y nos encontramos con Bella y Gis en el almuerzo, Alice seguía castigada y Nicole quién sabe a dónde se había metido. Les conté a ambas acerca del equipo de volleyball y ambas me felicitaron y me desearon mucha suerte, pues esa misma tarde tenía mi primer entrenamiento con el equipo.

Mis siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente, aunque no puedo negar que en cada una de ellas esperaba poder ver a Emmett – aunque sabía que ese día no teníamos clases juntos. No podía creer que estaba como una adolescente de trece años tras su primer amor. Y es que Emmett no había abandonado mi mente desde que lo conocí, desde la primera notita que recibí de él (que tenía escondidas en mi cajón) desde la primera vez que lo vi, desde la primera vez que me sonrió.

Estaba locamente enamorada de él. ¡Locamente! ¡desesperadamente! No podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de imaginármelo en todos lados, me moría por verlo de nuevo, me moría por estar entre sus brazos nuevamente, sentir sus suaves caricias en mi cabello y sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos.

En fin, acabando de comer, me fui a cambiar a los vestidores de las chicas y fui a reunirme con el equipo de volleyball y con la entrenadora en las canchas. Nos presentamos y el equipo me dio una calurosa bienvenida. Jugamos un par de partidos entre nosotras y luego la entrenadora me pidió que habláramos en privado una vez terminado el entrenamiento.

- Hiciste un excelente trabajo hoy Rosalie, tienes talento chica – me dijo la entrenadora

- Muchas gracias

- Sin embargo, tienes que echarle más ganas porque ya el sábado por la mañana es el primer partido de la temporada y el equipo necesita a una capitana fuerte y determinada a ganar – ella me previno mirándome seriamente

- No se preocupe, no la decepcionaré, daré lo mejor de mí y ganaremos ese partido, ése y todos los que vengan

- Me gusta tu entusiasmo, Rosalie, nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana

- Claro que sí, entrenadora, hasta mañana.

Hoy estaba muy contenta, era un buen día y ahora sí necesitaba ver a Emmett. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido ahora? Seguramente estaba en los vestidores de hombres así que antes de ir, entré al baño de chicas, subí un poco mis shorts, le hice un nudo a la playera dejando mi cintura a la vista, me solté el cabello y lo alboroté un poco. Me lavé la cara, dejándola limpia y me puse un poco de gloss. Estaba perfecta y sabía que a Emmett le encantaría verme de deportista. ¡Ya quería decirle que era la nueva capitana del equipo de volleyball!

En fin, me miré una vez más al espejo y salí del baño con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Sí que parecía adolescente enamorada! Pero la verdad era ésa…¡¡Estaba completamente enamorada de Emmett Cullen!!

Al llegar a la puerta del vestidor de chicos, vi que la puerta estaba semi abierta así que tomé la manija y sonreí imaginándome a Emmett. Sin embargo antes de entrar escuché una voz que no esperaba oír ahí y menos a esas horas, en las que Emmett siempre estaba solo en el vestidor.

- Ay Cullen no creas que no sé lo que pretendes con Rosalie - ¿Qué hacía Royce ahí?

- ¿y qué se supone que pretendo, King? – escuché a Emmett

Esa conversación me interesaba así que me quedé ahí parada escuchando. Pude ver como Emmett sólo traía una toalla amarrada a su cintura…se veía tan sexy…

- Seguramente hiciste una apuesta con tus amigotes del equipo de fútbol a que te la ligabas – Royce dijo y oí la risa de Emmett, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento

- Te equivocas King, yo no soy como tú – el oír eso de Emmett me tranquilicé – pero yo sí que sé lo que tú quieres con Rosalie, sólo quieres a otra modelito a tu lado, una chica hermosa que te haga ver bien

- Pues sí y estoy a punto de lograrlo ¿sabías? Rosalie es lo que siempre he querido en una chica, es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, es excelente para tenerla de mi brazo ¿no lo crees? Además no es muy lista que digamos.

¿Qué? ¿¡Qué no soy muy lista!? ¿Cómo se atrevía el idiota a decir eso? Me sentía mal por haberme dejado llevar pro su apariencia. Pero si Emmett tenía razón ¡Royce es sólo un muñeco! El apodo de Ken le quedaba, pero yo no iba a ser su Barbie.

Aunque me sentía un poco dolida por lo que pensaba Royce de mí, estaba más enojada que triste. Digo, no era una gran decepción, Royce no era lo que podíamos decir, brillante.

- Eres más idiota de lo que pensé, King, Rosalie no sólo es hermosa, tiene más cerebro del que tú podrías tener – sonreí

- Ay, no te hagas Don perfecto Cullen porque tú tampoco te quedas nada atrás, quizás no hiciste una apuesta con tus amigos, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que tú sólo te interesaste en Rosalie después de que yo lo hiciera – eso era cierto ¿pero qué tenía que ver? - ¿no es así, Cullen?

- Sí, sí lo es King y para serte honesto corté con Lauren sólo para ligarme a Rosalie sin tener problemas con su hermano - … - Comencé a salir con ella sólo para conquistarla y demostrarte que yo también podía hacerlo.

No pude más, aún con mi corazón haciéndose pedazos, abrí la maldita puerta. Emmett me miró sorprendido y Royce algo asustado.

- Rose… - susurró Emmett

- Son un par de imbéciles – dije evitando llorar, intentando mantener un volumen de voz normal – tú, Royce no eres más que un baboso sin cerebro hijo de papi y me das lástima – me di la vuelta y encaré a Emmett

- Rose… - intentó de nuevo, Emmett

- ¡Cállate! – no pude evitar gritar – y tú Emmett Cullen no tienes vergüenza, dices que no eres como Royce, no, no lo eres, eres mucho peor, las chicas no somos trofeos – intenté no llorar con todas mis fuerzas – y yo soy aún más estúpida por haber creído en ti

Ahora sí no podía más, las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis pestañas, caminé hasta la puerta y respiré profundo antes de volver a darme la vuelta.

- Y por cierto, felicidades Cullen, lograste tu objetivo

Y dicho esto me fui de ahí, corriendo sin detenerme hasta los jardines, quería estar sola. Escuché a Emmett gritarme varias veces, pero no quería verlo, lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente.

Me senté bajo un árbol y con mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme ni una sola. Comenzó a llover (bueno era una tormenta, pero ni eso me movería de ahí) y me empapé al instante, pero eso no importaba. Como un día que había iniciado como uno de los mejores había acabado como el peor.

- ¿Rose? ¿Rosalie estás bien? – bueno, esa no era la voz que quería oír en ese momento – Rosalie vámonos, te vas a resfriar si te quedas aquí

Unos brazos me ayudaron a parar y sin importarme que el chico que estaba ahí me cayera mal, sin importarme que fuera el hermano del ser que más odiaba, lo abracé fuertemente.

- Tranquila Rosalie, ven vamos a tu habitación para que te des un buen baño caliente y te metas a la cama. –Y sin previo aviso, Edward me alzó en brazos y yo lo sujeté del cuello.

- No quiero ir a mi habitación – susurré débilmente

- Descuida, sé a dónde llevarte – Edward me dijo tranquilamente

Edward me condujo por los pasillos y yo no sabía a donde me llevaba, la verdad no me importaba, nada podía importarme en esos momentos. Mi corazón ya estaba hecho añicos, no podía haber nada peor.

Llegamos frente a una puerta y Edward tocó.

- ¡¡Santo cielo!! ¿Qué pasó? – oí la voz preocupada de Lyla

- La encontré a media tormenta allá afuera – Edward le explicó a mi amiga mientras entrábamos

- Tenemos que darle un baño caliente ¡¡Nicole prepara el baño!! – Lyla ordenó y oí como Nicky abría las llaves de la regadera.

Edward me bajó al piso y Lyla me cubrió con una toalla.

- Tranquila Rose, estás con nosotras, gracias por traerla Edward

- No hay de qué – Edward me dio un beso en la frente – que sigas mejor Rose

- Gra…gracias Ed…Edward.

Después de eso, sólo recuerdo como Nicole y Lyla me ayudaron a meterme al baño caliente, me prestaron una pijama calientita, me acostaron en la cama de Nicole y me llevaron una taza de chocolate caliente. Las dos se quedaron conmigo hasta que caí inconsciente. Justo lo que necesitaba, no sentir nada, nada.

Y la negrura me consumió hasta que no pensé en nada más.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¡¡uff!! que capi más lleno de emociones ¿no creen? Alice y Jasper ya se dijeron que se quieren y Jazz ya habló con los Cullen. ¿Qué habrán dicho éstos? Jajaja y Jake apareció pero no crean que sólo aparecerá a través de una webcam oh no señores, Jacob irá a Phoenix ¿por qué? lo veremos en los próximos capítulos. Y de Rose y Emm ¿qué opinan? Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo qué pasó por la mente de Emmett en esos momentos. **

**Los amo chicos, mil gracias por sus lindos reviews**

**BEsos**

**Dayan**


	18. Los errores se pagan caro

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Los errores se pagan caro**

**Emmett POV**

Me levanté tardísimo, pero tardísimo. Tenía apenas 20 minutos para arreglarme, desayunar y llegar a mi primera clase. ¿Por qué ni Jasper ni Edward vinieron a despertarme? Me estaba lavando los dientes mientras sacaba mi camisa y la corbata de la escuela.

En tiempo récord estuve listo, salí de mi habitación, tomé mi mochila y fui corriendo al comedor, no iba a empezar el día sin haber desayunado algo antes. Me serví un plato de fruta, un café y 5 hot cakes. En la mesa ya sólo quedaban mi hermano y Jasper.

- ¡Vaya! Creí que no te despertarías – Edward me saludó

- Sí, buenos días a los dos – respondí malhumorado

- Bueno, la verdad es que intentamos despertarte pero no nos hiciste caso a ninguno de los dos – Jasper me pasó la miel para los hot cakes

- No fueron a despertarme – me quejé

- ¡Claro que fuimos! Yo te fui a gritar seis veces antes de que me diera por vencido – mi hermano me contradijo – después de eso, Jasper lo intentó otras diez veces, pero ni así respondiste.

Ya no dije nada y me limité a comer, la verdad no recordaba haberlos escuchado puesto que estaba sumido en un sueño profundo. Un sueño hermoso que obviamente incluía a mi bello ángel: Rosalie. No había podido dejar de soñar con ella desde el sábado en la noche. Esa noche en la que nos la pasamos hablando y hablando de todo y nada. Esa noche que ella se había mostrado tal cual era y me había dejado conocer a la verdadera Rosalie.

Además de que todos esos besos habían sido los más deliciosos y dulces que en la vida me habían dado. ¡¡Cómo me había enamorado de ella!! Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos ya. No podía más, este amor estaba a punto de explotar dentro de mi corazón. Era demasiado fuerte e intenso que creo que mi pobre corazón no lo resistirá mucho más si no se lo digo lo más pronto que pueda.

- Aprovechando el momento de que estamos solos y Emmett está despierto – ignoraré la última parte del comentario de Jasper – quisiera hablar con ustedes chicos

- Lo que quieras, Jasper – Edward dijo mirando a otro lado pero con su atención fija a la conversación ¿cómo podía mi hermano hacer eso? Yo asentí dándole a entender a Jasper que lo escuchaba aunque tenía la boca llena de comida.

- Bueno, la verdad es que quiero mucho a su hermana, la quiero como jamás he querido a nadie y quisiera decirles que de verdad quiero estar con ella, completamente en serio – Jasper nos comentó

En ese momento, mi hermano volvió su mirada hasta nuestro rubio amigo. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Esa es la mirada del hermano celoso. Pero claro, como era el mellizo de Alice la cuidaba demasiado, yo también la protegía, pero consideraba que mis hermanos menores debían de vivir sus propias experiencias y cometer sus propios errores y no debía de inmiscuirme demasiado en sus vidas. A no ser que me necesitaran.

Yo iba a decirle algo a Jasper cuando me di cuenta de que no debía hacerlo, digo, no puedo golpearlo por querer a mi hermanita cuando yo ando detrás de la suya ¿verdad? Digo hay que tener un poco de sentido común.

- Pues, me parece perfecto – digo antes de que Edward diga algo y ambos chicos me voltean a ver sorprendidos - ¿Qué? Jasper eres un gran chico y sé que cuidarás y querrás a Alice, sólo tengo que decirte que mi hermanita es la mejor del mundo así que espero que la trates como se merece porque si no patearé tu trasero hasta que no puedas caminar ¿quedó claro?

- Más que claro, y no tienes que preocuparte por Alice, la quiero muchísimo y evitaré a toda costa que sufra – Jasper nos prometió

- Eso es suficiente, para mí – Edward añadió

-Gracias, ahora espero que ella sienta lo mismo

- ¡Cómo si no fuera obvio! – dije – a propósito debo decirte que eres muy valiente Jasper, mira que aguantar a Alice no es fácil

- Ve el lado bueno Emm, con Jasper siendo su novio, tú y yo nos libramos de ir de compras con ella – Edward me dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

¡Punto para Edward! Eso es fantástico, viva Jasper, ¡adiós a las ventas de fin de temporada! ¡adiós a las ventas nocturnas! ¡adiós a los días de descuentos! ¡ya no iremos más de compras!

- ¡Cielos Edward, tienes toda la razón! – choqué el antebrazo con el de mi hermano y ambos sonreímos – te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Jasper, no tienes una idea de cómo se pone mi hermana con las compras

- No me importa Emmett, con sólo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Alice haría lo que fuera – Jasper me dijo con sinceridad.

Eso era lo que mi hermana necesitaba. Un hombre paciente, y vaya que no había nadie más paciente que Jasper.

Los tres nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fuimos a las clases, puesto que ya habían tocado. Mi hermano subió a los laboratorios y Jasper y yo nos fuimos al corredor, yo a psicología y él a derecho.

- ¿Hey, Jasper? – llamé a mi amigo antes de que entrara a su salón

- Dime

- Eres muy valiente por querer andar con Alice, pero también eres afortunado, porque no encontrarás a una chica mejor que mi hermanita

- Lo sé Emmett y gracias

Me fui a mi clase de psicología y durante toda la hora me la pasé pensando en Rosalie. Jasper era digno de Alice pero ¿me consideraría Jasper digno de su hermana? Sé que no soy la persona más responsable del mundo, que a veces no sé cuando debo quedarme callada y que me dejo guiar mucho por mis impulsos, pero que me aspen si mi amor por Rosalie no es sincero.

Desde que la conocí supe que Rosalie no era como las demás, ella no había caído rendida a mis pies, había tenido que cortejarla y había aprendido tanto de ella en este último tiempo. Era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Rosalie era perfecta para mí. Ella era apasionada como yo, su carácter era fuerte y yo era demasiado alivianado así que en eso nos complementábamos bastante bien. ¿Podría ella quererme como yo la amaba a ella?

- ¡¡Señor Cullen!! – la maestra me gritó

- ¿Si, Dana?

- A la dirección – ella me respondió

- Pero, Dana…

- Nada, a la dirección, mira que pasarte toda la clase en las nubes ya es el colmo – Danae, la maestra me miró con reproche

- Es que estaba pensando en lo lindos que son tus ojos – alegué con mi sonrisa más complaciente

- Sí, seguramente, ve y dile eso a la directora – Dana tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa

- Está bien, y te prometo que también le diré que tu sonrisa es brillante como una estrella y que tus clases son lo mejor de este mundo – me levanté de mi lugar.

- Eres un barbero Emmett – Dana me pegó en el hombro con el libro y yo reí.

Fui a la dirección y la directora no me dijo nada, puesto que este fin de semana empezaban todos los torneos deportivos y el sábado por la noche sería el primer partido de la temporada y yo – siendo el capitán – no podía estar castigado porque tenía que practicar con mi equipo.

Acabado el día, fui un rato a mi habitación. Me estaba volviendo loco porque no había visto a Rosalie en todo el día, era como si estuviera huyendo de mí porque hoy no teníamos clases juntos, pero ni en los recesos la había visto. Estaba decidido que acabando el entrenamiento de hoy la iría a buscar a su habitación, tenía que hablar con ella pronto.

Fui a la habitación de mi hermano y me sorprendí al verlo leyendo un libro. No es que me sorprendiera verlo leer, puesto que mi hermano leía muchísimo, lo que me sorprendía era lo molesto que se veía por estar leyendo.

- ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunté sentándome en su sillón negro

- el profesor de biología nos castigó a Bella y a mí por estar hablando en su clase y nos dejó un trabajo de todos los eventos desafortunados que han ocurrido en el basketball – Edward me respondió sin alzar la mirada – y Bella le pidió a su ex novio que nos ayudara a hacerlo ¿Qué acaso el hecho de que soy el capitán del equipo de basketball no importa? ¿Qué puede saber su ex novio de basketball?

- Edward, creo que estás celoso – le dije a mi hermano con una sonrisa en mis labios

- ¡¡No estoy celoso!! – Edward me respondió – además bien podríamos preguntarle al entrenador y listo, no es necesario que Jacob Black, que vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí, nos ayude en esto.

- Como tú digas hermanito – Me levanté del sillón y abrí la puerta – quizá lo que te preocupa es que Jacob sepa más de basketball que tú

Sentí un cojín estrellarse en mi cabeza y yo reí, si no fuera tan fácil molestar a Edward quizá lo haría menos. En fin, fui a los vestidores de hombres para ponerme mi uniforme y comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Me encantaba el fútbol, siempre me hacía relajarme y podía sacar toda mi energía en él. Además de que me divertía mucho con mis compañeros de equipo, todos ellos eran leales y comprometidos con el equipo y muchos de ellos eran de mis amigos de más confianza.

Acabando el entrenamiento me quedé con el entrenador discutiendo algunas estrategias para el primer partido. Cuando me fui a bañar ya no había nadie en los vestidores. El silencio hizo que mi mente se despejara, aunque había mil y un formas en mi cabeza de cómo le diría a Rosalie lo que quería decirle. Cerré las llaves del agua, me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salí de las regaderas. Vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver a Royce King ahí.

- Vaya… ¿a qué debo el placer de que "El rey" venga hasta los vestidores de los plebeyos? – pregunté con verdadero sarcasmo

King miró todo con profundo desprecio y yo luché con las ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo. Si odiaba a Royce King era por el hecho de que se creyera superior a todos y creía que todos los equipos deportivos eran para gente estúpida que no sabía hacer nada más.

- Mira Cullen, no estoy de humor para soportarte – King respondió segundos después

- Entonces no sé que demonios haces aquí, si no estás de humor para soportarme ¿a qué viniste?

- Ay Cullen no creas que no sé lo que pretendes con Rosalie

¿En qué momento pasamos a hablar de MI Rose?

- ¿y qué se supone que pretendo, King? – le pregunté cruzándome de brazos, ¿qué estaría pensando el muy idiota?

- Seguramente hiciste una apuesta con tus amigotes del equipo de fútbol a que te la ligabas – Royce me respondió y yo no pude más que reír.

A veces me preguntaba por qué siempre pensaban mal de los deportistas, que siempre éramos nosotros los primeros en hacer las apuestas relativas a las chicas. Se me hacía ridículo porque muchos de mis amigos del equipo tenían novia y a ninguno le avergonzaba el hecho de ser tiernos y cariñosos con ellas. Igual que en los demás equipos. Me constaba que el equipo de basketball también era sincero en esa cuestión.

Sin mencionar que yo jamás haría una apuesta por una chica porque tengo una hermana menor y no me gustaría que jugaran con ella de aquel modo.

- Te equivocas King, yo no soy como tú, pero yo sí que sé lo que tú quieres con Rosalie, sólo quieres a otra modelito a tu lado, una chica hermosa que te haga ver bien

- Pues sí y estoy a punto de lograrlo ¿sabías? Rosalie es lo que siempre he querido en una chica, es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, es excelente para tenerla de mi brazo ¿no lo crees? Además no es muy lista que digamos.

Respiré profundamente, no debía de armar pelea ahorita porque mi equipo dependía de mí y no podía fallarles en el primer partido de la temporada. Además de que no golpearía a este idiota. Quería controlar mis impulsos, por Rosalie.

- Eres más idiota de lo que pensé, King, Rosalie no sólo es hermosa, tiene más cerebro del que tú podrías tener – le respondí en vez de golpearlo, yo también tenía más cerebro que él, no me dejaría dominar por la furia

- Ay, no te hagas Don perfecto Cullen porque tú tampoco te quedas nada atrás, quizás no hiciste una apuesta con tus amigos, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que tú sólo te interesaste en Rosalie después de que yo lo hiciera – bueno, probablemente el chico no era tan idiota como parecía - ¿no es así, Cullen?

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer, era ser sincero, le diría que me había enamorado de ella.

- Sí, sí lo es King y para serte honesto corté con Lauren sólo para ligarme a Rosalie sin tener problemas con su hermano – empecé a decirle – Comencé a salir con ella sólo para conquistarla y demostrarte que yo también podía hacerlo.

No me avergonzaba decir que amaba a Rosalie, el amor era lo más bello de este mundo pues lo veía siempre con mis padres y sabía que el amor era lo mejor que nos podía pasar. Aunque sí me avergonzaba mi actitud en un principio pues había actuado con demasiada soberbia y sólo quería a Rosalie para demostrarle a Royce que yo era mejor que él. ¡¡Eso era de lo más egoísta!!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y yo me congelé al ver a Rosalie ahí parada. Si no me hubiera sorprendido tanto, me hubiera fijado más en como iba vestida, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en que ella me había escuchado.

- Rose…

- Son un par de imbéciles – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella – tú, Royce no eres más que un baboso sin cerebro hijo de papi y me das lástima.

Vi que Royce aún la miraba asustado, pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mí, me sentí fatal. Rosalie jamás me había visto de ese modo y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos.

- Rose…

- ¡Cállate! – me gritó y sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta – y tú Emmett Cullen no tienes vergüenza, dices que no eres como Royce, no, no lo eres, eres mucho peor, las chicas no somos trofeos – el que dijera que era peor que Royce me hizo sentir fatal – y yo soy aún más estúpida por haber creído en ti

Ya no pude decir nada, Rosalie se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, si me dolía lo que me había dicho, lo que diría después me partiría no solo el corazón, sino que también el alma.

- Y por cierto, felicidades Cullen, lograste tu objetivo

Mi pobre Rosalie, con esa frase ella me daba a entender que sí me amaba como yo a ella. Y yo la había lastimado enormemente, todo por haber sido tan idiota, vanidoso y soberbio.

Me senté porque todo esto estaba mareándome.

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar a otra mejor que ella – oí a Royce decir mientras salía

Yo ya no podía decir nada, pero sería un idiota si dejaba que Rosalie sufriera de aquel modo, le debía una explicación. Salí tras ella y la llamé miles de veces, pero ella salió de la escuela sin dejarme explicarle lo sucedido.

Fui de regreso al vestidor, me vestí sin ganas y guardé mis cosas en mi lócker. Caminé hasta mi habitación y me encerré sin decirle nada a nadie. Era un idiota y por mi idiotez había herido a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

**Bella POV**

El viernes por la mañana salí de mi habitación con mi uniforme puesto y mi mochila al hombro. Gis y Alice ya estaban listas así que nos fuimos al comedor para desayunar algo antes de que las clases comenzaran. Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y poco después se nos unieron Lyla, Nicole y Rosalie.

Desde hace tres días que Rose está diferente, se comporta…no sé como explicarlo, pero siento que se comporta como…como las porristas. Fría, algo altanera. No sé que le pasa y todas nos damos cuenta de ello, pero no hemos podido decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

Esta mañana, Rosalie lleva la falda un poco más arriba, sus zapatos son más altos, se ha maquillado mucho y su cabello ya no está rizado sino que se lo ha dejado completamente liso.

- Bueno, hoy en la noche es el primer partido de basketball – Lyla deja el periódico escolar sobre la mesa – y mañana el de volleyball y el de fútbol.

- ¿Y cómo va el equipo de volleyball? – preguntó Alice

- De maravilla, estoy segura de que vamos a ganar – Rosalie respondió sonriendo – el equipo es bueno y las chicas se empeñan demasiado así que no dudo que ganemos

Acabando de desayunar, Alice y yo nos vamos a redacción, una clase que tenemos juntas debido a que ella tuvo que cambiar su horario.

- No se te hace que Rosalie está muy rara – me preguntó

- Sí, pero fue un cambio tan radical que no comprendo qué le pasó – respondí

- Yo creo saber lo que pasa – Alice me dijo mientras sacábamos nuestras cosas – no sé si te has fijado, pero Emmett está igual y casualmente pasó el mismo día

- ¿Quieres decir que Rose está así…por Emmett?

- Sí, fíjate, Rosalie está muy fría y Emmett está demasiado apagado, eso no es una coincidencia – Alice comentó abriendo su cuaderno – lo malo es que Emmett no me ha dicho nada y según Edward, sólo sale para los entrenamientos.

Qué extraño, yo que pensé que Emmett y Rosalie estaban a un paso de convertirse en algo más que amigos.

Pero no pude seguir pensando en eso, pues recordé que en el almuerzo me reuniría con Edward para seguir con nuestro trabajo de Biología. Ya llevábamos casi dos páginas y media y todo gracias a que Jacob nos ha ayudado. Resulta que su mejor amigo, Sam, tiene un puesto importante en la NBA y además se encarga de las lesiones y eso en los partidos así que nuestro trabajo ha salido más fácil y rápido gracias a ello.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco al recordar las caras de molestia que Edward ha puesto cada vez que hablamos con Jacob por la web cam. Él también ha investigado mucho por su cuenta y cada vez se pone a discutir con Jacob acerca de las lesiones y las enfermedades. Carlisle también nos ha ayudado mucho, pues tiene varios expedientes de jugadores e basketball profesionales.

En fin, me siento muy feliz puesto que, aunque Edward refunfuña a cada rato, he estado más cerca de él, he pasado más tiempo con él y me he divertido mucho. Pero ahora que lo pienso, Tanya ha estado demasiado tranquila. No me ha molestado, no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera me mira mal o me pone el pie cuando paso cerca de ella. Me extraña y me asusta mucho. ¿Estará tramando algo?

Terminando las clases, voy a la biblioteca y veo que Edward está ahí en frente a una computadora y no puedo evitar reír al ver que él y Jacob ya están discutiendo.

- Buenos días mis basketbolistas favoritos – sonrío y me siento junto a Edward

- Buenos días Bella – ambos me saludan

- ¿Qué tenemos el día de hoy? – preguntó mientras Edward me pasa unas hojas con su letra.

- Hemos estado viendo algunos casos de torceduras pero ninguna es grave así que no veo el caso de introducirlas a nuestro trabajo – Edward me sonrió cálidamente – por cierto, hoy necesito a mi fan número uno.

- Sabes que tu fan número uno no fallará – le respondí – además de que si estamos haciendo es porque voy a ir

Esta vez hablamos muy poco con Jacob puesto que nuestro trabajo – por fin – había terminado. Sólo faltaba que hiciéramos la bibliografía, pero esa vendría yo a hacerla en el siguiente descanso.

Me despedí de Jacob y Edward y yo nos fuimos a nuestra clase de Historia. Cuando entramos al salón, nuestra titular estaba pasando lista, íbamos a tener clase libre.

- ¿Me acompañas al gimnasio? Me gustaría practicar mis tiros – Edward me pidió una vez que casi todos salieron

- Claro, vamos

Entonces acompañé a Edward hasta el gimnasio, tomó un balón y yo me senté en las gradas mientras lo miraba jugar. Se veía tan seguro cada vez que tiraba, exudaba confianza y no dudaba en que ganaría, puesto que no sólo era un buen tirador sino que era muy hábil y además corría muy rápido (no olvidaba ese domingo que nos fuimos todos a correr al parque).

- ¿Qué opinas? – me preguntó cuando se sentó a mi lado

- Que eres genial, ya veo porque eres el capitán del equipo – respondí sinceramente y él rió

- Ven, es tu turno – se levantó y me tendió una mano

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

- Vamos Bella sólo son unos cuantos tiros y no hay nadie más, no veo cómo podrías lastimarte haciendo esto – Edward me miró burlonamente – vamos, sólo dos tiros.

No es justo, tiene demasiada influencia sobre mí. El hombre es guapísimo y todavía pone "la carita" ¿cómo se le puede decir que no a "la carita"? Creo que debo intentar hacerla porque siempre que alguien la hace conmigo sale siempre con una respuesta afirmativa.

- Odio que tú, Alice, Emmett y todo el mundo use "la carita" en mi contra – alegué mientras me levantaba

- ¿"La carita"? – preguntó Edward con una ceja levantada

- Sí, "la carita" que todo mundo pone como de borrego a medio morir y a la que no puedes decirle que no – contesté "molesta" – ahora dame ese balón.

Edward rió y me tendió el balón con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Tomé el balón y lo lancé hacia la canasta. Ya sabía que no entraría así que no me sorprendería cuando el balón cayera en otro lado. Pero sí que me llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver que si entraría.

- ¿Entró? – le pregunté a Edward y él asintió con una sonrisa - ¿Es en serio?

- Bella ¿por qué no me habías dicho que eras una superestrella del basketball?

- Porque lo acabo de descubrir – susurré y él rió ante mi expresión de asombro. Me encogí de hombros – suerte de principiante supongo

- Bueno, tienes otro tiro, superestrella

- ¡Oye! El superestrella eres tú, tú eres el capitán, tú eres el que tiene club de fans y tú eres el que tiene la playera número uno…ah no, mentira, todas tus fans tienen una igual

- ¿Sabes? Cuando hablas de mis fans, suenas un poco celosa, Bella – Edward hizo un tiro perfecto y me miró con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Celosa? Por favor ni que fueras Kellan Lutz **(N/A: lo lamento no me pude resistir a ponerlo)** - intenté aparentar indiferencia mientras tomaba el balón y lo lanzaba

Esta vez me sentí algo decepcionada al ver que no entraba a la canasta. Edward fue por el balón, con una sonrisa arrogante en su boca.

- No estás lanzando bien, superestrella

- Tú eres la superestrella, no es justo que me robes los apodos que te pongo – me quejé.

Él rió y me dio el balón y luego se colocaba detrás de mí, sus brazos me rodearon para poder sujetar el balón junto conmigo. Sentí sus labios muy, muy cerca de mi oído.

- Sujétalo así – me ordenó acomodando mis manos sobre el balón – bien, ahora prepárate a lanzar.

Edward se movió conmigo y me ayudó a lanzar el balón justo a la canasta. Sonreí feliz y él rió ante mi regocijo. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que seguía entre los brazos de Edward y que ahora se hallaba abrazándome.

- No está mal para ser una principiante

- Y tú no estás tan mal para no ser Kellan Lutz – moví un poco mi cabeza, dejando mis labios a escasa distancia de los suyos

- Espero que no faltes al partido, serás mi amuleto de la buena suerte – me dijo sin apartar sus labios

- No faltaré, te lo prometí

Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente y entonces me dio un beso en la frente rompiendo el encanto.

- Ahora entiendo por qué Alice te quiere tanto, eres la mejor amiga del mundo Bells – susurró y corrió para saltar y meter otra canasta

- Sí, ésa soy yo – murmuré para mí misma, sintiendo unas cuantas lágrimas pegadas a mis pestañas.

* * *

**¡¡hola a todos!!! Ya actualicé jajaja ok, eso es obvio ¬¬. Epsero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como verán Emmett cometió un gran, gran error, pero hay que darle puntos al muchacho por haber reconocido que su actitud en un principio había sido demasiado ególatra. ¿No les encanta Edward celoso? jajaja él está más celoso que Bella pero bueno, no se crean que ahí acaba la aparición de Jake ¿eh?**

**En cuanto a Rose, bueno, ella es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir lo de Emmett y por eso se está comportando así. ¿Encontrará Emmett el modo de enmendar su error? ¿Será que Tanya está planeando algo? ¿Qué pasará entre Alice y JAsper? lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias a todos chicos**

**los amo!!!!**

**Dayan**


	19. La fan número uno

**************Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bueno a excepción de algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. La fan número uno**

**Bella POV**

Acabando la escuela me fui con Alice a nuestra habitación, al parecer muchos alumnos se quedarían en la escuela el fin de semana debido a los partidos que tenían lugar en las instalaciones de la escuela. La verdad era que en mi vida me había quedado a un partido en mi otra escuela, pero ahora tenía que quedarme en tres, al de Edward pues porque es Edward y es mi…mejor amigo…Al de Emmett porque mi hermanote me mataría si no me quedaba a verlo jugar y pues obvio no podía fallarle a Rose en su primer partido como capitana del equipo de volleyball.

Alice estaba empeñada en arreglarme para la ocasión, aunque yo no entendía para qué si sólo era un partido de basketball.

- Vamos Bella, no seas aguafiestas – protestó mi amiga

- Alice, es un partido – alegué en mi defensa, ya perdida

- Pero juega mi hermano y además vienen mis padres, tienen que verte hermosa

Ya no pude protestarle más. Me metió a unos pantalones blancos a la cadera y a una blusa larga, de tirantes azul y además unas sandalias con un tacón que podría matarme. Sin mencionar que me maquilló y me puso pulseras, aretes, collares, todo. De veras que sólo porque es mi mejor amiga dejo que me haga todo esto, pero la verdad no estaba lejos de querer matarla.

Media hora antes de que comenzara el partido, nos fuimos de camino al gimnasio donde jugarían los chicos. Carlisle y Esme ya estaban ahí esperándonos. Ya no me sorprendía para nada que Esme me saludara como si fuera su hija, ya que me la vivía casi todos los fines de semana en su casa. Carlisle también me saludó afectuosamente.

Poco rato después llegaron Jasper y Emmett ya que Edward había estado todo ese tiempo con su equipo. Jasper saludó a ambos y pude notar como Carlisle lo miraba con el ceño fruncido cuando Alice le anunció que Jasper ya era su novio. Esme sonrió y tomó a su marido del brazo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Hermanita que sexy te ves – Emmett me halagó y yo me sonrojé

- Gracias, Emmett – murmuré mientras lo pisaba con mi tacón asesino

- ¡Oye! Era un cumplido – se quejó sentándose a mi lado sobándose el pie.

- Eso también era un cumplido Emmett – le dije con una sonrisa

- Te prohíbo que te juntes con Alice, Bella, definitivamente es una mala influencia para ti

- Miren ahí viene Edward – Alice exclamó y todos volteamos

Efectivamente, todo el equipo iba saliendo de los vestidores, la mascota, las porristas, los jugadores y el entrenador y su equipo. Edward sonrió al vernos y trotó hacia donde estábamos todos. Se veía tan sexy con su uniforme…¿yo pensé eso? Definitivamente Emmett tiene razón, Alice es una mala influencia, y Gis, y Nicole, y Lyla, y Rosalie. Todas mis amigas son una mala influencia para mí, pero cómo las quería a las condenadas.

- Mucha suerte, mi amor – Esme abrazó a Edward y lo besó cariñosamente en la mejilla

- Gracias mamá, que bueno que hayan podido venir – Edward les dijo a sus padres sonriendo

- No nos lo perderíamos por nada – Carlisle le respondió a su hijo, aún mirando de reojo como Jasper tenía una mano alrededor de la cintura de mi mejor amiga

- Aplástalos como si fueran cucarachas hermano – Emmett abrazó a Edward fuertemente

- ¡Emmett! – lo regañó su madre en un vano, pues Emmett la miró con "la carita" y Esme terminó riendo

Jasper también le deseó suerte estrechándole la mano y Alice se lanzó a los brazos de su mellizo, Edward la tomó en sus brazos riendo ante la efusividad de su pequeña hermana mientras que todos los demás también reíamos por la reacción de Alice.

Finalmente, ella bajó los pies al suelo y le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla tiernamente y él le revolvió el pelo en respuesta, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua.

Entonces Edward me miró y yo sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban.

- ¿Qué mi fan número uno no me va a decir nada, ni me va a dar un abrazo de buena suerte? – Edward me preguntó abriendo los brazos

- No – respondí antes de abrazarlo – no necesitas buena suerte, eres un jugador excelente, no tienes por qué depender de la suerte

- Gracias Bella – él me besó en la frente y luego bajó la vista a mis pies – ya decía yo que te veías más alta

- Dile a tu hermana – respondí

- Claro que le diré, mira que ponerte esas cosas, parecería que quiere matarte

Una cosa es que yo supiera que esos zapatos en definitiva me matarían, pero no era necesario que Edward me lo dijera así que le pegué en el brazo y él rió en respuesta.

- Lo lamento, no debí decir eso – él me sonrió aún con la diversión en sus ojos

- No, no debiste, ahora vete con tu equipo superestrella – le ordené y él volvió a abrazarme

- Gracias, de verdad que el que estés aquí es como tener a un amuleto junto a mí

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de mis labios y se fue corriendo hasta donde todo el equipo se reunía. Yo me quedé ahí parada completamente estática, ¿de verdad Edward me…me había besado casi en los labios? Me di la vuelta para sentarme rápidamente junto a Alice quien me miró con una sonrisa que prometía desvelarnos hasta las tres de la mañana para que le contara todo, detalle a detalle. Yo no le veía el caso, ella ya lo había visto.

- Hola chicas, siento llegar tarde – Alice y yo nos dimos la vuelta al ver que Rosalie se aproximaba a nosotras – es que Lyla se siente un poco mal y me quedé con ella y Nicole por un rato. Hola Carlisle, Esme

- Hola cielo, qué gusto verte – Esme abrazó a mi rubia amiga y vi como Emmett se cambió de lugar para dejar que Rosalie se sentara junto a mí

- Gracias – dijo ella cortantemente

- Es un placer – Emmett murmuró visiblemente deprimido.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y pude ver como en sus ojos azules estaban algo húmedos por lágrimas que no se atrevía a soltar. Me fijé en cómo Rosalie venía vestida, una falda rosa a medio muslo y una playera negra ceñida a su perfecta figura y llevaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Su cabello seguía completamente lacio y su rostro estaba más maquillado que de costumbre.

- ¿Rose te encuentras bien? – me atreví a preguntarle

- Claro – ella me miró con una sonrisa que casi parecía perfecta, casi – algo nerviosa por el juego de mañana

- Vamos Rose, está demostrado que eres una jugadora excelente apuesto a que van a ganar – Alice dijo segura y yo miré con una sonrisa a Rose

- Si hay algo que no debes hacer es apostar en contra de Alice

Rose me sonrió de verdad y en ese momento el juego comenzó. En un principio, nuestro equipo iba ganando puesto que no sólo Edward era bueno sino que todo su equipo era rápido y ágil con el balón. Pero nadie podía equiparársele a su capitán. Edward se movía con fluidez y gran velocidad mientras que sus saltos me recordaban a los pumas, siempre astutos y rápidos.

Justo antes de que terminara la primera mitad del juego, uno de los chicos tiró a Edward y alcancé a ver como él se había lastimado el hombro. Todas las chicas del lugar estuvieron a punto de lanzarse en contra del chico que lo había derribado. El entrenador y uno de los paramédicos que trabajaba con los equipos deportivos fueron hacia Edward. Él alegó que estaba bien, debido a la falta, a Edward se le concedieron dos tiros libres.

Y por imposible e increíble que parezca, Edward los falló. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo sucedido, pues Edward jamás fallaba una canasta y menos cuando era un tiro libre. En ese momento me acordé de los tiros que habíamos practicado unas cuantas horas antes, hasta yo había anotado. Pero probablemente el golpe que se había dado en el hombro no era tan simple como él había asegurado. Y siendo su mejor amiga, casi podía jurar que Edward había mentido en ese aspecto.

Acabó el primer tiempo y ambos equipos se fueron a refrescar para la segunda parte. Nuestro equipo iba un tanto desanimado pues íbamos seis puntos atrás y Edward había fallado dos tiros que les hubieran dado 4 puntos. Pero aún quedaba la otra mitad del juego para que se pudieran recuperar. Y ahora yo tenía que encontrar a esa superestrella.

- Voy por algo de comer – Emmett se levantó y se fue hacia la cafetería acompañado de Esme y Carlisle, pues ambos querían un café.

Aprovechando que Alice y Jasper se estaban besando (porque no estaba Carlisle) y que Rosalie estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre, yo me escabullí de las gradas y me fui a buscar a Edward. No fue difícil encontrarlo puesto que estaba sentado en la banca, solo.

Me senté a su lado sin decirle nada mientras que él miraba sin mirar el centro de la cancha.

- Oye, superestrella ¿sabes que es amarillo con azul? – le pregunté intentando animarlo

- No – respondió él

- Pues un pollicía

El oír la risa suave de Edward me hizo sentir mejor y yo no pude evitar reírme con él. Sin casi tener tiempo para nada, sentí como los brazos de Edward me atraían hacia él y su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello y su nariz rozando la sensible piel de esa zona. Yo acaricié sus cabellos tratando de darle un poco de apoyo y consuelo.

- Oye, no porque vayan detrás quiere decir que vayan a perder – intenté razonar con él

- Lo sé, es sólo que…¿cómo pude fallar esos dos tiros? – preguntó molesto consigo mismo

- Edward, a todos nos pasa, hasta yo que soy la superestrella fallé un tiro – dije y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse por la risa – oye, no te apures, es sólo un juego y ganes o pierdas…siempre serás mi superestrella favorita

- ¿Y mi fan número uno? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con menos pesar.

- Siempre – le juré antes de acercarme y darle un beso en la mejilla – no seas tan duro contigo mismo Edward, un error lo comete cualquiera, no porque seas el capitán tienes que ser perfecto.

- Gracias, Bells

Me volvió a abrazar y yo volví a mi asiento, donde Rosalie ya me miraba con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Yo obviamente me sonrojé hasta la médula y me senté a su lado sin mirarla. Afortunadamente Alice estaba cuchicheándose con Jasper así que su atención estaba por completo fija en él.

- Bella – me llamó Rose, con un tono de voz que sugería que se avecinaba un interrogatorio

- ¿Si, Rose? – respondí haciéndome la desentendida

- ¿Por qué no has besado a Edward? – y Rose siempre tan sutil

Yo me quedé callada por unos instantes.

- Vamos Bella, se nota a leguas que Edward está que babea por ti – me dijo ella

- No puede ser, yo no soy su tipo de chica – susurré

- ¡¡Claro que lo eres!! – y justo era el momento en que Alice tenía que dejarle de prestar atención a su novio

- No, no lo soy, además él sólo me ve como tu mejor amiga – respondí a Alice aunque me lo decía más a mí misma para convencerme de aquello

- Eso dice, te apuesto lo que quieras a que si tú le das un pequeño empujoncito, mi hermano cae a tus pies

No respondí, pero como quería que las palabras de Alice fueran verdad.

El medio tiempo terminó y Esme, Carlisle y Emmett llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el inicio de la segunda parte del partido.

Durante el resto del juego, no pude concentrarme en nada que no fuera Edward, su semblante concentrado, sus ojos brillando, su sonrisa cuando el equipo anotaba, su ágil cuerpo corriendo de un lado a otro de la cancha. ¿Sería capaz de besarlo? Sí, sí sería capaz de hacerlo. Y todo porque esas dos se encargaron de meterme la duda en la cabeza.

No sé en qué momento pasó pero ya quedaban unos cuantos segundos de juego y nuestro equipo iba ganando sólo por dos puntos. Emmett y Jasper estaban parados mirando nerviosamente como el otro equipo se acercaba a la canasta.

Un jugador lanzó el balón…el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato indicando que el partido había terminado…y habíamos empatado. Con sentimientos ambiguos, aliviados por no haber perdido, decepcionados por no haber ganado. Nosotros fuimos afuera para esperar a que Edward saliera.

No tardó mucho en salir, no estaba triste, pero tampoco estaba sonriente. Esme fue la primera en abrazarlo.

- Jugaste excelente mi amor

- Gracias, mamá – Edward respondió

-Sí, esa jugada a la mitad del segundo tiempo cuando lanzaste el balón desde casi la mitad de la cancha estuvo espectacular, hermano – Emmett contó emocionado.

Edward sonrió y todos caminamos hacia el estacionamiento para que Esme y Carlisle se regresaran a su casa. Al llegar al Mercedes negro, se despidieron de todos nosotros (claro que ninguno de nosotros se ganó la mirada recelosa de Carlisle, sólo Jasper)

- Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, sabemos que debutas como capitana del equipo de volleyball, Rose – Esme le sonrió a la chica

- Sí – mi amiga se sonrojó

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana chicos, pórtense bien – Esme nos pidió a todos.

Cuando el coche arrancó, Alice tomó la mano de Jasper y ambos se fueron por su lado. Emmett alegó que iba a verse con unos amigos del equipo para hablar de las estrategias que usarían al día siguiente y se fue. Rosalie se fue también argumentando que iría a ver como seguía Lyla. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó.

- Es tu oportunidad, Bella, no la desperdicies. – al separarse de mí, me guiñó un ojo.

- Dile a Lyla que espero que se mejore – le murmuré

- Claro, que descansen – Rose nos miró alternativamente y luego se fue hacia la habitación de Lyla y Nicole.

Edward y yo nos quedamos fuera, caminamos un rato sin decirnos nada, sólo acompañándonos el uno al otro. Nuestros pies nos llevaron hasta el árbol donde nos encontramos el primer día en que nos conocimos. Yo me senté con la espalda recargada al tronco y Edward se acostó dejando su cabeza en mi regazo, yo sonreí porque ya era una costumbre que él hiciera eso.

Acaricié sus cabellos sintiendo la suavidad entre mis dedos.

- Me encanta que hagas eso – Edward comentó y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas – gracias por estar conmigo Bella

- Sí, de nada – susurré incapaz de contener las lágrimas

- ¿Bella estás bien? ¿dije algo malo? – Edward se levantó rápidamente y yo hice lo mismo

Me di la vuelta porque me sentía incapaz de mirarlo. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me quedé así.

- ¿Edward, qué sientes por mí? – le pregunté incapaz de reprimirme por más tiempo.

- Eres…eres muy especial para mí Bella, te quiero como…como una hermana – él titubeó al final - ¿Bella qué pasa?

- ¿Tú jamás vas a dejar de verme como la mejor amiga de tu hermana no es así? – pregunté mirándolo con una sonrisa nostálgica en mis labios

- Bella, yo…

- Olvídalo, Edward, por lo visto yo siempre seré para ti una hermana

Me abracé a mí misma y supe que no había ninguna oportunidad. Quizá Edward me quería mucho, pero me quería como quería a Alice, pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente buena para ser su novia. Ni siquiera como para que dejara de verme como sólo una amiga. Justo en este momento comprendí como se sintió Jake cuando le dije que era como el hermano que nunca había tenido.

Iba ya de camino hacia mi dormitorio cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba con delicadeza hacia atrás. No había que ser una genio para saber que era Edward el que me estaba deteniendo.

- Edward, por favor déja…

Sus labios se llevaron el resto de mi oración y el resto de mi aliento. Ahora estaba entre los brazos de Edward y me estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No soy una experta en besos, pero tampoco soy nueva en el asunto y definitivamente el beso de Edward era el más dulce y el más delicioso que en la vida me habían dado. No podía pensar en ese momento, no podía dejar de sentirlo pegado a mí.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello y lo acariciaron como lo había acariciado hacía unos minutos. Las manos de Edward estaban en mi espalda y podía sentir como su agarre trataba de ser lo más gentil que se podía.

El mundo se pudo haber terminado en ese momento, pudo haber pasado un terremoto, un tornado, pudo haberse incendiado la escuela y a mí no me habría importado para nada. Lo único que me importaba es que Edward me estaba besando y que me tenía entre sus brazos. Rose y Alice siempre tienen razón, ésa acaba de ser la conclusión del día.

- Bella yo… - Edward intentó hablar, pero ahora yo no quería hablar, tapé sus labios con dos dedos

- Shh…

Y entonces yo lo besé.

**Carlisle POV**

- Al parecer será otro fin de semana que pasamos solos – Esme comentó mientras íbamos saliendo de la escuela

- Eso parece, por eso aproveché para hacer una reservación para ese restaurante que tanto te gusta – asentí diciéndole a mi esposa la sorpresa que le tenía

- ¡Mi amor! ¡Es imposible hacer una reservación con menos de un mes de anticipación! – Esme me dijo sorprendida y yo reí

Se puso el alto así que miré a la mujer que había sido y aún es, mi mejor amiga y la mejor persona que he conocido. Tomé su mano y la besé gentilmente.

- No hay imposibles cuando se trata de verte tan feliz – respondí – o cuando tienes un apellido como el nuestro

Ambos reímos y nos dirigimos a la casa para cambiarnos y ponernos algo adecuado para la cena. Cuando me terminé de vestir bajé para esperar a Esme en las escaleras.

- ¡¡Amor!! – la llamé pues la reservación era para las diez y eran ya nueve cuarenta y cinco

- ¡¡Ahora bajo!!

Sonreí al oír como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se oía el resonar de los tacones en el piso de madera.

Cuando Esme apareció en el rellano de la escalera sonreí como adolescente enamorado. Ella traía un vestido morado de tirantes y que se ajustaba perfecto a su bella figura. No podía olvidar ese vestido, pues lo había usado el día en que le pedí que se casara conmigo y que también había usado la noche en que me dio la maravillosa noticia de que seríamos padres por primera vez.

Al llegar junto a mí, no pude evitar estrecharla en mis brazos y besarla suavemente.

- ¡Cómo te amo, Esme! – susurré sobre sus labios

- Yo también te amo Carlisle.

Llegamos al restaurante, pedimos el mejor vino de la casa y ordenamos lo que cenaríamos. Tomé la mano de ella a través de la mesa y ella me sonrió brillantemente. No importaba lo que pasara, Esme siempre tenía esa sonrisa cuando yo más la necesitaba.

- ¿Sabes que noté hoy? – me preguntó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

- ¿Qué tienes al marido más guapo de este mundo? – le pregunté de broma y ella rió

- Eso lo noté desde el primer momento en que te vi – ella contestó – no, hoy noté que tus hijos están enamorados

- Ni me digas

Entonces recordé como Jasper abrazaba a mi pequeña. Y por más que me chocara, tenía que admitir que ella se veía feliz y que él la trataba hermosamente, como si de una princesa se tratara.

- Vamos, cielo, nuestros hijos ya no tienen cinco años, además Alice se ve feliz con Jasper y él es un buen chico – Esme me dijo sonriéndome – ¿acaso debo de recordarte la primera vez que fuiste a la casa de mis padres?

- No, sé que Jasper quiere a Alice, es sólo que no puedo dejar de verla como cuando tenía cuatro años y siempre estaba pidiéndome que le leyera cuentos

- Sí, lo recuerdo – Esme me miró comprensivamente – pero no podemos hacer nada para detener el tiempo y ahora sólo deseo que ellos encuentren la felicidad, como yo la encontré contigo.

La mesera nos trajo nuestros platos y nosotros seguimos platicando de nuestros hijos. Lo mejor que habíamos hecho en esta vida.

- Lo que noté fue que Edward ve a Bella con más que amistad y ella es una niña encantadora – Esme le dio un sorbo a su vino – me gusta mucho más que Tanya y Bella se parece más a Edward

- Sí, es una niña muy linda, perfecta para Edward. Y yo también noté como veía Emmett a Rosalie

- Sí, se le iban los ojos, jamás los había visto tan enamorados, me alegro por ellos, Rosalie y Bella son chicas muy bien educadas, hermosas, sencillas, nada que ver con el otro par de…gárgolas

No pude evitar reírme con el comentario. Pero yo tenía que admitir que Esme tenía razón, si los chicos buscaban una chica a quien amar, Bella y Rosalie eran las indicadas para ambos. Bella siempre tranquila y sencilla como Edward. Rosalie, apasionada y lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con Emmett. Y de mala gana debo admitir que Jasper es lo mejor para mi niña, él tiene la calma que a Alice necesita.

Acabando de cenar, bailamos por un rato, platicando de cosas del trabajo y la casa.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación ambos nos acostamos abrazados y yo me quedé pensando en lo mucho que la vida me había dado: una esposa maravillosa, unos hijos admirables y un buen trabajo (el cual amaba) que me ayudaba a sacarlos adelante. Pero lo que más agradecía era que nuestra familia estuviera sana y unida.

Besé la cabeza de mi esposa, ya dormida, apagué la luz y la rodeé con los brazos mientras me sumía en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sí, creánlo, actualicé jajaja. LA verdad es que la escuela estuvo pesadísima últimamente, pero ya casi son vacaciones así que prometo ponerme las pilas para actualizar más seguido.**

**PEro bueno, hablando del capítulo ¿les gustó? espero que sí. Edward y BElla por fin se besaron!!!! sí, después de 19 capítulos por fin se besaron. Carlisle sigue de papá celoso pero ¿no es lindo? Espero que les guste el hecho de que también haya Carlisle y Esme POVs pues ellos también son personajes importantes, y se dan cuenta de muchas cosas jejeje.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos un Edward POV, sí por qué sé que se mueren de ganas por saber que pasó después de que Edward y BElla se besaran. También habrá Emmett y Rosalie POV, porque en el próximo capítulo son los partidos de ambos. ¿Cómo les irá? ¿Ganarán? ¿Hablará Emmett con Rose? **

**Se los dejo para que mediten y nos vemos prontito**

**BEsos a todos**

**Los amo!!!!**

**Dayan**


	20. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Confesiones**

**Edward POV**

- Bella yo… - intenté decirle a ella antes de que me apartara de su lado, pero ella puso dos dedos sobre mis labios.

- Shh…

Entonces ella acercó mi rostro al suyo y me dio el beso más dulce y delicioso que en la vida me habían dado. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y correspondí al beso sin pensar en los ridículos obstáculos que le había puesto a nuestra relación. Al diablo con que era mi mejor amiga, al diablo con que la consideraba mi hermana, al diablo con Tanya y sus mentiras. Bella era lo único real que podía tener, y ahora mismo la tenía entre mis brazos, con sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, con sus labios cálidos y suaves como los pétalos de las rosas sobre los míos.

Jamás volvería a decir que Bella no era la indicada para mí, sí que lo era. Mi hermanita tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que Bella era lo que yo necesitaba, tenía que hablar con esa duendecilla y agradecerle que me abriera los ojos a tan hermosa dulzura.

- Edward deja de estar pensando – susurró Bella contra mis labios.

- ¿Cómo sabes que pienso? – pregunté sonriendo mientras besaba su mandíbula

- Porque frunces el ceño – ella respondió alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

- Lo lamento, es que estaba pensando en que eres maravillosa y que tengo que darle las gracias a mi hermana por haberte invitado a la casa – le susurré a su oído.

- Sí que debemos de darle gracias a Alice – ella me respondió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Eso significa que no te opones al hecho de que no te quiera como a una hermana?

- No, no me opongo, al contrario, vuelve a decir que me quieres como a una hermana y entonces creerás que Emmett es menos temible que yo

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, no sólo porque Bella era muy elocuente con sus comentarios, sino que a la vez estaba aliviado al oír de sus propios labios que me quería… aunque no había dicho esas palabras de manera directa. Pero algo era algo.

Ahora, yo debía de dar el siguiente paso. Ella ya había tenido el valor de besarme, ahora era mi turno de demostrarle que la quería más que a una hermana.

- En ese caso, tengo una propuesta que hacerte – respondí tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí.

- Te escucho, superestrella – ella me miró con algo de temor en sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunté.

- Mmm…no lo sé, no eres tan bueno superestrella – ella fingió meditar – además, te quiero como si fueras un hermano

- Al demonio – murmuré contra sus labios y la besé.

A pesar de que había pegado mis labios a los suyos, pude oír su risa musical y sentir su sonrisa contra mi boca. Después de otro beso largo y delicioso, pegué mi frente a la de ella.

- ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Pues…sí, pero sólo porque sabes dar los besos más ricos de este mundo – ella contestó atrayéndome de nuevo a sus labios.

- ¡Oh! Y planeo darte más – susurré antes de volver a besarla.

De no ser porque comenzó a hacer frío, nos habríamos quedado toda la noche afuera, solo platicando y besándonos a cada oportunidad que teníamos, pero decidimos que lo mejor era entrar. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación puesto que Alice estaría en la suya con Jasper. Y mi adorado hermano mayor estaba en la habitación de sus amigos del fútbol; afortunadamente porque no sería capaz de soportar sus burlas por mucho tiempo.

Nos fuimos directamente a mi cuarto y una vez dentro, ambos nos tiramos a la cama. Bella se acomodó en mi pecho y yo besé sus cabellos mientras la atraía hacia mí. Abruptamente, mi novia se levantó y me miró con una expresión que no pude interpretar.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté.

- Sí, soy una completa desconsiderada novia, acabas de tener tu primer partido de la temporada, debes estar muy cansado – ella me respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

- Descuida, cielo, me encuentro perfectamente

- No, no lo estás, acuéstate, en un segundo vengo – mi novia me ordenó y salió de mi habitación.

Y yo, como buen novio que soy, la obedecí, aunque me intrigaba qué sería lo que mi novia estaba pensando.

No pasó mucho para que regresara con un tarro de crema entre sus manos.

- Quítate la camisa – volvió a ordenarme de manera demandante.

- Sí, señora – y volví a obedecerla sin quejarme, no sería un buen comienzo para esta relación.

- Acuéstate boca abajo, cielo – ahora me daba órdenes de manera tierna.

¿Qué hice yo? Pues claro, obedecí. Pero a quién quería engañar, si estaba más que complacido y feliz con mi novia que no podía hacer nada más que obedecerla y tenerla contenta.

Me acosté en la cama y pronto sentí como ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. No pude controlar un estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el frío. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a darme un masaje suave por toda mi espalda y sentí como cada uno de mis músculos se relajaba ante su contacto.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó Bella

- Me encanta, tienes unas manos mágicas, Bella – le dije sin querer abrir los ojos

- Me alegro que te guste – ese era el tono de voz que indicaba su sonrojo, pero no quería moverme para comprobarlo.

Estaba tan relajado, y tan cansado que había caído en un ligero sopor parecido al sueño, pero menos profundo. Las manos de Bella siguieron con su masaje por lo que pudieron ser horas, pero ahora yo estaba semi – inconsciente.

- Edward, cielo, no quiero despertarte pero debes ponerte algo más abrigador para que te metas a la cama y te duermas – la dulce voz de Bella me sacó parcialmente de mi cansancio.

Ella me ayudó a ponerme una camiseta holgada con la que pudiera dormir. Luego preparó la cama para que pudiera meterme en ella y acomodó mis almohadas. Me metió a la cama y me arropó como si fuera un niño. Luego sentí sus labios posarse con suavidad sobre los míos.

Si no me hubiera sentido tan cansado, probablemente habría protestado, pues yo debía de tener estas atenciones con ella.

- Descansa, Edward – ella susurró contra mis labios.

- Que vergonzoso, tú estás metiéndome a la cama cuando yo debería de asegurarme de que llegas a salvo a tu habitación – murmuré acariciando su mejilla.

- Sí, tienes toda la razón, te lo dije, no eres tan bueno, pero algún día me lo recompensarás, por ahora descansa, hiciste un gran trabajo hoy superestrella – ella me dijo acariciando mi cabello – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Bella, no te vayas a caer mientras vas a tu habitación – le pedí un tanto en broma, un tanto en serio.

- Te lo prometo

Sentí como besaba mi frente y apagaba la lámpara junto a mi cama. Antes de caer por completo en la inconciencia y antes de que ella se fuera de mi habitación decidí que había algo importante que decirle antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Bella? – la llamé.

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero – dije con voz segura, pero cansada.

- Yo también te quiero, Edward – ella me respondió.

Oí como cerraba la puerta y por fin me rendí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Rosalie POV**

El balón tocó el suelo y el árbitro sonó su silbato mientras yo chocaba las manos con mis compañeras de equipo. Llevábamos ganando los dos primeros tiempos del partido. 18 – 11 iba el marcador y yo no podía sentirme más satisfecha, ahora esperaba poder llevar al equipo a nuestra primera victoria.

Miré a la entrenadora, que me alzó los pulgares con una sonrisa, dándome a entender que estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo como equipo. Volví a mi puesto en el centro y Tina cobró el saque. Miré el balón y vi como Victoria, la capitana del otro equipo, respondía el balón y lo mandaba de regreso a nuestra cancha. Y en un intento de responder, Sofía y yo chocamos y yo caí al piso.

No pude pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor en mi rodilla y en el rayo de sol que me cegaba. Por unos instantes no fui consiente de lo que me sucedía, pero luego sentí como unos brazos fuertes me levantaban y me llevaban fuera de la cancha. Al parecer habían pedido un tiempo fuera. Y yo no podía abrir mis ojos

- Rose, Rose, háblame, ¿Cómo te sientes? – oí una voz masculina.

- Mi rodilla, me duele – alcancé a responder.

- Descuida, estarás bien en un segundo.

Me sentaron en la banca que tenía un pequeño techo y sentí como alguien estiraba mi rodilla y yo no podía evitar un gemido de dolor.

- Tranquila, sólo es un raspón – me respondió la misma voz revisando con su mano mi rodilla – no tienes nada roto.

Y la lucidez regresó a mí. Y mejor no lo hubiera hecho nunca, porque el hombre que estaba sentado junto a mí curándome la rodilla, era Emmett.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – le pregunté furiosa.

- La entrenadora me pidió que estuviera presente porque tomé un curso de primeros auxilios y los demás paramédicos están en un curso – Emmett respondió untando un poco de desinfectante en un algodón – esto va a arderte un poco princesa, quédate quieta.

¿Un poco? ¡¿Un poco?! Esa cosa arde como demonio. Y me dijo esta vez ahogué mi gemido, ya me había visto demasiado débil frente a Emmett y no lo haría de nuevo. Cuando terminó de desinfectarme la herida, me puso un poco de ungüento y luego vendó mi rodilla con una venda. Siempre tocándome con infinita delicadeza. Estuve a punto de derramar una lágrima, pero me dije que ya había derramado demasiadas por ese chico y que no merecía ni una más.

- Lista ¿puedes volver al juego? – me preguntó.

- Claro que volveré al juego – respondí intentando levantarme por mí misma.

- Deja que te ayude – Emmett se me acercó para tomarme del brazo.

- ¡¡No!! No te me acerques, Cullen – le grité y caminé yo sola hasta la cancha donde las chicas me miraban preocupadas – estoy bien, sigamos.

El partido transcurrió con normalidad después de eso, mi pequeña lesión no evitó que ganáramos nuestro primer partido y de manera muy contundente: 36-24.

Acabando el partido, todas las chicas fueron a los vestidores a bañarse y a cambiarse, pues se irían con sus familias al terminar. Yo me quedé unos segundos hablando con la entrenadora.

- Excelente partido Rosalie, me siento orgullosa de lo que lograste – ella me felicitó

- Gracias por la oportunidad, entrenadora

- Te la merecías, Rosalie y demostraste que tienes todo para ser la capitana.

Después de decirme esto, se fue a su oficina a recoger sus cosas. Yo me di la vuelta y vi que los Cullen, incluyendo a Emmett, estaban ahí esperándome. Yo sonreí y me aparté unos cuantos cabellos que se escaparon de la coleta.

- Muchas felicidades Rose – Esme me abrazó - ¿Cómo está tu rodilla, cielo?

- Bien, gracias por haber venido

- Valió toda la pena del mundo, juegas muy bien Rosalie – Carlisle también me abrazó.

- Gracias

Alice, mi hermano, Edward y Bella me abrazaron y felicitaron y yo noté como la mano de Bella estaba entrelazada con la de Edward. Yo las miré con una ceja levantada y mi amiga se sonrojó. Eso me bastó para saber que había seguido mi consejo. Y al parecer Alice ya la había interrogado, porque no había dicho nada.

- Rose, ¿por qué no vas a bañarte cielo? Vamos a ir a desayunar todos – Esme me dijo cariñosamente.

- Sí, papá y mamá acaban de hablarme Rose, van bajando del avión y dicen que se reunirán con nosotros a desayunar – mi hermano me dijo con una sonrisa.

¡¡Sí!! Mamá y papá ya regresaron de Venecia. Asentí y rápidamente me metí a los vestidores. Mis compañeras ya estaban terminando así que cuando entré, las regaderas ya estaban todas desocupadas. Muchas de ellas se despidieron de mí y me abrazaron antes de irse.

Una vez sola, me desvestí y me metí a una regadera. Cómo agradecía que todas tuvieran puertas opacas y no se reflejaba nada. Dejé que las gotas de agua cayeran por mi cuerpo liberando la tensión de mis músculos. Mi rodilla ardió un poco cuando el agua caliente la tocó, pero se me pasó rápido.

Cuando cerré ambas llaves de agua, me di cuenta de que había dejado mi toalla afuera y no me apetecía salir sin mi toalla, no quería enfermarme. ¿Por qué tenía que olvidar la toalla? No me quedaría más remedio que salir por ella.

Pero sí que soy suertuda, puesto que oí como la puerta del vestidor se abría. A lo mejor una de mis compañeras había olvidado algo aquí dentro.

- Quien sea, ¿podrían pasarme mi toalla? La dejé encima de mi lócker, por favor – pedí al aire.

No pasó mucho para que mi toalla colgara de la puerta. Aliviada, la tomé y envolví mi cuerpo con ella. Ya empezaba a sentir frío así que quien fuera la chica que me la había pasado, era un ángel, definitivamente.

- Gracias – dije en voz alta.

- No tienes por qué.

Retiro lo dicho, esa persona no es ningún ángel.

- Cullen lárgate de aquí, este es el vestidor de mujeres, así que si no quieres que llame a la entrenadora, será mejor que te largues.

- Lo lamento Rose, pero esta es la única manera de que me escuches – él me replicó y pude ver como su figura se recargaba en la puerta.

- No tengo nada que escuchar, ya escuché lo suficiente de ti – dije con un nudo cerrándome la garganta.

Ya había pasado noches enteras sin dormir reviviendo en mi mente la terrible escena que había visto en los vestidores y no quería que esa pesadilla me atormentara también durante el día. Ya no quería pensar en Emmett Cullen, no quería odiarlo, porque en odiarlo sólo podía seguir pensando en él. Quería que me fuera indiferente, que no me importara en lo más mínimo.

No quería volver a oír su voz, a percibir su olor, a sentir sus brazos acunándome contra su pecho, sus labios sobre los míos…¡No! Ya no podía seguir pensando en ello, me rehusaba a seguir pensando en él.

- Rosalie, por favor, sólo quería venir a decirte dos cosas y no me iré hasta que me escuches.

Bien, que haga lo que quiera, no pienso decirle ni una sola palabra, que hable lo que guste, no pienso ponerle atención.

- Rose…lo lamento tanto, fui un idiota – aún lo eres, pensé – sé que jamás debí de haber hecho eso, todo por mi estúpido ego. Debí de haberte dicho la verdad, debí de haber sido menos estúpido y menos egoísta. Perdóname, Rosalie, nunca, nunca en esta vida ha sido mi intención herirte. Eres la mujer más inteligente, bella, tenaz, pasional en el buen sentido de la palabra, divertida, sensacional que he conocido y sé que un idiota como yo no tiene ningún derecho a lastimarte.

No voy a llorar, no voy a hacerlo.

- Sé que no soy inteligente como Edward, no soy un poeta como Jasper y ciertamente no soy rico como Royce, pero, te juro que por ti intentaría ser más aplicado y estudiar más, por ti leería toda la poesía de este mundo para poder susurrártela al oído, por ti tendría 20 trabajos para poder tenerte siempre envuelta en todas las comodidades que tú mereces.

Me tapé la boca con las manos para no soltar un gemido, pero no pude controlar todas las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos en esos momentos. No podía ser cierto todo eso, no podía.

- Rose, por favor, dime algo, lo que sea bebé – Emmett me pidió desesperado, pero yo no podía decirle nada sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. – Está bien, tienes toda la razón al estar enojada conmigo, pero por favor, no pienses que no eres la mejor sólo por lo que un idiota como yo dijo. Sé que no fui del todo sincero contigo, Rosalie, pero, por Dios, que cada cosa que te dije fue sincera, que cada beso que te di, fue salido de mi corazón.

MI corazón se estaba desgarrando por dentro, mis piernas no aguantarían sostenerme por mucho tiempo. Sí, me estaba congelando, pero no me importaba. Odiaba a Emmett Cullen, no podía negarlo, lo odiaba porque había logrado entrar a mi corazón cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Y me había hecho más daño que cualquier otro chico en el mundo. Y ahora me decía las cosas más hermosas de este mundo y yo no podía más que quedarme ahí recargada y llorando sin control.

- Eso era lo que tenía que decirte Rosalie, y quiero que sepas que siempre que me necesites, para lo que sea, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, sé que no puedo hacer nada por recuperarte, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que yo jamás voy a dejar de estar a tu lado.

Vi como la silueta de Emmett se iba alejando hacia la puerta y sabía que debía detenerlo, detenerlo y decirle que lo amaba. Así se sentiría más mal por haberme hecho esto, pero no podía herirlo más. Lo conocía más de lo que cualquier chica podría decir, ni Lauren conocía a Emmett como yo lo hacía. Conocía cada una de sus miradas y sabía como interpretarlas, conocía cada sonrisa y qué significaba, conocía cada uno de sus besos, y conocía cada tono de voz que usaba. Y el que había usado ahora mismo, era el que reflejaba tristeza. Emmett ya sufría por lo que me había hecho y yo no haría nada para hacer su sufrimiento aún mayor. Y yo ya no quería ser vulnerable frente a él.

Creyendo que ya se había ido, salí de la regadera silenciosamente y cuando llegué a donde estaban los lockers, me congelé y me escondí tras ellos, pues Emmett seguía en la puerta.

- Te amo, Rosie – murmuró y yo alcancé a escucharlo.

Salió por la puerta y más lágrimas vinieron a acompañar a todas las que estaban en mis mejillas. Me vestí y me maquillé como pude, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todas las cosas que Emmett me había dicho. Por una parte me sentía de lo peor, ¿Cómo un chico tan tierno, tan divertido y tan guapo como él, podía decir que no era inteligente?¿Cómo podía decir que no era un poeta cuando a mí me había dicho las cosas más hermosas? Lo de ser rico como Royce, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, Emmett era más rico que Royce en otros aspectos que nada tenían que ver con el dinero.

Finalmente salí de ahí y me fui en el auto con mi hermano rumbo al restaurante donde ya nos esperaban los Cullen y mis padres. Estaba emocionada por verlos, los había extrañado mucho, pero no quería ver a Emmett, no cuando por mi orgullo, estábamos sufriendo ambos. Lo amo, lo amo más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para ir y decírselo. Y no me alegro ni me enorgullezco por ello.

Al llegar al restaurante, vi cómo los Cullen junto con Bella estaban sentados en una mesa…y junto a mis mejores amigas estaban mis padres. Ellos nos vieron y nosotros fuimos a abrazarlos. ¡Cómo había extrañado a mis papás todo este tiempo! Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlos que no noté que Emmett no estaba presente hasta que nos sentamos y Esme nos dijo que él se había quedado con su equipo.

Bajé la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

**Emmett POV**

Todo el mundo estaba eufórico, en los vestidores, todos gritaban y reían a carcajadas, afuera, se oía el rugir de todos mis compañeros. Habíamos ganado el primer juego de la temporada. Pero yo no estaba de humor para celebrar, Rosalie no estaba sentada con todos mis amigos y mi familia, ella no había estado presente y yo ya no sabía qué hacer.

Había sido sincero con ella, le había desnudado mi corazón, todo. Y ella no me dijo nada. Pero no podía culparla, había sido yo el que había traicionado su confianza.

- Emmett ¿qué te tiene tan triste cuando acabamos de ganar nuestro primer partido? – Sam, mi mejor amigo y corredor se sentó a mi lado. – Adivino ¿es Rosalie cierto?

- ¿Tan transparente soy?

- No, pero no puedes engañar a tu mejor amigo – Sam hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa – vamos, Emmett, no te preocupes tanto, somos tu equipo y todos vamos a hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para que Rosalie perdone tu idiotez ¿no es así chicos?

Todo el equipo gritó y yo no pude evitar sentirme muchísimo mejor. Mi equipo no sólo era mi equipo de juego, eran como mi otra familia, todos ellos siempre dispuestos a ayudar en lo que fuera. Sin mencionar que Sam era mi mejor amigo desde siempre, nos habíamos criado juntos desde que tenemos tres años y todo lo hemos compartido…bueno, menos las novias claro está. Además de que él ya tiene una relación con Emily, una chica fantástica que conoció en una librería.

- Vamos, Emmett, eres el capitán, no puedes tener esa cara después de nuestra primera victoria – Sam me regañó

- Tienen razón, esto lo tenemos que celebrar – me levanté de la banca y mis compañeros comenzaron a gritar emocionados.

Esa noche nos fuimos todos a mi casa, donde jugamos billar, cartas, comimos papas a reventar. Como diría papá: "una noche de diversión sana con unas cuantas cervezas". Nadie tomó más de dos cervezas, puesto que mis compañeros sentían un profundo respeto por mis padres y no querían que tuvieran una mala impresión de ellos.

Todos se fueron yendo poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedó Sam.

- Hermano, a partir del lunes, todo el equipo estará al pendiente de tu bella princesa. Haremos todo lo que podamos para que la recuperes – Sam me abrazó fraternalmente.

- Gracias, hermano, no sé qué haría sin ti

- Yo tampoco lo sé

Ambos reímos y luego él se fue a su casa. Me quedé limpiando la sala de juegos y papá apareció poco después.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

- No, ya terminé, gracias de todos modos papá

- Será mejor que vayas a dormirte pronto, tu mamá quiere que descanses y sabes que no se irá a dormir hasta que esté completamente segura de que estás en la cama

- Lo sé, ahora subo.

Acabando de limpiar, subí a la habitación de mis padres, le aseguré a mamá que ya me iría a dormir, y eso fue justo lo que hice.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOla!!! Sí, actualicé!!! lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero pues estuve ocupada envolviendo regalos y preparando una comida en mi casa, ya saben, todo lo relativo a estas fechas. En fin ¿qué les pareció? BElla ya es una novia muy demandante jejeje. Y Emmie ya se sinceró con Rosalie TT,TT ¿qué creen que hará ella y el equipo de fútbol?**

**Pero lamento darles una mala noticia chicos, no creo poder actualizar antes de marzo.**

....

....

....

....

....

....

...

**¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!!**

**Jajajaja, lo lamento, saben que estoy medio loquita y no me pude resistir.**

**Los amo y prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda**


	21. Halloween

**Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Nota de la autora: quisiera dedicarle este capi a mi neni AlinaKristal, neni sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo ¡¡ánimo!! y la parte de Emmett y Rose está dedicada a Lily, muchas gracias por tu apoyo chica y aunque no te haya respondido, tienes tu petición.**

**Ahora sí disfruten el capi y nos vemos abajito**

* * *

**Capítulo ****21. Halloween**

**Alice POV**

- Creí que querías que esta fiesta saliera a la perfección – Jasper rozó mi cuello con su nariz mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos

- No porque me haya escapado por unos minutos con **MI **novio quiere decir que la fiesta se va a arruinar – le respondí sintiendo sus besos por mi cuello y mi mandíbula – además Rose está haciéndose cargo.

- Mmm…no pudiste dejar a nadie mejor que a ella – Jasper sonrió y yo reí al sentir su cabello en mis mejillas.

LA verdad es que todo en la fiesta marchaba a la perfección; Rosalie estaba asegurándose de que nada se saliera de control, menos con las porristas, que desde que Bella es novia de Edward, se han quedado inusitadamente tranquilas. Damien y Gis están tomando las fotos para el periódico, Zach y Lyla están viendo lo de la música; Emmett, Julian y Nicole están supervisando que todo salga bien en la casa del terror, y Edward y Bella están disfrutando su noche, aunque Edward ha estado muy ceñudo porque su novia está atrayendo demasiadas miradas lujuriosas.

Hoy, nada puede salir mal, el concurso de disfraces será a las doce y me aseguré de que ninguna porrista pudiera ganar. ¿Cómo? Pues disfrazando a todos yo misma. Mi Jazz, es un guapo Peter Pan y yo claro, soy Campanita, no podía ser de otra forma; mi mejor amiga, es Jennie, la bella genio (por algo Edward está fuera de sus cabales, digo, Bella se ve bellísima, aunque lo niegue) y mi mellizo es, por supuesto, el mayor Nelson. Mi cuñada es una damisela en apuros (aunque Rosalie no tenga nada de damisela en apuros) ¿por qué una damisela en apuros? Pues digamos que tiene que ver con que mi hermanote sea un pirata sexy. Lyla es Arwen, del señor de los Anillos así que Zach es Aragorn. Nicole es una bellísima y quejumbrosa Cleopatra (me tardé horas en convencerla de que se veía bien con su disfraz, claro que dejaba mucha piel al descubierto) Julian es Marco Antonio, obviamente. Y Damien y Gis sin vampiros (¬¬ no sé cómo me dejé convencer, si los vampiros son tan clichés).

En fin, todo está a pedir de boca, Nicole y Julian están de maravilla, después de que mi amiga se tragara su orgullo y fuera a ver a Julian al modelo para apoyarlo, ahora él va a los ensayos de teatro cada vez que puede y ella se queda con él en la biblioteca hasta que termina con lo del modelo. Bella y Edward no pueden estar más enamorados, basta con mirar sus ojos para saberlo. Gis y Damien siguen como siempre, me queda claro por qué son pareja, sólo entre ellos se aguantan. Los únicos con problemas son Lyla y Zach, con eso de que él quiere tiempo y está confundido…lo de siempre. Y Rose y Emmett no pueden estar peor, no se hablan, ni siquiera se ven, de verdad que no sé que les picó. Pero bueno, Cupido merece un descanso y por ello estoy en el laboratorio de química con mi Jazz.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que cada vez más me gusta la química – le dije a Jasper y él rió

- Sí, a mí también – Jasper besó la comisura de mis labios – me gusta la química que hay entre nosotros, es maravillosa.

- Aunque debo de serte sincera, ya estoy harta de limpiar los laboratorios, el otro día se me rompió una uña – le comenté haciendo puchero.

Jasper rió y tomó mi mano entre las suyas y luego beso mi dedo meñique, que era el de la uña rota.

Me encantaba estar con Jasper, sabía que cuando estaba a su lado yo tenía toda su atención. Que cualquier cosa, por ridícula que fuera, siempre me escucharía atentamente, y se preocuparía porque todo estuviera bien. Jasper era una persona muy tranquila, era lo opuesto a mí y definitivamente encajábamos muy bien. Rosalie y Edward tenían razón, yo tenía la alegría que Jasper necesitaba y él tenía la tranquilidad de la que yo carecía. Y el estar juntos funcionaba de maravilla.

Sin mencionar que Jasper parece serio y relajado, pero dentro de él hay un chico muy apasionado y sexy, muy sexy.

- ¿Quieres que regresemos a la fiesta? – Jazz me preguntó.

- No, quiero seguir aquí contigo ¿tú quieres regresar?

- No, no hasta que tú no lo quieras

- Puede que no quiera regresar esta noche – lo miré con una pícara sonrisa.

Jasper me miró divertido y una maliciosa mueca cruzó por su rostro antes de acercarse y darme un beso que tenía como propósito dejarme sin habla y sin aliento. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura y él las sujetó contra sí mientras me levaba cargando a una mesa, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento y yo no permití que se alejara de mí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Me sentó en la primera mesa disponible y, debido a que nos dejamos llevar por el momento, no nos dimos cuenta de que había un microscopio ahí hasta que oímos como caía al suelo y se rompía. Los dos nos separamos y lo miramos.

- La directora nos va a matar – susurré.

- No sino lo sabe – volteé a ver a Jasper, que tenía una mirada que yo sabía interpretar, mi Jazz tenía una idea malvada.

- Tienes una idea malvada en mente ¿no es así Jasper Hale?

- Sí, ¿me acompañas?

- Claro, nada mejor que una idea malvada que llevar acabo

Jasper recogió el microscopio y me tomó la otra mano. Nos encaminamos a las áreas verdes y una vez alejados de todas las miradas que pudieran estar sobre nosotros, Jasper se puso a hacer un hoyo en la tierra. Yo reí al descubrir que mi novio planeaba enterrar el microscopio para que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado con él.

Una vez cumplida nuestra labor, regresamos al laboratorio.

- ¿Jazz tú crees que las cosas entre Emmett y Rose se arreglen? – le pregunté.

- Bueno, Emmett está haciendo todo lo posible, sólo falta que a Rose se le baje el enojo y el orgullo – Jasper besó mi frente y me abrazó – además de que está un poco harta de que todo el equipo de fútbol esté al pendiente de cada cosa que haga.

- Nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil – Jazz rió y yo no pude unirme a sus risas

- Tal vez no lo sea, pero es lo mejor del mundo – Jazz susurró contra mis labios – no cambiaría mi lugar en el mundo, no a no ser que te tuviera a mi lado.

Cuando los labios de Jasper atraparon los míos en un dulce beso, no pude evitar corresponderle del mismo modo. Debo admitir que con Jasper todo era genial, me comprendía, me quería como era y no buscaba cambiarme. Justo lo que necesitaba después de mi última relación. Una relación que no acabó bien y que estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo. Una relación por la que sacrifiqué muchas cosas (entre ellas la relación con mi hermano) y que me llevó a ningún lado.

Jasper terminó el beso y luego besó la comisura de mis labios antes de acariciarme la mejilla y mirarme a los ojos, los cuales estaban un poco llorosos.

- ¿Amor qué ocurre?

- Nada, es sólo que recordé…algo – respondí secándome las lágrimas

- ¿Quieres contarme?

Miré los profundos ojos de Jasper, y vi que él no me juzgaría, no me culparía, no me diría nada que pudiera herirme. Si había alguien que pudiera escucharme, comprenderme y consolarme, ése era Jasper. Además de que llevaba ya tanto tiempo ocultando esto de todo mundo, que sabía que si lo ocultaba por más tiempo, simplemente me desmoronaría. Y ahora aprovecharía para poder contárselo a Jasper. Quizás así los recuerdos dejarían de atormentarme por la noche y podría dejar esa etapa de mi pasado a donde pertenecía, al pasado.

Quizá, después, sería capaz de contárselos a Rose y a Bella.

- Sí, sí quiero

Nos sentamos en el suelo y procedí a contarle a Jasper todo acerca de esa relación que me llevó a tristezas que jamás pensé que viviría. Lloré, lloré como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y fue de lo más liberador. Aparte de que Jasper no me dejó de abrazar en todo momento, besó mi cabello y no me dijo nada hasta que terminó mi relato.

Para cuando ese momento llegó, yo besé a Jasper y él me correspondió con dulzura, haciéndome sentir de lo más valiosa.

- Por favor, no le digas a Emmett – le pedí.

- A nadie, hadita, te lo prometo – Jasper me atrajo a su pecho – te juro que nadie se enterará de esto por mis labios.

- Gracias.

Y nos fundimos en un beso para después irnos y disfrutar de la fiesta. Y qué hermosa sorpresa nos llevamos.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba parada junto a una de las columnas del gimnasio observando que todo estuviera bien en lo que mi hermano y su chantajista novia se divertían por un rato. Yo miraba todo con tranquilidad, nada parecía estar saliendo mal, bueno, salvo el idiota que tiró el refresco en la mesa y ahora todo el piso quedará pegajoso. Afortunadamente nosotras sólo planeamos y no recogemos.

No pude evitar reír al ver como Edward intentaba esconder a Bella de la mirada de los chicos, que no paraban de verla con verdadera lujuria. Lo que un disfraz de Alice podía lograr, además de que Bella se veía muy divertida al ver como el ceño de su novio se fruncía.

- ¿Por qué tan sola, compañera? – Sam se paró junto a mí.

Sam – que es el mejor amigo de Emmett – es ahora nuestro compañero en el laboratorio de química debido a que Royce ya no cursa la materia ¿Cobarde? No, para nada (nótese mi sarcasmo).

- Alice se fue con mi hermano y me pidió que vigilara que todo estuviera bien – le respondí, Sam me caía muy bien, aunque una insinuación más acerca de Emmett y yo y probablemente lo mate. Aunque tenga razón.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no vas a bailar un rato y yo me quedo vigilando? – Sam me ofreció, la idea era tentadora – además de que Emmett no tiene pareja y estoy seguro que le encantará bailar contigo

Lo mire seriamente. Sam era un chico alegre, simpático y divertido. Era como…como Emmett. Entendía por qué eran los mejores amigos, se parecían tanto en tantas cosas, ambos eran grandes, fuertes y con un gran sentido del humor, pero Sam de verdad está a punto de colmar mi paciencia. Él y todo el equipo de fútbol que está empeñado en seguirme a todos lados.

Primero creí que era mera coincidencia, pero ya es obvio que Emmett los tiene siguiéndome a todos lados. Todo empezó con Sam, dejé mi cartera en la habitación y no me di cuenta hasta que llegué a la cafetería, Sam estaba "casualmente" junto a mí y me pagó mi paleta. Luego, fue Paul, quien estaba en la biblioteca y que justo me llevó el libro que estaba buscando. Y finalmente Sean, olvidé mi libro de Literatura y él me prestó el suyo porque "casualmente" él no iba a tomar la clase porque tenía entrenamiento. ¿A quién quiere engañar Emmett? Estoy perfectamente enterada de que él es el que está detrás de todo esto. Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de saber que pensaba en él todo el día, que lo soñaba todas las noches, ahora tenía que tenerlo metido hasta en la sopa.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, iré a buscarlo y bailaré con él – le respondí – quizás él sepa responderme por qué todo su equipo se la vive siguiéndome.

- Quizás es porque nosotros creemos que él te ama y merece una oportunidad – Sam me sonrió – no nos culpes por intentar que él sea feliz.

- Pues a mí me harían muy feliz si dejaran de perseguirme a todos lados – repliqué molesta.

- No te perseguimos, es más bien, como si fuéramos tus ángeles de la guarda, a Emmett no le gustaría que nada te pasara.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, el rey de Roma tenía que aparecer. Y se veía increíblemente sexy con su disfraz de pirata. Ahora veo por qué Alice insistió en disfrazarme como damisela en apuros.

- ¿Rose, podría hablar contigo un momento? – me pidió Emmett.

- Claro, yo también tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte – le dije mirando a Sam, quien sonreía abiertamente.

- Vayan, yo me encargo que todo salga bien – Sam nos aseguró.

Cuando salimos del gimnasio, me arrepentí, no podía confiar en mí misma cuando estaba cerca de Emmett, mis impulsos simplemente estaban en mi contra. Y el que parte de su pecho estuviera descubierto, no me ayudaba demasiado. Estos últimos días no he podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que Emmett me dijo, y no puedo dudar de ninguna de sus palabras porque jamás había conocido a nadie tan sincero como él.

Llegamos a las áreas verdes y yo me senté en una banca y vi como él se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Así parecía todo un pirata, un pirata muy, muy atractivo. Y que con sólo decir algo, ese pirata podría ser todo mío.

- Rose, antes que nada quisiera decirte que te ves hermosa, aunque no te queda para nada el papel de damisela en apuros – Emmett comenzó y rió al decir esto último – pero también quería decirte que lamento todas las molestias que el equipo te ha causado últimamente…ellos…ellos sólo intentan que…

- Lo sé, ya Sam me lo ha dicho repetidas veces – no pude evitar reír con él, era tan fácil ser yo misma con Emmett que olvidaba todo lo demás.

- Entiendo, por eso quiero decirte que ya les dije que dejen de hacerlo, sé que nunca has sido de las personas que necesitan que las cuiden todo el tiempo.

- Gracias por notarlo – repliqué sarcástica y Emmett rió.

Su risa inundó todo mi cuerpo de calidez. Esa risa que denotaba que Emmett en realidad estaba feliz, no fingía reír. Jamás lo hacía, si Emmett reía, lo hacía con toda su alma porque estaba en su naturaleza ser feliz, tomar las cosas con optimismo y siempre poniendo "al mal tiempo, buena cara". ¡Dios! Lo conocía como si…como si lleváramos toda la vida juntos. Emmett no tenía secretos, no se avergonzaba nunca de lo que hacía, y era la persona más noble de este mundo. ¿Cómo podía amarme? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando yo soy todo lo contrario a él? Él ríe con todo, yo río fingidamente. Emmett siempre es positivo, yo veo todo desde una perspectiva pesimista. Él es noble y yo soy la persona más egoísta y orgullosa de este mundo.

Emmett se hincó frente a mí y me secó las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos sin que yo me diera cuenta. Después de quitar mis lágrimas, Emmett tomó mi rostro en sus grandes pero delicadas manos.

- No tienes por qué llorar, hermosa

- Sí, sí tengo, he sido una estúpida

- No eres estúpida Rosalie, estúpido yo, por haberte hecho sentir mal, por haberte lastimado tanto

Miré los ojos de Emmett y me di cuenta de que en verdad se sentía mal por esta situación. Yo había estado furiosa con él por días, todo porque creí que él no me amaba. Pero luego él fue y me explicó todo, sin temor a lo que yo pudiera decirle. Y ahora estaba aquí, conmigo. Y como me había prometido, estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba.

Sin pensar en nada lo abracé y al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, las piezas de pronto habían encajado. Yo encajaba en sus brazos, mi cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, no podía estar lejos de él.

- ¿Cómo puedes amarme, Emmett? Está visto que soy una persona egoísta y orgullosa – le pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

- Rosalie, te amo porque tú crees que eres fría y orgullosa, pero no lo eres, mi amor. Ahora mismo lo estás demostrando, si fueras tan orgullosa jamás habrías venido conmigo, no me hubieras abrazado – Emmett acarició mi cabello y yo cerré los ojos ante su contacto – y no entiendo cómo puedes decir que eres egoísta.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Yo te lastimé y aún así…aquí estoy – recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de él y sus manos fueron a mi cintura.

- Pues entonces eres más altruista de lo que pensabas, mi amor, porque ahora mismo estás haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo – Emmett besó mi sien

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo juro

- ¿sabes en qué estaba pensando?

- ¿en qué?

- En que eres un tonto al pensar que eres menos que Jasper, Edward o el imbécil de Royce – me alejé un poco de él para poder ver sus ojos – Emmett tienes un corazón hermoso, lleno de cosas buenas, muy buenas y que no saques brillantes calificaciones como Edward o que no seas poeta como mi hermano no te hacen menos.

Él me sonrió y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, supe que jamás me separaría de Emmett. Jamás dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros. Sabía que nuestra relación tendría nuestras altas y bajas debido a lo diferentes que éramos, pero sabía que saldríamos adelante, jamás permitiría que ni mi orgullo ni su imprudencia nos separaran.

- Gracias por rescatarme – susurré contra sus labios

- ¿Bromeas? – Emmett me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa – cariño estoy a punto de secuestrarte para no soltarte nunca más.

- En ese entonces ¿qué esperas?

Y Emmett me cargó en un hombro y ambos reímos mientras él me conducía a la fiesta de nuevo.

- Me pregunto si alguna vez las predicciones de Alice fallarán – pregunté mientras Emmett me bajaba.

- Espero que no, no mientras todas tengan que ver con que ambos seremos felices juntos – Emmett me respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

- Yo espero lo mismo

Tomé su mano y ambos entramos a la fiesta.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Podemos salir un momento? – Bella me pidió tomando mi mano y abanicándose con la otra

- Claro

Con ganas la conduje afuera, ya estaba cansado de estar viendo como muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo a mi novia con algo más que interés. Definitivamente tendría una seria plática con mi melliza, ella está empeñada en sacarme canas antes de tiempo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerle algo tan revelador a mi novia? No es que no lo aprecie, cuando la vi por primera vez, creí que ningún cirujano dentista hubiera sido capaz de ajustarme la mandíbula nuevamente.

Pero era mi novia, estaba permitido que yo la mirara así. _**SÓLO YO **_podía hacerlo.

- Estás poniendo la cara de novio celoso otra vez – Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos con su regaño (aunque su bella sonrisa iluminaba su rostro)

- No lo puedo evitar, no cuando mi novia es la chica más hermosa del mundo – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, sintiendo su suave y cálida piel con las yemas de mis dedos – además, soy un hombre, no me puedes pedir que me haga el desentendido con todos los chicos que te han mirado hasta cansarse.

- Edward, no soy la chica más hermosa del mundo… - no la dejé acabar su protesta, al contrario, la callé con un beso.

- Para mí, eres la chica más hermosa del mundo, no estoy interesado en la belleza exterior Bella, sabes que te quiero por ser cómo eres: divertida, inteligente, despistada, claro que no puedo negarte que también eres bellísima.

Sabía que el que Bella no aceptara que era bonita, era porque le faltaba un poco de autoestima, pero estaba feliz de poder tener a una chica que no se preocupaba por si su labial se corría o no se maquillaba bien, Bella era la chica más sencilla del mundo, y esa sencillez era parte de su encanto. Ahora deseaba poder convencerla de que era hermosa, llevaría tiempo, pues no puedes cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Pero sabía que entre Alice, Rose, Nicky, Lyla, Gis y yo, podríamos convencerla y darle más seguridad. Además de que las amigas que Bella tenía, estaban completamente seguras de sí mismas, así que no sería difícil que ellas pudieran ayudarla con eso.

Ahora que Bella era mi novia, me sentía satisfecho conmigo mismo, los entrenamientos de basketball han sido excelentes, ganamos nuestro segundo partido y puedo sentir como mis compañeros de equipo se han contagiado de mi felicidad, porque todos estamos al cien por ciento. Jamás me había sentido tan bien, jamás había podido experimentar esa sensación de suficiencia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Bella.

Mamá y papá ya están enterados de que ella es mi novia y al oír la alegre risa de mi mamá del otro lado del teléfono, me sentí aún mejor.

_- Estoy muy feliz por ti, mi amor. No pudiste encontrar a una chica mejor para ti – mi mamá me respondió__ al otro lado del teléfono_

_- Lo sé, mamá, ella es maravillosa_

_- Tú también lo eres, mi amor, y espero que ambos se cuiden y se quieran muchísimo._

_- No te preocupes por eso mamá, me aseguraré de ello._

_- No me queda ninguna duda, confío plenamente en ti._

En ese momento, Bella se detuvo y yo la miré.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó.

- En ti – respondí besando sus dulces labios - ¿vamos a nuestro árbol?

- Creí que era tu árbol

- Bueno, hay dos razones para que sea de ambos – empecé mientras tomaba su mano y nos encaminábamos hacia nuestro lugar – primero, porque tú también lo descubriste en uno de tus primeros días y segundo, porque todo lo que es mío, te pertenece.

La sonrisa que recibí a cambio de decir eso fue suficiente para sentirme el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Jamás me cansaría de decir que Bella era lo mejor que me había pasado en este mundo.

Al llegar a nuestro lugar especial, me senté en el suelo y luego senté a Bella en mi regazo. Ella acarició mi pecho y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me daba un beso en el cuello. Yo acaricié su desnuda cintura y su cabello.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados por un gran rato sin decirnos nada, los dos estábamos acostumbrados a nuestros silencios y nos gustaba compartirlos. Ciertamente ninguno de nosotros era muy conversador, y el compartir el silencio era una parte bonita de nuestra relación. Nos conectaba aunque no nos hablábamos directamente.

- ¿Esos son Jasper y Alice? – Bella rompió el silencio y yo seguí su mirada.

- Pues no vi a nadie más vestido de Peter Pan o de Campanita así que supongo que sí – respondí mirando como los dos se alejaban - ¿a dónde irán?

- No lo sé, pero van con una cara de sospecha, míralos, están volteando a todos lados como si desearan que nadie los viera – Bella me comentó

- Sí ¿pero qué hacen?

- No tengo idea, ya sabes que tu hermana suele tener unas ideas muy raras.

- Sí, tienes razón, mejor no saber lo que se traen entre manos.

Reímos un poco y luego Bella me pidió que regresáramos a la fiesta, había empezado a enfriar y le verdad era que su disfraz no la cubría demasiado y no deseaba que se enfermara.

A las doce, la directora se puso frente al micrófono para anunciar a los ganadores del mejor disfraz.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! otro capi más para esta historia ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué historia le habrá contado Alice a Jasper? ¿Por qué no querrá que Emmett se entere? Y él y Rose ya se reconciliaron, la verdad no pude tenerlos separados mucho tiempo. Y Edward es un novio celoso ¿no les gustó?**

**Ahora bien, como notaron la directora no anunció a los ganadores así que lo someto a votación ¿quiénes quieren que ganen el concurso? les recordaré como vienen:**

**Alice/JAsper: Peter Pan y Campanita**

**Bella/ Edward: Jennie y el mayor Nelson**

**Emmett/ Rosalie: el pirata y la damisela en apuros.**

**Nicole/ Julian: Marco Antonio y Cleopatra**

**Lyla/Zach: Arwen y Aragorn**

**Gis/Damien: de Vampiros XD**

**Espero sus votos chicos y antes de que se me olvide, lamento mucho que algunos de ustedes se hayan creído lo de marzo, era una broma del día de los inocentes XD.**

**Bueno, yo los dejo que tengo otro capi que subir, sí, para los lectores de Corazón Pirata, su capi está apunto de ser subido.**

**Dayan Hale.**

**P.D. chicos por si no lo notaron, abrí mi perfil de Beta así que si alguno necesita ayuda, ya saben que pueden contar conmigo**


	22. El amor, el amor

**Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22. El amor...el amor.**

**Rosalie POV**

Era lunes por la mañana y Nicole, Lyla y yo nos encontrábamos en los jardines, sentadas en el pasto – bueno, Lyl estaba acostada con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Nicky – aprovechando que nuestro queridísimo profesor de Redacción estaba enfermo y no había ido a dar clases. Nicole y yo estábamos en las nubes, Julian le había regalado un ramo de rosas y una edición especial de todas las obras de William Shakespeare (su autor favorito) a Nicky, y yo no podía pedir nada, desde el sábado por la noche, he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, Emmett era todo lo que yo podía pedir en un hombre…y él me amaba tanto como yo a él, de verdad que no podía estar más feliz. Lamentablemente, Lyla estaba con el humor contrario al nuestro…su relación con Zach había terminado el mismo sábado.

_Emmett y yo entramos a la fiesta y justo en ese momento la directora estaba anunciando a los ganadores del concurso._

_–Y los ganadores son…¡¡Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale!! _

_En ese momento sentí como Emmett volvía a cargarme sobre su hombro y me llevaba así hasta el pequeño escenario, y yo no podía más que reír completamente dichosa. Y después de darnos nuestro premio, Emmett me tomó entre sus brazos para darme un dulce y pasional beso enfrente de toda la escuela, de verdad que esa noche era la mujer más feliz del planeta._

_Lamentablemente las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. Bailé con Emmett toda la noche gozando de sus deliciosos besos y de sus cálidas caricias por mi espalda y mis brazos, sin embargo, antes de que la fiesta terminara, él fue con sus amigos del equipo de fútbol y yo me fui con mis amigas. Lyla y Nicole estaban en la mesa de las bebidas__ cuando me reuní con ellas. _

_–¡Qué maravillosa fiesta! ¿no lo creen? – pregunté acomodándome entre ellas y sonriendo soñadora_

_–Para ti, me queda claro que así es – Lyla comentó con sarcasmo y luego respiró profundamente – lo siento Rose, no estoy de muy buen humor_

_–Descuida Lyl – abracé a mi amiga, dándole a entender que no había problema, ya todos sabíamos que ella y Zach estaban pasando por algunos problemas._

_Y fue en ese momento en el que vimos a Zach…besando a Kate, una de las porristas. _

Las cosas simplemente se fueron por la borda, y ahora Lyla está de un humor terrible. Desgraciadamente esto tenía que pasar cuando Nicole y yo estábamos de maravilla con nuestras respectivas parejas.

–¿Saben? He pensado que voy a dejar por un tiempo el grupo – Lyla murmuró, refiriéndose seguro al club de música.

–Si tú consideras que es lo mejor Lyl, sabes que te apoyamos – Nicole le acarició el cabello a nuestra amiga y yo asentí – podrías entrar al club de teatro, necesito a una buena actriz que me ayude con los demás

–Claro – Lyla respondió – qué horror, acabo de aceptar ser tu ayudante

Nicole le pegó en la frente y las tres reímos. Lyla era una chica fuerte, saldría adelante con o sin Zach. Aunque Nicky y yo sabemos que las cosas no serán fáciles para ella. Porque, finalmente, Zach había sido el novio de Lyla por un año, y ella lo amaba.

Acabando el periodo libre, cada una tomó un rumbo distinto, Nicole tenía clase de Filosofía, Lyla de Literatura y yo de Ciencias Sociales. Me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar mi libro. Me sorprendí al ver una orquídea pegada en la puerta.

_Te amo, princesa._

Sonreí al leer la tarjeta que tenía pegada. Mi hermano tenía razón, las rosas eran demasiado comerciales, y las orquídeas eran hermosas. Desprendí la flor de la puerta con cuidado y me la llevé a la nariz para aspirar su aroma. Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y unos labios se posaron suavemente sobre mi cuello. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

–Buenos días, amor – me saludó una cariñosa voz al oído.

–Buenos días, guapo – respondí mientras Emmett besaba mi cuello y ascendía por mis mejillas – al parecer me extrañaste – añadí en tono juguetón.

–No, te tengo todo el tiempo en mi mente, aunque tenerte entre mis brazos es aún mejor que imaginarte – Emmett hizo que me volteara para quedar frente a él – y definitivamente tu sonrisa es aún más brillante en vivo.

Sus labios atraparon los míos con un beso largo, lento y delicioso. Me encantaba la manera en la que Emmett me tocaba, siempre encontraba el modo de mezclar la pasión con la dulzura, dejándome con las rodillas hechas gelatina.

–¿Qué clase tienes, mi amor? – Emm me preguntó tras un tercer y último beso.

–Ciencias sociales – respondí - ¿tú?

–Matemáticas – dijo con un quejido y yo me reí – qué bueno que tu hermano está en esa clase conmigo, siempre me deja copiarle en los parciales.

Me reí incapaz de contenerme y Emmett rió conmigo. Con él era más fácil ser yo misma, sólo con Emmett yo era capaz de bajar mis defensas y volverme tierna. Ya con lo sucedido, sabía que él jamás me dañaría.

–¿Te acompaño, bebé? – Emmett me preguntó dulcemente.

–No, amor, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu clase favorita – me reí y le di un beso suave y corto – además mi salón queda muy lejos del tuyo. ¿Nos vemos en el receso?

–Como tú quieras princesa – Emmett volvió a besarme – te amo, Rosalie, nunca voy a cansarme de decírtelo

–Yo también te amo, Emm

Cerré mi casillero y Emmett se fue a su clase después de darme un beso en la mejilla. La vida era perfecta.

**Bella POV**

Salí de mi habitación algo tarde, me había quedado dormida y a estas alturas, Alice y Gis ya se habían ido a desayunar. Me colgué la mochila al hombro, tomé mis llaves y salí del dormitorio. Iba calzándome los zapatos en el camino, un grave error teniendo en cuenta mi mala coordinación, y estuve a punto de caerme al suelo, sólo que unos brazos alcanzaron a detenerme antes del impacto.

–¿Loca por verme? – sonreí al oír esa divertida voz en mi oído.

–Desquiciada – respondí mientras me incorporaba del todo – aunque la culpa es de los zapatos.

–Déjame adivinar – Edward tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos con un gesto divertido – ¿una pequeña duendecilla adicta por las compras?

–¿Cómo adivinaste? – pregunté con sarcasmo y me reí.

–Digamos que conozco a mi gente.

Y antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, los labios de Edward besaron los míos con suavidad y delicadeza. Dejé caer mi mochila y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras correspondía al beso.

Hace un par de semanas, no pensé que podría llegar a ser novia de Edward. Ahora lo encontraba de lo más natural, él era todo lo que yo jamás habría querido en un novio. Y se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, como ahora mismo, que no podía tomar en cuenta nada más. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello y yo me dejé llevar por la sensación de calidez que Edward me transmitía.

–Buenos días, amor – Edward pegó su frente con la mía

–Buenos días – respondí entrelazando sus dedos con los míos - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

–Excelente, soñé con el ángel más bello: tú – Edward besó mi nariz y yo me sonrojé, aún no me acostumbraba a tantos halagos - ¿tú cómo pasaste la noche?

–Plácidamente, tan es así que se me hizo un poco tarde – le confesé – iba a ir a desayunar ¿me acompañas?

–Claro

Edward tomó mi mano y cargó mi mochila en su hombro, como el caballero que sabía que era. Llegamos a la cafetería y después de servirnos, nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa donde Alice y Jasper estaban sentados. Alice estaba sentada en las piernas de Jasper y él la rodeaba de la cintura con sus brazos mientras ella le daba de desayunar. Me sentía tan mal porque todos estuviéramos tan bien…y Lyla y Zach tan mal.

–Amor, las cosas entre Zach y Lyla van a solucionarse – Edward me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi espalda de manera afectuosa, yo lo miré confundida – eres como un libro abierto, Bella.

–Lo sé, no sé por qué me sigo sorprendiendo porque siempre sepas lo que pienso – me senté frente a mi mejor amiga y su novio – buenos días chicos.

–Buenos días – saludaron Alice y Jasper al unísono.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por la cintura y yo me apoyé en su hombro. De verdad que tener un novio era de lo más hermoso, y lo había olvidado por completo, Edward hacía que mi sangre hirviera, y que mi corazón se sintiera seguro y a rebosar de amor. Cosa que con Jacob no había podido sentir, por más que lo intenté.

La mano de Edward me acarició la espalda con dulzura y yo besé su cuello, agradecida.

–Bella, que seas mi mejor amiga, no quiere decir que puedes besar a mi hermano de ese modo, y menos en mi presencia – Alice me regañó.

–Y tú no puedes sentarte en las piernas de Jasper y besarlo en mi presencia – Edward contraatacó a su hermana. – soy tu hermano mayor, y soy un hermano muy celoso.

–¡Edward te odio! ¿Por qué siempre tienes algo inteligente que decir? – preguntó Alice molesta.

–Porque alguno de los tres debía de ser el inteligente – Edward respondió riendo.

Alice, molesta, tomó un puñado de cereales y se los aventó a su hermano mayor. Jasper y yo sólo nos miramos riendo. Esta pelea era de los Cullen, así que mejor nos pusimos a platicar mientras Edward y Alice discutían acerca de quién era el más inteligente y que Edward era más grande que Alice por 2 minutos... la campana sonó antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo.

Alice y yo nos fuimos juntas a nuestra clase de redacción y nuestros novios se despidieron de nosotras con un beso. Esto de tener novio y amigos tan buenos como los que tengo, es simplemente maravilloso. La vida en Phoenix es lo máximo.

–¿Oye Bells, no has visto en el dormitorio mi bolsa azul? – me preguntó Alice una vez que inició la clase.

–No, no la he visto desde que te la llevaste el sábado pasado – respondí anotando la fecha en mi cuaderno - ¿no la encuentras?

–No, y tampoco mis zapatos nuevos – Alice replicó suspirando – supongo que tendré que buscarlos bien.

–Seguro no sabes donde los dejaste porque Jasper te tiene en la baba – me burlé afablemente de mi mejor amiga.

–Probablemente sea eso – ella sonrió y comenzó a dibujar una "J" en su cuaderno – pero tú tienes mucha cola que te pisen Isabella Swan.

Sonreí, ¿qué más podía hacer cuando era la mujer más feliz del mundo? ¿No se supone que todas las chicas debemos de ser soñadoras cuando tenemos un novio que amamos?

–Lo sé y esta vez no te diré nada porque amo a tu hermano con todo mi corazón y no puedo estar más agradecida con la vida por ponérmelo en mi camino – le conté a mi amiga.

En ese momento entró la titular a darnos clase libre, el profesor de Redacción no había ido.

–Definitivamente la vida no puede ser más bella – Alice suspiró tomando sus cosas para salir del salón.

Yo no pude evitar estar de acuerdo con ella.

**Julian POV**

–¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

–Julian, conoces a Lyl, no me dejará acercarme a ella en…si se ve benévola en 1000 años

–Zach no seas exagerado

Estábamos en clase de Literatura y, como siempre, nadie prestaba atención al profesor. Afortunadamente para mí, mi novia (mi maravillosa novia) es una experta y siempre me ayuda a estudiar. Además de que Zach no estaba de buen humor. Desde que Lyla y Nicky son mejores amigas, Zach y yo también nos volvimos mejores amigos, y es que para comprender a ése par…

Ahora yo quería ayudar a mi amigo con el problema con Lyla antes de que fuera muy tarde. Yo había estado parado en la punta del abismo, sin saber si mi relación con Nicole seguiría o terminaría. Zach estaba ya con un pie en el vacío, y haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, porque entendía la posición en la que estaba.

–La amo Julian, Lyla es la razón por la que respiro, fui un estúpido al no decirle la verdad – Zach se pasó una mano por los cabellos, desesperado – Y sé que tiene buenas razones para estar enojada, pero yo jamás vi a Kate acercarse a mí. No me imaginé que me besaría y que Lyla lo vería, para colmo de todo.

–Bueno, eso es algo que no pudiste evitar, pero si quieres recuperarla, tendrás que hacer algo muy especial

–Sí, lo sé, no puedo creer que haya dejado que las cosas se salieran de control. Soy un imbécil ¿qué demonios pensaba cuando le dije que necesitaba tiempo? Lo que necesito es tenerla a ella. Lyla es la sangre en mis venas, es la que me insufla vida.

–Zach, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dejar que Lyla piense las cosas y se enfríe un poco, ya sabes que cuando se enoja…se enoja en serio.

–Claro que le daré tiempo, yo también necesito tiempo para descifrar el por qué le dije que quería tiempo.

El profesor nos llamó la atención y los dos nos quedamos callados, prestando "atención" a la clase.

–¡Señor Gresh! – ése era yo.

–¿Si, profesor?

–Dígame cuáles son las características del romanticismo y mencione algunos ejemplos…con sus autores.

Genial, simplemente genial, habiendo tantos alumnos y el profesor James tenía que llamarme a mí. Milagrosamente, recordé la clase de romanticismo que Nicky me había dado el otro día cuando estábamos en la biblioteca.

–El romanticismo es una corriente con un profundo nacionalismo, las pasiones y las emociones son el hilo de las narraciones, hay un fuerte costumbrismo y un gran contacto con la naturaleza. Adolfo Bécquer con sus leyendas, Edgar Allan Poe y sus narraciones extraordinarias también se consideran románticos, aunque más bien son góticos y Alejandro Dumas con El Conde de Montecristo son algunos ejemplos

–Bien, tiene medio punto más sobre el promedio – el profesor me anunció marcándome en la lista y yo sonreí satisfecho – por cierto, le interesará saber que la señorita Bonecci me dio las mismas características con los mismos ejemplos, y con la misma aclaración acerca de Edgar Allan Poe.

El profesor siguió dando su clase y yo miré discretamente hacia la banca de Zach, estaba componiendo una canción – lo supe por sus hojas pautadas – y, aunque no alcanzaba a leer lo que escribía, sí podía ver que el título de la canción era: _Lyla, I love you._

Acabando las clases, fui a buscar a Nicole, seguro estaría en su ensayo. En el camino hacía el teatro, me encontré con Lyla. Se veía bien, pero ella era demasiado fuerte como para demostrar cualquier debilidad.

–Hola Lyl – saludé a la chica.

–Hola, Julian ¿vas a ver a tu novia?

–Sí, pero antes quería saber cómo estás – le dije a mi amiga

–Estoy bien, puedes decírselo también al imbécil de Zacharías – me hubiera reído con el comentario si no supiera lo mucho que Zach estaba sufriendo con la situación.

–Lyl, no voy a involucrarme en cosas que no me incumben, sólo quiero decirte que Zach moriría por tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo y creo que tiene algo sincero que decirte, pero repito, no voy a meterme – abracé a la chica y besé su cabello – te quiero Lyl.

–Gracias, Julian, yo también te quiero y ahora vete que tu novia está dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra

Me reí y caminé hasta el teatro, efectivamente, Nicky iba de un lado para otro hablando con todo su equipo, dando instrucciones o cambiando cosas que Rosalie apuntaba en el guión que llevaba en la mano. Me senté en las primeras filas del teatro y observé con fascinación la pasión que mi novia imprimía en cada una de sus palabras. Me sentía orgulloso de ella y de su trabajo.

–Directora, creo que hay alguien que la busca – Rosalie le dijo en voz alta a mi chica y ella se dio la vuelta.

–Ahora estoy contigo, amor – Nicky me sonrió y yo le guiñé un ojo.

Me quedé sentado por unos cuantos minutos antes de que Nicole por fin bajara, pero ahora intentaba tomarme las cosas con más calma. Ella y yo teníamos el teatro y el modelo, y nos teníamos el uno al otro. Sin importar cómo, saldríamos adelante.

–Lo lamento, estamos ultimando detalles para el concurso – Nicky se sentó en mis piernas y me besó en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás, bebé?

–Bien, princesa, sólo vine a verte un momento, no deseo interrumpirte – no pude contenerme y besé sus labios dulcemente – por cierto, ya hablé con Zach, y creo que aún tenemos una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

–Gracias, amor, Lyl está tranquilizándose poco a poco y no dudo que en día de éstos acepte hablar con él – Nicole era bellísima por dentro, por eso la amaba tanto, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

–Nicole, tenemos un problema con el vestuario – una chica se acercó tímidamente a nosotros.

Ella me miró con algo de culpabilidad y yo la besé.

–Ve, yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre

Nicole me sonrió y me di cuenta de que, no importaba lo que tuviéramos que hacer, los dos nos amábamos y no dejaríamos que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Sí, ahora sí estoy de vuelta con otro capi. Espero que les haya gustado, estuvo algo meloso, pero ya era justo un capítulo romántico, jejejeje.**

**Pues primero que nada, sepan que conté sus votos del capítulo pasado y... Rosalie y Emmett ganaron limpiamente, ahora mismo no recuerdo donde dejé la lista con el conteo de votos y espero encontrarla pronto.**

**No se me relajen que todavía nos quedan algunas cositas pendientes, recuerden como son esas porristas...**

**les agradezco toda su paciencia y su apoyo, sepan que mi trabajo pasó a la siguiente fase del concurso, que por cierto es de Edgar Allan Poe XD.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Los amo**

**Dayan**


	23. Venganza

**Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Venganza**

**Alice POV**

Bella me había dicho que no había visto mis cosas y otro par de zapatos había desaparecido de mi armario. Esto comenzaba a ser sospechoso, yo jamás dejaba las cosas tiradas o fuera de su lugar y por ello sabía que mis cosas no las había dejado por ahí.

–¿Por qué esa cara de angustia, hadita? – la voz de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

–Es que, no encuentro algunas cosas y ya me preocupé, Jazz – le contesté a mi novio con preocupación – no suelo dejar las cosas botadas por ahí y sé que no las dejé en casa porque ya le hablé a mi mamá para preguntarle.

–¿Se las habrás prestado a alguna de tus amigas? – él sugirió mientras besaba mi cuello y mi mente dejaba de funcionar correctamente.

–No, ya le pregunté a Bella y estoy segura de que a Rose no se las presté, además de que mi ropa es pequeñita y no le quedaría a tu hermana con ese cuerpo tan escultural que tiene

–Mmm…a mí me gustan más las pequeñas que parecen haditas – Jazz me dio la vuelta para quedar de frente y me sonrió – creo que son más adorables.

Y cuando sus labios encontraron los míos yo no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las manos de Jasper en mi cintura y sus labios besando los míos con suavidad y ternura.

Me gustaban sus besos, él siempre era caballeroso y atento conmigo, aunque todo mundo creía que éramos la parejita tierna, no lo éramos cuando estábamos a solas ¿a qué chica no le gusta que su novio sea pasional y atrevido de vez en cuando? Y cuando Jazz se pone de pasional y atrevido…bueno, no daré detalles. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras profundizaba más el beso y él colocaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ésa era una de las pequeñas desventajas que tenía ser tan pequeña y él tan alto, a veces era difícil alcanzarlo, pero lo amaba y sabía que nuestro destino era estar juntos.

Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello y yo acaricié sus dorados cabellos mientras dejaba que mi cabeza descansara en la pared que se encontraba atrás de mí. A esto me refería cuando decía que cuando Jazz era pasional y atrevido…sus labios se vuelven más frenéticos sin dejar de ser corteses y sus caricias sólo son más deliciosas.

–¡¡Jasper Hale, más te vale que bajes a mi hermanita en este instante!! – Por poco me caigo del susto al oír la voz de Edward.

–¿Qué demonios te sucede, Edward? Casi nos matas de un susto – le reclamé a mi mellizo, que venía agarrando la mano de Bella y ésta estaba más sonrojada que un tomate.

–Lo lamento, no creí que estuvieran aquí y Edward quiso acompañarme por unas cosas que dejé en mi habitación – Bella se excusó.

–Más te vale que no vuelva a encontrarte de ese modo con mi hermana, Jasper – Edward le advirtió a mi novio

–Ya vámonos, amor – Bella jaló a Edward del brazo y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta, yo refunfuñé enojada, ¿qué tenía que estarse metiendo Edward? Como si yo le reclamara cada vez que besaba a Bella. Jasper rió y me dio un dulce beso mientras me abrazaba.

–No es justo que venga y se meta – le dije a Jasper hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

–Bueno, es tu hermano y debe de cuidarte

–Sí, pero ¿por qué justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo buenas? – pregunté molesta y Jazz rió.

–Descuida cielo, la próxima vez será en mi habitación y cerraremos con llave – Jazz me prometió.

–Más te vale…y si algún día vez a Emmett con Rosalie, regáñalo y desquítate – le ordené mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello.

–Lo que tú digas, hadita.

Entonces, después de otro dulce beso, nos fuimos de ahí, sino, mi hermanito saldría y descabezaría a mi novio, cosa que no quería así que mejor nos íbamos. Pero ya me las pagaría Edward Anthony Cullen, esta no se quedaba así.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba a punto de dormirme en clase de Literatura, no soportaba la voz del profesor, puede que James fuera guapo y tuviera un cuerpo de infarto, claro que no como mi Emmie, pero estaba bueno. Lástima que cuando leía, inducía directo al sueño. Además, la noche anterior había estado con Emmett en su habitación hasta entrada la noche, y ahora que lo pienso, hoy por la mañana dejé mis llaves en su habitación mientras lo esperaba.

A pesar de todo, Emmett y yo llevamos una relación maravillosa. ¿Quién diría que al final lo amaría tanto? Nadie, aún recordaba mis primeros días aquí, lo veía mucho, pero jamás me había fijado en él, sí, pensaba que era atractivo, pero sólo eso. Ahora sabía que había muchísimo más para amar en Emmett que un simple cuerpo perfecto.

–Profesor, lamento interrumpir su clase, pero ¿me permitiría un segundo a Rosalie Hale? – oí mi nombre y volteé para ver a una de las titulares en la puerta.

–Claro, sin problemas, Rosalie, por favor acompaña a la profesora

Me levanté de mi asiento y me fui hacia la puerta, la titular me dijo que la directora quería verme en su oficina. Sin nada que temer, caminé hasta allá y vi como Alice y Bella también se dirigían hacia allá.

–Rose ¿sabes para qué nos llamaron? – preguntó Alice

–No, sólo me dijeron que viniera a la dirección – le respondí a mi amiga

–Chicas, la directora las está esperando dentro – nos avisó la señora Cuper con una sonrisa.

Las tres entramos a la oficina y vaya sorpresa…Tanya y Lauren estaban ahí también. Bella fue la última en entrar y cerró la puerta, visiblemente tensa, seguramente esto era obra de la estúpida de Tanya. Caminamos hacia el escritorio y nos quedamos ahí de pie.

–Señoritas, esta situación en verdad me a pena bastante – la directora comenzó y nadie dijo nada – esta es una institución respetable y no toleraré ninguna falta a la moral de ninguno de mis estudiantes y mucho menos estos actos que se han ido aconteciendo en los últimos días.

¡Vaya! Ya era tiempo de que a Tanya y a Lauren les pusieran un alto, pero si era para eso ¿por qué nosotras estamos aquí

–Debo decir que me siento decepcionada de usted señorita Swan, no me imaginaba que algo así podría venir de usted – la directora dijo y yo la miré atónita. ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

–Disculpe, directora, pero no comprendo – Alice intervino con todo respeto.

–Las señoritas Mallory y Denali vinieron a darme una queja muy grave, y según me han dicho, usted a perdido algunas cosas ¿me equivoco, señorita Cullen?

–No, pero…

–Estoy segura que fue ella, directora – Tanya habló por primera vez desde que entramos – nada como esto había pasado antes.

–Mire, señorita Cullen, hace unos momentos, estas dos señoritas vinieron comunicándome que había algunas cosas faltantes en su habitación y que usted padecía del mismo problema, y las cosas no se pierden así en una escuela como esta.

La rabia me invadió al darme cuenta de lo que Tanya pretendía hacer. Sin embargo, respiré profundamente, no podía dejarme llevar por el enojo, eso no nos dejaría nada bueno, menos con la directora aquí. Me imaginé a Emmett abrazándome y poco a poco, mi ira se calmó lo suficiente para poder hablar de nuevo.

–Fue Isabella, directora estoy segura – Tanya dijo levantándose y apuntando a Bella con el dedo – ¿quién más querría robar nuestras cosas?

–Directora, es obvio que aquí hay un malentendido, Bella no haría algo así – intervine lo más calmada posible.

–¿Ah sí? pues yo que tú, tendría más cuidado con tus cosas Rosalie – Lauren me advirtió – es obvio que la única con "necesidades económicas" es ella

–Señorita Mallory, modere sus palabras – la directora la regañó.

–Directora, le juro que yo no lo hice – Bella por fin habló, su voz se oía segura, aunque temblaba un poco

–Por supuesto que ella no lo hizo – Alice también alzó la voz – directora, Bella ha ido a mi casa miles de veces y nunca se nos ha perdido nada, es obvio que aquí hay gente interesada en inculparla.

–Eso es cierto, Bella también ha ido a mi casa y nunca he tenido problemas, estoy segura de que aquí hay un malentendido – yo también salí en defensa de mi amiga.

–Muy bien, arreglemos esto de mejor manera, señorita Swan, si usted asegura no haber tomado nada, no tendrá inconveniente en que revisemos su habitación y su automóvil, yo también deseo aclarar este malentendido – La directora se puso de pie.

–En lo absoluto, puede revisar lo que desee directora, no tengo nada que esconder – Bella anunció con seguridad.

Todas salimos de ahí y Alice y yo abrazamos a nuestra amiga en señal defensiva. Mientras íbamos hacia la habitación de las chicas, les mandé un mensaje a Lyl y a Nicky.

_Las zorristas volvieron al ataque._

_Están acusando a Bella de robo._

Estaba furiosa, pero como bien me había dicho Emmett, el enojo sólo nos lleva a hacer cosas imprudentes. Lo mejor era demostrarles a esas dos, que nosotras no teníamos nada que ocultar. Una vez registrada la habitación de Bella, salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a los casilleros. Bella abrió el suyo con su llave, y en ese momento, Gis, Nicky y Lyla aparecieron.

–¿Señoritas qué hacen fuera de clases? – les preguntó la directora mientras Bella quitaba el candado y abría la puerta.

–Pues, nos mandaron con usted directora, el profesor Owell nos sacó de su clase – Lyla respondió con toda tranquilidad – ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que sucede?

–Nada de su incumbencia, señorita Schwarz, así que les suplico a las tres que me esperen en mi oficina – la directora dijo mientras revisaba el casillero de Bella

–Directora, Nicole, Giselle y Lyla podrán decirle lo mismo que nosotras, Bella no ha tomado nada que no le pertenece – intervine para que las tres pudieran quedarse y nos ayudaran en contra de este par de víboras.

–Esto no tiene que ver con ellas, señorita Hale

–Pero, directora, Bella es mi compañera de habitación y yo no he perdido nada – Gis le dijo a la directora

Entonces sonreí, había olvidado lo relativo a los padres de Gis, sin duda tenerla de nuestro lado, ayudaría mucho. Esas zorras no se iban a salir con la suya, Bella no era ninguna ladrona y no permitiríamos que la inculparan por algo que no había hecho.

–Señoritas, les dije que me esperaran en mi oficina – la directora les dijo a las chicas.

–Lo sentimos, directora, ahora mismo vamos para allá – Nicole habló por las tres y antes de irse, abrazaron a Bella dándole ánimos.

Se dieron la vuelta y vi como Giselle les pegaba un chicle en la falda a Tanya y a Lauren, de no haber estado tan enojada, me habría reído. Pero no era el caso.

–Bueno, sólo queda revisar su automóvil, señorita Swan

Las seis nos encaminamos al estacionamiento. Llegamos al auto de Bella y ella lo abrió, la directora comenzó a revisarlo mientras nosotras nos quedábamos unos cuantos pasos atrás. Yo pasé un brazo por los hombros de Bella.

–Descuida, Bella, no encontrarán nada – le aseguré a mi amiga, intentando darle ánimos.

–¿Señorita Swan, podría abrir la cajuela, por favor? – pidió la directora.

Bella se acercó a su auto y abrió la cajuela. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo que había dentro.

**Edward POV**

El día casi terminaba, faltaban sólo quince minutos para que terminara la última clase y podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. El viernes en la noche había otro partido, y esta vez estaba seguro de que ganaríamos. Miré el reloj y suspiré, las últimas tres clases las tenía solo y a pesar de haber visto a Bella en el descanso, la extrañaba. Deseaba poder tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su calidez y percibir su deliciosa esencia. Jamás me había sentido tan enamorado, ni siquiera en los primeros meses que estuve con Tanya.

Por fin terminó la clase y salí casi, casi derribando a todos los que se me pasaban por enfrente. Guardé mis cosas en mi casillero y fui al aula de Matemáticas, donde estarían Bella y mi hermana. Pero no salieron, Angela estaba a pocos pasos de mí y decidí ir a preguntarle.

–Buenas tardes Angela

–Hola, Edward ¿cómo estás? – me preguntó con una sonrisa sincera

–Bien, gracias ¿tú?

–También, bien – Angela me recordaba mucho a Bella, ambas eran tímidas, pero siempre dispuestas a ayudar a quién fuera.

–Me alegro, oye Angela ¿no has visto a Bella?

–No, al parecer a ella y a Alice las sacaron en clase de Francés y no regresaron a ninguna de sus clases

–Bueno, gracias, Angela, espero verte pronto

–Igual, que estés muy bien, Edward

–Gracias, tú también.

¿Por qué habían sacado a Alice y a Bella de sus clases? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría pronto. A lo mejor estaban ya en el comedor, así que me dirigí hasta ahí y vi que no había nadie sentado en la mesa donde ahora nos sentábamos con los demás. Esto estaba muy extraño, quizás debería de ir a su habitación.

Afortunadamente, en el camino, me encontré con Emmett y Jasper.

–¿Alguno ha visto a Bella? – les pregunté

–No, no hemos visto a ninguna desde el receso – me respondió Emmett – ahorita tenía clase de Filosofía con Rose, pero no llegó.

–Algo está muy raro – Jasper anunció – Alice no me ha llamado y siempre está esperándome en mi casillero

–Será mejor que vayamos a su habitación – anuncié y los dos asintieron.

Al llegar al dormitorio, no fue necesario tocar, la puerta estaba abierta y todos estaban ahí. Nicole, Lyla, Rose, Gis, Alice, Damien, Julian y Zach…pero ni rastro de Bella. Y eso no fue lo único que me preocupó, cuando entramos, Alice corrió a los brazos de Jasper y se echó a llorar. Él la abrazó y besó su cabello con ademán tranquilizador. Los rostros de todos estaban compungidos y Rosalie estaba a punto de explotar ¿qué había pasado aquí?

–¿Dónde está Bella? – pregunté un poco temeroso.

–Aquí no, por si no te has dado cuenta – me respondió Rosalie furiosa y con un genio terrible.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle, Emmett fue a pararse junto a ella y Rosalie lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a llorar…y dudaba mucho que fueran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de furia.

–¿Alguien puede decirnos qué pasó? – pedí algo desesperado.

–Expulsaron a Bella – Lyla me dijo y se paró a mi lado

–¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntamos Jasper, Emmett y yo al unísono.

–Será mejor que te sientes, Edward – Nicole me dijo y yo me senté junto a ella.

–¿Qué pasó?

No podía creerlo, mi Bella ¿expulsada? ¿por qué? Ella no había hecho nada malo, sus calificaciones eran excelentes, no tenía problemas con nadie, no se metía con nadie y cumplía con todas las normas. ¿Por qué entonces la habían expulsado?

Miré a mi hermana y ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Jasper y podía ver la tristeza que se asomaba en los ojos de Rosalie, a pesar de todo el enojo que parecía abrumarla. Además de que el rostro de mi hermano y de Jasper estaba pintado el mismo asombro que probablemente estaría en el mío también. Al darse cuenta de que nadie decía nada, Lyla fue a sentarse a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

–Edward, a Bella la acusaron de robo

–¡¿QUÉ?! – volvimos a gritar.

–Eso no es posible, mi hermanita no haría algo así – Emmett replicó acariciando el cabello de su novia.

–Lo sabemos, todos aquí lo sabemos – Julian habló y también abrazó a su novia, resultaba un poco molesto, yo no tenía a mi novia para abrazarla, y me imaginaba que ahorita, me necesitaba – el problema es que las pruebas están en nuestra contra.

Entonces, Lyla nos contó todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana, cómo Tanya y Lauren habían acudido a la directora, cómo las habían mando llamar para registrar las cosas de Bella y cómo, al abrir la cajuela, todas las cosas perdidas de Alice, de Tanya, de Lauren, incluso de Rosalie, estaban dentro.

–…la directora le dijo que estaba muy decepcionada y le ordenó irse, sin posibilidad de defenderse ni nada – Lyla terminó.

–Ella no tomó esas cosas, ella no lo hizo – Alice habló con la voz rota de dolor, a mí me partía ver a mi hermana sufriendo tanto.

–¡Claro que no lo hizo! Esas dos…son unas malditas…zorras – Rosalie gritó y Emmett la abrazó con más fuerza

–Chicos, por más enojados que estemos, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría – Zach nos dijo – lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar cómo pudieron meter eso en la cajuela de Bella.

Yo estaba furioso, si no se tratara de una mujer, juro que mataría a Tanya, lástima que mi educación y mi moral no me lo permitían, pero por Dios que ahora mismo, las odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Pero Zach tenía razón, desquitarnos con ellas, no ayudaría a Bella, al contrario, eso haría que nos expulsaran a todos nosotros. Y por las caras de las chicas, sabía que no les importaría hacerlo por Bella, a mí tampoco me importaría.

Todos nos quedamos callados, pensando en cómo pudieron inculparla. Alice soltó a Jasper y vino a sentarse en mi regazo. Yo la abracé y besé sus cabellos y sus lágrimas. Rose también fue a buscar consuelo en su hermano y Emmett se colocó detrás de mí, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y la otra acariciando el hombro de Alice.

–Esto no se va a quedar así – Giselle rompió el silencio y salió de la habitación con su celular en la mano.

Damien salió tras ella mientras los demás nos quedábamos ahí sentados. Mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi hermana, pensaba en cómo pudieron conseguir Tanya y Lauren el modo de meter todo en el auto de Bella.

–¡Pero, claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? – Emmett gritó y todos lo volteamos a ver – Amor, en tu llavero ¿tenías la llave de la habitación de las chicas?

–No…espera…sí, sí, como Gis se fue con sus padres la semana pasada, me pidió que se la guardara en lo que ella no estaba – respondió Rosalie, confundida.

–Ahí está, así fue cómo lo lograron – Emmett anunció

–¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo las ayudé? – preguntó Rosalie molesta.

–No, por supuesto que no, mi amor – Emmett fue a sentarse a su lado y tomó sus manos – es sólo que hoy por la mañana dejaste tus llaves en mi tocador ¿recuerdas? – Rosalie asintió aún con la ceja levantada – Cuando Lauren era mi novia, tenía llave de mi habitación y cuando terminamos, olvidé pedirle que me la regresara

–Claro, Tanya también debe de tener la que yo le di – susurré, encajando poco a poco las piezas.

–Bella tiene una llave extra de su auto, siempre estaba colgada, ahí – Alice señaló la pared donde tenían colgadas todas las llaves. Y ahí estaba la copia de la del auto de Bella.

Todos volvimos a sumergirnos en pensamientos. Nosotros sabíamos cómo habían logrado inculpar a Bella, pero eso no nos ayudaba en nada. La directora nos tenía prohibido dar llaves de nuestras habitaciones a otras personas…ahora podía ver el por qué. Y si se enteraba que Emmett y yo les habíamos dado llaves a Tanya y a Lauren, tendríamos problemas…y eso no ayudaría a Bella para nada.

Se notaba a leguas que Tanya y Lauren habían planeado todo muy bien. Lo que no entendía, era por qué tanta saña con Bella…la pregunta era obvia, así como su respuesta, porque había terminado con Tanya y ahora Bella era mi novia. ¿Por qué llegar a estos extremos? No lo entendía, pero si Tanya creía que con esto me separaría de Bella, estaba muy equivocada.

Entonces, Giselle regresó con una sonrisa triunfante.

–Bella no está expulsada aún – anunció con una enorme sonrisa – mis padres hablarán con el consejo para evitar que la expulsen, pero en tanto eso sucede, Bella no podrá entrar a la escuela 10 días, es sólo una suspensión temporal en lo que deciden qué se hará al respecto.

–Gis, eres una genio – Nicole le dijo a la chica.

–Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, ahora ¿en dónde está Bella?

–Esme vino por ella, se iba a quedar en su casa hasta que sus padres pudieran venir a recogerla con todas sus cosas – Rosalie contestó con una débil sonrisa.

–Bien, vamos a darle la noticia, esas zorras no se saldrán con la suya – Lyla se levantó del sillón.

–Pero no podemos salir de la escuela – Alice dijo tristemente mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

–¿Y quién dijo qué no?

Todos volteamos a ver quién estaba en la puerta. No pude evitar sonreír con orgullo.

–Cuando tienen permiso puedes hacer lo que sea – mi padre dijo recibiendo a Alice en sus brazos – y hay una chica que los necesita y quiere verlos.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y sentí mi pecho hincharse de orgullo. No podía estar más agradecido de tener a Esme y a Carlisle Cullen como mis padres. Me levanté del sillón y todos salimos de ahí. No quería imaginarme cómo estaría mi Bella, pero sin duda le daríamos una buena noticia…y yo quería tenerla entre mis brazos.

* * *

**Sí, actualicé y sí, sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como verán, las zorristas regresaron más malas que nunca, y les advierto de una vez que no será la última que hagan. Pero bueno, les prometo que trabajaré en el siguiente capítulo para tenérselos lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por su paciencia y confianza.**

**Dayan**


	24. Empatados

**Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 24. Empatados

**Bella POV**

Dejé mis cosas en la habitación de invitados continua a la de Alice y bajé a la sala buscando a Esme. No estaba ahí, así que me dirigí a la cocina y vi que estaba preparando la comida. Al oírme, se dio la vuelta y me fue a abrazar.

–Ay cariño, no sabes cuánto siento todo esto – me dijo acariciando mi cabello

–Yo no lo hice, Esme, te lo juro – y una vez más, rompí en llanto.

–Tranquila, cielo, lo sabemos, todos sabemos que no harías algo así – Esme alzó mi rostro y me secó las lágrimas – eres una chica muy valiosa que no tiene motivos para robar, tienes un corazón muy puro como para hacer eso – me sonrió y me besó en la frente – solucionaremos esto cielo, no te preocupes, las cosas siempre caen por su propio peso, ahora vete a sentar a la sala, te prepararé un té.

Obedecí a Esme y me fui de ahí. Me sentía tan agradecida de poder contar con ella, Esme era como mi madre, cariñosa y maternal…aunque no estaba tan loca como Renée.

Cuando vi esas cosas en mi cajuela, sentí un horrible nudo en el estómago, no podía encontrar una respuesta a ello. ¿Cómo había logrado Tanya hacer algo así? No lo sabía, y eso era lo que más me enfurecía. Durante este tiempo había aguantado sus malos tratos…pero esto estaba volando límites y no dejaría que me hiciera una más. Y por supuesto, no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida. Sabía el motivo de su molestia conmigo, pero Edward era mi novio ahora, y no dejaría que nadie se involucrara entre nosotros. Si lo que quería Tanya era recuperar a Edward, lo lamentaba por ella, porque no nos separaríamos.

–Aquí tienes, tesoro – Esme se sentó a mi lado y me dio una taza – ten cuidado que está caliente

–Muchas gracias por todo, Esme, por acogerme en su casa, por confiar en mí…por todo – dije con la voz entrecortada.

Mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y ahora más que nunca agradecía el hecho de que los Cullen hubieran entrado a mi vida. Todos ellos; Edward, porque me amaba por ser como era, Alice, por ser la mejor amiga que jamás había tenido…y dudaba que tuviera una igual alguna vez; Emmett porque siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa y porque me trataba como a su hermana; Esme, por ser el sustituto de mi madre cuando la mía estaba lejos y no podía contar con ella; y Carlisle, por ser esa figura paterna, cariñosa y comprensiva que raras veces podía encontrar en Charlie.

–Cariño, no debes de agradecer nada, eres parte de esta familia, y en la familia se cuidan los unos a los otros – Esme me abrazó…y volví a llorar ¿qué sucedía conmigo? Nunca había llorado tanto.

–Me siento tan mal, Esme

–Lo sé, cariño, lo sé, pero no debes sentirte de ese modo porque no hiciste nada malo, ten tu frente en alto porque eres una chica honesta y honrada, no importa lo que digan los demás

Esme me mantuvo abrazada por incontables momentos mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me hacía sonidos tranquilizadores. Así nos encontrábamos cuando oímos el auto de Carlisle llegar. Esme no me soltó y yo no pude dejar de llorar. Oí la puerta abrirse y alcé la mirada para llevarme una linda sorpresa, la más hermosa que había tenido el día de hoy.

–Hola chicos, qué bueno que vinieron – Esme los saludó a todos con una sonrisa.

–Hola mamá/ Esme – la saludaron todos.

Y yo no podía creer que pudiera tener amigos tan valiosos y comprensivos como ellos. Entonces Edward se separó del grupo y fue a sentarse junto a mí, sentí como Esme se levantaba, pero yo no podía apartar mis ojos de Edward, al sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, me sentí muchísimo mejor, su presencia era un bálsamo de amor y paz que sólo él podía darme.

–Lamento no haber podido estar contigo, Bella – él susurró contra mi cuello.

–No importa, ahora estás aquí – murmuré en respuesta y busqué sus labios con los míos.

Edward me besó dulcemente y yo correspondí acariciando su mejilla mientras él acariciaba mi cabello con ademán consolador.

–Oigan, no me salí de la escuela y perdí mi entrenamiento sólo para verlos besarse – Oí la fuerte y quejumbrosa voz de Emmett.

–Sí, ya suéltala que todos venimos a verla – La voz de Alice también intervino y Edward y yo nos tuvimos que separar

–Te amo, Bella, solucionaremos esto – Edward me susurró al oído y yo asentí, incapaz de no creerle.

Me levanté del sillón, y uno por uno, todos mis amigos me abrazaron y me hicieron sentir todo su apoyo, aunque Emmett también logró que me hiciera sentir como balón de fútbol apretujada contra su pecho y casi, casi sin poder respirar. La verdad no podía creer la suerte que tenía de contar con amigos como ellos, todos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por mí.

–Bella, te tenemos excelentes noticias – Rosalie me dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano

–¿Ah sí? – en estos momentos dudaba que eso fuera posible.

–Sí, logré hablar con mis papás y me prometieron que hablarían con la directora y el consejo para que sólo estés suspendida diez días y no expulsada – Giselle me contestó sonriendo – además, regresarás con tu beca y tu historial intacto.

–Gis…es…eso…gracias, de verdad…no sé cómo agradecerles a todos su apoyo chicos – susurré muy, muy conmovida.

–No es nada, Bella, creemos en ti, te conocemos y sabemos que no harías algo así – Julian me dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, todos comimos en el jardín sentados en el pasto. La verdad me sentía tan bien al estar con todos ellos, cada uno era importante para mí, y no podía creer cómo en tan poco tiempo había conseguido tan buenos amigos y un novio tan maravilloso como Edward, simplemente no entendía.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Emmett, Rosalie, Julian y Zach comenzaron a jugar volleyball. Jasper, Alice y Lyla estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, Jazz tocando la guitarra y Lyla y Alice cantando a dueto una hermosa canción; Gis, Damien y Nicky, estaban sentados mirando cómo se desarrollaba el partido…¿Edward y yo? Los dos estábamos ocultos detrás de otro árbol, abrazados. Estar con él, sintiendo su presencia cerca de mí, me hacía sentir fuerte…y estaba empezando a pensar que pronto, encararía a Tanya.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó Edward besando mi sien y acariciando mi cabello con ternura.

–Mejor ahora que los vi – respondí sinceramente – no sabes lo horrible que me sentí al ver las cosas ahí adentro, creí que Rosalie y Alice se enojarían conmigo y que nunca volverían a hablarme.

–Mi amor, nadie cree que fuiste tú…y ya sabemos cómo lo lograron – La expresión de Edward era de verdadera furia, y no me gustaba verlo así.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, no quería seguir discutiendo esto con él, odiaba verlo enojado y en estos momentos sólo deseaba sentirlo lo más cerca posible. Sus labios correspondieron a mi beso y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura mientras que yo acariciaba sus cabellos desordenados y cobrizos.

–Oigan, si quieren hacer "cositas" váyanse a un hotel – oí la voz de Emmett desde donde estaban jugando.

–Voy a patearlo un día de estos – susurró Edward contra mis labios y yo simplemente me reí, divertida.

–Oigan sí, no vinimos para verlos besarse – exclamó Alice y en unos segundos me vi alejada de los brazos de Edward, todo por una pequeña duendecilla. – tenemos cosas de qué hablar así que ustedes dos, vengan para acá.

Todos nos fuimos a sentar al pasto ahí donde Alice nos había mandado reunirnos. Estar con mis amigos sin duda era maravilloso, ver esos rostros – esos numerosos rostros – de personas que se habían vuelto tan importantes en mi vida y que serían capaces de hacer lo que fuera por ayudarme. Y no era sólo eso, era pensar que todos haríamos lo que fuera por todos, era muy difícil creer que éramos tantos y que no había ningún rencor, ningún sentimiento desagradable entre nosotros.

Una vez que estuvimos todos atentos, Alice comenzó a hablar.

–Bueno, creo que todos conocemos la historia de lo que sucedió hoy, así que me saltaré esa parte para iniciar con lo que haremos en contra de esas brujas

–Alice, no haremos nada – interrumpí a mi amiga y todos me miraron como si estuviera loca – Chicos, les agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mí y que quieran ayudarme, pero no les haremos nada…

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bella? Casi te expulsan por su culpa – Rosalie intervino

–Lo sé, pero nosotros somos mejores personas que ellas, no les responderemos igual – contradije a mi amiga – no quiero meternos en problemas con ellas, además, las cosas por su propio peso caen, Tanya y Lauren tendrán lo que se merecen

Nadie dijo nada, pero era obvio que mis amigos no estaban de acuerdo conmigo, o al menos no todos. Rosalie me miraba enojada desde los brazos de Emmett, Nicole y Lyla estaba cuchicheando como siempre, seguramente algún plan en contra de las porristas.

–Yo creo que Bella tiene razón – todos volteamos a ver a Damien, muchos sorprendidos, y yo con una sonrisa – si lo que queremos es que ellas tengan su castigo, debemos de dejar que sigan haciendo de las suyas, tarde o temprano las atraparán.

–¿Eso vamos a esperar? – Nicole exclamó furiosa – ¿que casi maten a Lyla, a Gis y a Bella de nuevo con la escenografía?, ¿que intenten correr a Bella de nuevo? ¿Eso es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿por qué no mejor dejamos las puertas de nuestras habitaciones abiertas, y les damos llave de nuestros casilleros para que ellas hagan lo que quieran?

–Nicky, calma, yo también creo que vengarnos no resuelve nada – Jasper habló, dando a conocer su opinión – escucha antes de seguir discutiendo, y tú también, amor – dijo mirando a su novia, que ya le iba a reclamar por no ponerse de su lado – miren, no digo que debamos dejarnos de ellas, pero tampoco creo que sea prudente que respondamos del mismo modo, podemos irnos con más precauciones y si demostramos que estamos unidos, no se meterán con todos.

–Eso no les va a importar Jasper, si es necesario pasar por encima de todos, lo harán, quién sabe cómo lo logran, pero siempre tienen a donde apuntar y saben dónde están los puntos débiles de cada uno – Lyla dijo seriamente – si queremos lograr que dejen a Bella en paz, lo mejor que podemos hacer es destruirlas antes de que ellas nos destruyan a nosotros.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella, no debemos de responder al fuego con fuego, eso sólo pondrá las cosas peor y no sólo perderán ellas, sino que también nosotros – Julian acordó.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, era obvio que sería difícil ponernos de acuerdo en una situación así y al parecer no llegaríamos a nada si nos poníamos a discutir esto. Alice se puso de pie en medio del círculo que formábamos.

–Bueno, tendremos que arreglar esto así que lo someteremos a votación, los que crean que no debemos responderles a las brujas, quédense sentados, los demás, párense.

Alcé la mirada y vi que Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Lyla, Nicole y Gis estaban parados, sentados quedábamos Edward, Jasper, Julian, Damien, Zach y yo. Seis y seis, lo que nos dejaba en empate.

–Yo creo que el voto que tiene más peso es el de Bella, y no lo digo porque sea mi novia, sino porque ella ha sido la más afectada por la situación, y es obvio que ella es el objetivo principal de Tanya – Edward por fin habló y me rodeó con sus brazos – en todo caso, creo que todos sabemos por qué Tanya está en contra de Bella, así que, independientemente de lo que decidamos hoy, yo hablaré con ella

–Eso no va a resolver nada Edward – Rosalie negó con la cabeza

–No lo sé, Rose, pero no voy a dejar que Tanya vuelva a dañar a Bella de ningún modo, y si puedo lograr algo hablando con ella, lo haré – mi novio dijo con ese tono de voz que no daba lugar a dudas

–Quizá debamos de dejar el asunto por ahora, algo se nos ocurrirá, y además Bella estará segura mientras se quede aquí con Esme y Carlisle, tenemos diez días para pensar en lo que haremos, no tenemos por qué apresurarnos – Zach intervino por primera vez durante toda la discusión.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que esa era la mejor opción, además ya se había hecho tarde y mis amigos debían de regresar a la escuela pronto o tendrían problemas. Me despedí de ellos y mientras lo hacía, se iban metiendo a la camioneta, Carlisle los llevaría de regreso. Al final, quedaron Emmett, Alice y Edward, que además de despedirse de mí, lo hacían de Esme.

–Descuida hermanita, no dejaremos que nada ni nadie te haga daño – Emmett me dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo de oso

–Gracias, Emm, cuídate mucho fortachón – le pedí mientras él me daba un beso en la frente.

–Eso hago siempre

–Cuídate mucho Bella, voy a extrañarte – Alice fue la siguiente en abrazarme, y lo hizo casi con la misma fuerza que Emmett

–Yo también voy a echarte de menos Alice, pero prometo llamarte por las tardes – le dije a mi mejor amiga

Me quedé a solas con Edward y él posó una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras que con la otra tomaba mi barbilla y me obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos, esos maravillosos orbes verdes que me habían cautivado desde el primer momento.

–No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir estos días sin ti

–Concentrándote en las clases sabiendo que necesitaré tus apuntes cuando regrese, preparándote para el próximo juego, y divirtiéndote lo más que puedas con nuestros amigos – le respondí acariciando sus mejillas – yo estaré bien

–Lo sé, te amo

–Yo también te amo – respondí para luego besarlo suavemente

Carlisle se fue a dejar a los chicos y yo me quedé con Esme, ayudándola a hacer la cena.

–¿Sabes una cosa Bella? Cuando entraste por primera vez a esta casa, supe que serías especial, le tenías muchísima paciencia a Alice, pero ya se veía que más que paciencia, la querías. Al ver cómo Emmett te trató cuando casi te caes en la escalera – me sonrojé al recordar que Emmett había estado casi desnudo en ese momento – pero nada comparado por cómo te miraba Edward, aún cuando sólo eras la mejor amiga de Alice, él te veía con algo más, con un brillo único en sus ojos, cuando me habló para decirme que ya eras su novia, no podía evitar sentirme regocijada, porque no sólo él te miraba así, sino que tú le correspondías, y aún puedo ver que tus intenciones siempre son buenas, por eso no me preocupa nada de lo que está pasando ahorita, porque eres una buena persona y sé que al final todo te irá bien

–Gracias, Esme, por todo

–No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño

Me sentía agradecida por todas las palabras que me había dicho Esme, pero también sentía algo de curiosidad, así que no pude evitar la siguiente pregunta que salió de mis labios.

–Esme ¿qué pensaste de Rose cuando la viste por primera vez?

Sonreí porque finalmente, Rose era la novia del otro hijo de Esme, y quería saber, por simple curiosidad qué opinaba de ella.

–Bueno, ciertamente tú y Rosalie son muy diferentes, así como Edward y Emmett lo son, cada uno tiene diferentes cualidades y defectos. Sin embargo, cuando vi a Rosalie, a pesar de lo fuerte y decidida que es, pude apreciar también que era una buena chica. Tú debes de pensar igual que yo, Rose es imponente cuando la vez por primera vez – Esme me dijo y yo no pude no estar de acuerdo – parece fría y distante, sin embargo, algo me decía que ella no era así, y cuando vi cómo Emmett la miraba, como si sólo ella fuera su universo, me di cuenta de que había mucho más de Rosalie de lo que dejaba al descubierto – Esme me sonrió y siguió cortando unas manzanas – Conozco a mis hijos Bella y sé que Emmett es más pasional que Edward, y me doy cuenta de que Rosalie sólo ha mejorado las cualidades de Emmett, aunque a veces es difícil estar cerca de ellos

Me reí al entender a qué se refería Esme con eso y luego ella se unió a mis risas. No quería faltar tanto a la escuela, pero no podía negar que Esme siempre lograba hacer sentir mejor a las personas. Y me gustaba mucho la imagen que tenía de Rose y de mí, porque había descubierto algo, para que Esme quiera a las novias de sus hijos, sólo tenías que amarlos. Y eso era algo que Rose y yo sabíamos exactamente cómo hacer.

**Emmett POV**

Papá nos dejó en la escuela ya pasadas las ocho de la noche, cuando nos despedimos de él, todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior, yo me estaba muriendo de hambre y quería ir directo a la cafetería por algo para saciar mi apetito.

–Chicos, antes de que entremos queremos decirles otra cosa – Lyla nos detuvo en el vestíbulo que en esos momentos estaba desierto

–Bueno, ¿qué es ahora? – pregunté yo incapaz de contener mi hambre

–Estábamos pensando que sería una buena idea que Rose se cambie de habitación – Nicky dijo y Lyla asintió.

–De hecho, lo hemos pensado bastante, Nicky y yo no tenemos compañera y creo que estaría mejor si se queda con nosotras

Bueno, yo también había pensado que no me gustaba nada que mi Rose estuviera con ese par, pero no sabía que Lyl y Nicky no tenían compañera de dormitorio. Y la idea de que Rose estuviera con ellas dos, me hacía sentirme un poco mejor. Desde que oí lo que le hicieron a Bella, me había preocupado mucho por Rose, porque sabía que Lauren intentaría hacer lo mismo que Tanya con mi chica y eso no lo iba a permitir.

–Yo también creo que sería lo mejor bebé – le susurré a su oído mientras acariciaba su cintura suavemente

–Está bien, esta misma noche paso mis cosas – Rose no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces para estar de acuerdo, luego volteó a verme con esa sonrisa que me derretía – ¿me acompañas mi amor?

¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojitos de ángel? Aún si me moría de hambre, haría lo que fuera porque mi princesa estuviera segura y feliz así que sonreí.

–Por supuesto, vas a necesitar al más fuerte y guapo de todos para poder mover tus cosas de habitación – dije con arrogancia fingida y vi como Edward y Jasper rodaban los ojos

Llevé a Rose hasta su dormitorio y afortunadamente estaba vacía, qué bueno porque no quería encontrarme con Tanya y/o Lauren en esos momentos. No después de lo que le hicieron a mi hermanita. Entramos a la habitación de Rose y sacó sus maletas para ponerlas abiertas sobre la cama. Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé por unos segundos antes de inclinar mi cabeza hacia abajo para poder besar sus carnosos y deliciosos labios.

–¿Te ayudo en algo?

–Sí,¿puedes poner las cosas de mis cajones en esta bolsa, por favor, osito?

–Claro, Barbie – dije sonriendo al oírla decirme osito

Sentí cómo me pegaba con su chamarra y yo me reí al ver cómo ella no podía ocultar una sonrisa. No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte, Rose me había perdonado, y ahora éramos una pareja, y sentía que no éramos una simple pareja, ella sabía perfectamente cómo tratarme y aunque no lo quiera admitir, sabe cómo controlarme. Pero no podía quejarme, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y no me importaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, aunque ella al parecer no quería hacerlo, a mí no me molestaba, sabía que me amaba del mismo modo así que en realidad no importaba que ella no deseara gritarlo, con tal de que me lo dijera.

Estaba sacando las cosas de sus cajones cuando vi que hasta abajo, tenía las notitas que nos habíamos lanzado muchísimo tiempo antes, cuando le pedí una cita la primera vez. Sonreí como bobo, que las guardara era un gesto que yo no olvidaría. Me di la vuelta y la miré, estaba muy concentrada revisando su armario que no se dio cuenta cuando me levanté para abrazarla por detrás, besando su cuello.

–Te amo – susurré en su oído

–Yo también te amo – ella respondió soltando una risita - ¿por qué lo dices?

–Por esto – entonces la volteé hacia mí y le enseñé las notitas – al parecer desde que te conozco mueres por mí, muñeca

Rose rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo no pude evitar el impulso de atraerla a mí para besarla hasta dejarla sin resuello.

–Te amo, no importa lo que haya pasado antes, nada cambiará lo que siento por ti, barbie

–No, y al parecer tampoco cambiará tu mal hábito de decirme barbie – respondió enojada y yo besé su ceño fruncido – pero también te amo osito, aunque no sepa por qué razón exactamente fue que me enamoré de ti – me reí ante ello y seguí besando su cuello

–Me amas porque soy perfecto para ti

–Sí, lo eres

Entonces Rose rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y nos besamos como si no hubiera otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

* * *

**Sí, ahora sí merezco que me regañen por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar U_U, lo siento pero han sido muchas cosas, los exámenes finales, los de admisión a la Universidad y otras cosas que no he tenido cabeza para seguir, pero no crean que abandonaré mis hisotiras, no señor, eso no pasará.**

**Les agradezco a todos seguir apoyándome aún cuando soy la escritora más irresponsable del mundo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capi, se los dedico a todos ustedes con todo mi corazón.**

**Espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente cap, haré lo que sea por sacarlo pronto**

**Besos,**

**Dayan**


	25. ¿Problemas?

**Todo lo que reconozcan, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25.**

**Bella POV**

Después de haberme metido a bañar y haber hecho mi cama, había bajado a ayudarle a Esme a preparar el desayuno, estos días con los padres de Edward me habían demostrado lo que yo ya sabía, que eran una familia increíble. Ya llevaba seis días fuera de la escuela y me sentía un poco mejor al pensar que ya faltaba poco para que pudiera regresar, aunque también me daba un poco de miedo pensar en lo que todo mundo diría de mí cuando me miraran, yo no era una ladrona, pero sólo las personas que me conocían sabrían que eso no era cierto, para los demás sólo sería una afortunada ladrona que contaba con la ayuda de la hija de los más importantes acreedores de la escuela. Pero lo que los demás pensaran, aunque me angustiaba, no me preocupaba demasiado, sólo quería regresar para estar con mis amigos y poder ponerme al corriente con todo lo que había descuidado de la escuela.

Ahora lavaba los trastes mientras observaba a Esme comenzar a guisar la comida de ese día. Carlisle ya se había ido al trabajo y acabando la comida, Esme se iría al museo. Yo ya la había acompañado un par de veces y la verdad su trabajo era increíble, me había dejado ser su asistente e incluso pude dar un tour a unos turistas que venían desde Washington debido a que una de las chicas que los hacían se había enfermado; y aunque yo no deseaba, Esme me pagó ese día. Ella era una mujer increíble, exitosa, con un marido que la amaba y con unos hijos maravillosos.

- Sonríes mucho, Bella, me alegra verte más feliz estos días – ella me despertó de mi ensimismamiento mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

- Y es mucho gracias a ti Esme, de verdad no sabes lo agradecida que estoy porque me hayas dejado ir contigo al museo, ayudarte aquí en la casa, definitivamente tener algo que hacer ha logrado que mi mente esté menos agitada – le respondí sinceramente, Esme no sabía lo agradecida que estaba con ella por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

- Es un placer tenerte aquí Bella, y no tienes que agradecer nada, ahora date prisa que tenemos mucho que hacer en el museo…no sabes lo útil que ha sido tenerte ahí conmigo estos días, soy yo quien debe de agradecerte – Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla y se quitó el delantal para colgarlo junto al refrigerador.

- Sólo termino esto, voy a lavarme los dientes y estaré lista – asentí mientras me enjuagaba las manos y me las secaba con la toalla.

Terminando subí rápido a la habitación de invitados que se había convertido en la mía, por lo pronto y entré al baño a lavarme los dientes y revisar que no estuviera muy despeinada. Tras lavarme, me peiné un poco y en un gesto poco frecuente en mí, me puse un poco de maquillaje, me delineé los ojos y me puse algo de brillo en los labios. No quería que la gente pensara mal de Esme por llevar a una asistente poco arreglada.

Cuando estuve lista, bajé y me encontré con Esme en el garage y de ahí fuimos directamente al museo, ella me dijo que yo me veía muy bien así arreglada y claro, el sonrojo se me notó demasiado, pero sentía que así debía ir, la impresión que todos tuviera de Esme era muy importante para mí, no quería que ella tuviera problemas por culpa mía, ya era suficiente con que yo estuviera en su casa por diez días, sin contar los fines de semana, pues tenían que ser días hábiles.

Al llegar al museo, fuimos directamente hasta la oficina de Esme y ahí me senté en una de las sillas, esperando a que ella me dijera lo que podía hacer por ella. Revisó unos cuantos papeles y luego sonó su teléfono, ella respondió con un "buenos días" y yo, para no escuchar la conversación, me fui a revisar los libros que tenía en su oficina, todos se veían interesantes y ahora tenía uno en mi habitación de la casa de los Cullen, era el que más me había gustado y ella había prometido prestarme otro en cuanto terminara el que tenía.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías ir a la oficina del señor Bennett? Está cruzando el Hall, necesito que le lleves estos papeles, por favor – me pidió y yo asentí

- Por supuesto.

Salí de la oficina de Esme y con los papeles en la mano, me encaminé hacia donde ella me había indicado. Le di los papeles al gerente y luego me regresé a la oficina para poder estar atenta a cualquier otra cosa que Esme necesitara de mí. Iba a mitad del Hall cuando choqué con alguien y me sentí algo avergonzada, eso siempre me pasaba. Sin embargo no me caí ni tiré a la otra persona, lo cual era una gran ganancia tratándose de mí.

- Lo lamento muchísimo, venía distraída – me disculpé levantando la mirada hacia el desconocido, que no era tan desconocido - ¿Profesor James?

- Vaya, hola Bella ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías ya en la escuela – él me respondió amablemente y yo me sonrojé avergonzada.

- Aún no, todavía me quedan cuatro días de suspensión y le estoy ayudando aquí a Esme Cullen – argumenté mientras comenzaba a juguetear con mis dedos.

- Muy bien, me alegra ver que no estés desperdiciando tu tiempo – el profesor me dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de mis manos y yo no pude quitarla – Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió Bella, no creo que tú merezcas algo así, es obvio que tú no eres el tipo de chicas que toma lo que no es suyo.

- Le agradezco mucho su apoyo profesor, y sepa que tan pronto entre, me pondré al corriente con sus clases – le prometí, haciendo intentos sutiles de alejarme de su lado, el profesor no me daba muy buena espina y esto mucho menos – ahora si me disculpa, debo ver si no me necesitan

- Claro, claro y cuando vuelvas, espero que podamos tener nuestra sesión de discusión, me interesan mucho tus opiniones de los clásicos – él replicó y yo sólo sonreí mientras él besaba mi mano y luego se alejaba.

Eso no me había gustado para nada. Sin embargo no dije nada y me dirigí a la oficina de Esme, después del incidente, me la pasé todo el día ocupada hasta que llegó la hora de salida y nos regresamos a la casa. Al ver que ya era hora para que terminara el entrenamiento de basketball, le hablé a Edward a su celular.

_- ¿Cómo está la chica más hermosa del mundo?_

- Muy bien ¿y tú, amor? ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios y un sonrojo en mis mejillas

_- Todo bien, amor, ya sabes, sólo faltas tú para que mis días sean perfectos - _me sonrojé al oírlo y sonreí

- Ya sólo faltan cuatro días

_- Aún así, son una eternidad sin ti_

Después de mi quinto sonrojo, me quedé hablando con él de cosas más triviales, me contó de sus clases, de los entrenamientos y me dijo que las porristas ahora se habían desaparecido y que sólo las veían durante las clases. Yo me quedé callada, la verdad poco me interesaba lo que ellas hicieran, pero sabía que mis amigos, en especial Lyla y Nicole, no se quedarían tan tranquilas e intentarían hacer algo en contra suya.

Cuando colgué, me quedé recostada en la cama y suspiré, extrañaba mucho a mis amigos y me moría por regresar a la escuela. Pensando en ello, me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Alice POV**

Estaba muy aburrida, la verdad nunca me había sentido con tan pocas ganas de hacer algo, la ausencia de Bella se notaba demasiado y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, cada cosa importante que pasaba, le marcaba y a pesar de sentirla tan cerca, no era lo mismo, quería que mi mejor amiga regresara a la escuela pronto o me volvería loca, más loca de lo que ya estaba. Estaba sentada en el sillón mientras repasaba la misma revista de modas que había comprado hacía tres días, las mismas modelos flacas y sin chiste, los mismos vestidos, los mismos diseñadores, la misma…¿desde cuándo las revistas vuelan?

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, hadita? Llevas hojeando esa misma revista por tres días y tienes ahí arrumbadas las nuevas que te mandó tu madre y las que te prestó Rose – Jasper fue a sentarse a mi lado y me rodeó suavemente con sus brazos mientras besaba mi cabello

- Es que no tengo ánimos, Jazz, extraño mucho a Bella – le confesé mientras me recargaba en su pecho y dejaba que me mimara. Yo nunca había sido una consentida berrinchuda…bueno, quizás sí, pero ahora con Jazz, que no podía decirme que no a nada, yo había abusado un poco, pero no podía evitarlo cuando mi novio era lo mejor del mundo.

- Vaya, esto es todo un Apocalipsis, tú sin tener ánimos, eso es algo que sin duda me preocupa, es como si el sol dejara de calentar – él parecía bromear con el asunto y logró sacarme una sonrisa – descuida, preciosa, Bella ya vendrá la próxima semana, además el viernes por la noche es el partido de Emmett y estoy seguro de que Bella irá a ver al oso jugar

- Pero apenas es lunes, faltan cuatro días y ya no quiero, llevo días sin oírla quejarse, días sin poderla peinar o vestir ¿qué tal si está yendo a la oficina de mamá toda fachosa? – pregunté horrorizada al pensar aquello último mientras mi grandioso novio soltaba una carcajada, yo golpeé su brazo sin ejercer mucha fuerza – no te rías Jasper Hale o entonces no te daré beso

- Oh, vamos, hadita linda, no me castigues así, pero no puedes pensar de Bella como alguien fachosa – él me replicó y antes de que yo pudiera apartarlo, él me besó y ya habiéndolo hecho, no vi el caso de apartarlo.

- Odio que puedas hacer eso – dije enfurruñada y él volvió a reírse para darme un nuevo beso.

- Adoro que me dejes hacerlo.

Después de un buen rato con Jazz, me sentía mucho más tranquila y con más ánimos de los que había tenido en todo el día. Ahora nos encaminábamos al comedor, donde nos reuniríamos con los demás, entiéndase Julian, Nicole, Lyla, Damien, Gis, Emmett, Rose y Edward, justo íbamos entrando, cuando mi hermano mayor iba a nuestro encuentro con un papel en sus manos. Conociendo a Emmett como lo conocía, sabía por su expresión que estaba furioso, y Edward y Rosalie corriendo detrás de él no pintaba para ser una buena señal. ¿Sería que estaba demasiado molesto porque Jazz fuera mi novio? Eso sería algo hipócrita tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era novio de la hermana de Jazz.

Al parecer a Jasper también le sorprendía verlo tan furioso, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez él tampoco sabía qué le ocurría a mi hermano, y como quiera que fuera, no me agradaba nada ser el objeto de tales miradas. Desvié mis ojos hacia la mesa y me di cuenta de que los demás miraban a mi hermano con la misma sorpresa, sin embargo ellos de seguro sabían qué ocurría para que mi hermano se pusiera así.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Alice? – fue lo primero que me gritó, furioso.

- ¿Hacer? ¿Hacer qué? – pregunté completamente confundida y algo asustada.

- ¿Qué acaso no pensaste? Creí que eras una chica más inteligente y sensata – Emmett prosiguió con su "regaño" y entonces mi mellizo intervino.

- Emmett, no le hables así, Alice no es tu hija, es tu hermana – Edward intentó mejorar el asunto, sin avanzar mucho.

- Edward, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que hizo? Además, como tú bien dices, ella es mi hermana, se suponía que iba a estar de mi lado – gruñó Emmett.

- Cielo, respira profundamente, estoy segura que Alice tiene algo que decir al respecto – Rose también intervino en mi favor.

Jasper y yo nos habíamos quedado sin decir nada, no era bueno hacer enojar a Emmett y yo sin saberlo lo había logrado ¿Cómo? No tenía ni la menor idea. Jasper tomó mi mano, mostrándome todo su apoyo. Entendía por qué no quería intervenir mucho, pues Emmett era su mejor amigo, y yo su novia, no debía de estar en una situación fácil.

- Emmett ¿podrías decirme de lo que hablamos? – le pedí, modulando mi tono de voz, de nada servía ponerse al mismo nivel, porque las cosas acabarían muy mal.

- De esto estamos hablando Alice, de cómo avergonzaste a la familia y de cómo cometiste la peor estupidez del mundo – respondió mi hermano mayor arrojándome lo que tenía en las manos, que había resultado ser un periódico escolar.

No hubo que buscar mucho para encontrar lo que había echo que mi hermano se enfureciera tanto. Ya que el encabezado lo decía todo: "Alice Cullen: una más en la lista de conquistas de Royce King" No leí todo, pero alcancé a leer un pedazo que seguramente había hecho que Emmett se pusiera así: _…y sin mencionar que Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice, es el enemigo jurado de Royce ¿será que lo que quería la pequeña Cullen era desprestigiar a su hermano mayor? Porque sin duda lo consiguió._

- Emmett…

- No me digas nada más, Alice, no quiero verte – mi hermano pasó de largó sin mirarme ni una sola vez.

Rosalie me acarició el hombro afectuosamente antes de salir corriendo detrás de su novio. No noté que estaba llorando hasta que Edward me abrazaba y me sacaba del comedor. Yo no podía pensar mucho, porque la única persona que sabía de eso, era Jasper. Alcé la mirada y me fijé en él.

- Bebé, yo no dije nada

- ¿Ah sí? Eras el único que lo sabía, Jasper! – acabé en un grito, más dolida por la traición y el desprecio de mi hermano que por lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Me asomé al comedor y vi a Royce sonriendo con egolatría.

- ¿Por qué tienes que pensar lo peor de mí Alice? ¿No has pensado que quien tiene mayores motivos para publicarlo es Royce y no yo? – mi novio me preguntó y yo suspiré profundamente, recargándome en mi hermano, quien no se había movido de mi lado.

- Sí, tienes razón, lo lamento Jazz – me disculpé mientras seguía llorando, Edward hizo ruiditos consoladores mientras besaba mi cabello.

- Tranquila enana, estoy seguro de que llegaremos al fondo de esto – Edward intentó tranquilizarme – aunque no hay que pensar mucho…

- Tanya – susurramos los tres, pero ahora se formaba una duda en mi cabeza.

- Pero aunque Tanya lo oyera ¿por qué Damien dejó que eso se publicara? – pregunté incapaz de contener mi confusión

- Porque Damien fue suspendido de la edición del periódico esta misma mañana – oímos una voz detrás de nosotros y encontramos a Damien con Gis, tomados de la mano y con unas expresiones de furia en sus rostros – lo lamento Alice, sabes que jamás habría permitido que alguien publicara una nota así de ti – el chico se disculpó y yo negué con la cabeza

- No es culpa tuya, sé que no habrías permitido que esto pasara – intenté esbozar una débil sonrisa.

No podía seguir pensando en todo lo que Tanya había hecho en contra nuestra. Que Lyla y Zach se pelearan, que sacaran a Damien, que acusaran a Bella de robo, que divulgaran el secreto más humillante de mi vida, que esparcieran el rumor de que Bella era una zorra, que Lyla, Gis y Bella terminaran en el hospital… Y sabía que poco a poco iría tras todos nosotros de una manera u otra, por ser amigos de Bella.

-Ni una palabra a Bella – le advertí a mi hermano al notar que él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

- Eres aterradora – él me miró con una ceja levantada y yo logré reírme un poco.

- Soy tu melliza – contraataqué alzándome de hombros.

Lo que fuera, Tanya pagaría, la haría pagar por cada lágrima mía, por cada lágrima de Bella, por cada momento de dolor que le causó a mi hermano. Todo le llegaría. O dejaba de llamarme Alice Cullen.

**Normal POV**

El salón de música parecía más callado que de costumbre, aunque fuera lunes y no fuera ensayo del club, siempre había tres o cuatro alumnos ahí metidos practicando, hoy sólo se oía una guitarra y una melodiosa voz. No había que ser muy inteligentes para notar que quien cantaba estaba triste, cada una de las notas salía melancólica y triste. Y aquella hermosa voz estaba cargada de una emoción demasiado profunda para poder describirla.

En el rellano de la puerta, un chico observaba con gran pesar a esa chica que cantaba. Zach suspiró a sabiendas de que eran pocas las probabilidades de que su Lyla regresara con él. Había sido idiota, jamás quiso tiempo lejos de ella, ella hacía que todo el tiempo del mundo valiera la pena, que cada segundo contara, que cada nota tuviera significado. "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" esa frase lo atormentaba, pues recordaba los primeros días con ella. Recordaba la mirada enamorada de ella, recordaba los tímidos besos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, los susurros y risitas que Nicole y ella compartían…recordaba todo y quería recuperarlo.

Lyla notó la presencia de Zach ahí, cómo no hacerlo cuando por un año habían sido inseparables. Las lágrimas se acumularon, pero ella se negó a dejarlas correr, jamás le demostraría a Zach lo mucho que le había dolido su traición, ya le había demostrado todo el amor que sentía por él y después de un año no podía creer que él hubiera sido infiel. Por fin finalizó su canción y ella se quedó mirando su guitarra sin voltear a ver al chico.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Zacharias?

- Sí, perdí lo más valioso que tenía por una estupidez – él contestó haciendo caso omiso del tono frío que ella usaba.

- Vaya, pues lamento decirte que aquí no encontrarás aquello que buscas así que puedes marcharte – ella replicó lo más indiferente que pudo sonar.

- Lyla Schwarz, yo te amo, sé que fui un imbécil, pedirte tiempo fue, es y será el peor error de mi vida, no sé por qué lo dije. Lo que pasó en la fiesta, yo no pude controlarlo, sabes que ahora somos el blanco de las porristas y tú siempre te has llevado mal con Tanya ¿no puedes creer que ellas hicieron esto precisamente para herirte?

- Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es el por qué tú dejaste que Kate te besara, lo que no entiendo es qué hice para que tú quisieras tiempo, si querías disfrutar de otras chicas sólo tenías que decirlo – ella dijo furiosa y él negó con la cabeza.

- Tú le das sentido a mi vida, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias a ti, la música fluye dentro de mí, porque tú eres cada nota que toco, cada acorde que reproduzco, cada canción que compongo – Zach extendió unas hojas de papel pautado, unas hojas que llevaba llenando con su corazón esos días.

Lyla miró las hojas de reojo e ignoró a Zach de nuevo. Él suspiró y se acercó a ella lentamente, temiendo su reacción. Lyla no se movió. Cuatro ojos curiosos miraron la escena.

- Te amo, Lyla, lamento ser idiota, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y aún más para poder volver a estar a tu lado.

Él se acercó más y besó la comisura de los labios de ella sin que Lyla lo apartara. Al salir Zach del salón, Lyla tomó las hojas y leyó la letra escrita ahí. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y apretó la canción fuertemente contra su pecho.

Afuera, Nicole y Julian chocaron las palmas de sus manos y se sonrieron antes de abrazarse. Al parecer sus amigos aún tenían una oportunidad.

* * *

**Antes que nada...¡PERDÓN! Jamás me había tardado tanto en actualizar y lo lamento mucho, no tengo excusa y de verdad, mis más sinceras disculpas, pues sé lo frustrante que es entrar y no ver que un autor no actualiza. Por eso, siendo el 1 de enero de 2011, yo me comprometo a ser más constante. **

**Gracias a todos a los que dejaron review el capítulo pasado y gracias a los que se preocuparon y me mandaron mensajes preguntándome si estaba bien. **

**Hablemos del capítulo que me tomó siglos ¿Qué será lo que James pretende con Bella? ¿Alguien se imaginaba lo de Alice y Royce? ¿Qué planearán ahora las zorristas? y ahora un poco de opinión ¿arreglamos a Lyla y a Zach? YA saben que tomo en cuenta todas sus opiniones. **

**Ahora sí, Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que la hayan pasado bien y pues les deseo un super 2011 que todos sus sueños se realicen y les deseo mucho éxito.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Dayan**


	26. Reconciliación

**Capítulo 26.**

**Rosalie POV**

Suspiré por décima vez mientras acariciaba el corto cabello de Alice, las cosas entre ella y Emmett no habían mejorado y ya era viernes. Había intentado por todos los medios hacer que Emmett recapacitara, pero mi novio era demasiado cabezota y no admitiría nunca que se había equivocado. Claro que yo esperaba que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba lastimando a su hermana menor. Yo ya había intentado hablar con él, pero sabía que de insistir mucho, se enojaría conmigo, así que después del miércoles decidí mejor no tocar el tema. Ya tenía demasiado estrés encima por el juego y no quería que por un mal manejo de éste, ambos termináramos peleando.

Ahora era turno de Edward de hacer que su hermano entrara en razón, y yo esperaba que lo lograra, Edward era siempre el más prudente y cauteloso de los tres, así que esperaba que le inyectara un poco de su buen juicio a su hermano mayor. Además su posición era algo precaria tomando en cuenta de que él era hermano de los dos y que estaba justo en el medio, cosa que no era agradable para nadie, incluso entendía la postura puesto que Jasper y yo también estábamos ahí. Emmett era mi novio y Alice mi mejor amiga; Jasper era novio de Alice, y el mejor amigo de Emmett. Las cosas no podían pintar peor.

- Alice, linda ya no puedes seguir aquí llorando tanto, te vas a ahogar entre tanta lágrima – le dije a mi amiga intentando levantar sus ánimos.

- No entiendo por qué Emmett se puso así, Rose, entiendo que él y Royce se odiaban, pero jamás me dio la oportunidad de explicar el mucho daño que Royce me hizo – mi pequeña amiga argumentó y yo mordí mi labio inferior.

- Ay Alice ¿y por qué nunca dijiste nada?

- Por idiota – susurró ella y yo me sentí terriblemente mal por ella.

- El idiota es él, no tú, linda – repuse intentando consolarla, pero no sirvió de nada, pues se quedó callada y yo me quedé acostada a su lado acariciando su cabello.

Eran las seis y dentro de una hora comenzaría el partido de Fútbol, el cual, Alice no tenía ánimos para ver. Y yo no quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco podía fallarle a mi osito. La verdad ya no sabía que hacer para mejorar las cosas, se necesitaría un milagro para que Emmett y Alice se reconciliaran. Alguien tocó a la puerta del dormitorio y yo me levanté de la cama de Alice para ir a abrir. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver que Emmett entraba con un oso de peluche y un ramo de girasoles en la mano.

Esto sí que era un milagro, pero al ver quién seguía a Emmett sonreí y comprendí todo. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, no quería verme como una intrusa en el cuadro, pero también quería saber lo que Emmett le diría a Alice, pues la pobre la había pasado fatal esa semana.

Pero la reacción de Alice me sorprendió, en cuanto vio a su hermano mayor se levantó de la cama y se arrojó a sus brazos. Emmett por su lado dejó caer las flores y el peluche en la cama y correspondió al abrazo con cariño y ternura. En sus ojos se veía el brillo del arrepentimiento y yo sabía que era de lo más sincero. Ahora esperaba que Royce consiguiera un guardaespaldas, porque Emmett no iba a dejar pasar esto.

- Lo lamento tanto, enana – se disculpó él humildemente y yo sonreí. MI osito parecía ser temible, pero era la persona más sencilla y amorosa del mundo

- Yo también, debí de haberte dicho antes – habló Alice rápidamente y Emmett se separó para ver a los ojos a su hermana menor

- ¿Te lastimó ese idiota? – preguntó él amenazadoramente

Y esa fue mi señal para cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, esperaría fuera pues seguramente la que se venía debía ser una conversación difícil para ambos y yo no quería saber más de lo necesario.

- No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero que bueno que lo lograron – dije sentándome en el sillón mientras los otros dos me miraban con sendas sonrisas.

**Edward POV**

- Eres un idiota – repetí por la que tenía que ser millonésima vez por esa semana. Semana en la cual mis hermanos no se podían ni ver ni dirigir la mirada. Y todo porque Emmett era idiota.

- ¿Edward, cuántas veces más te tendré que decir que no necesito que me lo repitas? Me queda perfectamente claro – mi hermano replicó mientras seguía ejercitándose en la caminadora. Yo sólo lo miraba con un libro en el regazo y esperando a que por obra divina, mi hermano entendiera que esto no les haría ningún bien ni a él ni a Alice.

- Las necesarias para hacerte entrar en razón y que vayas a disculparte con Alice…no sabes lo fatal que lo está pasando con esto y…

.- ¡Edward ya lo sé! ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que repetírtelo? Déjame en paz – Emmett me interrumpió y se dirigió furiosamente a su habitación, azotando la puerta.

Yo dejé caer mi cabeza en el sillón y cerré los ojos mientras mis dedos se enredaban entre mis cabellos. Esto de estar en medio de las discusiones no me agradaba nada, porque no podían pedirme que eligiera entre alguno de mis hermanos, no podía ponerme del lado del uno ni del otro, era imposible, aún sabiendo que Emmett era un cabezota. Desde niños siempre se habían sucedido así las peleas y ya desde entonces había aprendido a no meterme, ya había herido a Alice por apoyar a Emmett, y ya había lastimado a mi hermano por estar de acuerdo con mi melliza, no iba a dejar que esta vez alguno creyera que estaba del lado de alguno.

Suspiré, esa semana había sido terrible, Emmett y Alice no se podían ni ver, lo que había logrado que en el recreo, nuestro grupo se dividiera en dos, había tenido que repetir un par de exámenes que no había hecho por los partidos de basketball, los entrenamientos estaban dejándome extenuado, y lo más importante, mi Bella no estaba conmigo. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que ella hacía para mejorar mi día. Su sonrisa me daba fuerza para aguantar los entrenamientos de principio a fin, su presencia me calmaba lo suficiente para estudiar…todo era mucho mejor con ella aquí.

Froté mis sienes con mis dedos mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo que podía ocurrir estos días si mis hermanos seguían peleándose, sobretodo me preocupaba el fin de semana con mis padres, ellos obviamente no iban a poder pasarlo por alto, no había nada que pudiéramos ocultarles y tendríamos que explicar ciertas cosas que no me parecía que mis hermanos quisieran contarles a mis padres. Digo, les contamos la mayoría de las cosas, pero como todos los adolescentes, tenemos cosas que no nos gustaría que ellos supieran, y suponía que esto entraba en esa categoría.

Justo en eso estaba pensando cuando sentí unas manos posarse suavemente sobre mis hombros, comenzando un masaje con una fuerte pero agradable presión sobre mis músculos.

- Pareces cansado – comentó una suave voz a mi oído

- No tienes idea de cuánto – respondí, simplemente disfrutando del masaje

- Puedo hacerme una idea, descuida – escuché la réplica que venía acompañada de una ligera risita

En ese momento fue que me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba más que cansado, de haber estado más despierto, habría notado que la chica que ahora estaba masajeando mis hombros era Bella…o sí lo había notado pero no me había pasado por la mente el hecho de que mi novia seguía suspendida y que no debería de estar ahí. Sin perder un instante, me levanté rápidamente para abrazarla fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes? Lo que esperaba era un saludo como: ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella me dijo acariciando mi espalda con gran diversión.

- Lo lamento, amor, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza estos días, pero no creas que no me alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí…te he extrañado muchísimo y… - mis palabras se vieron silenciadas por un suave beso que yo no pude evitar corresponder mientras cerraba mis ojos y acariciaba los sedosos rizos de mi hermosísima novia.

- Lo sé, y también sé por qué estás así – ella me aseguró mientras acariciaba mi cabello y yo agradecía al cielo su presencia aquí, todo comenzaba a tomar más sentido con ella a mi lado - ¿Dónde está el oso?

- En su habitación – respondí un poco atontado, mi novia había regresado a la escuela y no había venido precisamente porque me extrañaba, había venido a arreglar los problemas de mis hermanos, la pregunta era ¿Emmett la escucharía? – voy a ponerme celoso, te vas una semana y lo primero que me preguntas es dónde está mi hermano – dije abrazándola por la cintura y ella rió.

- Bueno, todo mundo me ha dicho que la situación con Alice está terrible y quiero ayudar a que mi novio no esté en medio de una pelea fraternal – ella replicó dándome un corto beso en los labios

- Siendo así, no te detengo más, ya te secuestraré una vez que mis hermanos firmen el acuerdo de paz entre ellos.

Besé a Bella una vez más y entonces observé como entraba a la habitación de mi hermano sin tocar. Respirando profundamente, entré a mi propio cuarto, no quería escuchar nada por accidente y sentía que así irían mejor las cosas, siendo Bella un poco más parcial que Jasper o Rosalie o yo mismo, quizás ella tendría una mayor influencia sobre mi hermano. Sólo esperaba que así ocurriera, y pronto.

**Nicole POV**

Amaba mi papel como presidenta del club de teatro. Amaba actuar, dirigir, maquillar y todo lo que tenía que ver con una presentación, pero en estos momentos mis dedos me reclamaban por lo mal que los estaba tratando, y es que tomando en cuenta que Alice no estaba muy de buenas esos días, el vestuario se había quedado a medio terminar y yo debía de darme prisa para poder tener todo listo para el día de la presentación. Me quejé un poco cuando volví a clavarme un alfiler en el dedo.

- ¡Maldita sea! No he trabajado estos dos años como para morir ahora desangrada por un diminuto alfiler – me quejé en voz alta, sabiendo que me encontraba sola en el auditorio y que nadie oiría cómo despotricaba en contra de un maldito alfiler, pero al parecer, el mundo quería que alguien se enterara de mi desgracia, y esa risa la conocía demasiado bien como para hacer que una de mis cejas se arqueara – No te rías Gresh, que en estos momentos estoy enojada y tengo muchos alfileres como para dejarte como esponja si te atreves a seguir riéndote de mí

En menos de dos segundos, mi novio aparecía de atrás de la escenografía, tan guapo y alto como siempre, y con esa sonrisa que me derretía sin poder evitarlo.

- Disculpa mi bella directora – se me acercó y tomó mi mano para besar el dedo que me había picado - ¿te duele mucho?

- No…bueno sí, pero sólo un poco, es sólo que con Alice fuera, no hay nadie más que termine el vestuario y el tiempo se nos viene encima y…- Julian tapó mis labios con dos de sus dedos y yo lo miré fijamente

- Tranquila, mi amor, todo va a salir bien, tu obra será un rotundo éxito, ya lo verás – él intentó tranquilizarme, pero yo no estaba tan segura de ello.

La directora me había hablado el otro día, me dijo que a la presentación de la obra vendrían directores, actores y productores importantes, sin mencionar que un representante de Juilliard estaría ahí. Mi sueño era estudiar en esa escuela de arte, no había una mejor opción y sabía que mi solicitud dependía de lo bien que saliera mi obra.

– Es sólo que…es mi entrada a Juilliard, y quiero demostrar que merezco estar ahí – suspiré mientras me recargaba en el pecho de Julian.

- Cariño, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, la gente de Juilliard verá que tienes un gran talento, eso es algo que no se puede esconder Nicky, tú naciste para que tu nombre sea reconocido en el mundo de la actuación, que no te quepa la menor duda de eso

- Gracias, ¿te he dicho últimamente que te amo? Porque en serio lo hago – le respondí con una enorme sonrisa mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos

- No, pero yo lo sé – él rió y volvió a besarme, esta vez más largamente a lo cual yo no opuse queja alguna – Ven, vamos a despejar esa cabecita tuya

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté mientras tomaba mis cosas y me dirigía a la salida cogida de su mano

- A mi habitación, Zach no está y olvidó sus llaves dentro – Julian me guiñó un ojo seductoramente y yo reí mientras lo seguía.

Al llegar a la entrada, percibí un ligero olor a…¿aceite?¿gasolina? Me alcé de hombros filosóficamente, seguramente los de limpieza habían tirado un poco en la alfombra sin querer…o bien los chicos de física estaban haciendo prácticas en el laboratorio de enfrente. Al escuchar ruidos ahí dentro supuse que era eso y olvidé aquel detalle mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Julian.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba acostado en mi cama sin muchos ánimos de nada. Esa semana sin duda había sido muy pesada, enojado con mi hermana y con la presión del juego del viernes, las cosas simplemente no me habían salido bien. Me sentía como un idiota – no había motivo para que Edward me lo restregara cada que podía – de verdad estaba muy consciente de que mi actitud no era la mejor que podía tomar. Sin embargo me había dejado llevar por mi orgullo, en primeras instancias no pensaba más allá de lo que todos iban a decir, mi hermana saliendo con mi peor enemigo, ése sí que era un problema que me había hecho sentir fatal.

Ahora, cuatro días después, estaba más que enojado conmigo mismo por haber reaccionado de ese modo. Mi Rosalie parecía estar un poco alejada de mí y era entendible, solía tener muy mal carácter cuando me enojaba y al parecer ella había comprendido que lo mejor era que estuviéramos separados en lo que yo lograba controlar mi enojo. Pero lo que ahora me atormentaba, era pensar en lo que mi pobre hermanita había pasado con Royce, me moría de ganas por saber qué había sucedido entre ellos y esperaba por el bien de King que mi hermana no tuviera una sola queja, o entonces pagaría.

En esos momentos, estaba más que decidido a salir y disculparme con mi hermana. Hoy por la mañana le había pedido a mamá que me comprara un ramo de girasoles y un peluche para mi hermana. Ella no me había preguntado nada y ahora tenía ambas cosas ahí. No quería irme a lo del juego sin antes disculparme con mi hermanita. Además también había hecho una reservación para esta noche en el restaurante favorito de Rose, a ella también le debía una disculpa por mi pésimo comportamiento de estos días.

Y pese a que ya tenía todo, no sabía cómo acercarme a Alice, me sentía tan mal que no podía ni siquiera pensar en cómo ir con ella. Estaba pensando en ello cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Ni siquiera me molesté en voltear.

- Si vienes a decirme que soy idiota, mejor vete Edward, no tengo ganas de escucharte – le dije a mi hermano, molesto, no me gustaba que estuviera todo el día diciéndome que era idiota.

- De hecho venía a que mi hermanote me diera un abrazo – escuchar esa voz me hizo voltear con una sonrisa

- ¡enana! ¡Qué bueno verte! Ya te extrañaba – sonreí y me acerqué a darle un abrazo a Bella – sin duda es mejor escuchar tu voz que las regañinas de Edward

- Sí, lo sé, yo también te extrañaba Emm, y ahora tú y yo vamos a platicar largo y tendido – Bella cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse a mi cama y me pidió con un gesto que fuera a sentarme a su lado, lo cual hice gustoso – cuéntame todo.

Sin necesidad de tapujos o medias verdades, le conté a Bella todo lo que había pasado esa semana, mis metidas de pata e incluso mis temores. Como siempre, Bella estaba al cien por ciento atenta a lo que le decía y no me interrumpió en ningún momento. Finalmente llegué a la parte en la que no sabía cómo pedirle una disculpa a mi hermanita. De verdad estaba agradecido porque Bella hubiera entrado a nuestras vidas, ella había escuchado todo mi problema sin juzgarme y sin decirme ni una sola vez que era un idiota. Definitivamente debe de pasar más tiempo con Edward para quitarle esa mala costumbre suya.

-. Me equivoqué terriblemente hermanita, y no sé cómo disculparme ahora con Alice, debe de estar muy enojada conmigo

- Emm, no tienes que buscar una manera de disculparte con ella, es tu hermana y te aseguro que con que vayas y le des ese osito de peluche con las flores y le digas que lo lamentas será más que suficiente, lo único que Alice quiere es que estés con ella – Bella me aconsejó mientras me sonreía y yo no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarla.

- Muchas gracias, hermanita, de verdad me has abierto los ojos – le dije verdaderamente agradecido mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé, ahora vete, no pierdas más el tiempo.

Bella no tuvo que decirme nada más, salí corriendo de mi habitación sin siquiera mirar a mi hermano, a él ya lo mataría pronto por estarme diciendo estúpido cada vez que puede.

Al llegar a la habitación de mi hermana, mi bellísima novia me abrió la puerta, también debía de hablar con ella después, sabía que no estaba molesta conmigo, pues Rosalie no podría ocultarme algo así, por lo cual tenía tiempo para disculparme con ella hoy en la cena después del partido. Antes de entrar con mi hermana, le di un beso a Rose en los labios.

- Te amo, princesa

- Yo también a ti, osito – ella me sonrió y besó mis labios suave y rápidamente – ve a hablar con ella

- ¿cenarás conmigo esta noche?

- Por supuesto, iremos a celebrar tu segunda victoria – me dijo sonriendo y yo le robé un beso más antes de apresurarme a la habitación de mi hermanita.

Una vez con mi hermanita, me sorprendí con la facilidad con la cual me perdonó, y pese a que me sentía muy aliviado por aquello, quería oír de los labios de Alice que el idiota de Royce no la había lastimado de ningún modo, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Nadie podía herir a mi hermanita sin meterse en graves problemas conmigo. Al parecer Royce no había sido tan idiota como para herir a Alice, pero de todos modos me las iba a pagar, no iba a tolerar que nadie jugara con los sentimientos de mi enana.

- Emmie, Royce es un idiota y no quiero que te metas con él, por favor, de por sí ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para que le agreguemos uno más, él no vale la pena – me pidió mi hermanita con "la carita" y creí que esta vez tenía toda la razón

- Bien, no lo haré, lo lamento mucho Alice, fui un idiota

- No hay problema, sabía que ibas a acabar admitiéndolo – fue la simple respuesta de mi hermana y yo rodé los ojos pero la abracé fuertemente – vale, vale, ya suéltame que me arrugas mi ropa

- De todos modos no vas a volver a usar esa blusa – le contesté mientras la soltaba y revolvía sus cabellos. Ella me miró feo y yo sólo me reí. – Bien, ya me voy, tengo que alistarme para el partido.

- No te preocupes tanto, van a ganar – declaró mi hermana con indiferencia y yo sonreí.

Había aprendido que mi hermana siempre tenía la razón…al igual que Edward ¿por qué mis hermanos tenían siempre la razón? Me alcé de hombros filosóficamente y ambos salimos a la sala, donde estaban Edward, Bella y Rose. Alice obviamente fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga y yo me dejé caer en el sillón al lado de mi novia, la cual me miró reprobatoriamente y yo sólo la atraje a mí para darle un profundo beso, el cual al principio no correspondió, claro que no se pudo resistir a mí y terminó haciéndolo.

Cuando me separé de ella miré a Bella con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Rose.

- Gracias por todo Bella

- Es un placer Emmett – ella me respondió con una sonrisa mientras Edward la abrazaba.

- Bueno, es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan, nos tenemos que arreglar para el partido – nos dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio

- Pero yo no he estado con mi novia en toda esta semana – protestó Edward y yo le di un beso en el pelo a Rose.

- No importa, cuando la vuelvas a ver estará más que hermosa, ahora fuera, los dos.

Ambos nos miramos y suspiramos, sabíamos que no podíamos contrariar a Alice. No cuando se trataba de arreglarse. Besé a mi novia una vez más y salí detrás de Edward.

- Es un poco humillante que un duende de su tamaño nos hable de esa manera y que nosotros le obedezcamos – le comenté a mi hermano mientras caminábamos por los pasillos

- Sí, no nos damos nuestro lugar como hermanos mayores – estuvo de acuerdo él y ambos reímos.

- Supongo que tendremos que hacernos a la idea de que así será siempre – suspiré indignado

- Ve el lado bueno, es un bulto que le pasamos a Jasper – Edward agregó y yo me reí mientras ambos entrábamos a nuestro dormitorio donde Jasper leía un libro en el sillón

- ¿Yo qué? – preguntó el rubio alzando la mirada

- Que nos caíste del cielo – respondí y Edward y yo reímos.

Jasper nos miró confundido y ninguno de los dos quiso decirle el por qué. De cualquier modo estábamos más que felices que fuera él quien estuviera con Alice.

Entré a mi habitación y comencé a vestirme, íbamos a ganar, después iría a cenar con Rosie y mañana podríamos estar todos juntos ¿podía la perspectiva mejorar? No, para nada.

* * *

**Chicos lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que ahora sí tengo trabajos por montones y me ha sido imposible actualizar, pero prometo hacerlo más seguido, ahora que tendré vacaciones espero subir dos o tres capítulos más. **

**Los quiero, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir estando al pendiente de mi fic, les juro que lo aprecio bastante.**

**Dayan**


	27. Cambio de planes

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto algunos que son de mi invención. La trama por igual me pertenece  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 27. Cambio de planes  
**

**Jasper POV**

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol americano, el partido de Emmett sería pronto y las chicas no daban ni una señal de vida. Claro que conociendo a Rose y a Alice, aún no encontraban sus atuendos "ideales" para el día de hoy, y Bella, ella era prisionera de sus amigas y no le quedaba de otra más que quedarse ahí y dejar que la arreglaran. Me alegraba saber que por lo menos Edward y Emmett no habían salido tan interesados por la moda como su hermana.

Cuando llevábamos unos diez minutos, Julian y Zach se aparecieron y se sentaron con nosotros. Al parecer las cosas entre Lyla y Zach iban un poco mejor, pues según me había dicho Nicole, ya se hablaban como la gente decente. Nos quedamos platicando y no pasó mucho para que las chicas aparecieran, todas vestidas como si se fueran de fiesta. Pero ninguno de nosotros íbamos a quejarnos por ello. Sonreí cuando vi a Alice con una sonrisa radiante. Después de verla tan deprimida esos días, esa sonrisa sin duda me daba a notar que las cosas con Emmett habían mejorado, lo cual hacía que respirara aliviado, no podía imaginarme en una peor situación que aquella, entre mi novia y mi mejor amigo.

Mi hadita se sentó en mis piernas y yo acaricié su mejilla con ternura mientras besaba su frente con cariño. Me alegraba verla de mucho mejor humor y Rose también parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima. Ella había estado en el mismo lugar que yo y los dos estábamos de acuerdo que era lo peor que podía pasarte.

–¿Por qué tan guapas todas? ¿Acaso piensan salir sin nosotros? – preguntó Julian con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

–Claro, vamos a ir a ligar por ahí, no por un partido de fútbol nos arreglaríamos así –respondió Rose sentándose a mi lado y yo la miré algo divertido.

–Eso le dolerá a Emmett – le dijo Zach a mi hermana.

–Iremos a festejar que mi hermano ganará – anunció mi hadita y nadie se atrevió a contrariarla, al parecer ya todos eran bien consientes de que no era buena idea apostar en contra de Alice

Yo sonreí mientras abrazaba a Alice y esperaba a que el partido diera inicio. Las porristas salieron antes de que los jugadores aparecieron y el simple hecho de que lo hicieran hizo que todos nos tensáramos. Sabía que no podíamos hacerles nada sin caer tan bajo como ellas, pero sinceramente los esfuerzos de Tanya por hacer que Edward y Bella se separasen estaban volando límites. Ellas hicieron su rutina, sonrientes y coquetas, muchos chicos les aplaudieron y las vitorearon, mientras que nuestro grupo siguió mirándolas sin ningún tipo de emoción. No aplaudimos y no vitoreamos, no teníamos por qué. Discretamente volteé a ver a Bella, se veía bastante bien y el que Edward estuviera abrazándola tan cariñosa y protectoramente, me hacía pensar que era eso lo que la mantenía así.

Todo el equipo de animadoras regresó a sentarse en sus lugares y nosotros aún mantuvimos algo la tensión. Al principio no quería creer que ellas pudieran ser capaces de hacer tantas maldades, pero ahora veía que en verdad eran chicas que tenían recursos y que más valía irnos con cuidado. Me preocupaba que fueran capaces de dañar a todo un grupo de amigas con tal de quebrar a Bella. Yo sabía que Rose, Lyla, Nicole y Alice eran chicas de armas tomar, pero ¿Bella? Ella era incapaz de meterse con nadie. Ni siquiera había sido ella la razón por la que Edward hubiese terminado su relación con Tanya, ella se había quedado al margen. Y Tanya no tenía ningún derecho a meterse con ella.

–Sus uniformes son horrendos – el comentario de Bella nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos y tras haber estado en tensión por unos minutos, todos nos soltamos a reír a carcajadas. De tantas cosas que uno pudiera decir, y Bella decía aquello. Yo no tenía nada en contra de las porristas como tal, es más, sabía que requería un gran esfuerzo y una gran voluntad para poder formar parte de un equipo así, sin embargo, las chicas que conformaban el equipo, habían demostrado que no eran capaces de ser buenas personas, no sólo buenas porristas.

Después de unos minutos de lo más placenteros. El equipo salió de los vestidores, liderados por Emmett. No pasó ni un segundo para que Rosalie se levantase y le aplaudiese a su novio. Yo sonreí, mi hermana jamás había sido así de abierta con sus emociones y me encantaba verla tan radiante y feliz, me alegraba ver que había encontrado alguien merecedor de todo lo que ella era capaz de dar. Emmett nos miró a todos ahí y nos sonrió arrogantemente, cosa que hizo que todos riéramos.

–¿Alice le dijiste que iban a ganar? – preguntó Nicole

–Sí

–Le hubieras dicho que perderían por su culpa, así al menos no tendría esa sonrisota de satisfacción – se quejó Edward y yo no pude más que estar de acuerdo con él, a veces Emmett era demasiado arrogante y presumido, un poco de humildad no le hubiera hecho nada de daño.

–Con eso sólo lograrías que Emmett, por orgulloso, retase al destino ganando el juego – mi hermana salió en defensa de su novio y yo sonreí porque Edward tenía razón…y Rosalie también.

–Touché – Bella silbó por lo bajo

Carlisle y Esme se nos unieron nuevamente y esta vez noté como el padre de mi novia me miraba, si no con afecto, por lo menos sin las ganas de querer matarme por estar al lado de su princesa. Yo entendía la postura de Carlisle, por supuesto, Alice era una joven verdaderamente especial y única, y siendo su padre, él querría lo mejor para ella. Y yo esperaba que él me viera como el chico merecedor de la compañía de su hija, le demostraría poco a poco que yo la amaba, y quizás algún día también podría tratarme con la misma gentileza que a mi hermana y a Bella…o al menos como alguien digno de su hija.

Cuando llegó el intermedio del partido, los jugadores fueron a reunirse con el entrenador y las porristas volvieron a salir a escena, ejecutando otra de sus rutinas. Nosotros nos levantamos para poder platicar con los chicos que se habían quedado en la fila de atrás, de ese modo no teníamos que ver de nuevo el espectáculo de las porristas. Esme y Carlisle fueron con Edward y Bella por un café, mientras que Rosalie se escabullía un poco para poder estar con Emmett, quien lucía una sonrisa de lo más arrogante por ir ganando el partido.

Mientras platicábamos de la semana, sentí cómo mi teléfono vibraba, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi que mi padre me había mandado un mensaje preguntando cuándo sería el siguiente partido de mi hermana. Yo sonreí mientras les respondía que sería al día siguiente en la academia Yule. Volví a guardar mi teléfono y en ese momento mi pequeña hadita llegó para colocarse a mi lado. Ella me abrazó y yo acaricié con cariño sus cabellos, cuidando de no despeinarla porque entonces se me vendría una buena.

El partido comenzó de nuevo y todos volvimos a nuestros lugares mientras Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Bella volvían de la cafetería. Observé cómo Bella se sentaba al lado de Esme y ambas comenzaban a platicar amenamente, se notaba en la sonrisa de la mujer mayor que quería verdaderamente a la novia de su hijo y a juzgar por la sonrisa de complacencia de Edward, podía intuir que él pensaba lo mismo que yo. Volví a ver hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que no había sido el único testigo de ese gesto de complicidad entre Esme y Bella, al parecer, Tanya también lo hacía…y la mirada que le dirigía a mi amiga no me gustaba para nada.

–Mamá jamás se portó así con Tanya, o con Lauren – me susurró mi hadita al darse cuenta de mi mirada – la verdad es que siempre que iban a la casa, mis padres las saludaban con la cortesía necesaria y luego se iban.

–Puedo imaginarme por qué… - murmuré con verdadero enfado.

–¿Vas a estar toda la noche enojado, Jazz? – me preguntó Alice utilizando su carita de cachorrito en mi contra. Yo sólo le sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura y me acercaba a rozar sus labios con los míos.

–No, es difícil que pueda sentir enojo cuando estoy en tu presencia, mi hadita hermosa – Alice sonrió ante mi comentario y yo le guiñé un ojo divertido.

El partido concluyó…con nuestro equipo como ganador, obviamente. Emmett y el resto del equipo entraron a los vestidores mientras nosotros salíamos al estacionamiento para esperar a que éste saliera y nos fuéramos todos a festejar. Alice ya había hecho reservación en un lounge y ya nos habíamos organizado y después nos iríamos todos a nuestra casa, a Carlisle y a Esme ya les había tocado tenernos en su casa y mis padres estaban más que emocionados por poder convivir con nosotros y conocer mejor a nuestros amigos…y claro que tenían un particular interés por conocer a Alice y a Emmett.

Mientras esperábamos a que Emmett saliese de los vestidores, las chicas fueron al baño, argumentando que debían asegurarse de que su maquillaje siguiese impecable. Nosotros las observamos irse y un segundo después, Zach nos pidió que nos juntásemos.

–Chicos, sé que Alice ya tiene una reservación para nosotros en un lounge pero ¿creen que podamos quedarnos unos momentos más? Le preparé una canción a Lyla y quisiera cantársela en el auditorio antes de irnos y sé que si se lo pido a solas, no aceptará, en cambio si decimos que es algo que quiere mostrarnos Nicky, ella estará más abierta – nos pidió el chico y todos nos mostramos de acuerdo, Lyla era muy testaruda, pero habíamos podido ver cómo Zach en realidad la amaba.

–Por supuesto, Zach, cuenta con nosotros ¿pero y las chicas?

–Ya le dijimos a Rosalie y a Nicole, lo cual quiere decir que no tardarán en decirles a las demás en cuanto tengan oportunidad – terminó de explicar Julian, el siempre cómplice de Zach

–De acuerdo, pero permíteme decirte que a mi hermana no le agradará la idea de perder la reservación – Edward comentó mientras observábamos como Emmett se iba acercando poco a poco a dónde estábamos nosotros.

Al verlo, Esme se dirigió hacia él y Emmett tomó a su madre entre sus brazos y la alzó en vilo, lo cual hizo reír a su madre con verdadero deleite. Todos sonreímos al ver la escena, Esme era una mujer menuda, y Emmett un gigantón que podría aplastarla, literalmente, sin embargo, se notaba el cariño y la delicadeza con la que trataba a su madre.

–Me parece que podemos ayudarlos con eso chicos, Esme y yo podemos irnos al lounge mientras ustedes ven eso en el auditorio, así no pierden la reservación y evitamos que Alice se ponga de mal humor – sugirió Carlisle mientras su esposa y su hijo se acercaban a donde nosotros estábamos reunidos.

–¿De verdad no tienen inconveniente? – preguntó Zach, verdaderamente aliviado por poder contar con la ayuda de los Cullen

–Claro que no, nosotros planeábamos irnos al cine, así que podremos revisar un horario un poco más tarde, además, todo sea por ayudarlos – asintió Esme con una enorme y maternal sonrisa.

–Se los agradezco mucho, Esme, Carlisle – dijo Zach, verdaderamente agradecido con los Cullen

–¿De qué me perdí? – Emmett preguntó mientras nos veía confundido.

Después de explicarle a Emmett el motivo de la reunión improvisada, Esme y Carlisle se fueron para que no se perdiese la reservación que había hecho Alice. Julian, Damien y Zach se fueron al Auditorio a ultimar detalles y nosotros nos quedamos esperando a las chicas.

–Jugaste bien – Edward le comentó a su hermano – me sorprende que no hayas dejado inválido al defensa izquierdo

–Él se lo buscó, además los jugadores de americano como nosotros no somos tan débiles como los basquetbolistas – Emmett replicó, logrando que su hermano menor rodara los ojos y yo soltara una carcajada, era imposible que los hermanos pudieran hablar de sus respectivos deportes sin soltar ese tipo de comentarios.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando las chicas regresaron del baño. Yo besé la mejilla de Alice (pues sabía que de intentar besar sus labios, me mataría por arruinar su maquillaje) y ella rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.

–Oigan chicos ¿les molestaría que antes de irnos, pasemos al auditorio? Es que Bella olvidó ahí su bolso y yo tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté apagado y cerrado para el fin de semana – pidió Nicole poniendo ojitos.

–Bien, pero más vale que no perdamos la reservación por tu culpa Nicole Bonecci o tendrás problemas – prometió mi hadita y yo me di cuenta de que ésta actuaba, no por algo era mi novia, sabía perfectamente que rondaba por esa cabecita tan maquiavélica que tenía.

–¿Otra vez olvidaste tu bolso Bella? Pensar tanto en Edward te ha vuelto más distraída, pequeña – Emmett aprovechó el momento para burlarse de Bella, quien se sonrojó terriblemente.

–Déjala en paz, Emmett – le ordenó su hermano menor mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia con un brazo y besaba su coronilla.

–Y así van a ser todas las Navidades, Cullen-Hale-Swan – murmuró Alice con cansancio. Yo sólo me reí y pasé mi brazo por sus suaves y delicados hombros. Si las Navidades nos incluían a todos, que viniesen las que fuesen.

–Mira el lado bueno, Rosalie estará ahí para distraer a Emmett – le respondí en un susurro al ver el beso que se daban mi hermana y su hermano.

**Bella POV**

Rosalie me había explicado lo del auditorio antes de que nos reuniéramos con los chicos en el partido. La verdad es que la idea me parecía de lo más romántica y esperaba que fuese suficiente para que Lyla por fin perdonara a Zach. Yo nunca había sido una experta para las relaciones, quizás porque en mi otra escuela no tenía tantos amigos como aquí. Tener amigas, verdaderas amigas, me había enseñado que las relaciones tenían diversos matices y que no todas debían de ser iguales. Menos en un grupo tan variado como el nuestro, incluso había aprendido que todos teníamos maneras diferentes de comportarnos, con y sin nuestra respectiva pareja.

Damien y Gis eran demasiado discretos con respecto a su relación, no les gustaba demostrarse su cariño en público. Emmett y Rosalie, por el contrario, eran demasiado pasionales, y a veces costaba, estar cerca de ellos. Julian y Nicole eran el justo medio, se daban besos discretos de vez en cuando, se daban su espacio, sin perder la oportunidad de ser detallistas el uno con el otro. Jasper y Alice estaban tan compenetrados, el uno con el otro, que no necesitaban besarse o abrazarse para demostrar lo mucho que se querían. Había veces que notaba como se observaban el uno al otro y sentía como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo verdaderamente íntimo. Lyla y Zach eran muy parecidos a Julian y a Nicole, aunque Lyla era menos romántica que Nicole. Y de mi relación con Edward, sólo podía decir que era perfecta, fluía como si fuese lo más natural del mundo que estuviésemos juntos.

Al llegar al Auditorio, dejamos que Lyla fuese la primera en entrar, como creía que nosotras íbamos por mi bolso, Rose y Alice fueron conmigo, para "acompañarme" mientras que Gis iba a sentarse con Lyla mientras Nicole revisaba que los camerinos estuviesen bien cerrados. En la luz estaban Julian y Damien. Mientras que los chicos, discretamente se iban a los asientos de más atrás, para que Zach y Lyla tuviesen su momento.

Las luces se apagaron, excepto una que iluminó el centro del escenario, donde Zach estaba parado.

–Lyla, te amo, de verdad lo hago, eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y, aunque a veces actúe como un imbécil, mi corazón te pertenece, así que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por mantenerte a mi lado. Esta canción, es para ti, la compuse, no pensando en qué decir para que me perdonaras, sino que pensaba en cada momento en el que me hiciste sonreír, en cada discusión en la que aprendimos el uno del otro, en cada momento que aprendía a amar cada parte de ti, en cada momento en el que agradecía el haberme enamorado de ti, dame cinco minutos, para cantarte y demostrarte que tú eres mi vida y la música que hay dentro de mí

Mientras él tocaba sus acordes iniciales, yo voltee a ver a Lyla. La pelirroja parecía querer llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Se quedó muy quieta en su asiento, observando al chico que comenzaba a cantar…a cantarle a ella.

(N/A: Chicos, saben que los songfics están prohibidos en ff, de modo que no puedo colocar la letra de la canción que le canta Zach a Lyla, pero pueden buscarla, se llama Lyla y la canta el grupo Oasis)

Todos nos quedamos callados, ninguno emitía el mínimo comentario, todos estábamos más pendientes de la reacción de Lyla. A la mitad de la canción, ella por fin dejó aflorar sus sentimientos, logrando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. Tras bambalinas, sentí cómo Edward se colocaba a mis espaldas y me abrazaba. Yo sonreí mientras volteaba mi rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la canción terminó, ninguno aplaudió, Zach se quedó ahí parado, respirando profundamente, y para grata sorpresa de todos, Lyla se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo al escenario, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Zach. Todos rompimos en aplausos y vítores mientras la pareja se besaba.

–¡Por fin! Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre – oí a Emmett mientras bajaba los escalones que venían del salón de audio e iluminación, ubicado en la parte superior del auditorio

–Cierra el pico Emmett, siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos románticos – le reclamó su hermana a gritos, que por cierto se encontraba a lado mío.

–No me importa, todos sabíamos que Lyla no iba a resistirse a los encantos de Zach, así que ya podemos irnos a celebrar MI victoria y a cenar unas ricas alitas de pollo con salsa barbecue – Emmett siguió mientras Lyla y Zach parecían ajenos a los comentarios con respecto a la cena.

–Creo que Lyla y Zach preferirán irse a un lugar a solas – me susurró Edward al oído y yo asentí, un poco de verdadera intimidad no les caería nada mal en estos momentos.

Debido a los comentarios de Emmett, todos comenzamos a poner nuestras cosas en orden y a alistarnos para irnos a cenar…y a celebrar a Emmett, por supuesto. Escuché como Nicole regañaba a Julian y a Damien por estar jugando con las luces. Emmett seguía quejándose mientras Zach guardaba su guitarra y apagaba el micrófono. Lyla le ayudaba con los amplificadores y mientras, Jasper, Edward, Alice y yo nos asegurábamos que los camerinos estuvieran bien cerrados. En eso estábamos cuando oímos como algo se fundía, antes de que las luces se apagasen y nos dejasen por completo en la oscuridad.

–JULIAN Y DAMIEN LES DIJE QUE NO JUGARAN CON LAS LUCES – gritó Nicole, furiosa, pues su obra sería la próxima semana y todo tenía que funcionar a la perfección para esa ocasión

–NOSOTROS NO FUIMOS – escuché a los dos primos replicar al unísono.

Yo no me había movido, sentía la mano de Edward en mi espalda baja y podía notar que Jasper y Alice no estaban lejos. Nos estábamos abriendo paso para salir al escenario, cuando escuché el grito de Rosalie.

–¡FUEGO!

Nosotros cuatro nos asustamos y nos apresuramos a salir de ahí, sin embargo, el pie de Alice quedó atorado con las cuerdas del telón y nos tuvimos que detener para ayudarla. Comenzaba a oler el fuego y a percibir el humo. Lo cual se me hacía demasiado extraño, pues no había pasado nada de tiempo desde que Rose había gritado. El pie de Alice por fin salió y cuando nosotros logramos llegar al escenario, nos dimos cuenta de que el fuego se había esparcido con gran rapidez por la sala y seguía haciéndolo. Todos se dirigían a la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, pero las llamas alcanzarían la puerta antes que nosotros.

–RÁPIDO, POR LA OTRA PUERTA – gritó Nicole mientras todos nos aproximábamos a la puerta que se encontraba del otro lado del escenario.

Emmett fue el primero en alcanzarla, pero al intentar abrirla comprobó que ésta estaba atascada. Todos nos miramos con verdadero susto, el fuego se esparcía con gran rapidez y nos había tapado dos salidas. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las chicas había entrado en pánico.

–DIABLOS NICOLE ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS SALIDAS DE EMERGENCIA? – gritó Emmett mientras todos volteábamos con la chica.

–Detrás del escenario, síganme – replicó la chica mientras comenzaba a toser, al igual que Rose. Todos volvimos a subir al escenario, justo cuando las cortinas comenzaban a arder.

Pasar hasta el fondo del escenario fue una tarea difícil, toda la escenografía y los vestuarios estaban ahí y el fuego se sentía cada vez más cercano. Por fin llegamos a las puertas, sin embargo, por la falta de uso éstas no se abrían. Todos nos volteamos a ver, ahora sí con desesperación, el aire cada vez era menos respirable y podía notar como Rosalie y Nicole estaban por perder el conocimiento debido a ello. Todos tosíamos, pues nuestras gargantas estaban llenas de humo.

Emmett intentó empujar la puerta con el hombro, pero éstas no cedían. Entonces Edward soltó mi mano y mandó a llamar a los chicos a gritos. Entre los seis, cargaron una banca de metal que estaba recargada en la pared y con ella comenzaron a golpear la puerta. Yo me tapé la boca con la manga del suéter que llevaba y me acerqué a Rosalie para pasarle un brazo por la cintura, apoyándola e intentando que no se desvaneciera. Lyla hacía lo mismo con Nicole mientras que Alice y Gis buscaban algo más que pudiese servir para tumbar la puerta.

El fuego seguía esparciéndose cada vez más, ya se sentía el tremendo calor que irradiaba y cada vez el ambiente era más denso. Si los chicos no lograban abrir la puerta pronto, los seis no aguantarían y nos quedaríamos aquí encerrados. Mi cabeza dolía terriblemente, y mientras abrazaba a Rose, notaba como las otras chicas también comenzaban a sentir desesperación.

Escuché un ruido terrible y voltee para ver cómo los chicos habían logrado derribar la puerta. Sin un minuto más que perder, nos acercamos a la abertura con rapidez. Emmett tomó a Rosalie entre sus brazos y un segundo más tarde noté los de Edward levantándome del suelo. Todos logramos salir antes de que las cortinas cayeran y las llamas obstruyeran la salida.

Una vez fuera, nos dirigimos a trompicones al estacionamiento, donde ya cundía el pánico y los bomberos apenas iban haciendo acto de presencia. Al vernos salir de ahí, la directora junto con varios paramédicos se acercó a nosotros. Nos pusieron máscaras de oxígeno a los doce mientras la directora preguntaba si había alguien más ahí dentro. Nosotros negamos con la cabeza y vi cómo Rosalie perdía el conocimiento, junto con Gis, Damien y Alice. Los cuatro fueron atendidos rápidamente y nos aseguraron que estarían bien. Mi mente era un caos, no podía pensar en nada, sólo en el alivio que sentía de estar entre los brazos de Edward.

**Julian POV**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que no podía poner los hechos en orden, lo único que importaba es que ahora estábamos todos a salvo. Oía el griterío que se vivía en el campus, la directora y los otros maestros intentaban calmar a los estudiantes mientras los conducían lejos del Auditorio. Nosotros estábamos en las ambulancias, recuperando el aliento y calmándonos del trauma que acabábamos de pasar. Rosalie, y Alice seguían inconscientes, mientras que Gis y Damien habían despertado y ahora se los llevaban al hospital.

Emmett permanecía sentado al lado de Rosalie, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, su semblante estaba serio y podía imaginarme lo preocupado que estaba. Jasper también estaba con Alice, quien parecía estar por despertar, pues sus párpados comenzaban a moverse. Edward y Bella permanecían el uno junto al otro sin querer soltarse, al igual que Lyla y Zach. Yo me encontraba bien y mientras observaba a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que Nicole había dejado la máscara de oxígeno y estaba parada en medio del estacionamiento, mirando hacia el Auditorio.

Me acerqué a ella y cuando notó mi presencia, se dio la vuelta y me miró con sus ojos hundidos en una pena que no alcanzaba a comprender. Se lanzó a mis brazos mientras los sollozos estremecían su cuerpo con violencia. Yo la apreté contra mí y acaricié sus rizos con ternura.

–Mi trabajo, Julian, todo mi trabajo estaba ahí – escuché su lamento y yo besé sus cabellos, impotente.

–Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé – susurré contra su oído mientras la mantenía entre mis brazos. – no sabes cómo lo lamento

Todos estábamos agradecidos por haber salido ilesos del incidente, pero sabía que los sentimientos de Nicole también estaban teñidos de dolor, pues con el incendio, todo por lo que había estado trabajando durante ese semestre, se había perdido. Pensaba en Juilliard, lo mucho que ella anhelaba estar ahí y la oportunidad que se le había escapado de las manos, con el incendio.

Ella siguió llorando, y a mí me partió por completo el oír sus sollozos. Dos lágrimas dibujaron una limpia línea sobre mi rostro cubierto de cenizas. Sabía que para Nicole, esto era un duelo…y yo compartía su pena. Me quedé abrazándola todo el tiempo que lloró y cuando dejó de hacerlo. Sin embargo, las emociones y la falta de oxígeno, hicieron que se desvaneciera. Yo la tomé en brazos y pronto los paramédicos la colocaron en una camilla y la metieron a la ambulancia donde Rosalie seguía inconsciente y Alice acababa de despertar.

La directora ordenó a los paramédicos llevarnos a todos al hospital. Yo entré en la ambulancia donde venían Jasper y Emmett. Ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto, todos estábamos demasiado impactados para poder hablar con coherencia de lo ocurrido. Al llegar al hospital, todos fuimos conducidos al área de urgencias para que nos revisasen.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Lyla, Zach y yo, salimos rápidamente de lugar, pues no teníamos nada y seguíamos conscientes. Nos mandaron a la sala de espera, pues la directora no tardaría en estar ahí, al igual que nuestros padres. Todos estábamos llenos de hollín y cenizas. Algunas enfermeras nos llevaron agua y unas máscaras de oxígeno, por si nos llegábamos a sentir mal.

Los primeros en llegar, fueron los Cullen. Esme corrió a abrazar a sus dos hijos mientras Carlisle entraba ya con una bata y exigía revisar a su hija y a los demás chicos, él mismo. Mientras él entraba, Esme nos abrazó a todos y nos brindó su cálido consuelo. Pronto llegaron mis tíos, los cuales me abrazaron y me preguntaron por Damien, quien al parecer acababa de recobrar el conocimiento. Poco a poco la sala se llenó de padres y madres y entonces la directora apareció.

Ella parecía muy, muy asustada, como nunca. Se pasó entre nosotros, preguntándonos como nos sentíamos y cómo se encontraban nuestros compañeros. Obviamente, todos los padres ahí reunidos, estaban por exigirle una explicación.

–El jefe de bomberos me ha explicado que el incendio no fue accidental, fue provocado. Nos dijo que las butacas habían estado impregnadas de aceite y que eso había provocado que la llamas se esparcieran tan deprisa – explicó la directora.

–¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser el culpable, profesora? – preguntó mi tía y todos pusimos toda nuestra atención en ella.

–Sí, señora Gresh, las señoritas Mallory y Denali me confesaron su implicación poco después de que los chicos saliesen en las ambulancias – confesó la directora, intentando mantener la compostura – aunque aseguraron que no querían herir a nadie y que no sabían que sus compañeros estaban dentro… ahora mismo sus padres las irán a recoger del colegio y ambas tendrán que cubrir los daños causados a la escuela.

Los adultos se quedaron anonadados ante esto…y nosotros sólo nos dirigimos una mirada llena de significado. No podíamos creer que Tanya pudiera tener tanto resentimiento como para incendiar el auditorio. Y el que todos hubiéramos estado en peligro de perder la vida por algo así, nos tenía completamente aturdidos.

–¿Ellas…ellas lo hicieron a propósito? – preguntó Esme, tapándose la boca, finalmente ambas habían sido novias de sus hijos

–Lamentablemente así fue, señora Cullen, los motivos los desconozco…pero ahora puedo ver claramente muchas cosas…tal parece que le debo una disculpa señorita Swan – La directora se volvió hacia Bella, al igual que todos nosotros – la señorita Denali confesó también haberla inculpado del robo y quiero que sepa que haré lo que sea porque el consejo vuelva a dejar su historial intacto.

–Se lo agradezco, directora – Bella dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

–Si me disculpan, iré a ver cómo se encuentran mis otros estudiantes.

La directora se dirigió a la sala de Urgencias y yo suspiré mientras me pasaba una mano por la cara, estaba exhausto, pero no me iría hasta saber cómo estaba Nicky. Voltee a ver a Bella, se veía realmente aliviada y ahora se encontraba en medio de los hermanos Cullen, ambos confortándola, cuando ella me vio, observándola le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí, verdaderamente feliz porque las cosas se hubieran resuelto para ella.

Unos minutos después, Alice y Damien salieron de la sala de urgencias y de inmediato sus respectivas madres fueron a abrazarlos. Mis tíos y mis papás insistieron en que debíamos irnos, y al salir Gis, mi primo estuvo de acuerdo. Se fueron y yo les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran quedarme, no me iría, ni me movería hasta que hubiera noticias de mi novia. Así, la sala de espera se vació un poco. Carlisle salió a hablar con su familia y todos se fueron…excepto Emmett, quien también se quedaría hasta que supiera de Rosalie. Zach y Lyla fueron los siguientes en irse, Lyla me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

–Avísame cuando sepas algo de Nicky – me pidió

–Claro, Lyl, ve a descansar – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Finalmente, en la sala de espera quedábamos Emmett, Jasper, sus padres, los de Nicky, y yo. La espera parecía ser eterna, el cansancio, el sueño y el hambre comenzaban a hacer estragos en mí. Así que me levanté y fui a la máquina de cafés por un expresso bien cargado. Emmett no tardó en hacerme compañía y al final, llegó Jasper. Rosalie salió con Carlisle abrazándola afectuosamente. Al ver a sus padres, la chica fue hacia ellos y los abrazó. Carlisle le dio unas instrucciones para la noche, Emmett y Jasper fueron a reunirse con ella, así que aproveché para acercarme a Carlisle. Él sabía a qué me acercaba y también llamó a los padres de Nicky.

–Nicole está bien, sus signos son estables y no hay ningún daño cerebral – nos explicó – físicamente está bien, sin embargo me gustaría tenerla en observación toda la noche.

–¿Hay algo que no va bien, doctor? – preguntó su padre mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.

–No, pero tomando en cuenta que su hija había trabajado tan duro por su obra, el ver su trabajo arruinado, sus emociones están descontroladas y no quisiera que fuera a tener algún trauma o episodio, por eso quiero que se quede aquí, podremos tenerla en estricta vigilancia…su duelo no será sencillo, pues yo fui testigo de todo el trabajo imprimido por ella

Yo entendía, y agradecía mucho al doctor Carlisle que tomara en cuenta los sentimientos de Nicky antes de darla de alta. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se acercaron, la última me dio un cálido abrazo, al cual yo respondí.

–Deberías irte a descansar, Julian, Nicole va a necesitarte mucho cuando salga – Emmett me dijo, comprensivo y yo lo miré con gratitud.

–Iremos a dejar a Emmett a su casa, podemos pasarte a la tuya, también – me ofreció la madre de Rosalie y Jasper y yo la miré con una sonrisa, sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de contestar, pues la madre de Nicole habló.

–No se preocupen, yo llevaré a Julian a su casa, mi esposo se quedará con Nicole esta noche – ella declaró y yo no tuve nada más que agregar.

Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se fueron y al poco rato la señora Bonecci y yo hicimos lo propio, Nicky estaba dormida, y prefería no verla en ese estado, me partiría. El camino a mi casa fue silencioso, pero antes de bajarme, la mamá de mi novia me detuvo.

–Gracias por seguir al lado de Nicky, Julian, le haces mucho bien a mi niña

–La amo, señora, y seguiré a su lado mientras ella me lo permita – le respondí con una débil sonrisa y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla – gracias por traerme

–Descansa, hijo – ella me deseó y yo me bajé del auto.

Caminé hasta la entrada de mi casa y me despedí con la mano de la señora antes de entrar. Mis padres me esperaban en la sala, después de decirles lo de Nicky, subí a mi habitación. Ese día había sido suficiente.

**Normal POV**

Esa noche, algunos durmieron sin interrupción alguna: Julian, Damien y Zach se dejaron caer a los brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo plácidamente, recuperando fuerzas y desechando todo el cansancio y toda la adrenalina que los había dejado agotados, igual que Nicole, quién gracias a los sedantes tenía un respiro de sus emociones.

Otros, tuvieron pesadillas ocasionadas por los extenuantes sentimientos. Rosalie fue a dormirse con su mellizo, quien la abrazó protectoramente y la acurrucó para que se relajara; Edward durmió con Bella acomodada sobre su pecho; Emmett fue interrumpido de su sueño cuando Alice fue a meterse a su cama, temblando, él la abrazó y acarició sus cabellos tranquilizadoramente, meciéndola hasta que su pequeña hermana se quedó profundamente dormida; Gis giró y giró en su cama hasta que por fin llegó la calma a su sueño.

Y finalmente, encontramos dos sonámbulas, dos chicas incapaces de conciliar el sueño, por motivos meramente distintos. Lyla jugueteaba con la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca derecha, aquella que tenía el dije de amistad que Nicole le había dado su cumpleaños anterior. Y en un avión de primera clase, una chica lloraba sin poder parar mientras el peso de sus acciones comenzaba a abrumarla, Tanya Denali sabía que por más que sus padres la mandaran lejos, la culpa y el remordimiento, no la dejarían tranquila en mucho…mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Antes que nada, les ofrezco una humilde disculpa, por haberme tardado tantísimo en actualizar, y merecen una explicación. Aquí su escritora tuvo una crisis de identidad y perdí por completo las ganas de escribir por un buen tiempo. Aún cuando me sentaba frente al capítulo ya iniciado, no podía escribir ni una palabra, lo lamento, sé que muchos de ustedes debieron creer que botaba mi fic, pero no lo haré, ahora me siento más yo misma, así que seguiré escribiendo y actualizando, sus comentarios siempre me han hecho sentir mejor y mientras haya gente que lea mis historias, seguiré escribiendo.**

**Ahora sí, con respecto al capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, pues me esmeré realmente en este capítulo, como recompensa por la tardanza. Para el siguiente cap, me pregunto si quieren que haya POV de los pj´s principales, con sus emociones, lo que pensaron al llegar a sus casas y el camino a éstas...o si prefieren seguirnos con lo que ocurre después. Estoy en deuda con ustedes, así que el próximo capítulo lo escribiré en base a lo que ustedes me pidan.**

**NOTA: quisiera aclarar un punto que una de mis amables lectoras me hizo notar. Yo no tengo nada en contra de las porristas, al contrario, creo que lo que hacen es un trabajo encomiable. Trabajar para hacer rutinas tan creativas y peligrosas es algo digno de admiración por parte de todo, como bien dice Jasper, no tenemos nada en contra de las porristas en general, sólo las que han causado tantos problemas en este fic.**

**Los quiero mucho a todos y espero que disfruten de las vacaciones y de estas fechas tan maravillosas con sus seres queridos.**

**Me reportaré pronto con otro capítulo, en cuanto tenga una respuesta de su parte.**

**Gracias, de todo corazón,**

**Dayan Hale  
**


	28. El ave fénix

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención al igual que la trama**

* * *

**Capítulo 28.**

**Esme POV**

Carlisle y yo nos dirigíamos al lounge que nos había indicado Alice para que los chicos no perdieran su reservación. Yo sabía que a mi marido no le molestaba cumplir otro capricho más de su pequeña, y yo no tenía inconveniente, quizás nos podríamos quedar con ellos para beber una sola copa y después les daríamos su espacio y nosotros nos iríamos al cine. La verdad a veces era difícil para mí ver cómo mis hijos iban pasando menos tiempo en casa, sabía que ellos crecían y que sus amigos también eran parte importante de sus vidas, pero eso no evitaba que a veces sintiese un poco de melancolía al ver cómo iban abriendo sus alas, para cada uno enfrentarse a la vida por sí mismos.

– ¿Qué te puso tan pensativa, mi vida?

– El pensar cómo los chicos han crecido, y lo mucho que han madurado estos tres años – le respondí a mi marido mientras él colocaba su mano sobre mi muslo yo lo voltee a ver y sonreí – estoy muy orgullosa de los tres, creo que hemos educado a tres grandiosos seres humanos que harán grandes cosas por sí mismos.

– Sí, hicimos un gran trabajo como padres…o al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

Y en eso íbamos pensando cuando comenzamos a oír sirenas aproximándose, Carlisle se movió ágilmente entre los coches y se estacionó para facilitar el tránsito de tres ambulancias y un camión de bomberos, sin embargo, ambos nos sentimos algo consternados al ver que tomaban el camino que llevaba a las instalaciones del colegio. Un segundo después, el teléfono celular que mi marido siempre utilizaba para las emergencias, sonó.

– Habla el Doctor Cullen – contestó lo más rápido posible y puso el altavoz para que yo escuchase

_–Doctor Carlisle, ha habido un accidente en el Colegio de sus hijos, al parecer se ocasionó un incendio en el Auditorio y había doce chicos dentro._

Me tapé la boca con mis manos para ahogar un grito de puro terror. Esos no podían ser más que los chicos. Sentí un terrible vacío dentro de mí y pronto junté mis manos, elevando una oración al cielo para que mis muchachos estuviesen bien.

–¿Qué se sabe de los chicos? – preguntó mi marido poniendo el altavoz y regresó al tránsito, con rumbo al hospital

_–Los doce ya salieron del edificio por la puerta de emergencia, pero tenemos cuatro que han perdido el conocimiento, las ambulancias traerán a todos a urgencias_

–Muy bien, estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda

Carlisle siguió manejando y yo colgué la llamada mientras abría un poco el vidrio, un poco de aire fresco calmaría un poco mis nervios, ya el escuchar que los doce habían salido por su propio pie me aliviaba de un peso terrible, no sólo mis niños estaban bien, sino los demás chicos también.

–No te preocupes tanto, mi amor, si salieron ellos mismos no deben de haber sufrido lesiones cerebrales que nos deban de preocupar – Carlisle tomó mi mano en un alto y la besó

–Tienes razón, es sólo que escuchar doce y el Auditorio, me dejó impactada – respondí mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello y respiraba. La mano de mi marido se posó en mi espalda con suavidad

–Respira hondo, mi vida y retén el aire en tus pulmones lo más que puedas, luego exhala despacio – indicó ahora el médico que había dentro de él, sin perder su tono amable y dulce, de modo que seguí sus indicaciones y pronto el nudo que se había formado en mi interior, se deshizo - ¿mejor?

–Sí, gracias, mi amor. Creo que lo mejor será que les hable a los padres de los chicos

–No, mi amor, mejor esperemos a que lo hagan en el hospital, no queremos alarmarlos y yo mismo quiero revisarlos…a los doce

* * *

Después de que la noche se nos fuera eterna en el hospital, Carlisle me pidió que me fuera adelantando con Bella, Edward y Alice a la casa, sabía que mi hijo mayor se quedaría hasta saber de Rosalie y mi marido no dejaría a ninguno de los chicos hasta no estar seguros de que estaban por completo fuera de peligro. Al llegar a la casa mandé a los chicos a darse un baño mientras me quedaba abajo preparándoles quesadillas y haciendo chocolate caliente para todos. Cuando Bella salió de bañarse, bajó a ayudarme, yo le sonreí y besé su mejilla antes de mandarla de nuevo arriba a que descansase.

Subí todo en una bandeja y a cada uno les dejé un plato con quesadillas y una taza con el chocolate. Emmett llegó poco después con los padres de Rosalie y lo mandé a hacer lo mismo. Cuando me aseguré que los cuatro ya dormían, me fui a mi habitación a ponerme mi pijama y una bata, para luego bajar y esperar a Carlisle en la sala. Escuché como tocaban el timbre y yo me acerqué a la puerta para asomarme por el pequeño mirador. Al ver a una mujer angustiadísima y tan parecida a Bella, supuse que sería su madre y abrí la puerta.

–Buenas noches, disculpe que mi esposo y yo nos presentemos tan tarde en su casa, usted debe ser Esme Cullen ¿verdad? – preguntó ella nerviosamente y supe que realmente quería saber de su hija

–Así es y por el parecido debo imaginarme que ustedes son Charlie y Renée Swan, padres de Bella

–Sí…veníamos bajando del avión cuando nos hablaron, en el hospital nos dijeron que Bella se había venido con ustedes y…espero que no seamos inoportunos – siguió explicándome Renée, verdaderamente ansiosa

–No, para nada, adelante por favor están en su casa…Bella no me dijo que vendrían, así que creí que lo mejor sería que pasara la noche aquí, no quería mandarla sola al instituto

–Y nosotros se lo agradecemos de todo corazón señora Cullen, por cierto, yo soy Charlie Swan, veníamos de sorpresa para ver a Bella, pero al parecer la sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros – el padre de Bella me extendió su mano y yo se la estreché mientras le sonreía.

–Esme, por favor, sé que lo que quieren es ver a su hija, así que por favor síganme

–Muchas gracias, Esme, de verdad

Conduje a la pareja escaleras arriba y me dirigí a la habitación en la que Bella se quedaba los fines de semana. Al abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía y la puerta del baño abierta así que no tuve que pensar demasiado donde se encontraba mi niña.

–Vengan, me parece que Bella no ha querido pasar la noche sola – les comenté mientras abría con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Edward, ahí estaba mi niña, dormida profundamente sobre el pecho de él

–¿puedo pasar un momento? – me pidió Renée y yo asentí con una sonrisa

La mujer entró a darle un beso en la frente a su hija y la contempló dormir por unos instantes más antes de regresar con nosotros. Yo cerré la puerta en silencio y los conduje de nuevo abajo.

–¿Bella y su novio duermen juntos siempre? – me preguntó Charlie algo apenado, pero dispuesto a conocer el modo en que tratábamos a su hija aquí.

–Para nada, Bella es una niña muy educada y muy respetuosa, supongo que hoy, por las circunstancias no ha querido dormir sola – respondí con calma – ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

–No, te lo agradezco mucho Esme, pero nosotros no queremos molestarte a ti o a tu familia, sé que debió de ser un día difícil para ustedes también – me dijo Renée – lo mejor es que Charlie y yo vayamos al hotel y mañana por la mañana vendremos a verla

–Claro que sí, yo le diré que vinieron a verla, que pasen buena noche – les deseé mientras los acompañaba a la puerta, Renée y yo nos despedimos de beso y Charlie volvió a estrechar mi mano.

Me quedé de nuevo esperando a mi marido en la sala y dejé recostar mi cabeza en el sillón. Escuché unos pasitos presurosos por la escalera y al alzar mi mirada vi a Alice dirigirse a la habitación de Emmett. Sonreí, sabía que él sentiría la presencia de su hermana y la reconfortaría lo más posible.

Escuché la llave introducirse en la cerradura y poco después, veía el rostro de Carlisle, se veía cansado así que me acerqué a él y le sostuve su maletín para luego ayudarle a quitarse la bata.

–¿Tienes hambre, mi amor? Prepare quesadillas y te guardé unas que aún están calientes, también hice chocolate – le dije mientras él suspiraba y me abrazaba

–¿Te he dicho que me siento el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por tenerte como esposa? – preguntó besando mi cuello y yo acaricié su nuca con cariño

–Anda, debes estar cansado, sube a cambiarte y ahora te llevo tu cena

Cuando subí a nuestra habitación, Carlisle estaba ya acostado con un brazo sobre su rostro. Yo dejé la bandeja de la cena sobre su mesita de noche y me subí a la cama para acostarme a su lado. Su otro brazo pronto rodeó mis hombros. Supuse que todo había ido bien, pues Carlisle no me había dicho lo contrario, si hubiera malas noticias, me las hubiera dado ya.

–¿Todo bien en el hospital?

–Sí, sólo tuvo que quedarse Nicole, pero estará bien, estoy seguro de que contará con el apoyo de todos para poder sobreponerse – me contó él mientras extendía un brazo y tomaba una quesadilla del plato

–Seguro que le darán otra oportunidad para demostrar su talento…según me contó Alice, un representante de Juilliard iría a su obra

–Pues sí, por ahora espero que pase bien la noche, estoy seguro que los chicos la ayudarán a superarlo

Carlisle terminó de cenar y yo me quedé acostada de lado mientras lo observaba dirigirse al baño a lavarse los dientes. A veces me sorprendía cómo nuestra vida juntos era tan sencilla y a la vez tan apasionada. Jamás me imaginé que el matrimonio fuera así, pero era increíble. Carlisle me sonrió y se metió a la cama, rodeándome los hombros con un brazo.

–Hoy vinieron tus consuegros – le comenté mientras apagaba la lámpara

–¿A qué hora?

–Mientras seguías en el hospital, vinieron a ver a Bella, pues acababan de salir del avión, parecen personas muy agradables y Bella es igual a su madre – solté una pequeña risita – querían verla y ¿sabes donde estaba ella?

–En la habitación de Edward, seguro

–Sí, Charlie me preguntó si ahí dormía siempre, claro que le aseguré que era la primera vez, que lo más probable era que Bella se sintiese sola o asustada y que por eso había ido con Edward – le conté a mi marido mientras sentía su estómago vibrar a causa de las risas contenidas.

–Vaya, supongo que mañana vendrán por ella

–Así es

–Bueno, me encantará ver el rostro de Edward cuando conozca a Charlie Swan

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**Bella POV**

Cuando escuché que sonaba el despertador, me tapé los ojos con un brazo y ahogué un quejido. Sin embargo, la insistencia del reloj, me obligó a levantarme y a apagarlo, eran las 6:50, así que apenas tendría tiempo de arreglarme. Me levanté de la cama y me pasé una mano por el cabello mientras inhalaba profundo. Me sentía agotadísima, todos los músculos de mis brazos y mis piernas me dolían y cuando me levanté de la cama casi caigo.

Observé a mi alrededor, todo estaba como la noche anterior, mi ropa en el suelo y los zapatos debajo de la cama. Tomé mi ropa limpia y salí de la habitación en dirección al baño. Al salir, me di cuenta de que había cuatro personas dormidas en el sillón…y en el suelo. Recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y supuse que mientras me iba a dormir, ellos seguían trabajando.

Lyla estaba acostada en el sillón individual con las piernas colgando de un lado; Jasper dormía tan largo era en el sillón más grande y Rosalie dormía entre sus brazos. Y Emmett, a falta de un lugar más cómodo, se había quedado dormido en el suelo como si fuera la cama más cómoda del mundo. Por toda la habitación había pinturas, telas, alfileres, botones…de todo. Si la directora entrara y lo viera, nos mataría.

Había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente en el Auditorio y ninguno de nosotros tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello. Yo mucho menos, pensar que el odio de Tanya había llegado a tanto, me ponía nerviosa y me asustaba, porque apenas habíamos salido con vida de ahí. Si los chicos no hubieran podido abrir la puerta…no quería ni pensar en ello.

Lauren, así como Tanya, también había dejado la escuela y aunque los padres de ambas ya habían cubierto los gastos que implicaría la reconstrucción del Auditorio, los recuerdos en la memoria de todos aún estaban frescos. Rosalie se negaba a acercarse a la barra donde se servía la comida caliente debido a que no soportaba sentir el calor sobre su piel. Alice no pasaba por las ruinas del auditorio sola, y aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo, cada vez que alguien cerraba las puertas en los salones, me tensaba por completo.

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y observé a Edward con su cara de recién despertado. Al verme, me sonrió y me tomó entre sus brazos para darme un beso. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y correspondí a su beso con cariño. Desde el día del incidente, nuestro grupo parecía no querer separarse y aunque supiéramos que ya no éramos la mira de ningún rencor, no podíamos olvidar tan fácil la experiencia que habíamos vivido.

–Buenos días, preciosa – me susurró Edward al oído mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura.

–Buenos días ¿dónde dormiste? – le pregunté al ver que no había rastro de que Edward hubiera pasado la noche aquí.

–Con Alice – me respondió con una sonrisita de suficiencia. – será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos antes de que alguien venga o que haya más alumnos en los pasillos

–Sí, tienes razón

Entre los dos, nos acercamos a nuestros amigos a despertarlos con la mayor sutileza posible. Yo me dirigí a la habitación de Alice y cuando ella estuvo levantada, comenzamos a bañarnos y arreglarnos para otro día más en el Instituto.

Al salir de la habitación, Alice y yo caminamos hacia el comedor, donde Rosalie estaba ya sentada y los demás se servían el desayuno. Mientras Alice iba por su desayuno, yo me senté al lado de Rosalie.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, cansada, me duele el cuello, Jazz no es tan cómodo como Emmett – Rose se quejó y ambas soltamos una risita

–Discúlpame por no ser un buen colchón, hermanita – Jasper dejó su bandeja de comida en su lugar y fue a darnos un beso a ambas

–No importa, de todos modos te amo, hermanito – Rosalie dijo con una sonrisa tierna y yo volví a reír.

Poco a poco las risas iban volviendo a nuestro día a día. Alice y Edward llegaron a la mesa y, sabiendo que Rose ya no estaba sola, fui a servirme mi desayuno. Emmett me sonrió mientras llenaba su bandeja, que ahora se veía más llena que de costumbre.

–¿Cuántas calorías tiene el huevo con chorizo? – me preguntó mientras contaba con los dedos y yo sólo reía

–Llévale un yogurt y un poco de fruta picada, Rose no come mucho en las mañanas – le respondí mientras cambiaba los panes de dulce y las galletas por un plato con fruta y un vaso de yogurt de fresa

–Me siento fatal ¿sabes? Es mi novia y no sé ni siquiera qué come

–Es simple, todo lo que tú no comes, ella sí: verduras, fruta, cualquier cosa sin grasa – intenté hacerlo sentir mejor y logré que soltara una carcajada estilo Emmett, o sea, de las que hacen que todo mundo voltee a verlo

–Ese es un gran consejo, gracias Bells – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y caminando conmigo hacia la mesa.

Me senté junto a Edward y tuve esconder mi rostro en su cuello cuando Rosalie besó a Emmett y le dijo que era el mejor novio del mundo por cuidar su figura. Edward obviamente supuso por qué me escondía y besó mi cabello para esconder él mismo una risita.

–¿Qué le había puesto?

–Huevos, pan, galletas, tortillas…lo que come él

Quizás a mucha gente la parecía exagerada la reacción de Rose de no acercarse ni siquiera a escoger su comida, pero nadie entendía lo cerca que habíamos estado de sufrir quemaduras terribles. Y Emmett y Jasper no escatimaban en sus esfuerzos por ayudar a Rose, si el llevarle sus platos la hacía sentirse segura poco a poco, lo harían. De hecho, había visto cómo Edward le llevaba su cena un día que Emmett y Jasper estudiaban para matemáticas (bueno, Jasper ayudaba a Emmett a estudiar matemáticas).

Nos cuidábamos unos a otros y no dudaba en que pronto las cosas retomarían su curso. Sin embargo, al voltear mi rostro a los dos asientos vacíos al otro lado de la mesa, me hizo entristecer bastante. Nicole llevaba una semana sin ir a la escuela, al parecer la depresión que tenía era más aguda de lo que Carlisle sospechaba. Los primeros días, no salía de su habitación, no hablaba, no comía, no dormía (Lyla asegura que todas las noches la escuchaba sollozar). Después de tres días así, la directora no tuvo de otra más que hablarles a sus padres.

–Hola chicos buenos días – Kate, la que fuera seguidora de Tanya y Lauren ahora era la capitana de las porristas – sólo venía a darles un aviso, hoy por la tarde es la siguiente junta del Consejo estudiantil, para organizar los festejos de Navidad

–Gracias, Kate – Emmett recibió las notificaciones y las repartió a Edward, Lyla, a Rosalie, y a Alice, que era la sustituta de Nicole, hasta que ella regresara.

La campana anunció que teníamos diez minutos para dirigirnos a clases, así que todo el mundo se levantó y en grupos la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Alice y yo teníamos Geografía juntas y Emmett y Jasper tenían física en el salón contiguo al nuestro, de modo que nos acompañaron.

Nos sentamos en nuestras bancas de costumbre y esperamos a que el profesor llegara. Alice suspiró y leyó y releyó el papel que tenía en las manos, como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer.

–En las festividades de Navidad, siempre se hace un show de talentos – comenzó a contarme Alice sin entusiasmo en la voz – como es en el Auditorio, Nicole siempre lo organizaba…y ahora no tenemos ni Auditorio, ni Nicole

–Podríamos hacerlo en las canchas de básquetbol, porque el baile de invierno sé que es en el gimnasio – sugerí y vi como Alice volteaba a observarme sorprendida - ¿qué?

–¡Sabes del baile de invierno! - dijo emocionada y yo rodé los ojos

–Sí, Edward me lo dijo hace un par de días

–¿Irás con él?

La voltee a ver con los ojos entornados y mis cejas alzadas en un gesto de mero sarcasmo ¿lo decía de broma?

–No Alice, de hecho tengo pensado pedírselo a Jasper

–Pero…pero…pero Jazz es mi novio

–Alice ¿qué otro chico en este mundo se atrevería a llevarme a un baile si no es Edward?

–Está bien, está bien ya entendí…sólo no te enojes

No pude evitar reírme del rostro de mi amiga y ambas seguimos riendo por otros segundos antes de que el profesor entrara y comenzara con la clase.

**Emmett POV**

Después del examen de matemáticas, teníamos el almuerzo, lo cual para mí era un gran alivio, pues pensar tanto en ecuaciones y diferenciales e integrales, me había dejado hambriento. Jasper y yo salimos del salón platicando con Sam y otros chicos de cómo había ido el examen, yo la verdad esperaba no saber, ni siquiera recordaba mis respuestas o lo que me habían preguntado. Sólo sabía que si no pasaba, me quedaría fuera del equipo. Claro que esto no se lo había dicho a casi nadie, no era un tema de conversación que me interesase compartir.

Al llegar a nuestra mesa, vi que Rosalie ya tenía un plato de comida al frente suyo y me sorprendí, gratamente, pues estaba sola, lo cual indicaba que había ido ella misma por él. No es que me molestase servirle, para nada, pero me alegraba que hubiera decidido enfrentar su miedo al calor por ella misma. Me senté a su lado y pasé un brazo por sus hombros antes de darle un beso.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi amor – susurré en su oído antes de besar su coronilla y pude observar cómo sus mejillas se tenían de rosa. Así se veía divina, como un verdadero ángel.

–Gracias, osito – murmuró ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿cómo fue el examen de matemáticas?

–Pues… - suspiré, no quería admitir que me había ido fatal, no en frente de todos.

–Lo hizo mejor de lo que esperaba – respondió Jasper sin darme tiempo a decir nada, él era el único que sabía de la amenaza que me había hecho la directora – estuvo todo el rato concentrado en el examen, ni siquiera volteó a ver el mío

–Seguro te irá genial, osito – Rosalie me sonrió con tanta seguridad que yo me sentí fatal.

De verdad me esmeraba, pero las matemáticas no eran lo mío. Y si no hacía algo pronto para remediarlo, me quedaría fuera del equipo, que no sólo era mi deporte favorito, sino que además era el pase que tenía para ganarme una beca para alguna Universidad.

Los demás llegaron y todos comenzamos a platicar y a distraernos un rato de las clases. A la siguiente, tenía laboratorio con Rose y Sam, lo cual mejoraba bastante el cuadro de los meses anteriores. Con Ken, las prácticas se hacían en silencio, con Sam en nuestro equipo, Rosalie reía como nunca la había visto, sincera y divertida. Me encantaba que se llevaran tan bien. El timbre sonó de nuevo y yo tomé la mano de Rose para encaminarnos al laboratorio.

–¿Me acompañas por mi bata, mi amor? – me pidió Rose

–Claro, vamos – acepté mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. En ese momento, mi teléfono sonó, indicando un mensaje de texto. Lo saqué y lo leí rápidamente.

_Deberías decirle a Rose,_

_es tu novia y seguro te_

_comprenderá. Es mejor en_

_Matemáticas que yo. J_

–¿Pasa algo, osito? – Rosalie me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y yo guardé el teléfono antes de que lo viera

–No, nada de importancia, mi amor – le sonreí y tomé su bata y su libro para cargarlos yo.

Al llegar al laboratorio, todos iban saliendo y Sam nos dijo que el profesor no había ido y que teníamos clase libre. ¿Podría confesarle a Rose lo que me acomplejaba tanto? Sabía que ella no era el tipo de personas que juzgan a las demás, pero me apenaba un poco tener que admitir ante ella que me iba tan mal en matemáticas.

–¿Em?...¿Emmie?...¡Emmett! – al escuchar mi nombre voltee a ver a mi chica, que me miraba algo preocupada - ¿Qué pasa? Desde que saliste del examen estás muy distraído

–¿Te importaría si vamos a mi habitación? Qui…quisiera hablar contigo…pero no aquí

–Sí, vamos

Sin soltar la mano de Rose, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, los pasillos estaban desiertos, lo cual yo agradecía, porque si alguna titular nos viera, tendríamos problemas, estaba prohibido que regresáramos a las habitaciones entre clases. Al entrar, Rosalie dejó su bata colgada en mi caminadora y yo me dirigí a la ventana que daba a los jardines de la escuela, no sabía cómo hablar de esto con ella. ¿Cómo decirle que su novio es un tonto?

Sus suaves y delicados brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras que sentía su aliento sobre mi cuello.

–¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Me tienes preocupada – escuchar en su voz esa sincera preocupación, me hizo darme la vuelta y encararla. Con una débil sonrisa, tomé su barbilla entre dos dedos y la acaricié

–Eres hermosa

–Emm…habla conmigo ¿qué te angustia?

–Alguna vez te dije que yo no era tan inteligente como Edward – empecé dándole la espalda y yéndome a sentar al sillón – estoy acostumbrado a que él tenga mejores calificaciones, puedo vivir con ello

–¿Entonces? – Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos. Yo miré cómo nuestros dedos se entrelazaban y besé el dorso de su mano

–La directora habló conmigo…dice que si vuelvo a reprobar un examen de matemáticas…me sacarán del equipo – dije sin siquiera mirarla.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – me preguntó ella y yo la miré, se veía sentida conmigo.

–Porque no es fácil admitirlo, tú eres brillante y vas de maravilla…

Iba a seguir enumerando las razones por las cuales no le había dicho la verdad cuando sentí los labios de Rosalie sobre los míos, silenciándome. Correspondí a su beso mientras una de mis manos se posaba sobre su cintura y otra rodeaba su cuello por encima de su cabello rubio. En ese momento, olvidé todo lo que iba a decir, lo que seguramente Rosalie esperaba del beso. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y yo no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia. Mi mano izquierda se adentró a su blusa, acariciando su vientre plano y sintiendo cómo se estremecía ante mi tacto.

Con cuidado, fui recostándola sobre el sillón, acomodándome sobre ella sin que el peso de mi cuerpo tuviera que aguantarlo ella. Rose siguió besándome y yo me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que causaban sus labios y sus manos sobre mí. Sus manos me quitaron la camisa y yo me pasé la corbata por la cabeza para luego volver a besarla. Sus manos se dirigieron a las mías para conducirlas a su blusa, la cual comencé a desabrochar lentamente, para molestia de ella. Sonreí contra sus labios al oír el jadeo de protesta que emitía por mi demora.

Cuando ambos quedamos medio desnudos y con las respiraciones entrecortadas, Rosalie me miró con ternura y yo supe que ahí nos íbamos a quedar. Respiré profundamente y ella me acercó a sí para darme un dulce beso, yo correspondí capturando su labio inferior entre los míos por un largo momento antes de soltarlo por fin. Ella acarició mi cabello y mantuvo su expresión.

–Te amo, Emmett, y confío en ti. Sé que pasarás el examen de matemáticas porque he visto el empeño que le has puesto

–Pero… - ella tapó mis labios con sus dedos y no me dejó continuar.

–Pase lo que pase, estoy a tu lado. Pero así como yo confío en ti, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo conmigo

–Lo sé, y sé que no me amas por ser el capitán del equipo, sé que me amas con todo y mis defectos, pero siempre quiero ser mejor para ti

–No puedes ser mejor para mí, osito, tú eres lo que yo tanto pedía…tanto y mucho más

La besé, agradecido por sus palabras, pero no podíamos quedarnos ahí por más tiempo. Volvimos a colocarnos nuestros uniformes y salimos silenciosamente de ahí. Fuimos a nuestros casilleros por nuestros libros de Español y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos a nuestro salón. Íbamos pasando por la sala de maestros cuando mi profesor de matemáticas nos vio pasar y me llamó. Entré temeroso y Rosalie siguió detrás de mí sin soltarme la mano.

–Bien hecho señor Cullen, un ocho no es lo que yo llamaría brillante, pero sin duda le ha ido bien – me dijo y yo me quedé con la boca abierta

–¿Pasé?

–Sí, señor y debo decirle que la calificación es lo suficientemente alta para que apruebe el curso, sólo demuéstreme que puede más en el siguiente parcial…ahora creo que se nos viene un juego importante ¿no es así? – el profesor me sonrió con complicidad y yo sólo atiné a quedarme ahí embobado

¿Yo saqué ocho en matemáticas? Entonces oí el gritito de Rosalie antes de que se colgara a mi cuello y yo sólo atiné a rodear su cintura con mis brazos para estrecharla contra mí.

–¡Pasaste, osito! ¡lo lograste!

–No…no lo puedo creer – susurré contra su cabello y ella me indicó que la bajase de nuevo al suelo, lo cual hice delicadamente

–Lo lograste porque hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, amor, ahora tienes que seguir así – ella me miró a los ojos seriamente y yo besé sus labios por un ínfimo momento, no olvidaba que aún estábamos en la sala de maestros

–Muchas gracias, profesor – dije volteando a ver al susodicho con una sonrisa

–No me agradezca nada, como bien dijo la señorita Hale, el mérito es suyo – él sonrió de nuevo y volvió a calificar los demás exámenes mientras Rosalie y yo salíamos de ahí.

Ocho en matemáticas. Mi puesto como capitán seguiría siendo mío. Y mi relación con Rosalie había dado un paso más. Definitivamente, el panorama iba mejorando.

**Normal POV**

En otro lado, en una casa en Long Beach, una chica observaba el ir y venir de las olas del mar, mojando sus pies y enterrándolos más profundamente en la arena. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras las lágrimas recorrían su pálido y ojeroso rostro. Pronto, unos brazos fuertes y posesivos la envolvieron por detrás en un abrazo cálido y confortable.

–¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti, mi amor? Me está matando verte así

Nicole volteó su rostro y descubrió que en verdad Julian estaba más que preocupado por su estado. Llevaban una semana ahí, en casa de los padres de su novio, en un intento desesperado de ambas familias por levantarle los ánimos.

–Discúlpame, Julian

–No, no te disculpes, princesa, no tienes por qué hacerlo. – él susurró besando su coronilla y acunándola entre sus brazos, meciéndola con suavidad – Entiendo lo que estás pasando, pero no todo está perdido, tu talento lo sigues teniendo, aquí – dijo acariciando su frente – y aquí – terminó poniendo la mano sobre su corazón – no te desanimes, mi Drama Queen

El cuerpo de Nicole tembló un poco a causa de la risa que le provocó aquel mote cariñoso y Julian la abrazó con más fuerza sin lastimarla. Su chica saldría adelante, lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero esa risa, ya le daba nuevas y brillantes esperanzas.

–Te amo Julian, gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos

–Siempre, mi vida, juntos vamos a superar esto, te lo juro – el chico alzó el rostro de su novia para que lo mirara a los ojos y viera en éstos que su juramento era sincero e inquebrantable.

Nicole alzó su rostro un poco más para recibir un beso y acurrucada en los brazos de Julian, la voluntad renació de ella. Como un fénix, el fuego había destruido su más preciado trabajo hasta ese momento…y ahora la obra renacería de las cenizas, más impresionante y con mayor fuerza.

* * *

**Y como un fénix esta autora también ha regresado ^^**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado queridos míos, como se podrán imaginar, el fin de este fic se acerca, pero esta autora que los quiere tanto, les está preparando otro fic. xDDD**

**Espero que sus vacaciones hayan ido genial, les deseo a todos un año lleno de éxitos y alegrías**

**Besitos a todos, nos vemos en el próximo**

**Dayan  
**


	29. Suegros

**Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 29. **

**Edward POV**

–¡Emmett deja de jugar con eso! – escuché a Alice gritarle a mi hermano mayor y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras tomaba un poco de café y seguía pintando la madera que tenía entre los dedos.

–Es que es divertido – contestó él y yo no pude evitar voltear a mi derecha, Bella tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios y miraba a mis hermanos con los ojos brillando. Ella captó mi mirada y me la devolvió. Yo le guiñé un ojo y ella se inclinó hacia el frente para besarme.

–Así no vamos a acabar nunca - se quejó mi hermana haciendo berrinche, lo cual no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, afortunadamente, Jasper entraba en ese momento a la habitación – mi amor, ¿puedes decirle a ese pedazo de soquete que deje de jugar?

Bella y yo no pudimos evitar soltar la carcajada al oír a Alice referirse a Emmett como a un pedazo de soquete. Mi hermano miró a Alice, herido y dejó de inmediato la pistola de silicón en la mesa y fue al sillón, donde se quedó acostado con un cojín en el rostro. Bella se tapó la boca para no seguir riendo y a mí me encantó verla sonrojada y divertida. Jasper se acercó a Alice para abrazarla de la cintura e inclinar su rostro al de ella.

–Vamos, cariño, sabes que no puedo decirle eso a Emmett…Rosalie me cuelga – respondió mi amigo con diplomacia mientras su rubia hermana regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja de comida. Venía acompañada de su madre y ambas venían riendo. Era sorprendente ver qué tan parecidas eran, Violet, la madre de Jasper y Rosalie, era modelo y era tan bella como su hija con el mismo porte elegante y con la misma figura esbelta y delicada.

–Ya trajimos la comida, chicos, vénganse a sentar – nos llamó Violet con una sonrisa mientras Rose iba al sillón donde Emmett seguía acostado.

–¿Emmie? ¿no escuchaste que ya está la comida? – preguntó la rubia sentándose en la orilla del sillón mientras observaba a su novio con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. - ¿Qué ocurre? – volvió a cuestionarse la rubia y mi hermano señaló con gran precisión hacia Alice, lo cual hizo que Rose rodara los ojos - ¿y ahora?

–Me dijo pedazo de soquete – escuché que mi hermano decía sin quitarse el cojín de la cara y yo observé cómo Violet se atragantaba por la risa contenida.

Esta era la tercera vez que veníamos todos a casa de los Hale y al parecer Alice y Emmett habían logrado meterse a ambos padres en el bolsillo con facilidad. Violet adoraba a Alice por ser tan fanática de la moda como ella y William se la pasaba horas hablando de fútbol con mi hermano. Ellos habían sido afortunados, pues ninguno de los Hale era policía. Pensar en la primera vez que conocí a Charlie Swan hizo que un breve escalofrío me recorriera.

_La noche después del incendio me había quedado en mi cama incapaz de poder dormir, miraba el techo con expresión ausente y pensaba en mis amigos, en lo cerca que estuvimos de no contarlo…y pensaba en Tanya, no podía dejar de pensar en lo desequilibrada que estaba. Esperaba que sus padres pudieran prestarle un poco más de atención, un buen psicólogo y una buena terapia no le caerían nada mal. Yo no quería volver a verla, la perdonaba por todo lo que había hecho, pero no quería que se cruzara en nuestras vidas de nuevo. En eso estaba pensando cuando oí como mi puerta se abría y observé con una sonrisa débil la figura delgada de mi novia acercarse hasta mi cama._

_–¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – me preguntó mientras yo le abría los brazos y movía las cobijas para que se recostara a mi lado. Ella lo hizo y se acomodó en mi costado y yo besé su sien mientras mis brazos la rodeaban_

_–No, pensaba en Tanya, la perdono, pero espero no volver a verla nunca más en mi vida – le contesté a mi novia con sinceridad_

_–Yo tampoco – susurró Bella y yo me quedé acariciando sus cabellos con un gesto ausente_

_–Lo que más me aterró fue pensar que tú estabas ahí dentro – le confesé recordando el susto que me había invadido al verla ahí parada a mi lado mientras pensaba que nos quedaríamos ahí encerrados_

_–Qué bueno que reconstruirán el Auditorio, espero que el nuevo tenga una mejor disposición a mi presencia – ella respondió y yo no pude más que reír._

_Después de eso, ambos habíamos caído profundamente dormidos. Despertar a la mañana siguiente y ver su cabeza recostada en mi pecho había sido el paraíso. Su rostro se veía tranquilo, inocente, como si nada de lo que había sucedido le hubiera afectado. Me quedé observándola un rato más hasta que noté cómo su respiración cambiaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a estirarse. Cuando abrió sus ojos empañados por el sueño, mi corazón dio un vuelco, jamás había visto nada más puro y hermoso. Me sonrió y yo no pude evitar besarla con dulzura. _

_–Buenos días, mi amor_

_–Buenos días – ella me respondió besando mi mejilla y acomodándose en mi pecho nuevamente – mmmm…no quiero moverme de aquí_

_–Yo tampoco, quedémonos aquí todo el día – propuse besándola juguetonamente y sintiendo como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, sin embargo, ambos estómagos rugieron y los dos nos apartamos riendo_

_–Creo que tienes hambre, Edward – Bella aseguró guiñándome un ojo divertida y yo no pude más que soltar una carcajada._

_–Sí, sólo yo_

_Tomados de la mano y aún en pijama, bajamos para desayunar y al llegar al comedor, noté dos presencias desconocidas, sin embargo, no fue difícil reconocerlos como los padres de Bella. Su madre se levantó como rayo y fue a abrazar a su hija, la cual estaba completamente sorprendida al ver a sus padres ahí. Mientras ambas se abrazaban yo noté la mirada de Charlie Swan sobre mí y sentí un nudo en el estómago._

_–¿Estás bien, cariño? – preguntó Renée después de soltar a su hija y mirarla de pies a cabeza, se notaba a leguas que estaba completamente preocupada_

_–Estoy bien, mamá, pero no entiendo ¿cómo llegaron tan pronto?_

_–Veníamos a verte, tu madre tenía ganas de visitarte, sería una sorpresa – respondió su padre levantándose y acercándose a su hija para abrazarla, aunque se le notó algo incómodo, yo me aparté unos pasos._

_–Tus padres vinieron anoche, cariño, pero estabas profundamente dormida y todos creímos que lo mejor sería no despertarte – mi mamá intervino y yo observé las mejillas de mi novia teñirse de rojo. Entonces Charlie me miró con reprobación y yo entendí lo que sucedía, nos habían visto dormir juntos._

_–Señor y Señora Swan, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Edward Cullen y soy el novio de Bella – me presenté estrechando primero la mano de Charlie, el cual me la apretó fuertemente, y yo intenté disimular que no lo había notado_

_–Oh Edward, es un gusto – me dijo Renée dándome un breve abrazo – vaya Bella es muy apuesto_

_–Lo sé, mamá – mi novia respondió sonrojada y yo la miré con dulzura, la iba a besar pero me contuve al ver la mirada matadora de Charlie Swan_

_Los cuatro volvimos a la mesa y cuando Emmett apareció, por supuesto que no dudó en avergonzarnos frente a los padres de mi novia, logrando que ella se sonrojara a más no poder mientras yo tenía que soportar la dura mirada de Charlie Swan sobre mí. Y agradecía en esos momentos que el padre de mi novia no tuviera una pistola a la mano._

_–Por cierto, Bella, anoche que fui al baño, vi tu cama vacía ¿estuviste con Edward? – preguntó con "curiosidad" y yo lo pateé por debajo de la mesa_

_–Yo…no podía dormir – susurró mi novia, completamente sonrojada._

_–Es entendible, cariño, pasaste un momento difícil – mi madre volvió a intervenir con su tono de dulzura y con una sonrisa que sólo buscaba tranquilizar a Charlie – permítanme decirles que tienen una hija encantadora, respetuosa y muy responsable_

_Después de eso, mi madre supo como meterse a Charlie Swan en el bolsillo como sólo ella podía hacerlo…y claro que Emmett pagó caro sus comentarios, pues Alice lo usó como ayudante para arreglar su clóset. Después de una hora, fue a suplicarnos perdón a Bella y a mí por sus imprudencias. Nosotros claro, lo perdonamos. Al terminar el desayuno, mi novia fue a bañarse y pasó el resto del fin de semana con sus padres…y yo pude seguir fastidiando a Emmett un poco más, pues él no tenía un suegro policía que creía que corrompía a su hija._

–¿Pedazo de soquete? – repitió Rose mientras volteaba a ver a Alice con una ceja levantada

–Lo lamento, Rose, pero estaba jugando con el silicón – se defendió mi hermana menor mientras Jasper la abrazaba y besaba su coronilla.

–¿Puedes creerlo? Me llamó soquete – reclamó Emmett quitándose el cojín de su rostro – hirió mis sentimientos – añadió mi hermano fingidamente.

–No te preocupes, mi amor, puedes comerte su postre – arregló Rosalie besando a su novio y tomándolo de la mano para que se levantara.

–¡Eso no es justo! – reclamó Alice molesta y todos nos dirigimos al comedor, pues en realidad sí teníamos hambre

–Buenas tardes a todos – William entró al comedor aflojándose la corbata y sonriéndonos a todos con alegría – vaya, hoy tenemos casa llena ¿cómo va todo chicos?

–Va bien, pero no van a darme postre – Alice comentó con su expresión más compungida.

–¿Por qué no, Alice? – preguntó William mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposa

–Porque le dijo pedazo de soquete a Emmett – respondió Rosalie sentándose al lado de su madre.

–Vaya…pues puedes comerte mi postre, Alice, yo no debo de comer muchos dulces – zanjó el padre de mis amigos y mi hermana le dirigió su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

–Gracias, William

Después de eso, la comida transcurrió normalmente, aunque habíamos tantos que a veces las conversaciones se cruzaban y era un hervidero de comentarios, pero no podíamos quejarnos. Violet y William, pese a viajar mucho por el trabajo de ella, eran unos padres excelentes y unas personas encantadoras y lo importante, apreciaban a mis hermanos, los cuales podían comportarse como gente decente cuando el caso lo ameritaba.

**Bella POV**

Después de haber perdido tantas clases, había sido gratificante volver a la escuela, aunque todo mundo se había enterado de la historia de Tanya y cómo ésta me había inculpado, aún había personas que me veían con recelo, lo cual poco a poco iba quedándose en el olvido. Claro que mucho tenía que ver con que mis amigos me acompañaban a todos lados y era difícil que me quedase sola. En esos momentos, ya habían terminado las clases y ahora me dirigía a nuestra habitación, la cual ahora parecía un centro de operaciones, sin embargo, me llegó un mensaje que me detuvo.

_¿nuestro árbol? E._

No dudé ni un segundo en redirigir mis pasos hacia los jardines. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en los cambios sucedidos en la escuela desde que Tanya y Lauren se habían ido. Era increíble ver lo mucho que todo parecía haber cambiado: las porristas llevaban un uniforme más sensato, no había ya mesas de "populares" y Edward parecía…más liberado. Aquello me gustaba, estos días había visto una faceta diferente de él, como si sintiera que perdía un peso de encima. Yo también lo sentía, el no tener que andar con miedo en los corredores resultaba de lo más liberador y sabía que los días de ahora en adelante así serían.

Al llegar a nuestro lugar, vi que Edward estaba sentado bajo la sombra del árbol y estaba escribiendo en un ¿libro? Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente pude comprobar que efectivamente era un libro lo que tenía en las manos. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, me volteó a ver y yo le sonreí antes de sentarme a su lado.

–¿Ya practicando para cuando seas un gran escritor? – pregunté con una sonrisa y escuchar su risa me reconfortó por dentro.

–Claro, uno nunca sabe, aunque tengo práctica ¿sabes? Firmo muchas playeras de mis fans – respondió él guiñándome un ojo traviesamente, lo cual ocasionó que ahora yo riera.

–Seguramente, aunque no has firmado la mía

–¿la que dice fan número uno en la espalda? – volvió a preguntarme

–Ésa, precisamente ésa

–Mmm el día que intenté firmártela, no me dejaste – replicó mientras comenzaba a besar mi mandíbula y mis mejillas, lo cual hizo que yo me sonrojase – creo que me distraje…con tus besos

–¿te distraigo mucho, superestrella? – inquirí con una sonrisa divertida – eso quizás no le guste al entrenador y…

–No te atrevas a ir por ahí, Isabella Swan – me advirtió antes de que yo soltara una carcajada

En ese momento, dejé de pensar en libros o camisetas, pues Edward me besó y yo perdí por completo el sentido del aquí y el ahora. Sus manos estaban en mi cuello y pronto una bajo para acariciar mi cintura. Yo correspondí acariciando su cabello y atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Unos segundos después ya estaba recostada en el pasto mientras Edward se encontraba a mi costado, besándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Mis manos estaban ocupadas, una en su cuello y la otra en su espalda. Aún en esos momentos de besos deliciosos y caricias atrayentes, Edward se comportaba como todo un caballero, sin colocarse por completo sobre mí, sin mover mis ropas de su lugar.

Entendía su postura, pues nos gustara o no, aún estábamos en los terrenos del colegio, aun cuando no estábamos en horario de clase, no sería adecuado que nos encontraran haciendo otras cosas que involucraban besos más pasionales y caricias más atrevidas. Ya habíamos tenido suficientes vergüenzas con Emmett y mis padres por esos días. Renée y Charlie se habían quedado por tres días más y cuando coincidíamos con los Cullen, a mi adorado hermano mayor se le ocurría que jugar con nosotros era divertido. Al parecer las horas con Alice no habían sido lo suficientemente malas para que se comportara mejor por algo más que unas cuantas horas.

–Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué te distraes tanto – murmuré cuando los labios de Edward comenzaron su descenso a mi cuello y sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel

–Sí, de hecho estaba haciendo algo importante antes de que vinieras a distraerme – me replicó él mientras se apoyaba en sus codos y me miraba con una alegre sonrisa. Yo sentía mi respiración agitada y mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hacías? – pregunté sintiendo cómo el sonrojo en mis mejillas parecía no querer disminuir.

–Preparaba tu obsequio – respondió y me tendió el libro que tenía

–Edward no…

Al ver la cubierta me había quedado estática. Me incorporé con su ayuda y sentada observé con detalle la portada de aquel libro, era de pasta dura y de colores claros, el paisaje del fondo era hermoso y ver las letras en color dorado hizo que un nudo en mi garganta me impidiera decir cualquier cosa. "Cumbres borrascosas" Era la edición especial, el mismo libro que había perdido en el aeropuerto. Alcé la mirada hacia Edward, sorprendida, esa edición había dejado de circular, era imposible…

–¿Cómo? – pregunté incapaz de decir nada más, pues el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía

–Bueno, mi papá tiene muchos conocidos y me ayudó a conseguirlo, sé que no es el que te dio tu abuelo, pero… - puse mi dedo sobre sus labios, incapaz de escuchar más.

Edward recordaba lo del libro, aquello que le había contado cuando ni siquiera éramos más que amigos. Besé sus labios con agradecimiento y él tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos mientras correspondía al beso. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y fueron a parar a nuestros labios. Nos separamos y él me secó las restantes con las yemas de sus dedos.

–Gracias, Edward – murmuré verdaderamente conmovida

–Te amo…espero que no te moleste que le haya escrito una pequeña dedicatoria – me respondió algo avergonzado y yo reí un poco para luego abrir el libro, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Mientras me acomodaba, sentí a Edward colocarse a mi espalda, me abrazó por la cintura y sentí cómo su barbilla se acomodaba en mi hombro. Yo besé su mejilla antes de volver mi mirada al libro. Lo abrí con cuidado y pasé sus hojas como si fuesen de papel de seda, no quería estropearlo. Al llegar a la dedicatoria, me concentré en las palabras escritas con su letra elegante.

_Mi querida Bella:_

_La vida a tu lado es como la novela ahora en tus manos, apasionante y romántica. Eres un sol, mi sol, mi vida y mi inspiración. Amo verte sonrojada, adoro tu sonrisa y verte leer me llena de una paz interior indescriptible. Voy a amarte el resto de mis días, tesoro mío y sólo puedo esperar que tú correspondas al sentimiento._

_Eternamente tuyo, Edward._

–¿Demasiado cursi? – me preguntó su aterciopelada voz al oído y yo no pude evitar estremecerme un poco

–Es preciosa – contesté mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba apoyar sobre su pecho – te amo

–Yo también te amo

Nos quedamos ahí por unos momentos que parecieron interminables. Sentir la respiración de Edward en mi mejilla, el sólido latido de su corazón contra mi espalda, la ternura de sus caricias. Era perfecto. Al menos lo fue hasta que Alice nos mandó un mensaje, urgiéndonos a regresar a nuestra habitación, pues había mucho por hacer. Con ayuda de Edward, me puse de pie y nos dirigimos al edificio tomados de la mano.

–Y otra vez no firmaste mi playera – me quejé burlonamente antes de entrar a la habitación, logrando que Edward soltara una carcajada.

–Es tu culpa, por ser tan hermosa – le replicó él con un tono sensual en mi oído, lo que logró hacerme estremecer de pies a cabeza.

–Oh cielos – gemí en voz baja mientras la puerta se abría y mi novio emitía una breve risita

–Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor – volvió a susurrarme mientras su mano en mi espalda me obligaba a moverme hacia adelante.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, me puse a las órdenes de Alice, quien de un tiempo acá parecía ser más mandona que de costumbre.

**Rosalie POV**

Acabando la comida, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Lyla y yo nos dirigimos a la siguiente reunión de la sociedad de alumnos, aunque aún teníamos mucho tiempo para Navidad, debíamos de comenzar con la planeación del evento, pues había mil cosas que organizar. Al llegar al salón, todos nos sentamos y Alice tomó la palabra, esa monstruita tenía muchas ideas y seguramente conseguiría que todos aceptaran hacer su santa voluntad.

Bueno, se nos viene Navidad, así que el plan es éste – inició con seguridad y todo mundo volteó a verla con interés pero sin interrumpirla, aquello me hizo sonreír y sentí cómo Emmett se acercaba a mí, yo giré mi cuerpo para escuchar su comentario

–Y esta Navidad será al estilo Alice – susurró a mi oído, divertido

–No lo dudes – contesté con una sonrisa, la cual correspondió y dejó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Alice expuso su plan Navideño y cuando terminó, nadie tuvo objeción o comentario alguno, las cosas se harían como ella decía. Nos distribuyó los deberes a todos y luego nos despidió, como una verdadera jefa. Definitivamente, Alice Cullen podría ser la presidenta de Estados Unidos con ese nivel de mando que tenía.

–¿Tienes práctica? – me preguntó Emmett mientras todos nos levantábamos y comenzábamos a salir del salón.

–Sí, la entrenadora ahora está con el equipo, yo ahora voy a cambiarme y me reúno con ellas – le respondí entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. - ¿y tú? Tienen partido dentro de dos días ¿no es cierto?

–Así es, y Thomas se lesionó ayer en el entrenamiento, no podrá jugar y no hay mejor guardián izquierdo, no sé si pueda cambiar la jugada para que podamos cubrir ese lado sin… - Emmett detuvo su explicación y yo lo miré con una ceja arqueada – disculpa, seguramente te aburro con esto del fútbol.

–No es cierto, de hecho – me detuve a medio pasillo y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos – me parece muy sexy, osito

–¿Ah sí? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras sentía sus manos presionando mi cintura con delicadeza

–Sí

Después de un beso arrebatador, ambos nos separamos y reanudamos nuestro camino, él tenía que ir al vestuario de chicos y yo al de chicas. Mi relación con Emmett era realmente fantástica, estaba muy cómoda con él y mi chico realmente sabía cómo mantener el interés en la relación. Llevábamos muy poco tiempo, debo reconocerlo, pero el que nuestra única rutina fuera ir juntos a los vestidores, debía de contar como algo positivo.

–Te veo en un rato, preciosa – Emmett se despidió de mí con un beso y yo le sonreí

–Te amo, osito

–Ich liebe dich, Barbie – me respondió él en alemán y yo me reí, al parecer lluvia no era la única palabra que Emmett sabía en alemán – hace tiempo te dije que sabía hablar alemán

–Y nunca dudé de ti, mi amor – contesté con una risita algo burlona.

Me puse mi uniforme y me dirigí al gimnasio. Cuando eran prácticas en el interior, tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con Edward, pues el gimnasio se usaba para ambos deportes, así que hoy mi cuñado les había dado el día libre a los miembros del equipo de básquetbol. Entrenamos un rato y la entrenadora nos explicó que no habría partido hasta dentro de dos semanas. A mí me pareció fantástico porque con lo que nos había dejado Alice para las festividades de Navidad y con lo otro que estábamos haciendo, podía dividir mi tiempo y terminar todo a tiempo.

Acabando el entrenamiento, la entrenadora y las chicas se fueron a las regaderas a ducharse, mientras que yo me ofrecí a quedarme y a recoger las pelotas. No era común en mí ofrecerme a hacer tal cosa, así que pensé que sería un buen modo de que mis compañeras vieran que podía ser no sólo una buena capitana, sino que también era una de ellas. No es que ninguna de ellas me hubiera tratado diferente, pero quería demostrarlo, claro, por orgullo. Cuando creí haber terminado, jalé el carrito con las pelotas hacia el desván y cuando cerré la puerta suspiré, por fin el día había acabado oficialmente. Iría a ducharme, cenaría con los chicos en el comedor y después iríamos un rato a la habitación de Alice, Bella y Gis.

–Olvidaste un balón – alguien me llamó desde atrás y mi cuerpo se tensó al oír aquella voz

Me di la vuelta y vi que Royce estaba recargado en la pared con un balón en las manos. Me sorprendió no gratamente verlo ahí. Desde aquel día en los vestidores de los hombres, no había vuelto a cruzármelo, al menos no a solas y en esos momentos no tenía ganas ni de verlo.

–¿Qué haces aquí, King? – pregunté con frialdad y escuché su risa con verdadero asco, no tenía nada que ver con la risa sincera de mi novio

–¿De cuándo acá dejé de ser Royce?

–Desde que me di cuenta que eres un idiota – respondí tomando mi toalla y mi botella de agua de las gradas, dispuesta a irme, no tenía nada que escuchar que proviniera de Royce y dudaba que la entrenadora me regañase por dejar un balón fuera de su lugar

–No me llames así – me advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados y esta vez fue el turno de que yo me riera

–Como quieras, el que te lo diga o no, no hace que dejes de serlo, buenas noches King – sin decir una palabra me encaminé a la salida con tranquilidad hasta que sentí una mano presionando mi brazo y jalándome hacia atrás

–Más te vale que te retractes de eso, Rosalie – Royce me amenazó y yo ahogué un gemido

–Suéltame, ahora mismo Royce

–¿o qué? ¿has olvidado que estamos aquí solos y que nadie te oirá si gritas o intentas algo?

Me contuve para no expresar mi temor en ese momento. No podía imaginarme que Royce fuera violento. Idiota sí, pero dudaba mucho que fuera a hacerme daño. Aunque mirándolo a los ojos, no dudaba que eso pudiera suceder. Pero entonces mi determinación creció, si Royce creía que podía amedrentarme, estaba muy equivocado.

–Te lo voy a repetir por una última vez, King, suéltame – le dije con la voz llena de determinación. Desde niña, mi padre y mi hermano siempre me habían enseñado a defenderme y aunque nunca antes había tenido que hacer uso de ese conocimiento

–No quiero – respondió él sonriéndome con socarronería, bien. Si eso quería.

Entonces flexioné mi mano y con la parte interna de mi mano golpeé su nariz y él se alejó gruñendo y tapándose la nariz con las manos. Yo lo miré con suficiencia y algo orgullosa, jamás había hecho eso, pero al parecer lo había hecho bien.

–¡Me golpeaste! – exclamó el, sorprendido

–Y agradece que lo hizo ella y no yo – escuché la voz amenazante de mi osito tras de mí. Lo volteé a ver pero él no me miró, estaba más concentrado en Royce, quien al verlo dio dos pasos atrás – escucha esto, King porque no pienso repetírtelo, acércate a ella o a mi hermana y entonces rogarás porque Rosalie vuelva a golpearte

Sin decir una palabra más, sentí como Emmett posaba una mano en mi baja espalda y me instaba a salir del gimnasio. Yo seguí caminando, considerándolo lo más prudente, pues a juzgar por la expresión de Emmett, no se veía muy contento. Llegamos a la puerta de los vestidores de mujeres y entonces fue cuando me di la vuelta y dirigí mi mirada a Emmett, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, sus labios capturaron los míos en un beso furioso y pasional, a lo que yo sólo pude corresponder. Sus manos me sostuvieron de las caderas y yo sólo podía acariciar su brazo y su cuello mientras nuestros labios se mordisqueaban y se succionaban con ansia.

Cuando creí que me quedaría sin respiración, Emmett se separó de mí, jadeante, entonces su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa tan característica suya curvó sus labios.

–Jamás había visto nada más sexy – me dijo y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada – en serio, mi amor, creo que Royce se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a acercarse a ti

–Sólo espero que no me quiera demandar por romperle su hermosa nariz – le respondí y él rió mientras me besaba con más delicadeza esta vez

–Eres fantástica, mi vida, cuando lo vi tan cerca de ti, creí que lo mataría, pero tú lo hiciste bastante bien – escuchar eso de los labios de mi osito me hizo sentir tan orgullosa de mí misma – en cuanto a la demanda, no creo que eso sea necesario, no creo que quiera que yo intervenga en ese asunto

Me reí y rodeé el cuello de mi osito con mis brazos. El susto se había evaporado, al igual que el enojo. Después de haber golpeado a Royce, me había sentido terriblemente asustada por lo que él pudiera hacerme, pero al oír la voz de mi osito tras de mí había sido el calmante que había relajado todos mis músculos, por supuesto que Royce no se iba a atrever a hacerme nada estando Emmett ahí, no con los fuertes músculos que poseía. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello y yo suspiré antes de cerrar mis ojos por unos segundos.

–Te amo, princesa, no sabes el orgullo que sentí al verte golpearlo – él me susurró contra la oreja y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

–No iba a dejar que me intimidara – contesté con indiferencia aunque el halago de mi novio no se me resbalaba en lo absoluto.

–Eres una mujer increíblemente fuerte y valiente – Emmett tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme. Antes de separarnos, sentí que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa – de ahora en adelante dejaré que tú me protejas

–Descuida osito, no dejaré que nadie te toque – respondí sonriéndole y él emitió una carcajada.

–Cómo te amo, Rosalie Hale

Entonces volvió a besarme como al principio y yo me olvidé de todo. Yo también lo amaba, muchísimo. Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello y la otra se dirigió a mi muslo, yo me estremecí y sentí la frialdad de la pared contra mi piel cuando él me recargó en ella. Con mi pierna izquierda rodeé sus caderas y él fue recorriéndola, desde mi muslo hasta mi rodilla y la mantuvo ahí sujeta. El calor invadió mi cuerpo y la pasión nubló mi conciencia, no importaba nada, sólo él. Su lengua delineó mis labios y yo me estremecí por completo.

Los labios de Emmett bajaron por mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos mientras me concentraba en sus besos y sus mordiscos juguetones. Mis manos se dirigieron a su espalda y la arañé suavemente sobre su playera. Esto estaba mal, no debíamos de dejarnos llevar así aquí a medio pasillo donde cualquiera podría venir y entonces tendríamos un problema.

–Emm…Emmett…de…debemos parar…o …tendremos pro…problemas – jadeé intentando apartarlo de mí con suavidad

–Mmm – él siguió besando mi cuello y yo reí un poco

–Vamos, Emmie, lo digo en serio – dije aunque mi sonrisa atenuó aquella aseveración, sin embargo, como caballero que era, Emmett se apartó de mí después de darme un suave beso.

–¿Te espero aquí en lo que te bañas? – me sugirió y yo mordí mi labio inferior mientras lo miraba, Dios, era tan sexy

–¿y si te bañas conmigo? – sugerí yo y lo miré con sensualidad

–Serás mi perdición, Rosalie Hale

Una risa salió de mis labios antes de que él me cargara y me dirigiera a los vestidores de chicas, ahora vacíos.

Ya era tarde cuando regresaba a mi habitación. Emmett me había acompañado hasta las escaleras y se había ofrecido a llevarme hasta arriba, pero tampoco quería que él tuviera problemas por estar fuera de la cama a deshoras. Después de darnos un beso, subí silenciosamente las escaleras, las luces aún estaban prendidas, lo cual me hacía pensar que no era tan, tan tarde. Claro que eso lo había pensado demasiado pronto, pues iba a doblar la esquina para el pasillo de mi habitación, cuando todas las luces se apagaron, sumiéndome en absoluta oscuridad.

Sin hacer ruido, seguí caminando, mi habitación era la del fondo así que no había pierde. Tenía una mano extendida frente a mí para evitar chocar con algo, después de varios pasos, deduje que mi puerta sería la siguiente que tocara. Al sentir la cerradura, saqué mi llave, me incliné hacia el frente y un dolor en la cabeza me hizo apartarme.

–¡demonios! – escuché mi propia voz quejarse y la de…

–¿Nicole?

–Hola, Rose

* * *

** cha-cha-cha-chán!**

**Volví chicos queridos! Sí, ya sé que he dicho eso como muchas veces, pero es que la Universidad cada vez me absorbe más tiempo, afortunadamente mañana es mi último día y eso quiere decir que podré terminar el fic pronto y subir otro nuevo, nuevecito que espero sea de su agrado.  
**

**Ahora vayamos a las notas de esta autora. Muchas de ustedes me pidieron que escribiera la reacción de Edward al conocer a Charlie, así que espero no haberlas decepcionado. Jajaja ese Emmett cada vez es más atrevido con sus comentarios burlones.  
**

**¿Qué tal Rose golpeando a Royce? Si alguien tiene alguna duda de cómo lo golpea, les dejo el link al video de la película que me sirvió de inspiración y que seguramente muchos conocen www . youtube watch?v=97JIFQzw8NM&feature=related ya saben quiten los espacios.  
**

**Finalmente...Nicole volvió! sí sé que lo dejé en ascuas pero la próxima semana (o esta misma si me dejan lindos y hermosos reviews) actualizo.  
**

**Eso es todo por ahora, queridos míos, vuelvo a ofrecerles mis disculpas por la demora, no crean que abandono, como se los he dicho, jamás abandonaría mis fics y les prometo que no voy a dejarlos sin saber qué sigue. Gracias a todos los que aún tienen fe en mí, que siguen leyendo, disfrutando y escribiéndome, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo y es por todos ustedes que sigo escribiendo.  
**

**Con todo mi cariño,  
**

**Dayan Hale  
**


	30. Chantaje

******Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan es de Stephenie Meyer  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Bella POV**

–¡Maldición, Alice!

–¡Lo siento, lo siento!

–Jasper si sigues distrayendo a la enana, Bella quedará como colador

–Menos mal no hay vampiros aquí – murmuré y pronto escuché las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

–Ya dije que lo siento, además, sólo fue un piquetito – intentó defenderse mi mejor amiga mientras daba vueltas a mi alrededor

–Pero es Bella, podría salírsele el hígado por ahí

–Y a ti se te podría salir el cerebro por la boca así que cállate, Emmett – Edward le replicó a su hermano calmadamente, lo cual me hizo sonreír, pues pocas cosas realmente podían hacer que mi novio perdiese los estribos, aún cuando Emmett rozaba el límite entre lo pasable y lo no pasable

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, Alice estaba terminando de usarme como Barbie y por supuesto que me había picoteado más veces de las que habría querido admitir, pero sabía que de quejarme más, mi mejor amiga se sentiría mal y yo no quería que ella se sintiese de ese modo. Mientras ella seguía ajustando el vestido que llevaba puesto, Rosalie entró por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Hacía apenas dos días que Nicole y Julian habían vuelto a la escuela y todos nos sentíamos más que aliviados al ver que nuestra amiga había decidido superar lo sucedido y ella había asegurado que las seguiría con su obra sin importar nada.

A mí me daba mucho gusto que Nicole hubiera vuelto, sin embargo, la más entusiasta había sido, por supuesto, Lyla, quien había despertado a la mitad de los dormitorios femeninos con su grito de emoción. Nosotras habíamos salido a ver qué ocurría y nos encontramos a las dos pelirrojas abrazadas mientras Rosalie las miraba muerta de la risa. Después llegó la directora y todas tuvimos que irnos de vuelta a los dormitorios, ya tendríamos tiempo de darle la bienvenida a nuestra amiga al día siguiente.

El que Nicole y Julian regresaran había sido para todos un gran alivio y por fin podíamos volver a la normalidad. Según nos había dicho la directora, Lauren y Tanya ahora estaban en un colegio de señoritas en Londres. Los padres de ambas chicas habían venido hacía poco para disculparse con todos nosotros de parte de sus hijas. Aunque no nos parecía correcto mandar a sus padres, todos habíamos aceptado las disculpas, y tal vez fuera lo mejor así, de haber venido Lauren y Tanya, yo sinceramente no podría decir cómo habría reaccionado.

–¿y bien? – preguntó Alice a Rosalie mientras la rubia iba a sentarse al regazo de Emmett

–Tienes diez minutos para terminar eso – respondió la muchacha antes de que ella y su novio comenzasen a besarse y todos nos volvimos a otros asuntos.

–¿Sólo diez minutos? ¿no podías entretenerla un poco más? – preguntó Alice molesta mientras seguía con su trabajo conmigo y yo aguantaba sus malditos piquetes.

–No o se vería muy obvio – Rosalie separó sus labios de los de Emmett lo suficiente para contestar eso y volver a besarlo.

–¡Oh Dios! ¡bajo presión no funciono – aseguró Alice y yo tenía que estar de acuerdo.

–Alice, cálmate o lastimarás a mi novia – pidió Edward y yo lo miré agradecida, lanzándole un beso y él me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que podía volverme loca.

–Cuando tenga mi propia firma, no tendré que hacer esto – murmuró Alice haciendo puchero, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

–Y créeme que todas las modelos lo agradecerán – le contesté yo con una sonrisa algo culpable, a lo cual ella me miró herida y yo sólo atiné a acariciar su cabeza con cariño.

Después de eso, todos decidimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era dejar que Alice siguiera trabajando en silencio, claro que aquella tranquilidad se debía en parte a que Rose y Emmett estaban más concentrados en besarse y Edward y Jasper, como los caballeros del grupo se habían quedado sumidos en un cómodo silencio….hasta que…

–¡diablos! Váyanse a un hotel – Jasper, el siempre tranquilo Jasper, le aventó un cojín a Emmett a la cabeza, logrando que él y Rosalie se separaran.

–No tenías por qué hacer eso – se quejó Emmett y Rosalie se atragantó con una risita

–Sí, sí tenía, no quiero ver cómo tú y mi hermanita se…se… sabes a lo que me refiero – terminó Jasper algo sonrojado y todos sonreímos, incluida Alice. Entonces Rose fue a sentarse en el regazo de su hermano y éste la abrazó protectoramente, besando su cabello – creo que tengo que cuidarte más, princesa

–¿Ah sí? Pues yo voy a hacer lo mismo con Alice – advirtió Emmett.

Pocas eran las veces en que Jasper y Emmett peleaban por sus chicas, pero era divertido ver cómo comenzaban a amenazarse, mientras que Alice y Rosalie se miraban aguantando la carcajada, por supuesto que mis amigos podían decir que ellos llevaban las riendas de su relación, pero en realidad, las chicas Cullen y Hale tenían mucho que decir al respecto. Edward y yo nos miramos y yo le guiñé un ojo con complicidad. Aunque Edward era el mellizo de Alice, se tomaba su relación con Jasper con filosofía y respetaba mucho su intimidad sin involucrarse…demasiado. Pues cuando Edward llegaba a ver que Jasper ponía una mano arriba o debajo de la cintura de su hermana, no podía evitar carraspear con algo de molestia.

Yo simplemente me sentía fascinada de poder compartir momentos tan divertidos con personas tan cercanas a mí. Jamás tuve un grupo de amigos así, de hecho, sólo podía decir que Jacob era mi amigo en mi otra ciudad, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y nunca me había sentido afectada por ello, no me gustaba involucrarme en donde no me llamaban. Y al llegar aquí, me encontré con personas increíbles, las cuales me dejaron entrar a su círculo y que además de aceptarme como era, me quisieron por ello. Ahora había veces en las que Emmett nos atrapaba besándonos y regañaba a Edward por no ser cuidadoso con "su hermanita". Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero cómo amo la escuela.

–Chicos, basta, es maravilloso saber que mis hermanos me protegen y que mi cuñada también tiene un hermano que la cuida, ahora por favor dejemos el tema ¿de acuerdo? Nicole no tarda en llegar – pidió Alice con "la carita", lo cual ocasionó que todos se callaran, por supuesto, como si pudiera ser de otro modo cuando se trata de Alice dando órdenes.

–Tienes razón, hadita mía, dime qué hago – preguntó Jasper besando a su novia en la mejilla

–Hay que sacar los vestidos de mi habitación y lo demás está en la de Bella – anunció Alice señalando ambas habitaciones.

No hubo que decir más, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward también se levantaron y comenzaron a sacar las cosas en las que todos habíamos estado trabajando por días, desde que el incendio ocurrió, y desde que Nicole se fue. Todos estábamos consientes del trabajo que la pelirroja había hecho por sacar su obra adelante, y el haber perdido todo había sido un golpe demasiado duro, pues los profesores que vendrían de Juilliard habían sido avisados del incidente y no habían podido presenciar la obra de Nicky.

En cuanto Alice me dijo que ya podía quitarme el vestido, que por fin estaba listo, me bajé del banquito sobre el cual había hecho de modelo. Y justamente en ese momento, en el que yo me bajaba y los chicos sacaban las cosas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dándoles la entrada a dos pelirrojas. Todos nos quedamos atónitos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Nicole venía riendo de algo que había dicho Lyla y cuando vieron tantas cosas, las dos nos miraron, Lyla por supuesto que estaba al corriente de lo que era todo aquello, pues entre ella y Alice habían planeado todo.

–¿Chicos qué… - comenzó a preguntar Nicole sin captar mucho, así que Lyla le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió.

–Pues verás, querida mía, mientras tú ibas a poner esa cabecita y ese corazoncito tuyo en paz, nosotros nos dedicamos a trabajar un poco – inició la pelirroja y con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó a Alice que tomase la palabra.

–Todos vimos el gran esfuerzo que le pusiste a la obra, así que decidimos ayudarte, recuperando algunas cosas

–Ya tenemos el vestuario y la escenografía, listos – Rosalie le sonrió a nuestra amiga – así que podríamos decir que lo único que le falta a todo, es que la dirección tome las riendas y vaya con esos actores buenos-para-nada para que comiencen a ensayar de nuevo

–¿De…de verdad hicieron todo esto? – preguntó Nicole, incapaz de creerlo del todo.

–No, preciosa, la verdad es que no, todo lo que ves aquí es un holograma – bromeó Emmett y para sorpresa de todos, Nicole se echó a reír antes de correr a abrazarnos a todos.

–Son los mejores amigos del mundo

–Sí que lo somos – asintió Emmett, ganándose la carcajada colectiva.

Y si uno creía que con lo del club de teatro no habíamos tenido suficiente, el hada favorita del colegio nos puso a trabajar en las festividades de Navidad.

**Esme POV**

Aquella media tarde, había decidido ir a hacer unas cuantas compras, mis hijos pasarían este fin e semana en casa y no había mucho en el refrigerador, de modo que debía surtir todo antes de que mis dos tragones llegasen a casa y se encontrasen con todo vacío. La verdad es que no me molestaba hacer las compras sola, ese día Carlisle saldría temprano del hospital y seguramente llegaría para ayudarme a sacar todo. Compré comida, papel de baño, unas galletas y otros artículos de limpieza que hacían falta en casa. Al terminar con las compras obligatorias, me di una vuelta por el área de decoración y me di cuenta de que ya estaban todos los adornos de Navidad. Sonreí con alegría, pues para la familia, la Navidad era la mejor época del año, mi hadita compradora agotaba sus recursos en darnos regalos fabulosos a todos y Edward siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme a hacer la cena, mientras Emmett y Carlisle siempre eran los encargados de ir a cortar el árbol.

Mientras fantaseaba con las Navidades, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsa, así que me espabilé y comencé a buscar mi móvil en la bolsa. Cuando lo encontré y lo saqué, vi el nombre de mi marido en la pantalla, de modo que tomé la llamada con una sonrisa en mis labios.

–¿problemas encontrando el celular en la bolsa, mi amor? – fue el saludo de él, lo cual causó que yo riera.

–Algún día lo responderé al primer timbrazo – prometí mientras tomaba el carrito y comenzaba a empujarlo hacia el área de cajas. – Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, doctor Cullen?

–Bueno, puedes empezar dejándome ayudarte con el carrito – respondió él y al voltear, vi que mi marido ya estaba ahí, teléfono en mano y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¡Mi amor! ¡Qué sorpresa! – Exclamé, guardando de nuevo el teléfono y acercándome a él para darle un beso suave y rápido, no debía olvidar que estábamos en un lugar público.

–Pues sí, llegué a la casa y me dijeron que habías venido a hacer las compras, así que vine a buscarte – él me contó con una sonrisa - ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

–Bien, ahora estaba viendo los adornos de Navidad y pensé que esta vez podríamos organizar una cena un poco más…concurrida – le comenté a mi marido mientras los dos nos formábamos para pagar.

–¿Concurrida? ¿a quiénes tienes en mente? – preguntó Carlisle mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas del carrito para ponerlas en el recibidor.

–Pues…a los Swan y a los Hale

Desde que Jasper, Rosalie y Bella eran parejas de nuestros respectivos hijos, los Hale habían pasado varias tardes con nosotros y los Swan telefoneaban seguido, de modo que se me ocurría que pasar unas Navidades todos sería algo muy bueno para los chicos y para nosotros. Por supuesto que no les había dicho nada ni a Renée ni a Violet, pues aún no había comentado la idea con mi marido y era importante conocer su opinión antes de comenzar a hacer planes.

–Suena increíble, mi amor, seguramente serán unos festejos bastante entretenidos – me alentó Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba por la cintura – dime ¿te he dicho que te amo este día?

–No las suficientes veces – contesté con otra sonrisa antes de que sus labios volvieran a apoderarse de mi boca.

–Mmm…te amo Esme Cullen

–Eso está mucho mejor – me reí y acaricié su mejilla con cariño – yo también te amo, Carlisle Cullen.

Después de pagar y poner todo en el auto de Carlisle, nos fuimos a la casa, Mirna, la muchacha que nos ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa, nos ayudó a sacar todo de las bolsas y nos aseguró que ella guardaría todo en la alacena, lo cual yo agradecí infinitamente, guardar las compras no era como hacía 20 años. Los dos subimos a nuestra habitación y mientras Carlisle se cambiaba, yo fui a sentarme a la cama con una libreta en la mano. Si íbamos a organizar una cena de Navidad, sería imperioso hacer una lista de los invitados y de lo que haríamos para cenar.

Me quedé haciendo cuentas, nosotros éramos cinco, los Hale cuatro y los Swan tres: seríamos once personas, así que no seríamos tantos. Nosotros podríamos cenar en el comedor y los chicos en la sala de juegos que estaba contigua a la sala. Podríamos hacer ponche y poner frutas secas como aperitivo y…mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Extrañada, lo saqué de la bolsa y al ver el nombre de Alice, sonreí.

–Hola tesoro ¿cómo va todo?

_–Excelente mamá, ¿sabes? Tu idea de la cena es fantástica, y estaba pensando que podríamos hacer un intercambio de regalos entre todos ¿qué te parece?_

–Tú siempre vas un paso delante de mí, mi vida, pero claro, yo me encargo – respondí sin sorprenderme de que mi hija ya supiera que haríamos una cena.

_–Fantástico, por eso eres la mejor madre del mundo…bueno, por eso y por muchas cosas más – mi hija aseguró y yo solté una carcajada_

–Gracias, tesoro, salúdame mucho a tus hermanos

_–Claro y tú a papá, nos veremos el viernes_

–Cuídate mucho Alice

_–Te amo mamá, besos_

Al colgar el teléfono, sonreí con ternura, mi hija era maravillosa y aunque mucha gente la trataba de extravagante, yo creía que era única, y agradecía al cielo por haberle mandado a un Jasper que la amara tal cual era. Carlisle salió del vestidor y yo le sonreí mientras él se dirigía a la cama con una pícara sonrisa, lo cual me hizo soltar una carcajada.

–Tu hija definitivamente, es extraña – me dijo y ambos nos soltamos a reír, sí, Alice era una muchachita muy peculiar, pero así la amábamos y en vez de preocuparnos, habíamos aprendido a acostumbrarnos

–Nuestra hija, querrás decir – le corregí mientras él me quitaba la libreta y la aventaba, lo cual me hizo soltar una carcajada más. - ¿Qué pretendes, Carlisle?

–Pensé que era obvio, mi amor – respondió él tomándome de la cintura para atraerme hacia su pecho antes de darme un profundo beso que casi me quita la respiración.

–¿Otra vez? – pregunté mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, apenas antes de irse al hospital, Carlisle y yo habíamos hecho el amor en la regadera.

–Sí, mi amor, otra vez – asintió antes de volver a besarme, cuando sentí su cuerpo cálido y fuerte sobre el mío, la réplica se fue de mis pensamientos. La réplica y todo lo demás.

Esa tarde, no nos percatamos de a qué hora se fue Mirna, cuando bajamos, ya todo estaba guardado y la comida ya estaba fría. Carlisle comenzó a sacar los platos, vestido solamente con unos pantalones y yo calenté la comida, con sólo su camisa cubriéndome, nos dirigimos una sonrisa y después de comer, regresamos al dormitorio. Sí, el que nuestros hijos estuvieran en un internado decididamente tenía sus ventajas.

**Jasper POV**

Hoy el día había sido muy bueno, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme de nada, venir a vivir a Phoenix había sido la mejor idea de mis padres, me encantaba la escuela y estar con mis amigos y mi novia era fantástico. Jamás creí que podría encontrar a alguien que pudiera ser como el hermano que nunca tuve, pero aquí encontré no sólo a uno, sino a dos. Edward y Emmett se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para mí, aunque fueran tan diferentes, a los dos los apreciaba igual, por razones diferentes, claro. Edward era el hermano comprensivo, aquel que no juzgaba y que siempre tenía un buen consejo para dar; Emmett por su parte, era más alivianado y siempre conseguía sacarnos una sonrisa a todos con sus comentarios. Y lo más importante, es que sabía que podía contar con los dos, sin importar las circunstancias.

Ahora me encontraba en el gimnasio con Edward, él me había pedido que lo acompañase mientras él practicaba unos tiros libres y yo me había llevado mi tarea de física para poder adelantarla mientras le hacía compañía. No era necesario que estuviéramos hablando, el silencio entre los dos siempre era cómodo, ninguno de los dos teníamos la necesidad de llenar todo silencio con una plática vacía. En el momento en el que terminé los deberes, me quedé observando cómo Edward encestaba por novena vez consecutiva.

–¡Qué bueno que no está tu club de fans o la enfermería ya estaría llena de desmayadas! – bromeé y mi amigo rodó los ojos, aunque al igual que yo, sonrió por el comentario.

–Menos mal Bella no es celosa – comentó mientras encestaba de nuevo – se la pasa bromeando con eso del club de fans

–Pues tienes mucha suerte – respondí al comentario de los celos y Edward volteó a verme

–¿Alice es muy celosa contigo?

–No es taaan celosa, además, tú la conoces tan bien como yo, siempre sabe cómo poner en su lugar a las muchachas que intentan "algo" conmigo…es un alivio la verdad – le platiqué con una sonrisa, que mi novia fuera capaz de apartar a esas chicas de mí era increíble, así que de vez en cuando me colocaba tras ella para dejarla lidiar con eso.

–Al que no envidio es a Emmett, tú sabes que respeto mucho a Rosalie, pero ella sí que es de armas tomar.

–No me oirás nunca discutirte eso – me mostré de acuerdo con una risita.

Rosalie era, en palabras simples, la otra mitad de mí mismo. Con ella había compartido todo, desde el útero de nuestra madre hasta nuestro primer auto. A estas alturas, con sólo vernos a los ojos podíamos saber lo que el otro pensaba o sentía. Y así como habíamos compartido todo, nos conocíamos perfectamente, así que nadie tenía que venir a decirme que mi hermana era de temer. Si yo no tenía que temer por que alguna muchacha se me acercara, Emmett muchísimo menos. Rosalie jamás permitiría que una muchacha se atreviera a acercarse demasiado a su novio.

–Y hablando de novias… - murmuró Edward y al voltear hacia la entrada del gimnasio, vi que Alice y Bella venían a buscarnos

–Hola chicos – saludó alegremente Alice, dando sus brinquitos de hadita hasta llegar hasta mí. Yo la senté en mi regazo y besé sus labios dos veces

–¿Dónde andaban? – pregunté mientras veía como Edward dejaba caer el balón y abrazaba a su novia por la cintura

–Tu novia me secuestró – acusó Bella a Alice mientras Edward reía, escondiendo el rostro tras el cabello de su chica.

–No es cierto Isabella Marie Swan, fuiste voluntariamente conmigo – protestó Alice

–¿Llamas voluntariamente el ir detrás de ti mientras jalas la manga de mi blusa? – replicó a su vez Bella

–Sí

Edward soltó una carcajada y yo tuve que contener la mía, porque de reírme, Alice me mataría. Claro que podía entender a Bella, Alice era demasiado exigente, sin embargo, su bondad y su gran corazón lograban que todos fueran detrás de ella sin quejarse demasiado. Al menos yo nunca que quejaba, estaba tan enamorado de ella que jamás me quejaría de lo que hacía.

–¿Entonces a dónde la llevaste voluntariamente? – preguntó Edward, obviamente con un toque burlón, mientras Bella seguía entre sus brazos.

–Me llevó al laboratorio de química para que intentásemos hacer un barniz rosa porque el suyo está en su casa – respondió Bella antes de que Alice abriese la boca

–¿y eso es malo? – preguntó Alice, utilizando aquel tono de voz dulce e inocente que ninguno podía resistir.

–Sí, la directora casi nos mata cuando nos vio ahí – se quejó Bella

–Al parecer tenemos una manía con los laboratorios – susurré al oído de mi hadita y ella volteó a verme con una sonrisa antes de darme un beso.

Para evitar que Alice y Bella siguiesen discutiendo por lo mismo, las invitamos a dar un paseo por el jardín. Edward y Bella venían caminando frente a nosotros y yo pasé mi brazo por los hombros de Alice mientras caminábamos unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos. Al igual que su mellizo, Alice estaba cómoda con el silencio, excepto cuando de moda se trataba, ahí sí no había manera de detener su parloteo, y aunque nadie prestase atención a lo que ella decía, seguía y seguía hablando.

Nos fuimos a recostar al pasto, Alice esperó a que yo me sentara para luego ella recargar su cabeza en mi regazo. Yo le sonreí y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos con un gesto distraído, no era como tener a Rosalie acostada sobre mí, pues ella tenía el cabello largo y mi hadita no. Sin embargo, me sentía a gusto jugando con las puntas que se le hacían, me daban un poco de cosquillas.

Edward se recargó en el árbol y Bella se sentó entre sus piernas. Definitivamente, era más fácil convivir con la pareja que hacían ellos dos. Bella y Edward eran muy discretos y nunca buscaban ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, aunque no estaban comiéndose a besos como Emmett y Rose, era igualmente fácil ver el amor que había entre ambos. En esos momentos, Edward tenía ambas manos sobre el vientre de Bella y ella acariciaba la rodilla de él con un gesto como el mío. Me gustaba la manera en la que se comportaban como pareja y me alegraba mucho por ellos, ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

–Mi mamá planea hacer una fiesta de Navidad – escuché que Alice decía y todos pusimos atención a su comentario.

¿–Ah sí? ¿cuándo te dijo? – preguntó Edward con una ceja levantada.

–Hoy, apenas comenzó a pensarlo, así que le sugerí que podríamos hacer un intercambio de regalos, será divertido, tengo que ir pensando en qué le regalaré a papá

–¿Cómo sabes que te tocará, papá?

–Simplemente lo sé, además será genial porque estaremos todos

–¿Todos? – preguntamos Bella y yo al unísono

–Sí, mamá invitará a sus familias, obviamente, una lástima que los demás no puedan – Alice respondió y todos nos quedamos algo estáticos.

Vale, Alice era mi novia y la amaba, pero eso de que estuviera adelantándose a los acontecimientos y que además lo hiciera con gran precisión, era algo a lo que no podía acostumbrarme aún. Y según la expresión facial de Bella, ella tampoco lograba entender todo por completo. Edward por su parte, mostraba una tranquilidad sorprendente, sin embargo, siendo su hermano mellizo, era seguro que él ya estuviera acostumbrado a que su hermana estuviera siempre un paso delante de todos nosotros.

Y ya pasada la sorpresa, me parecía que la idea de pasar una Navidad los seis juntos sonaba bastante bien. Aunque éramos un grupo un poco mayor, me imaginaba que los demás ya tendrían planes con sus familias, hasta ahora sabía que Gis se iba con sus padres a esquiar y Nicole pasaría las Navidades con la familia de Julian y de Damien. Igual podríamos organizar antes de regresar a la escuela.

–…entonces tendremos que ir a escoger tu vestido, Bella – al parecer me había perdido la mitad de lo que había dicho mi hadita, pero el fin de su frase hizo que Bella rodara los ojos.

–Alice, faltan semanas para la Navidad – protestó la castaña mientras Edward volteaba a otros lados para aguantar la carcajada que se moría por soltar.

–Pero si no vamos pronto, los vestidos más bonitos se van a agotar – el tono que usó Alice era acompañado por la carita, así que, obviamente, Alice tenía la batalla ganada en contra de Bella.

Bella suspiró derrotada. Era una gran ironía que la mejor amiga de Alice fuese una desapegada de las compras. Ya podía imaginarme lo que sentiría Bella, haciendo lo que más odiaba por complacer a aquella monstruita, y todo porque la quería. Yo tampoco era un afecto a las compras, había vivido ya suficiente con Rosalie como para que ella y mi novia estuvieran de acuerdo con que tenía un buen gusto para vestir, así que hasta ahora me había librado de acompañar a alguna de las dos a sus días de compras. Y los hermanos Cullen también habían aprobado todas sus lecciones de moda. Gracias al cielo, al parecer, la única que faltaba era Bella y por su poco interés en la moda, parecía ser que Alice jamás la dejaría en paz con eso.

Entonces, Bella volteó un poco su rostro y miró a Edward con un gesto compungido.

–¿Nos acompañarías? – pidió la muchacha con una expresión tal que, si yo fuera Edward no podría soportar ver.

–Claro que sí, mi amor – aceptó el hermano intermedio de los Cullen, besando los labios de su novia con una sonrisa.

–Yo también las acompaño – dije antes de que Alice siquiera tuviera que pedírmelo. Seguramente nos estábamos metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero podía imaginar que Bella lo agradecería mucho.

–Entonces al oso no le quedará de otra más que venir también – afirmó Alice con esa decisión que la caracterizaba.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos una mirada de diversión. Sí, nosotros también habíamos aceptado salir de compras con las chicas, pero sería extremadamente divertido ver cómo Emmett seguía a mi hermana por las tiendas. Quizás esta salida de compras no fuera a ser tan tediosa como todos nos imaginábamos.

Nos quedamos otro rato platicando a gusto. Bella se removió un poco para acomodarse y pronto se quejó, lo cual hizo que todos volteásemos a verla con algo de preocupación. Si algo malo podía pasar en algún lugar, le tenía que pasar a la pobre.

–¿Mi amor estás bien? – preguntó Edward acariciándole la espalda con preocupación.

–Sí, es sólo que…algo…hay algo aquí…como una piedra – respondió Bella moviéndose de dónde estaba.

Edward y Bella se movieron y nosotros nos quedamos viéndolos mientras removían un poco de tierra para saber qué era lo que había ahí. Sin embargo, mientras iban haciéndolo, un nudo comenzó a hacerse en mi estómago.

–Ya…pero no es una piedra es un…¿un microscopio? – Edward sacó el aparato del hoyo y yo sentí cómo enrojecía. Mi hadita y yo nos dirigimos una mirada de culpabilidad.

–¿Qué hace un microscopio enterrado en los jardines? – preguntó Bella con una genuina y comprensible curiosidad. Alice y yo evitábamos mirarlos a la cara.

–No lo sé…aguarden un minuto – sentí la mirada penetrante de Edward sobre nosotros y supe que ya nos habían cachado – ustedes dos – nos señaló – el día de Halloween Bella y yo estábamos allá y los vimos muy sospechosos caminando por aquí – le comentó Edward a Bella y nosotros nos miramos con las mejillas enrojecidas.

–Es que…es que se rompió…y la directora nos hubiera matado – nos excusó Alice con su voz cargada de desesperación, lo cual en otra situación me hubiera causado mucha gracia, pero no en esos momentos.

–¿Cómo rompieron un microscopio? – preguntó Bella ingenuamente, mientras su novio ponía una cara de desagrado - ¿saben qué? Mejor no contesten eso, prefiero no saberlo.

–¿No dirán nada, verdad? – pidió Alice a nuestros amigos y yo observé a Bella, la cual ponía una sonrisa de victoria.

–No diremos nada, con una condición

–¿Cuál? – preguntó Alice con algo de duda en su voz y yo ya podía olerme la condición que Bella le impondría a mi novia para no decir nada con respecto al incidente.

–Cuando vayamos de compras, yo elijo la tienda y yo elijo el vestido – Bella decretó con seguridad, lo cual hizo sonreír a Edward

–¡Pero Bella! – comenzó a protestar mi hadita compungida, sin embargo Edward la interrumpió.

–Acéptalo, Alice, o Emmett será el primero en enterarse de esto – amenazó el muchacho a su hermana, obviamente, saliendo en defensa de su novia, yo me estremecí al pensar en las burlas que Emmett nos haría de enterarse de lo que estábamos haciendo.

–De acuerdo, aceptamos – yo intervine antes de que Alice dijera algo.

Edward y Bella sonrieron satisfechos y antes de irnos, los cuatro volvimos a cavar el hoyo para esconder el microscopio, sólo que ahora lo dejamos más hondo y más cercano a las raíces del árbol, de ese modo, si alguien llegaba a sentir algo, pensaría que era una raíz algo salida, nada más. Sabía que Edward y Bella mantendrían su promesa de no decir nada, lo cual era un alivio porque si Emmett se llegase a enterar del incidente, no nos dejaría de molestar, jamás.

**Lyla POV**

Después de días de no poder ver a mi mejor amiga, ahora no quería ni separarme de ella por nada, me preocupaba que pudiera recaer en su depresión y yo no podría soportar verla así una vez más. Por eso todos nos habíamos empeñado en rehacer la escenografía y los vestuarios mientras ella y Julian estaban fuera. Lo cierto es que me sorprendió la facilidad con la que todos habían aceptado ayudarnos en la empresa, pues no sería fácil rehacer tantas cosas. Sin mencionar que estábamos tomando decisiones que le correspondían a Nicky y ella bien podía decir que nada le gustaba. Ver cómo mi amiga veía todo con emoción y sorpresa, supe que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo y ahora ella podría tomar las riendas del club nuevamente.

Por supuesto que no la tendría fácil, ya había escuchado a algunas chicas que estaban dentro del club diciendo que estaban descontentas con el abandono de Nicole y que querían hablar con la directora con respecto a eso para poder poner a alguien más a cargo del grupo. Yo sólo sonreí y me imaginé la escena, esas dos tenían que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decían y hacían, pues mi amiga era perfectamente capaz de dirigir el club de teatro como nadie más y dudaba que la directora escuchar a quejas que no tendrían fundamento. Nicole era una persona muy perseverante y no dejaría que nadie le quitase el sueño que tenía de convertirse en una actriz y directora prestigiosa. Y yo no dudaba que lo conseguiría.

–¿Estás pensando en mí? – preguntó una cariñosa voz a mi oído mientras me abrazaban por la cintura. Yo sonreí y dejé que la presencia de Zach me envolviera.

–En realidad, pensaba en Nicky – respondí bromista pero sincera

–Voy a ponerme celoso, últimamente todo en tu cabeza, es Nicky – se quejó él mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello

–Es mi mejor amiga – repuse y él se separó de mí, me di la vuelta y lo miré divertida

–Pues ahora parece que piensas en ella más que en mí – añadió "herido" y yo solté una carcajada.

Por supuesto que aquello era una mentira, pues él sabía que desde que habíamos regresado, las cosas entre nosotros iban de maravilla y no podía evitar pensar en él cuando tenía un momento de ocio. Por supuesto que yo aún estaba algo recelosa, pero Zach estaba comportándose como nunca y yo no podía evitar sentir que las cosas iban mejorando muchísimo. Antes de que pudiera responderle, alguien tocó la puerta de nuestra habitación, así que fui a abrir.

–Hola, Lyl – me saludó Emmett recién le abrí

–Hola Emm ¿qué haces por aquí?

–Pues estoy buscando a mi novia – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo…que por cierto era lo más obvio del mundo

–Rose no está aquí – respondí yo y le abrí la puerta – pero puedes pasar a esperarla, si quieres

–Claro, gracias – entró y al ver a Zach, una sonrisa burlona curvó los labios del grandote y yo supe que no había sido una buena idea invitarlo - ¿interrumpo sus cochinadas?

–No, de hecho, no estábamos haciendo nada porque Lyla estaba pensando en Nicole – respondió Zach y yo rodé los ojos.

–Creo que eso me huele a engaño, Zach – bromeó Emmett y yo me quedé pensando. Ese hombre en verdad no conocía la sutileza o la delicadeza, pues el tema del engaño, no nos hacía gracia a ninguno de los dos y Emmett parecía no percatarse de ese detalle – Eso de mejores amigas se me hace que es un pretexto

Yo me mordí los labios para contener una carcajada. Por supuesto que Emmett tenía que salir con una de esas respuestas, sin embargo, ver el rostro de confusión de mi novio hizo que yo soltara una carcajada. Por supuesto que Nicole y yo estábamos más que seguras de nuestra identidad sexual y que lo que nos unía era una gran amistad, no lo que Emmett creía que era un amorío secreto.

De hecho, resultaba muy curioso como los chicos siempre pensaban que nosotras podíamos tener "algo" más con una mejor amiga si íbamos a todos lados juntas, sin embargo, ellos jamás dirían que Emmett y Jasper tenían algo por caminar juntos a las clases o cosas así. Incluso Julian y Zach, quienes se habían vuelto los mejores amigos después de que se hicieran nuestras parejas, respectivamente. Sin duda la mente de los chicos era más pervertida que la de las chicas.

Los chicos me miraban con sorpresa y yo no podía dejar de reírme, su idea de un amor entre Nicole y yo me había dejado más que sorprendida. Y para rematar, en ese mismo momento, entraron Nicky y Rose tomadas de la mano. Ver la expresión de Emmett me mató y me tuve que sentar en el sillón porque ya me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme.

–¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? – preguntó Rosalie sin soltar su mano de la de Nicole

–Mi querida Nicky, parece que levantas demasiadas pasiones – le dije a mi pelirroja amiga antes de volver a reírme. Por supuesto que ninguna de mis compañeras de habitación entendía a lo que me refería.

–¿Yo? ¿levantando pasiones? ¿qué significa eso? – preguntó Nic

–Pues sí, primero, haces que Lyla piense en ti todo el tiempo y ahora vienes tomando a mi novia de la mano – respondió Emmett algo enfadado y yo seguí con mis imparables carcajadas.

Rosalie y Nicole se voltearon a ver y pronto se unieron a mis risas, claro que era ridículo todo lo que ese par estaba diciendo. Nicole siempre había tenido la costumbre de tomar a sus amigas de la mano, yo mejor que nadie lo sabía, y sinceramente, había que ser muy corto de vista para creer que Nicole era lesbiana o bisexual, se notaba a leguas que ella sólo tenía ojos para Julian. Así que nosotras tres nos quedamos acostadas en el sillón botadas de la risa mientras Emmett y Zach nos veían confundidos. Entonces, consideré que era necesario parar de reír y hablar en serio con los chicos. Dejé que ese par siguiera riendo y yo los miré con una tierna sonrisa.

–Chicos, en verdad, si creen que Nicole podría hacernos sentir algo más que una amistad por ella, entonces nos conocen muy poco a las tres – les dije con un tono que trataba ser conciliador. Respiré profundo, no debía seguir riéndome de ellos de ese modo.

–Pero venía tomando a Rose de la mano – reclamó Emmett y su novia rió a carcajada suelta.

–Vamos Emmett, eso no quiere decir que me guste, Rose – se defendió Nicole – además, ¿cómo podría quitarte a tu rubia?

–Pues más te vale que no intentes nada con mi pelirroja – Zach fue a abrazarme posesivamente y yo reí mientras le dejaba un beso en su cuello.

–Dios mío – se quejó Nicky rodando los ojos ante el despliegue de posesividad que había en la habitación – ustedes están locos.

–¿Nosotros? – preguntó indignado Emmett mientras atraía a Rosalie y la sentaba en su regazo – tú eres la loca.

–Sí, loca por él – respondió Nicole mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de boba en el rostro.

Los cuatro volteamos y yo sonreí al ver a Julian en la entrada de nuestra habitación. Nicole se levantó y fue a darle un beso antes de que ambos salieran de ahí.

–Por si quedaban dudas… - susurré y sólo alcancé a escuchar la risita de Rosalie antes de que los labios de Zach se apoderaran de los míos.

* * *

**Heme aquí con otro capítulo xD**

**Como podrán imaginarse, vamos llegando a la recta final del fic u.u  
**

**Después de tanto tiempo, por fin su loca escritora se dignará a terminarlo, pero ya tengo varias ideas formándose en mi loca cabecita, de hecho, si alguno ya se pasó por mi perfil, notará que ya tengo una nueva historia que se llama "se desintegra el amor". Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, Emm y Rose son mi pareja favorita, así que me he permitido escribir otro fic con ellos como protagonistas, pero otro Ed/Bella se está formando.  
**

**Espero que disculpen esta demora y que disfruten del capítulo, el cual yo gocé escribiendo por lo cómico que es.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, les juro que leo todos, sin embargo, no me alcanza el tiempo para responderles a todos y no considero correcto responderles a algunos y a otros no, de todos modos, cuentan con mi más sincero agradecimiento.  
**

**Un beso  
**

**Los quiere,**

**Dayan  
**


End file.
